


In A Rose's Shadow

by Ghostly_Thorn_007



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kibana | Raihan, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO, Champion Dande | Leon, Creepy Rose | Chairman Rose, Daddy Issues, Drama & Romance, Dynamaxing, F/F, F/M, False Identity, Family Secrets, Fluff, Ghost-type Pokemon, Gloria and Victor don't exist, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Hidden Depths, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, League tournament, Leon is a dork, Lies, Love Triangles, Mega Evolution, Mind Games, Modeling, Multi, Musical References, Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Raihan is feral, Realistic, Realistic Pokemon, Romance, Rose | Chairman Rose Being an Asshole, Secret Identity, Senpai Notice Me, Sentient Pokemon, Smut, Songfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 99,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Thorn_007/pseuds/Ghostly_Thorn_007
Summary: You were born Marcella Anne Thorn, daughter of Macro Comos' CEO Rose. You were meant to lead a somewhat cosy life in the upper class, despite your father's many abuses. Unfortunately, everything's reduced to shambles when your manor's engulfed in flames and you're blown out of your bedroom.You wake up surrounded by Gastlys in a dimly lit place. A Gengar's eyeing you from afar. Little did you know that in this godforsaken place you'd find you greatest ally.Your father has a lot of influence and hides many dark secrets, amongst them the murder of his wife.You will thus spend the rest of your life in hidden, assuming another identity to bring him to justice and honor your late mother."All of this for the sake of Galar…"
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop x Reader, Hop/Mary | Marnie, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Leon x reader x raihan, Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : 
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue and i'm currently studying for a Bachelor degree. Nonetheless, I enjoy writing and I'll try to update as often as I can 💞
> 
> The reader is my OC, Zera, however I'll write the story as if you were part of it. Never wrote xreader inserts before, but this is going to be fun
> 
> A quick warning. My Chapters are going to be LONG. I'm talking 10K long at least. Thus, best to take your time in reading them. Just make yourself a cup of tea, lie down in your bed and enjoy your reading
> 
> Also, i use music in my writings. Throughout my work, you'll find links. Please click on them and respect the captions below them. Sometimes I might use specific timer in the track to make my work more dramatic. I'll use certain symbols to explain what to do with the music :
> 
> \- [🔁 = Listen on repeat]  
> \- [↘️ 1.15 = use this exact timer on the music]  
> \- [⏳ = Play back from the beginning]  
> \- ✉ = Texting on Rotom Phones
> 
> Thank you for your support ! I'll give updates on my tumblr : https://ghostly-thorn.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same prologue as in the games, however I did add the reader's POV in it. 
> 
> I know this is rather small, but I promise I'll write much longer chapters later on. This is after all just an introduction.
> 
> At some point I spoke about Nintendo Enthusiast's voice abridged serie on YouTube. Here's the link for those who are interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iurX9kozGiI
> 
> Enjoy ~ and thank you for your support

[Welcome to the World of Pokémon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNoaa0ZOXjw&t=3s)

_[Listen on repeat_ _🔁_ _]_

**Excitement. Dread. Those were the emotions you always felt during one of Leon's matches, no matter how many times you'd seen them. There were naturally many reasons to your inner turmoil, some of them were however less pleasant than the stupid crush you'd developed for the Champion. You were currently lying on your bed as you browsed the Pokémon League's official channel. As you saw Leon's grinning face on the thumbnail you couldn't help a silly smile. The video instantly charged, and you were met with the emblem of the League, a pink-ish circle with white captions. Splendid fireworks exploded atop the Wyndon stadium while the crowd was on fire; the match was about to begin. A single man in a grey tuxedo made his way to the centre and proceeded to greet everyone. A thrill ran down your spine as you saw him fix his crimson tie, a move you'd long associated with bad memories…**

  * _“Welcome, one and all! Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon!”_



**He acclaimed whilst he started strolling down the lawn, putting his hands behind his back. A map of Galar displayed on the giant monitors**

  * _“Our beloved Galar region is a wonderful place, with thriving nature, beautiful cities, and many Pokémon with which we share our lives!”_



**He stopped in his tracks**

  * _“As you know, our society is able to thrive thanks to help from these mysterious creatures that we call Pokémon”_



**The man said as he swiftly rose a pokeball from his hands and triggered it. It grew in size and in a flash a Cufant emerged from it**

  * _“Yes, Pokémons are all around us - in the sea, in the sky, and even with us in our towns!”_



**A flock of Pidoves flew over him and somehow you wished one of them would taint his perfect tux…**

  * _“And those of us who choose to raise and train Pokémon to do battle and compete”_ _(he clenched his fists)_ _“we call Pokémon trainers!”_



**The crowd double on his cheering at the word "Trainer" and the man feinted an apology which made you cringe.**

  * _“Oh! But I’m getting carried away. Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rose, and it's a pleasure to be here!”_



**You closed your eyes for a second, trying to calm yourself as you were almost through with this painful exposition.**

  * _“Now turn your gaze to the Galar region's greatest Pokémon Trainer, your undefeated Champion… … … It's time for Champion Leon's exhibition match!!!”_



**Pyrotechnics sprung in the middle of the stadium, and amongst the smoke stood the one man you'd been waiting for, the one, the only, unbeatable Champion. A new wave of cries emerged from the crowd; this time much higher than the previous one. Being the number one trainer of the region came with many perks, including fangirls. You rolled your eyes to their overreaction despite how much you felt for them…**

**Leon sustained his foot for a moment, as if to keep himself on the ground. All the love he was getting was surreal after all. He raised his head to face off his public and new cries emerged, including a certain moaning guy you knew attended his every matches*.**

_* [Reference to Nintendo Enthusiast's great voice abridged series. Go watch it seriously]_

**You paused the video and assessed him for a second. Despite his usual gentleness, his face gave off some kind of smug look that only aroused you more. Perhaps was it his confidence. His eyes shone a deep amber, emphasized by his dark brows and beard. Beard which you loved and secretly wished you could rub yourself against… He wore the same outfit as always, and you smiled sheepishly as you realised not many people had had the chance to wear his cape and hat, but you had…**

**But that was enough dillydallying, you needed to keep watching the match, Hop was going to wake up anytime soon. You pressed play again and Charizard's wings sprung widely in the Champion's back Leon struck his infamous pose and everyone followed, including you. Thank Arceus for Rotom-phones, at least you didn't have to hold them. Then your second "crush-not-so-crush" as you liked to call him showed up on the screen; the dragon tamer, aka Raihan. You held an excited noise and squirmed at his sight. He seemed to be stretching himself yet still looking unbothered as ever, hands in his pockets. Duraludon was already on the field**

  * _“Exhibition or not, Leon, your pristine record is about to end—when I beat you here today!”_



**He assured as he clutched his hand and gave off a frightening smile, showing off his fangs.**

  * _“You know I don’t lose battles, Raihan!”_ _(Spoke Leon in an almost condescending way)_ _“Charizard! Dynamax!”_



**Charizard surrounded itself with a red aura and in a roar, grew massive. Everyone gazed in awe as it grew more and more to a point where it nearly reached the roof of the stadium. It took a step and made the ground tremble. Sadly, you didn't get to witness the end as your nasty stepbrother threw you a pillow**

  * _“LAST ONE TO WEDGEHURST PICKS HIS STARTER LAST”_



**You clenched your teeth and accepted the challenged. You picked up your black cap and bolted down the stairs. You were about to meet your crush for the first time in months…**


	2. Odyssey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, you explore the wonderful world of Pokémon through the eyes of Zera, a 17-year-old girl with a heart of gold but a sharp tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, but I was busy with exams until last Friday. I only had a week's vacation, but I devoted it to this chapter.
> 
> I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this first chapter because I have invested a lot of time and energy in it. As I explained in the description of my FanFic, I use music in writing as well as in reading. For maximum effect, I recommend that you read this Fic with the music. My primary goal was to make this work as realistic as possible, and what better way to do this than to get you back into the game?
> 
> This first chapter was mainly dedicated to the introduction of the characters, especially mine. I hope that through these 18K words you'll understand what kind of person Zera is, what her motives are and what herrelationships are with the characters you already know.
> 
> A little precision since we're getting there. Leon and Hop are Zera's step-brothers in the sense that she was adopted at the age of 10. In no way is she related to them by blood. 
> 
> Finally, I'm thinking of posting on Tumblr a post with pictures possibly related to the chapter. I'll put the link here in the description when it's ready. ✩ https://ghostly-thorn.tumblr.com/post/190918780177/behindthewriting1 ✩
> 
> That's it! I hope I didn't forget anything. Have a good reading and I love you all
> 
> (AH Yes! It's coming back to me! Chapter 2 will be all about Zera's past and how she came to be adopted by Leon's family. Hang on and get your tissues)

_**“My name is Nobody.”** _   
_― Homer,  [The Odyssey](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3356006)_

[Route 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeHWzuRdzMQ)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**Today was finally the day. You hadn't seen Leon in months, and you were overexcited. After all, the Champion's life kept him extremely busy and there was nothing you could do about it except wait.**

**It was about 10 o'clock when Hop appeared out of nowhere and teased you. He was obviously referring to the starter that the both of you were about to be given soon. Leon had expressly come all the way from Wyndon to give them to you. Of course, the local professor could have very well done it, but your stepbrother preferred to hand them in person. Besides, it would give him the opportunity to see his family again. Despite the appearances, he _did_ miss you…**

**You'd been waiting for this day all your life; the day you'd take flight, the day you'd finally climb the ladder to your nefarious father and expose him to the world. _Aaand_ … you were about to see your crush again. It was a win-win situation.**

**You muttered under your breath as Hop was getting ahead of you. You couldn't allow him to finish first, you needed to choose your starter first for a good reason; You'd been planning this for years! You called on to your Gastly and it came floating by your side in a split-second. It greeted you with a large grin.**

  * _“Good to see you too buddy! Now let's hurry! We can't let them win”_



**It nodded with a competitive look and followed you outside of the house. It was a beautiful day in Postwick. The sky was an azure blue with a few clouds scattered throughout. It made you remember how every now and then you would lie in the wheat fields with your stepbrother and watch them lazily. One day you even found a Wooloo-shaped cloud. It made you giggle a lot. But you had no time to daydream, you had to catch up with Hop before he'd reach Wedgehurst, and something told you he was already on Route 1…**

  * _“Damn”_ (you cursed)



**You bit your lower lip at the process and decided to seriously get a moving. You proceeded across the courtyard and took a sharp turn to the right. All you had to do now was to make a beeline for the town. You could see houses in the distance, on the other side of the field. A swarm of Butterfrees flew over you. Lucky for you, you were quite athletic. You weren't carved like a goddess, but you were slim in shape despite your tall body. You were 5'7" and weighed about 60 kilos. Thus, you had no problem catching up with Hop. He was a few feet away from you by now.**

  * _“What's wrong Champ', can't take a lil' sprint?”_ (You teased as you'd fully caught up with him)
  * _“Z-Zee ?!”_ (He panted)



**You chuckled at his flushed face and nudged him hard in the ribs.**

  * _“Keep it up or you'll lose!”_



**Gastly punctuated your taunt by sticking out his tongue and you felt proud for a second: God, you loved this prankster boy… But Hop hadn't given up yet! He reached for his pokeball and summoned his trusty Wooloo. The sheep bleated in confusion and simply followed its master daftly.**

  * _“Wooloo, use cotton guard* on Zera!”_
  * _“Eh ?!”_ (you barely had time to let out as heaps of cotton surrounded you)



_*[Uh… So, I checked, and turns out Wooloo doesn’t learn this attack until its level 36, which he clearly isn’t at this point. So please, don’t mind about this and do carry on your reading]_

**You couldn't help but sneeze, tears starting to swell in your eyes. You stopped in your tracks and started vigorously rubbing your eyes. Gastly remained by your side, an apologetic looks on his face. He nudged your shoulder and you begrudgingly acknowledged. You painfully inhaled your snot and ordered your Pokémon to attack, throwing your hand somewhere in the direction of your rival.**

  * _“Confuse ray!”_



**Gastly's eyes turned red and a sinister ray emerged from its gaseous body. Hop had no time to dodge and suddenly found himself crash to the ground, his body coursed with electricity and twitches.**

  * _“Y-You're cheating!”_
  * _“You started it!”_ (You retorted as you leapt over him. Wooloo was now licking the face of his owner with a dazed look)



**And that was it; you'd won. And Arceus knows, this wasn't going to be your first time winning against him… A few minutes later you'd reached the entrance to the village, crossing the entrance bridge, but you were still too entranced by your victory to see where you were heading and next thing you knew, you had run into someone. Karma was a bitch**

  * _“SORRY!”_ (You shot at the poor lady who was getting helped up by people)



**You took at turn to the left and headed for the station. You could see from afar how crowded it was and you had an idea why…: Leon had arrived! You inadvertently squirmed in your demeanour and, just as the others, ran to see everyone's favourite celebrity.**

[Leon's entrance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98F__aFf9cQ)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**You could see his infamous Charizard through the crowd, an orange tail sticking out from afar. That's how you knew he was there, yet you couldn't quite process the idea yet. You hadn't seen him since last Christmas where he'd spent his holidays with the family, and God, you weren't going to forget this anytime soon… Somehow, you'd found yourself under the mistletoe with him and… well… Let's say it didn't get quite as planned. Leon being his usual “self”, he was too thick to realise what he was supposed to do, and you ended up fleeing to your bedroom in tears as you weren't brave enough to kiss him. The prospect terrified you. After all, you'd been taken care of by his family, and despite the lack of blood ties, you still felt like they were your brothers. You couldn't just kiss him, it felt weird, even if you wanted so badly to…**

**A huge toothy grin on his face, Leon greeted his welcoming party**

  * _“Hello, hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion, Leon, is back!... I promise I’ll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!”_ (He assured as he crossed his arms)
  * _“It's our unbeatable Champion!”_
  * _“Leon, you and Charizard are the greatest!”_



**He gave them an even larger smile and you felt your heart sunk. You were trying to make your way through the crowd, but despite your light taps, most of them would rather ignore you. Your Gastly was floating above, trying to find the best angle for you to approach but he couldn't find any and returned to you shaking his head in a negative way. Then you did something that you immediately regretted: you put your hands on the shoulders of two strangers and sharply pushed them sideways. Bad luck, you lost your balance and fell headfirst in front of your idol…**

  * _“Talk about an entrance!............ Ways to go Zee!”_ (He teased as he offered his hand)



**You blushed from head to toe and accepted his help, but not without getting an eyeful of him. He was wearing his usual Champion outfit, but something stood out to you…: his thighs… You'd never been this close to him from that angle and man, those thighs could kill you! You lifted up your head a little and blushed as your eyes overviewed his crotch. Your eyes wandered higher and stopped at his arm: you could see his muscles bulge through his shirt, almost begging for a release you'd be happy to give, but now wasn't a great timing. What was wrong with you, you couldn't just stare at him with impunity, especially in public! Therefore, you cleared your throat and gladly accepted his hand. He lifted you up like a feather**

  * _“S-sorry…”_ (you mumbled as you pretended to dust off your clothes)
  * _“Quite alright mate, I'm just glad you're okay!”_



**Your Pokémon came floating back to you and your stepbrother kindly petted him, his hand bruising over his gaseous body.**

  * _“Good to see you too ~”_



**Everyone chuckled at the display, but some girls weren't so pleased when the Champion embraced you tenderly. He laid his head in the crook of your neck and whispered to your ear how happy he was to see you again. You felt your heart skip a beat and blurted out a “you too”, then you parted. Leon rewarded everyone with another of his grins and struck his infamous Charizard pose, bringing his right arm to his chest and shooting his left arm in the sky. Elders, parents, children even, faded into applause (fangirls too unfortunately). As they were about to request autographs, Leon asked the local kids how they were doing on their training, ignoring his thirsty fanbase. He had a knack for… avoiding “celebrity ensued moments”.**

  * _“We're on it! We've all been working on our battle skills, just like you've taught us to!”_
  * _“Well, I hope you’ll all carry on training up your Pokémon and never shy from battle. Then come challenge me for the Champion title!”_



**You smiled foolishly at him but stopped as you noticed one of his fans was still doing his Charizard pose, quite awkwardly you might add… It made you cringe a bit**

  * _“But that Charizard of yours is too strong for the likes of us to take on!”_ (said a breeder)



**Leon smiled for a moment and closed his eyes**

  * _“Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong………. But another Pokémon can be strong as well! That’s why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the Gym Challenge and come battle me!... My wish is for Galar’s Trainers to work together to become the strongest in all the world!”_



**The dragon happily agreed with his master and let out a chilling roar. That's when Hop finally caught up with you, his trusty Wooloo by his side. He was out of breath and his jacket was smeared with dirt. A strand of spike was stuck in his hair. You giggled inwardly at the display: _You_ had done this.**

  * _“LEE!”_ (He called on)
  * _“HOP!”_ (He mimicked, happily surprised) _“So… My number-one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up!”_ (He let out as he approached)



**Leon was towering over his brother despite the fact they hadn't seen each other in six months. He teased him about it**

  * _“Look at you, Hop! I reckon you’ve grown……… exactly an inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you!”_ (He grinned as his pretended to check his height)
  * _“Bingo! That's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated so long, eh Lee?”_
  * _“That's right! C'ME HERE LIL' BRO!”_



**And there they were at it again. There were as bad as each other. Leon held his brother in his arms and began to vigorously mess his hair as poor Hop was struggling to break free. They kept at it for a minute or two until you stepped in to save your best friend.**

  * _Alright, I think he's had enough Lee_



**The Champion nodded and let go of his victim. As Hop was recovering from his trauma, Leon decided he'd stretched out his invitation for far too long and announced to everyone he was about to take his leave**

  * _“Well, everyone! I bid you farewell for today! But don’t you fret...”_ (he assured, striking his infamous pose) _“I’ll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a champion time!”_
  * _“Already~~~?”_ (Whined a group of girls in unison)
  * _“One must not abuse of good things, dear”_ (He replied playfully with a wink)



**A flash of jealousy struck Hop for a moment, but he immediately hid it with a relaxed pose, his fingers tangled around the back of his neck.**

[Postwick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f8EIwLi6kA)

[Listen on repeat 🔁]

**Thereafter, Leon, you and Hop set off to Route 1 in the opposite direction. On the way, you had discussed a lot of things. Hop was driven to know all the news about Wyndon, while you preferred to simply enjoy the company of the man you loved, silently listening to the two brothers rambling about. Gastly was at the back with Charizard and Wooloo. The sheep somehow felt at ease around the dragon.**

**You had underestimated the travel time from Wedgehurst to Postwick. It took you about 20 minutes to run earlier, but now you realized that it required a good hour to reach your village on foot. By the time you'd arrived home it was already noon. Your stepmother was waiting on the doorstep, her Purrloin happily laid on her lap, enjoying the sunrays. Though she saw her prodigal son returned, she immediately stood up, startling the poor cat.**

  * _“Leon!”_
  * _“Hi mum!”_
  * _“Oh my'…”_ (She nearly teared up as she hurled in his arms) _“Look at you' ~…”_ (She barely managed to utter as she were probing him around, his hair, his beard, his arms.)



**Hop and you exchanged a mischievous look and decided to join in on the fun, leaping on your mum. All 4 of you crashed to the ground in a laughter. Your neighbours were probably wondering what happened, but you didn't care at this point. This was the happiest you'd felt in years and you weren't going to let go. Eventually you had to though as your stepmother was getting crushed by her children. They kindly helped her up and she invited them to sit in the backyard**

  * _“I'm gonna fetch us some lemonades”_
  * _“Homemade ?!”_
  * _“Yes hunny”_



**Leon clenched his fist and breathed out an excited “ _Yes_!”, momentarily returning to his ten-year-old self. Both you and Hop exchanged a high-five at your little trick and followed you brother at the back of the house. You sat down and waited, chatting about until your mum would come back. You spent the next hour hearing Leon ramble about his Champion life and how busy he was at the Capital. He mentioned your father at some point, saying something about defective powerspots in the region but you didn't want to hear it, you were here to enjoy your time. Your stepmother kept complimenting her eldest son to Hop's chagrin who was painfully forcing a smile… Eventually came the time for you to pick up your starter. Hop tried to double-cross you, but you wouldn't let him: You were to pick your starter first, no matter what he said. You fought a bit, but Leon intervened**

  * _“Alright-alright, no need to fight kids. You'll each get what you deserve”_
  * _“B-but'”_ (Interjected his brother)
  * _“Hush now, ladies first!”_



**You gave a sardonic smile to Hop who stuck out his tongue in response. Gastly came resting by your side, quietly hovering above your shoulder with and interested look**

[Pick your starter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98F__aFf9cQ)

[Listen on repeat 🔁]

  * _“Come on, Lee! You promised us a present! So out with it!”_ (Hop let out as he was, _quite conveniently_ , **hopping** about)
  * _“Right then! The greatest gift from the greatest Champion…”_ (Said Leon as he clapped his hands together) _“It's show time, everyone!”_



**Leon took his hand to his rear and pulled out three pokeballs which he expertly threw as he appealed us to take a good look. They landed just before the battlefield and in a flash three little creatures emerged, each as cute as the others. The first one to emerge was a small green Pokémon you'd only assumed was'…**

  * _"The Grass-type Pokémon... Grookey!"_



**It emitted a small cry and threw his hands in the air, seeming quite happy to be out again. The next one was a fiery bunny who had graciously landed on the ground. It had some weird patch across his nose, which only served to bolster your sense that he was a hard ass. You already knew he was going be the one you'd chose, but you had to pretend you weren't decided yet.**

  * _“The Fire-type Pokémon… Scorbunny!”_



**Finally, quite reluctantly, a small chameleon emerged from the last pokeball. It seemed scared to land up and somehow had found a way to crash on the ground as he got out. You and Hop both felt your heart melt at this poor baby*.**

  * _“And the Water-type Pokémon… Sobble!... Wow, you okay their buddy?”_



_*[SOMEONE PROTECC SOBBLE]_

**Scorbunny went for a run on the battlefield as Sobble shook his head vigorously and made a beeline for the pond near the old tree. Your stepbrother and you were entranced by these adorable little things and couldn't help but to let out a “Wow” in unison. Grookey skilfully climbed the tree and, in a backflip, landed on a branch, while Scorbunny was sprinting across the field, leaving fiery traces in his back.**

  * _“Each have distinct move sets and personalities, all equally great to take with you on your journey”_



**Sobble finally emerged from the pond and let out a weak water gun as Leon carried on**

  * _“Every Pokémon trainers starts somewhere. Needless to say, there's a lot to love about these little creatures…”_



**But as he was going on about how wonderful these starters were, Grookey seemed to have discovered a new passion: music. With the stick stuck in his fur, he started hitting a hollow berry, clearly amused by the sound it made.**

  * _“O-oh hey Grookey, stop that Grookey! That's really dangerous'…”_ (The Champion warned as the berry was in dire jeopardy of falling off…)



**Floating on the surface, Sobble idly let out another water gun slip from his mouth although this time it landed on Scorbunny who poorly appreciated and started anarchically bouncing around.**

  * _“Wow-wow, Scorbunny watch out !!!”_



**In the confusion, the fire starter bumped his head against the tree and Grookey was momentarily destabilized as well as his berry, which had now fallen for good.**

  * _“What is happening?! What are you doing? No stop, what are you doin'… SOBBLE LOOK OUT”_ (Warned Leon now completely at lost)



**Sobble instantly leapt out of the water like a scaredy Meowth and started crying. You felt for him as you soon cried as well. Prankster than he was, your ghostly Pokémon held a sinister laugh, his body floating upside down, but you promptly hushed him up and it fainted in a fake apology.**

  * _“Oh great, you scared him Grookey. You know better than that…”_ (Leon lectured)



**The two remaining Pokémon joined the small chameleon and tried their best to cheer him up, which they succeeded at. Meanwhile, you and Hop wiped your tears.**

  * _“Alright, line up everyone!”_



**All 3 starters made their way in front of you, giving you a clear shot at their features, and one might say, their personalities as well. Scorbunny was giving off a proud look whereas Sobble seemed to be questioning his very existence... And Grookey? He was just vibing*.**

_*[You have been V I B E checked]_

**Leon turned to face you and asked with a dazzling smile what your choice would be. You felt your breath hitch in your throat, stepping forward with a trembling pace. You glanced at the three little creatures and ended up halting in front of the rabbit. You crouched down and took the time to have a good look at him. Scorbunny gave you a proud cry as he hopped from one leg to the other, not being able to stay put, his ears twitching from time to time.**

  * _“Scorbunny is Fire type. It’s filled to bursting with fiery passion!”_ (Commented your crush as he'd noticed your interest)
  * _“So, I've seen!”_ (You chuckled)
  * _“He's a feisty one, I'll give you that”_ (Added Hop, looking unbothered as ever, his hands resting on his neck)



**You stared at him for a moment, then something happened. Scorbunny closed the gap between you and rubbed his head against your knee. Your eyes turned to stars as you returned his affection**

  * _“I guess you’re set on the Fire-type Pokémon Scorbunny? He sure seems to be set on you!”_ (Lee joked)
  * _“Yes’!”_ (You exhaled, filled with happiness) _“Yes! I'm taking him in!”_



**The bunny seemed to have understood as it bounced off next and gave you a high-five with its tiny paw: you were already best friends! Your other Pokémon watched from atop your shoulder, and despite the appearances, did seem to be happy for your new partner. Then Hop stepped up, his Wooloo following him**

  * _“So, it'll be Scorbunny for you eh? Nice one...”_



**He paused for a second and took a good look at the remaining two.**

  * _“Then I’ll go with Grookey! You're mine!”_



**The starter let out a thrilled cry and approached his new owner. Wooloo smelled him from head to toe, as if to assess him but to be honest he was too dumb to do so… Fortunately, it seemed to approve of his new friend and bleated gleefully at him. Grookey leapt and landed on the cotton Pokémon with a backflip, happily climbing about his fur as you were all watching.**

  * _“Hahaha! I'm aiming to be the next Champion, so be ready! You and I'll be doing some serious training!”_
  * _“I bet you will be, Hop. That’s why I brought along these Pokémon for you and Zera. So, the two of you can battle and train and grow stronger together... to try to reach me!”_
  * _“Oh, we definitely will”_ (You assured Leon as you were caressing your newfound friend's head)



**Meanwhile poor Sobble seemed discouraged by the lack of interest for him but then he was startled as Leon's shadow was casted over him. It shrunk in size, starting to turn invisible, still Leon kindly offered his hand to him and it seemed to relax, shyly regaining his colours. Charizard was towering behind him.**

  * _“And you’ll come with me! Charizard will show you the ropes. He’s strict—but real strong and real kind, too!”_



**Sobble seemed reassured and climbed Leon's leg all the way up to his forearm, hanging upside down with a dazed face. You all laughed at this display while your stepmother came back from home**

  * _“All right, enough of all this trainer nonsense for one day! Dinner's ready, children. Bring along your Pokémon and let's all eat!”_



**You all erupted in excited cries, your belly growling at the news. You spent the afternoon enjoying a meal with your stepfamily. Hop was drooling over the barbecue, his mother trying to keep him at bay with a spatula, while you and Leon were exchanging words about battle strategies. Grookey was still aping up Wooloo's fur who seemed to have grown accustomed to it. The rest of the day elapsed quietly until the evening. You and your half-brothers had watched an old horror movie on the telly, frightening Hop who was shaking to his core in spite of him trying to act tough. He went to bed early, as expected, leaving you and the Champ alone. You snuggled up to him during the scariest scenes and he didn't seem to mind. By midnight you'd already fallen asleep and quietly slept through the next day. You don't remember how you ended into bed…**

**~ The following day ~**

[Hop's ready to battle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyKCte11yGs)

[Listen on repeat 🔁]

**You left the house thrilled, your new Pokémon resting on your shoulders as Gastly eagerly twirled around you. You were closely followed by your stepbrother, his little monkey nimbly swinging from arm to arm. Leon was already waiting for you in the yard, his arms firmly folded.**

  * _“You spent the whole night with that new partner of yours right Hop? You two getting all right? Understanding one another?... Maybe even built up a bit of love?”_ (He enquired)
  * _“Course I have Lee! Zee's made fast friend with Scorbunny too!”_



**You blushed at the very mention of love and simply nodded. It was true, you and your Scorbunny had already built quite the bond. Last night it had even rested on your lap while you had supper! At the mention of his name, your Pokémon happily snuggled against your head and you felt your face heat up.**

  * _“Then listen up new trainers! Believe in yourself and your Pokémon! If you trust in one another and carry on battling side by side long enough, then someday… You might even become worthy rivals for me…'”_
  * _“The unbeatable Champion!”_ (You and Hop finished in unison)
  * _“Yeah, we know”_ (Raised Hop)



**Leon sneered brightly and stopped his gaze on you for a few seconds, taking a closer look at you who you'd only assumed was the “worthy rival”.**

  * _“What're you looking at her for Lee?! I'm the one who'll be coming to challenge you!”_
  * _“Like hell you would!”_ (you retorted) _“You can't even tell the difference between a Jellicent and a Tentacruel!”_
  * _“T-tsk'… T-They're both dangerous blobby fishes…”_ (he tried to make up for it)
  * _**“NOT**. THE SAME.”_ (You stressed)
  * _“A-Anyway ~… If you think she might be able to challenge you, then I guess she's my first rival! But I’m not planning to lose to her and miss out on my chance to kick your arse!”_
  * _“LANGUAGE”_ (Rectified the elder brother) *



_[captainamerica! Leon is canon. Fight me]_

**Hop gulped and mumbled an excuse.**

  * _“And you think you're worthy of calling yourself such a proper Trainer already?”_ (Leon teased) _“... Guess I’ll be the judge of that! Let's see how you handle yourself in a battle against Zera, that is if she's up for it?”_



**He turned to face you and once again you were struck by his charms.**

  * _“What do you say? Willing and ready to take Hop on in the first-ever Pokémon battle of your life?”_
  * _“HECK YES!”_
  * _“That's the spirit!... Believe in your partner Pokémon! And care for them, too, with all your heart. Do those two things, and I’m certain you’ll learn to choose the moves that suit your Pokémon. And more importantly… to have a champion time battling with them!”_



**You then all made your way to the small battlefield near the pond. Hop and you were standing apart from each other, as Leon was in the middle, coaching both sides.**

  * _“Looks like everyone's on board, Pokémon and trainers alike?”_



**You all cheered, and It was more than enough of an answer for him**

  * _“Then let's do this!”_
  * _“I've watched match every match that Lee's ever had! I've read every book and magazine left behind at home too. I know exactly what to do in order to win!”_ (Said Hop confidently)



**Your mind slightly wandered at the thought of what kind of magazines Lee would leave home, but it was quickly brought back to reality as your competitive spirit rose up**

  * _“That won't save you when I defeat you lil' bro!”_
  * _“We'll see about that!”_
  * _“Then let the match begin!”_ (The Champion exclaimed)



[Hop's battle theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vbD3Si9_y0)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**Hop stretched his right shoulder, flexing it for a second before smacking his hands together. He then called on to his first Pokémon: Wooloo. You retorted by pointing your finger at him**

  * _“Gastly, I chose you!”_



**The little prankster obliged and fluttered his way to the centre of the field. Leon smirked at your choice but remained silent. Hop was about to find out soon enough how much trouble he was in… Boy still had a lot to learn**

  * _“A Pokémon battle it is then! I've got my two partners with me, let's go!”_



**You remained silent and let him attack first. He ordered a tackle from his sheep who adorably rolled out to your Pokémon, but it went right through him, as expected from a normal attack on a ghost.**

  * _“Huh?!”_ (He blurted)
  * _“So much for all the big talk eh bro?”_ (You mocked with a smug look on your face)
  * _“What the'…”_



**Leon joined in on the fun and proceeded to explain to his little brother how smartly you'd chosen your partner, which you were all too proud of. Hop furiously rubbed his hair and nearly threw a tantrum**

  * _“Dammit, I should've known!”_
  * _“Too late!... Gastly, use Hypnosis!”_
  * _“Are you kidding me'…?!”_



**Gastly's eyes turned red and an all too familiar beam struck Wooloo who was now happily snoring on the ground. It fell limp and dropped on all four, its feet stuck in the air in an adorable way. You let out an excited “Yes!” and your Scorbunny cried out to congratulate your partner.**

  * _“Gastly come back! Scorbunny you're next!”_



**You raised your arm to the side and your new Pokémon leapt onto the field. Your ghost came back to your side. Meanwhile, Hop tried to wake his Pokémon, but to no avail. Leon could barely hold his laugh at his brother's futile attempts**

  * _“Keep it up and she might just win Hop!”_
  * _“Sh-shut up!”_ (He babbled; cheeks red with shame)
  * _“Scorbunny, use tackle!”_ (You carried on)



**Just as he had landed, Scorbunny began to run and pick up more and more speed until he reached poor asleep Wooloo. He lifted his foot and kicked his opponent mercilessly. The sheep awoke in shock at the blow he had just dealt, but it was too late as he was ejected to Hop's side with a confused bleat.**

  * _“Wooloo is down!”_ (Commented the Champion, a hand brought to his mouth as to mimic an announcer)
  * _“Yosha ~!”_ (You exclaimed as you raised your finger to the sky)



**You were definitely on the right path, but a little voice in your head reminded you not to get overconfident. Hop tsked and called back his Pokémon**

  * _“It's not over yet! I've added another trusty ally to my team!”_



**He nodded at Grookey who joined in on the battle. You shrugged at his poor attempt**

  * _“I've the advantage, there's nothing you can do” *_
  * _“We'll see about that! Grookey, use branch poke!”_



_[I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND ANAKIN] *_

**You blinked in astonishment: was he really using a grass move on a fire type?... You saw Leon facepalming himself from afar and deep down, you were laughing your ass off. As you were taken off guard by his… “daring”, strategy, you'd absentmindedly allowed him to hit you. Scorbunny took the blow to his stomach and was pushed back to you, landing in a not-so-gracious backflip. You shook your head and decided to focus again, ordering in doing so an ember from your starter. As expected, it landed a super-effective hit**

  * _“Did you already know about type advantages!?”_ (Hop amazed)
  * _“ARE-YOU-THICK?!”_ (you yelled out for Arceus' sake)



**Hop winced at your words, not liking being belittled by the girl he loved. Why couldn't he be cool like his brother?!**

  * _“Scorbunny, do it again!”_



**He cheerfully obliged and released a blast of fire from its mouth. Grookey was bravely waiting for his master's instructions, but he had frozen still, allowing in the process his Pokémon to be hit. It went down like a leaf and that was it, you'd won! The sheer thought of it brought you to heaven, your eyes illuminating with joy.**

[Hop's defeated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8es3I-zP9ag)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

  * _“Aaaand Grookey is down! The winner is Zera!”_ (Leon asserted)



**Hop's face twisted into a wince and he took a sudden step back. He didn't expect to lose, not in front of his brother whom he adored, and even less in front of the girl he loved. He'd bury himself alive if he could… He brought his hand to his face, as if to hide, and added a sarcastic comment. Perhaps humour would save the day?**

  * _“Bloody hell, that Scorbunny is something…”_



**He cowered over himself, a look of despondency on his face. You felt for him and were about to take a step in when he retorted with a bright smile. A _fake_ smile you'd known all too well**

  * _“Well, that was a shock! 'Guess I know why Lee thought you were the more worthy rival now!”_



**You felt your heart clench at his words. He wasn't wrong, but at the same time you hated hurting him. Hop was your best friend, your brother despite the lack of blood ties. He meant a lot to you and you couldn't stand to see him suffer.**

  * _“Heeey~ Don't say that”_ (You whispered in his ear as you rushed into his arms...)



**Somehow your hug had made it for the burning defeat and your lil' bro returned to his old joyous self. He very willingly accepted your cuddle and gave it back to you a hundredfold, lifting you up slightly in the air as you let out a “yelp”. You felt yourself slightly blush afterwards… Did he... wear cologne? Nah, it couldn't be… or could it?**

  * _“You and your Pokémon all fought hard. Made me almost want to let out Charizard and join in on all the fun!”_ (Said cheerfully Leon and you were scared for a second) _“Good effort out there, Scorbunny, Gastly! And Zera, good of you to have used some strategies. I see you're paying attention in class unlike a certain someone”_ (He carried on as he glanced over Hop)



**Somehow, Hop's blush turned a darker shade. Leon clapped his hands together and offered to heal your Pokémons**

  * _“Now. Why don't I get you all sorted?”_



**He crouched down and took out two revives and a potion out of his back pockets. He handed the revives to his little brother, explaining how to process, then he turned to you and showed you how to apply the potion. You called on to your Scorbunny and it came clumsily bouncing in front of you; you could see it wince from times to times.**

  * _“Here. Just do it like this”_



**He invited you to do the same, taking your hand in his and spreading the product on your Pokémon’s skin. Scorbunny shivered from head to toe, probably of relief as you stood there, getting darker and darker colours on your cheeks. Hop stared at you from afar as he was reviving his Wooloo: he didn't like this intimacy…**

**After a few minutes, you all got back up, your Pokémon fully rested and healthy.**

  * _“And, Zee, you’ve got real promise! In fact, I’ve got a favour to ask you... Be a real rival to Hop, would you? Push him and make the both of you stronger!”_
  * _“I never stopped considering him as a rival, Lee”_ (You teased while glancing at Hop) _“it won't be a problem!”_
  * _“Good, that's the spirit!”_



**Hop spoke to Leon, a new resolution in his voice.**

  * _“I already want to get stronger! You've seen me battle now, Lee, so come on- You've got to let me take on the Pokémon gyms!”_
  * _“You? Join the gym challenge?”_ (He sounded a bit worried…) _“You think you're ready for the single greatest competition in the Galar region? Not putting the cart before the Rapidash there little brother?”_



**And now his voiced had turned cryptic. Hop didn't like his tone but refrained from getting upset. Instead, he made his roundest eyes and Leon could only accept his request. He sighed, admitting defeat to the delight of his little brother.**

  * _“If that's really what you want to do, you two have a lot you need to learn about Pokémons…. But if you're going with Zera, I think I’d be a little less worried… What do you say Zee?”_
  * _“I've been waiting for this all my life; I'm not backing up”_



**You sounded awfully serious now, dropping all acts of the happy little sister. Leon frowned as he noticed the child you once where were perspiring through… He deviated from the topic of conversation but maintained a stern look for a while.**

  * _“I guess for that you'll be needing a Pokédex! A trainer's Pokédex helps them learn lots of things about all the Pokémon out there, including their strength. But it's more than just a collection of data you know. It's a record of a trainer's love and passion'…”_
  * _“RIGHT-RIGHT, WE GET IT!” *_ (Hop cut him off) _“Pokédexes then! We're on it! Looks like it's off to the Pokémon Research Lab for you and me Zee!”_
  * _“Sure thing!”_
  * _“That's the kind of enthusiasm a trainer need! I'll let the professor know to expect you”_



_*[Hop is us spamming “A” at the beginning of the Adventure]_

**Said Leon who had returned to his normal self**

  * _“I'm going to be the next Champion, so completing a simple Pokédex will be nothing…”_ (Mumbled Hop)
  * _“But Hop, there's over 400 Pokémons just in the Galar Region…”_ (You reminded him)
  * _“Huh?”_



**He let himself down again, the task seeming too big for him…**

  * _“I'm never gonna make it”_



**Leon gave an apologetic smile and encouraged us to take the day off, which you did. You and Hop decided to go for a walk for a while. But before you did, you quickly ran home to get your bag and cap. As you were about to leave your room, you stopped in front of your mirror to have a look at yourself. You wore tight black pants and a patterned grey T-shirt. A Dreepy was drawn on it. Your brown boots seemed out of place with your outfit, but you pretended not to notice. Then you put on your black sweater and left it open. It was relatively warm outside, so you didn't need to cover up. Finally, you took your cap and screwed it tightly on your head, being careful that your ebony hair didn't get stuck in it. One last look at you and you were ready to go. Your eyes were of a deep purple, the colour of Pansies*, contrasting with your pale skin. Your face was arranged into the shape of a triangle, enhancing your narrow features. And though you looked stern most of the time, you had a heart of gold deep beneath these harsh layers.**

_*[They’re flowers. Look them up]_

**You ran downstairs as fast as you came up and joined Hop outside. Your Pokémon followed you with delight, trotting here and there. As you crossed a bridge, Scorbunny had no brighter idea than to climb onto the ledge. Eventually he stumbled his foot upon a rock and fell headfirst into the river: poor rabbit spent the rest of the trip in your sweater, happily snuggling in your hood. Hop found it so adorable that he couldn't help but take a picture and post it on his Instagram. He tagged you in it and the two of you went on your way commenting on how charming he was. From time to time you would stop on the way because Wooloo had to taste the patches of grass. Meanwhile, Grookey was meticulously delousing him, sitting comfortably atop the sheep.**

**That's when your attention was caught by something else: a Wooloo, apparently quite stressed, was forcing his way against a sealed gate. You gave Hop a punch, and he raised his head at once.**

  * _“What?”_
  * _“Look, it's you: headstrong and kinda dumb”_
  * _“A-ha... very funny Zee”_



**He sighed and tucked his phone away. The two of you approached the sheep who was working hard to reach his goal. Hop told him he was wasting his time, but the Pokémon ignored him. He leaned to his side, his head dangling, and repeated**

  * _“Dude, you're wasting your time”_



**But this time the tackling worked, and the fence broke under this little guy's force.**

  * _“What the...?! Hey!”_ (he called out as the Wooloo sank into the forest)
  * _“He clearly seemed to be in a hurry”_ (you commented as you neared)
  * _“Tell me something I don't know!”_ (he retorted as he ran into the woods)
  * _“W-Wait! It's off limits! Nobody's supposed to go in there!”_



**But he wouldn't listen. “Headstrong and kinda dumb” you repeated again as you rolled your eyes to the sky and decided to enter the forest against all odds…**

[Slumbering Weald](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zogDC2XuZ_8)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**Just a few meters in, the sunlight disappeared and was replaced by a strange atmosphere. A faint white light filtered through the dense foliage. The fog was thick, so thick you couldn't see through. A pathway was faintly traced on the ground, a few stones scattered there and there. You could see patches of grass from afar and a blue silhouette rushing within: It was Hop, you'd recognise his jacket anywhere.**

  * _“HOP! WAIT UP!”_ (You called)
  * _“We've got to save it!”_
  * _“Let me save you first dummy!”_



**He ignored you and proceeded further in. You sighed at the sky and began to run. Scorbunny woke up from his pseudo-nap in the process (no doubt due to the rebounds caused by you). He traded your hood for the ground, and that worried you for a moment. You ordered him to stay close and he acquiesced. Your Gastly lay quietly inside his pokeball. While you were running, memories of your childhood came rushing back at you. Most notably the day you met Leon. You were so fragile then, so fearful, maybe you still are? But you sincerely hoped you had changed in the meantime. You couldn't afford to be tender in the face of your tyrannical father… You were stopped dead in your tracks when a wild Skwovet decided to attack. You hadn't even noticed you were knee-deep in the tall grass.**

  * _“Dammit, not now!”_



**You ordered your Scorbunny to attack and he emitted a small flame from his mouth. The ember came lodging itself on the tail of the poor Skwovet who fled into a tree at once. You and your partner high-fived and carried on. After a few minutes, you crossed a bridge. You stopped for a moment to observe your reflection in the water, a hand resting against the stony ledge. Your image was twisted by the torrent's force. Remnants of your past came flooding at you; you saw a burning manor, a dying estate, a crumbling tower. The fire spread to your eyes, burning up your hopes. A sudden darkness crept within you, your heart aching. Then you felt something pull the sleeve of your sweater. Brought back to reality, you lowered your head to find a worried Scorbunny at your legs. You had shed a tear without noticing. You forced a smile and knelt beside him, gently caressing the spot between his ears.**

  * _“It's goin' to be alright buddy… We'll be fine”_



**You then carried on your way through the forest, calling out from time to time to your best friend. Eventually, you found him somewhere in a bare space in the woods. He was fighting a Rookidee but seemed to be having trouble against the little guy's advantage. An ember and that was enough to send the bird back to its nest. Grookey happily greeted his fellow starter as you approached his master.**

  * _“Zera!”_ (Hop let out, pleasantly surprised to see you)
  * _“Hop!”_ (You answered sarcastically)



**He opened his mouth to explain himself, but you immediately hushed him with your finger.**

  * _“Twit*! I was worried sick!”_
  * _“R-Really?”_ (He stammered)
  * _“Yes, you silly”_



_*[British slang for idiot. It's used in a semi-affectionate way you might throw at a family member or friend who’s behaving in a less than cerebral manner… sooo very much like Hop!]_

**He chuckled to himself, and you couldn't tell why so instead you glanced at your surroundings, refocusing the topic of conversation on what mattered the most right now**

  * _“That Wooloo… Where do you think it got off to?... The fog is really coming on thick now... If we don't find that Pokémon soon, this might be trouble”_
  * _“Yeah. Unfortunately, Grookey and I couldn't find him anywhere”_
  * _“Well it's a good thing there's two of us now”_ (You said in a slightly pushy tone, implying that you weren't going to let him off your hook)
  * _“Y-Yeah…”_ (He gulped, very much so terrified)



**You two pushed on further until you heard a chilling scream.**

  * _“Did you'…”_ (He started)
  * _“Yeah”_ (You cut him off, frowning)
  * _“Was that a Pokémon? I heard the Professor say there's a dangerous one roaming these woods”_
  * _“Yet you still ran headfirst in”_ (You outbid)
  * _“'Course! It'll only had to the page of my legendary tale!”_



**You sighed but allowed a smile to flash on your lips. No matter how duncey he was sometimes, Hop was no less charming. The Skwovet from earlier resurfaced with what you could only assume to be a member of its family. His tail was charred, and his face furrowed with anger. Hop erupted in laugh at the sight of him, wondering if you were to blame. Scorbunny mocked and shouted back. You multi-battled the two daring chipmunks and won quite easily, high fiving with your best friend.**

  * _“Come on Zee, no more fooling around! That Wooloo might be in real trouble!”_



**You praised the little intelligence he made use of and followed him in his pursuit. After a few moments Hop stopped abruptly and you ran headfirst into him. You mumbled a complaint and helped him up, finding to your dismay that the fog completely engulfed you. You couldn't even see the path from which you had come! You dabbled around until you found his shape. You then clung to his jacket for his greatest pleasure...**

  * _“Uh. Hop?”_
  * _“I'm here! This is mad! I can't even see my own hand”_



**He grabbed yours and pulled you close**

  * _“I think I get now why this place is off-limits…”_
  * _“You don't say!”_ (You lectured him) _“You're lucky I managed to keep up with you! What if I hadn’t?! What if you'd lost yourself?!”_
  * _“Aw… you worried…”_ (He noticed and you blushed)
  * _“'C-Course I did”_



**You looked around, hearing stomping sounds, but you couldn't tell where they came from. That's when you felt a breath down your neck. Hop and you froze, wide-eyed. Very slowly, you turned and were taken aback when you saw the creature that stood before you. You startled and instinctively grabbed Hop's hand, but he was too scared to appreciate it.**

[It's just an illusion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJwvvgUrsV4)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**The Pokémon was huge: it had to be at least two meters tall, if not three. It looked like a feeble attempt to replicate Suicune, the oriental Pokémon you'd heard of, crossed with a Mightyena (and an angry one at that). Either way, it was still a breath-taking sight to behold. He was a stunning cyan blue, contrasting with his white paws and snout. His eyes were of an amber similar to Hop's, with the distinction that a long scar ran through his left eye. His fur gave a seasoned look, undeniably enhanced by some scars on his flank. His left ear seemed to have undergone the same treatment, with a part missing on top. Long salmon-coloured braids ran down his body, in accordance with his tail and bangs**

**Suddenly, Hop shoved you in his back in a desperate attempt to protect you, but you were no princess. You pushed him off and sent your Pokémon to battle as the wolf let out a chilling cry**

**You sent your Scorbunny into battle, immediately ordering an Ember from him, not willing to let yourself impressed. However, it went right through the Wolf, the flame extinguishing itself upon reaching a tree beyond. The Pokémon's image twisted for a moment before returning to its original shape, like disturbed water. You gasped.**

  * _“Wha-?! The move had no effect on it?!”_ (Hop exclaimed, a glint of despair in his voice) _“… W-… We should run”_
  * _“We're not running!”_ (You asserted)
  * _“What else can we do?!”_ (His voiced cracked)
  * _“We fight!”_



**The mysterious Pokémon’s gaze remained fixed on you, yet you could tell something was off. To your argument with Hop, the wolf tilted his head to the side and narrowed its eyes. A wave of fear swept through you... Did… Did it understand you? Fear had now gripped your stomach firmly, which insidiously knotted up… Still, you refused to abandon so quickly. You had gone through much worse in your life and you still had so much to accomplish, you weren't going to give up so easily!**

  * _“Tackle!”_



**Scorbunny started running and gaining speed. When he soared in the air, he crossed through the Pokémon and crashed on the other side. Zacian bore him no attention, his gaze solely fixated on you. You were suddenly paralyzed with dread, as if it had now fully spread to your body like a disease. You pictured yourself hanging lifelessly from vines and the image brought your spirits back. The Pokémon roared and heaps of smoke emerged from him. You could only assume at this point that he was the one responsible for the mist.**

  * _“ZEE!”_ (Hop called on, worried) “I can't see anything, you ok?!”
  * _“I-I'm alright!... I think…”_ (you said quieter)



**You ordered an ember again, thinking it was safer to use a special attack as you didn't want to lose your newly gained ally. Yet you watched as the small flame faded into oblivion. The prospect of running struck you again, but you refused! You had run before; you're standing your ground now! No more will you be at the mercy of anyone!**

**Zacian's gaze changed, it was now… satisfied? It breathed out another gulf of smoke and everything faded to white…**

[Slumbering Weald](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zogDC2XuZ_8)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**Trees… That's the first thing you saw upon waking up. Everything was blurry and somehow you could feel you heart pounding in your head. You tried to move, but something heavy stopped you. You shifted your gaze to see Hop had fainted atop you, his head conveniently resting on your chest. You blushed violently and leapt to your feet, pushing him abruptly to the side for his… (unwanted) eagerness. He woke up with a start, mumbling the name of a random actress* as if you'd woken him out of a dream that was too pleasant. You smacked him on the head, and he came to his senses.**

  * _“H-huh, wai-. What?!”_



_*[A reference to the Office, the show, where Steve Carrel tries waxing for the first time and yells "Kelly Clarkson"]_

**That's when you heard the oh so familiar voice of your crush: Leon.**

  * _“Zee! Hop!”_



**He ran to your side, his cape twirling like a hero; your hero. Hop was confused, muttering his words...**

  * _“Wha-? Lee? How'd you manage to find your way here?”_ (He asked with a genuine interest) _“You're pants with directions. You always get lost.”_
  * _“Oh, that's nice to hear from the little brother who had me **WORRIED SICK**!”_ (Leon started, resting his hands on his hips) _“I'd been waiting ages for your two, and you never showed! So of course, I came looking the both of you!”_



**Your mind wandered for a brief moment over the idea of a chivalrous Leon coming to rescue you in your tower, but then you slapped yourself mentally as you remembered that you regarded yourself as anything BUT a princess. Nonetheless, you were relieved to see him again. You felt a pleasant warmth in his presence; you felt safe. While you were fantasizing, the two brothers continued to talk, as you kept your eyes fixed on the Champion.**

  * _“Wait, where's the Wooloo?! We were trying to rescue that Wooloo!”_



**Leon smiled and turned to make way for Charizard and said Wooloo. It bleated stressfully**

  * _“The little chap's just fine. Though all of you had fainted by the time I found you… You know this place is out of bounds…”_ (He retorted, his voice slightly acute)



**He glanced at you and you shrunk in size, burning with shame.**

  * _“I'm sorry. I should've stopped him… I tried but…”_
  * _“ **But** it took courage* to come in here all the same.”_ (Leon stressed as he cut you off mid-sentence) _“And I can understand well enough why you did it. You did good, Hop!”_



_*[10 points for Gryffindor]_

**Hop gave you a sly smile and you rolled your eyes. Fine, he'd won.**

  * _“And at least that Wooloo's all right, yeah Zee?”_



**You nodded and Hop proceeded to explain what happened. Meanwhile, you went looking for your Pokémon; Scorbunny had fallen asleep against a tree trunk. You decided you'd given the poor lad enough action for one day and called him back to his pokeball. You held it dearly for an instant, a faint smile across your lips, and then put it back into your bag. You summoned Gastly to make up for it. The little gaseous ball floated blissfully above your head as the voices of your brothers carried on.**

  * _“I thought we'd had it when that weird fog started rolling in and that mad Pokémon attacked… But at least it wasn't all for nothing!”_



**Leon was absent-mindedly watching the Wooloo when he heard his little brother mention a crazy Pokémon. He spun on his feet, his smile vanishing instantly.**

  * _“Attacked by a mad Pokémon? What are you talking about, Hop?”_
  * _“It seemed loads stronger than any Pokémon I've ever seen. And it just had this sort of presence… Our moves didn't even touch it. I mean, really-… They seemed to pass right through it!”_
  * _“Your moves passed right through it?”_ (Leon asked cryptic, crossing his arms and tilting his head)



**You looked up around a rock and found Grookey quietly asleep on some moss. You gently picked him up and re-joined up with the brotherhood, mingling with their talk.**

  * _“It looked like Suicune”_ (You said as you handed the grass Pokémon to its owner)
  * _“The mythical Pokémon?”_
  * _“ **Yeaaaaah** ”_ (you stretched out), _“but not quite. It was different, yet alike… Does that make any sense?”_ (You asked raising your shoulders in a shrug)



**Leon just frowned, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. In the meantime, Hop called back his sleepy ally.**

  * _“So, the fearsome Pokémon they say live in the Slumbering Weald... Are they actually illusions or something?”_



**He sighed and shook those naughty ideas from his mind, deciding cheering you up was the best move right now.**

  * _“Get strong enough and maybe the two of you could be the ones to reveal the truth someday. For now, let's simply get out of this place. You'll be alright now that I'm here with you!”_



**You all nod and Hop turns to you, overexcited as ever.**

  * _“Even if we did get an earful from Lee, what an experience!”_
  * _“Yeah, I don't know, we nearly died”_ (You stressed quietly)
  * _“Pff, nonsense!”_
  * *sighs* _“See that Zee? That's why you're the only one I can trust”_



[Follow me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkxp42gnpNA)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**You let a laugh elude you at Leon's words and grabbed the two men by their arms, dragging them out of the forest in a trot. They could only follow you, both lured by your spirit. You crossed the forest again, and this time no Pokémon bothered you along the way. Leon was a natural repellent, even though all evidence pointed to the contrary as far as the female population was concerned…**

**After several minutes of walking, you reached the exit, the sunlight blinding you. You all agreed to make your way to the lab, this time well accompanied. You crossed the fields of Route 1 yet again, fighting off a few Nickits along the way with the privileged cheering of the Champion, bolstering up your spirit and Hop's.**

  * _“Here we go! This is quite the big step, you know. My first step toward becoming the next Champion!”_ (Hop let out in a cry)
  * _“As if you would”_ (You scoffed). _“Defeat me first and then we'll talk”_
  * _“What are you on about?! Let's fight right now and find out!”_ (Your brother fired up)
  * _“You're just goin' to lose again!”_
  * _“Alright kids, enough fighting”_ (Leon attempted to calm you, liftings his hands)



**What came next he wasn't prepared for. Both you and Hop yelled that you weren't kids anymore and that you were tired of being treated as such; you in particular because of your unrequited feelings. He was taken aback by your boldness. Still, he attempted to put out your fire, but you lost your temper**

_[🔇 = Stop listening]_

  * _“Need I remind you that I turned 17 two weeks ago? and that you **missed** my birthday…”_



**Leon had no time to cringe as you shot him down with your next word; a single word; a powerful word.**

  * _“ **Again**?”_



**Leon winced, remembering this unfortunate incident. He tried to humour his way out, but it backfired really quick**

  * _“F-Fine, go back to fighting I guess”_



**A mask of sadness formed on your face and you distanced yourself from the boys. Leon didn't think you'd take it this personally. As for Hop, he scowled him.**

**Arriving at Wedgehurst, everyone greeted Leon cheerfully, who replied with awkward smiles and faint greetings. He still blamed himself for restricting you to the mere status of a child; clearly you were no longer one, but somehow, he wanted to keep on believing that while you were more than tired of going unnoticed. Even Hop wanted to grow up in the eyes of his brother, but somehow no matter what he did he always felt like it wasn't enough. It would never be near enough…**

**You were waiting for them on a bench in front of the lab, your ghostly Pokémon happily feasting on Oran berries you'd bought at the Market earlier. The house was a pale purple with a huge pokeball over it; it wasn't exactly hard to miss. And even though you'd heard a lot about the place the past seven years, you'd never actually been there.**

**Voices brought you back down to earth as you turned your head you saw Hop greeting you from afar. You gave him a nod and they came closer. You took the opportunity to call back your Gastly to its pokeball. Hop rang the doorbell as Leon approached you.**

  * _“Zee, about…”_
  * _“It's nothing”_ (You lied) _“I just got carried away for a moment. I hope you don't resent me...”_



**He opened his mouth as to justify himself and that's when the door opened on a beautiful redheaded woman. Leon's jaw dropped as your hopes did.**

  * _“Sonia?!”_



**Well, so much for apologies…**

[Magnolia's theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peKzlcabtC4)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

_[This theme is so British, my bottle of water turned into tea]_

**As soon as you stepped in, you looked around in awe. Directly to the left was a small kitchen, accustomed to a dining room. A visibly hot kettle remained there, steam gently radiating from it. By stimulating your senses, you could smell the sweet scent of English Breakfast spreading through your nostrils; not only was this woman damn beautiful, but she had good tastes as well. Further on, the laboratory was divided into two sections: mainly a library and an actual laboratory with electronic equipment that you couldn't tell what it was used for.**

**The woman at the entrance led your group through the house and you seized the opportunity to study her more closely. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a turquoise sweater over which she had a beige trench coat. Her boots matched the colour of her sweater and were studded with small silver hearts, which were themselves present in her long peach-coloured hair. She had eyes colour of the sea, which only urged you to compare with your purple eyes: your eyes were fine right? Quite rare too. Dark glasses adorned the top of her head, but you couldn't tell if it was out of need or just showing off. The mere thought of her doing this for the attention made you want to pull your hair out. Lastly, that beast of a woman was a head and a half taller than you. Organized as you were, your brain made a little summary of all her attributes and it didn't take long for you to do the math: she was clearly better than you...**

**Leon looked around with the same enthusiasm as you first came in, while Hop seemed uninterested. He noticed the way your eyes wrinkled and deduced that you were green with jealousy. At last you understood his pain**

  * _“I've got to give it to Professor Magnolia. Everything in here looks fascinating...”_



**That's when you heard the cutest noise ever: a bark from a visibly dog-like Pokémon. All 3 of you turned your attention to him and melted at his cuteness. You tried to resist as well as you could, not wanting to give that cursed woman any more points than she already had. The Pokémon slowly drew closer and stood on its feet to greet you. Leon squatted down to return the same greeting. He reached out his hand and the Pokémon began to lick it lovingly…**

  * _“Remembering me big boy? I expected you'd evolved by now.”_ (He teased flirtingly as he glanced over his friend) _“What is your trainer doing?”_
  * _“Whatever she wants!”_ (The ginger replied as a smile grew wider on her lips)



**There was silence for a moment, and the next second the two of them hurled into each other's arms, calling out their names. Aside from the burning coal within you, you actually found out her name: Sonia. Pff. How casual, you thought. They hugged for a quite a while until she decided to part off. She opened her arms to Hop but he simply nodded at her, his arms resting behind his neck**

  * _“Cheers…”_ (He spoke ironically)
  * _“Aw, don't be shy… C'me here”_ (She encouraged him, but he denied her to your great pleasure)



**That's when her gaze stopped on you. She had never seen you before, unlike Hop. Sure, you had lived in Postwick for the last 7 years under the guardianship of Leon and Hop's mother, but you'd rarely set foot in Wedgehurst, and even when you did, you had never met her before. That's because she lived in Motostoke up till a few weeks ago.**

  * _“And those bright eyes here… Who might you be?”_



**You took your most detached look, ridding your face of any sign of sympathy, and sternly replied**

  * _“Zera. I'm their stepsister… ish… I'm more like their close friends. **Very** close”_ (you emphasised)
  * _“… Hop… You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!”_ (She blinked, puzzled)



**And your whole facade crumbled. Hop's face grew red hot, same as yours, and you both rushed to explain otherwise. Leon chuckled and assured they had a perfectly platonic relationship, though… you were teenagers and not technically bound by blood ties since you were adopted**

  * _“You two could perfectly date”_ (He remarked, and you felt your heart wreck)



**Rather than sink deeper into shame, you decided to change the subject and the adults seemed to respect your choice.**

  * _“So, who are you anyway?”_ (You asked)



[Sonia's theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_t57-NKd508)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

  * _“The name's Sonia.”_ (She falsely bowed at you) _“I'm Professor Magnolia's granddaughter, and assistant… ish…”_



**Of course, she was! Who else would she be? Deep down, some part of you wanted to gloat and tell her your father was the great Chairman Rose, but you restrained yourself for obvious reasons. Leon carried on her presentation**

  * _“What can I say about Sonia?”_ (He pondered for a second) _“Well… I like the way she cooks. She makes food you can gobble down in a flash”_



**Oh great. She was a cook too? Was there anything you could beat her at?!**

  * _“Tsk. What kind of an introduction is that? Did you forget we were rivals during our Gym Challenge?”_



**You giggled inadvertently, earning the glares of everyone on you. If she was really one of Leon's rivals, how could she have a poor Yamper instead of a fierce Boltund? At least one thing you could beat her at and your brain proudly took note of it with a dramatic tick… Feeling the discomfort set in very quickly you pretended to remember a joke at the time and encouraged Hop to lie for you, which he did willingly : he always had your back, he always would.**

  * _“Anyway. She's a new Pokémon Trainer. Set her on the right path, would ye’?”_



**Leon turned around and went to the kitchen for a cup of tea, Yamper trotting in his legs. Sonia came up to you and sighed.**

  * _“What does he think I am?”_



**To that you didn't want to answer**

  * _“He's always got his heads in the clouds. It's no wonder he gets lost so often”_
  * _“He does!”_



**And you two laughed out as if you were the best friend ever. Through your cringing smile you cursed yourself, dammit she was too likable! Sonia then proceeded to ask for your Rotom Phone, which you were reluctant about for a good reason: Leon was your lock screen. She tried to ask you nicely, telling you she wouldn't take it for long and that it was necessary if you wanted a Pokédex, but you just couldn't bear another humiliation for today. Too bad as you weren't looking, she stole your phone and saw what you were hiding. Instead of the killer gaze of a rival that you expected, she gave you an intrigued look tinged with a certain sadness, a faint smile on her lips. Girl, she had been there before and felt for you…**

_*[Sonia had a crush on Leon long ago]_

**She proceeded with her work, tapping the screen here and there before returning it to you in a swift motion.**

  * _“There, all sorted. Rotom phones are handy little things, aren't they?”_ (She tried to switch the mood with a fake smile, but you saw right through it)
  * _“Right…”_ (you spoke quietly)



**Feeling a discomfort settling in, Sonia reiterated your strategy from earlier by changing the subject abruptly.**

  * _“Just so you know, that Pokédex is a gift from Gran. Could you let her know that you received it please? She lives in the house'…”_
  * _“… down Route 2”_



**She frowned, not expecting you to complete her sentence. She never mentioned where her grandmother lived. How could you know that?**

**Her thoughts were cut short when Hop pounced at your back, urging you to hurry because “The world was only waiting for you”. You regained a semblance of a smile and backed up his words. Sonia quickly installed the application on Hop's phone and returned it promptly. At least he didn't resist like you did. You then thanked her and took your leave with your best friend, Leon, and she is watching you from afar.**

[Route 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeHWzuRdzMQ&t=228s)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**After finally being released from the lab, you and Hop let out a sigh of relief. You stared at each other for a moment, surprised by your same reaction, then broke out into laughter. Then he challenged you to a race to the Pokécenter. You narrowly won as he trailed you closely. Once again, he made you feel guilty for constantly winning against him, and you bitterly apologized: you'd treated him badly enough for today. To redeem yourself, you offered him a scone at the coffee shop while you were shopping.**

**You bought a few potions for safety, five should be enough. Then you asked if it was possible to buy revives. The seller answered positively, but you gnashed your teeth at the price: 2000 poke pounds?! EACH?! You swallowed a lump in your throat and made up your mind, buying two to reassure yourself. Finally, you bought some pokeball in the hope of catching your future partners. You'd been thinking for years about which Pokémons would be on your team, and you already had an idea of what would constitute it. After all, being a Virgo, you liked to plan everything in advance and your standards were extremely strict.**

**Then you joined Hop, ordering a berry juice to take away, after which you set off on your way. You summoned your Gastly again to get some fresh air, and Hop did the same with his Wooloo. You passed by the market and two elderly women greeted you merrily; they were friends of Hop's grandmother who had passed away a few years ago. Still, they had known the little fellow when he was still a toddler. To see him so big and independent seemed to please them. Hop even got a cheek pinch as a reward, which made you giggle. Nevertheless, you ran away when they insinuated that you were a couple.**

**You followed the cobblestone leading out of the village, observing a few red-brick cottages on your way. Wooloo was idly following you while Gastly was hovering over your heads. The sheep halted briefly to greet another fellow friend before realizing that he had fallen behind and hastened to catch up with you.**

_*[Seriously, I love writing Wooloo. He’s such a dumbass]_

**You walked down stone stairs and crossed another bridge over the river that led to the Slumbering Weald. There were roots covering the bridge to its very end. You saw some Skwovet and Seedot on the way. A Yamper even tailed you halfway down the road, which you thought was adorable. You couldn't resist sharing a video of Hop on Snapchat trying to run away from the little dog.**

**But the path wasn't that quiet. On your way to the lab, you were challenged by a young boy in a bright red sweater. He seemed determined to confront you, which you couldn't refuse. He sent out a Skwovet which you got rid of easily with your Gastly and a bite*. As tradition dictated, he gave you some of his pocket money for beating him up.**

_*[Uuuuuh… so I checked… and turns out, in the games, Gastly can't learn bite. But for the sake having to rewrite this whole part, let's say he does okay? Little fellow's got nasty fangs. What good are they if he doesn't use them?]_

  * _“That'll teach you to mind your own business!”_ (mocked Hop and you nudged him)



**Following the winding path, another girl challenged you and this time you gave way to Hop. His Grookey made short work of the little Chewtle who was doubly weak at grass attacks. A single attack was enough to knock it out. The girl stormed off in tears, calling him a freak and both of you broke out in laughter.**

**The last boy on your path sent a Blipbug to the fight, which you wiped out with an ember of your Scorbunny that you had momentarily summoned. His Nickit was hardly a problem.**

**In the grass, you found a revive but were attacked by a Rookidee. You beat it and almost knocked it down but Hop caught you off guard when he threw a pokeball. It was his first catch, and you could tell his throw was a little clumsy. You snapped a picture together to celebrate and posted it on your social networks. He watched wonderfully as his RotomPhone automatically switched to the Pokédex. A robotic voice announced:**

_“[Rookidee, tiny bird Pokémon, flying type, 8", 4 Ibs. "It will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokémon benefits from every battle - even a defeat increases its strength a bit.]”_

  * _“Well, would you look at that. He's a real nasty boy”_ (You joked)
  * _“I prefer determined”_ (Hop said, then he threw his arm excitedly to the sky in victory)



[Magnolia's theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peKzlcabtC4)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**Finally, you crossed one last bridge. The lake was to your left, a huge expanse of water clears as a mirror. It brought back memories, especially of the first time you had been here... A pale violet house laid before you. Vines were running along it, clutching even the purple bricks that formed its roof. The building stood on two floors and had a garage and a veranda on its premises. The veranda led to a winter garden where you recalled eating your first meal in several days. The garage contained a red Vauxhall Viva, an old car that you knew was the Professor's possession. A white low wall surrounded the property from side to side, a simple wooden gate at its entrance. A large tea tree grew on the eastern side of the house - a Camellia Sinensis if your recollection was correct. You remembered drinking one when you were in the Professor's care seven years ago. Leon brought you to her because he didn't know what to do with you. The tea had both an energising and relaxing affect, which you gladly embraced after days of starvation and strain. Lastly, there was a garden on the western end of the grounds where flowers were growing under Magnolia's watchful eye. Curiously, in this garden there were no flowers of her name. Instead, there were Thistles, Daffodils and Red Roses, against your greatest chagrin.**

**Overwhelmed with nostalgia, you didn't hear when Hop called on to you, his head tilted.**

  * _“Earth to Zee, hello?... Hellooo~”_



**You blinked back to reality and pretended you were simply in awe at the house's beauty.**

  * _“Look, there's the professor!”_



**Before you stood Leon and an elderly woman. You wondered how Leon had got ahead of you, but your thoughts were cut short when the lady looked at you. Her faded brown hair was tied in a severe bun and adorned with a purple scarf to match her necklace; a diamond-shaped amethyst. Her eyes were ocean-coloured, like her granddaughter's, whom you had just met. She wore triangular spectacles with a gold chain tied to them, which she tinkered with from time to time. Her other hand rested on her trusty cane, the handle of which was carved into a Corviknight. Finally, she wore a yellow dress over a blouse that could not lie about her identity: it was clearly the Professor*. She exuded magnanimity and sternness yet seemed to be very gentle despite her demeanour.**

_*[So uh, fun fact. I wanted to give Magnolia some serious McGonagall vibes. Let me know down in the comments if I succeeded or failed miserably]_

**She and the Champion seemed to be having a serious talk when you arrived. Leon's face lit up as he was the first to notice you**

  * _“So, have you unravelled all the secrets of the Dynamax phenomenon yet?”_ (Lee asked innocently, changing the topic)
  * _“Oh goodness, no. The whole thing is still full of questions”_ (The woman spoke in a cut-glass accent) _“…I'd hoped that my granddaughter would take over my research, but…”_ (She stopped in mid-sentence when she recognized you) _“…Dear me, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice my guests!”_



**She walked a few steps and you felt the fear knot up your stomach, terrified that she might reveal your identity to Hop. You exchanged a worried look with Leon, who gave you a soothing expression.**

  * _“My name is Magnolia”_ (She spoke in a lilt voice while fixing her glasses) _“Welcome young trainers. Now come, let's head indoors.”_



**Her voice had a pleasant Estuary accent, which only served to emphasise her posh presence. Without another word, you and Hop entered the house. She was true to your memory, except for a few details. Plants stood at every nook and cranny, and a cauldron full of piled up umbrellas to the rim remained at the entrance to the kitchen, as you recalled. You were intrigued by it the first time. Your Gastly was floating quietly behind your back, while Hop had recalled his Wooloo due to lack of space.**

**You sat down in the kitchen and she poured you tea, engaging in conversation about how much Hop had grown since then and gossiping about the possible lass, you, who was accompanying him. Yet again, you had to clarify that your relationship was perfectly platonic. You secretly appreciated that Magnolia pretended she'd never seen you, which was untrue.**

  * _“And you must be Zera. I trust you received the Pokédex from Sonia. I'm sure you'll have it complete in no time!”_



**You nodded shyly.**

  * _“You must know about Dynamaxing, right, Zee?”_ (Questioned Leon) _“Professor Magnolia's been doing research into the Dynamax phenomenon for years and years. And it takes a proper understanding of the thing if you plan to use Dynamaxing to the fullest!”_ (He said in such a joyful tone that its falseness bothered you)
  * _“There you go again, Leon, always talking about Pokémons.”_ (She lectured him) _“There are other things that are worth knowing about too you know. Like how many different types of tea there are”_



**You smiled at this maternal character and joined in with a clever remark. You were after all a proud Virgo.**

  * _“I see that you've planted some Camellia Sinensis in your garden Ma'am. A fine tree that is”_



**Magnolia momentarily dropped her stern mask of severity and grinned at your words**

  * _“A girl after my own heart. Have a cookie dear*”_



_*[Yet another reference to McGonagall. If you’ve read the Order of the Phoenix, you’ll know what this is about]_

**Hop rolled his eyes and shifted the focus of the discussion, asking the Professor to convince Lee to endorse them for the Gym Challenge.**

  * _“Oh Leon, why wouldn't you endorse them?”_
  * _“Hop and Zera only just started out as Pokémon Trainers…”_ (He began in a low voice) _“There's still loads they don't know yet!”_
  * _“Dearie, I thought your dream was to have everyone in the Galar region become strong Trainers. Is it not?”_ (She asked, her accent broading)
  * _“Well yeah… you're not wrong. That goal's precisely the reason I gave them both Pokémon, in fact.”_



**Leon pretended to wince as Hop waited eagerly for his answer, barely holding still.**

  * _“Right then. In that case… how about this? Let's see if the two of you can show me such a brilliant battle that I'm left with no choice but to endorse you.”_
  * _“Right, I’ll be waiting outside Zeeeeee~!”_



_[🔇 = Stop listening]_

**You barely heard Hop as he stormed out of the house, leaving you and the two adults in an awkward silence. You stared at each other, ocean, amber and mauve all fighting for dominance until Magnolia's voice interrupted you. Her posture had shifted, she seemed more open and willing to talk.**

  * _“It's good to see you again dear…”_
  * _“You too Professor”_ (You smiled) _“Thank you for your kindness, I'll never forget it”_
  * _“Oh Darling… I've merely done my duty”_
  * _“We should go”_ (Leon cut you both off) _“Hop's waiting, he's thick but not that much. He'll figure out something's off”_



**You smiled wistfully and the Professor held your hand, gently squeezing it.**

  * _“Go…”_ (She whispered) _“We'll have plenty of time to catch up”_



[Hop's ready to battle… Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyKCte11yGs&t=41s)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**Outside, Hop was eagerly waiting for you on the battlefield just before the house. It had a view of the lake surrounding the property. Your best friend reminded you of your Scorbunny, frogging about. On the other hand, you could well understand him: he'd been waiting all his life to take flight, and so had you. You couldn't afford to disappoint Leon; you had to get that endorsement, even if you had to get over Hop to do so.**

  * _“Hurry it up Zee! You've got to battle me so I can get myself that endorsement”_
  * _“In a hurry to lose?”_
  * _“Sod off!”_
  * _“Alright-alright, enough fighting”_ (Leon intervened). _“This is a Pokémon battle, not a roasting battle.”_



**He turned to you and reiterated his words from Postwick; that he'd always seen potential in you and wanted you to be a proper Rival to Hop. The latter couldn't wait any longer and hurried you into the battle.**

  * _“Come at me with everything you have so we can prove to Lee that we've got what it takes!”_



**Magnolia reached Leon at her own pace, leaning on her cane every few steps or so.**

  * _“I'm rather interested in seeing how you two young trainers battle, too”_
  * _“Listen, you two. The reason I'm unbeatable is because I learn from every battle I see or take part in. That's how I've gotten to where I am today. So, show me something good in this battle!... Don't be all brawn, brain's important too!”_
  * _“It's time for my legend to begin!”_ (exclaimed Hop as he grabbed his pokeball)
  * _“It's on!”_



[Battling Hop… Again*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vbD3Si9_y0&t=9s)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

_*[Sorry, this is the end of the Chapter, I'm getting tired as we go xD]_

**He stretched his shoulder for a short moment before clapping his hands together, a new determination on his face, his eyes burning with passion. He drew a deep breath and sent his Wooloo into battle, to which you countered by sending Scorbunny. Gastly momentarily stooped to your level to address you. You gently caressed his body and apologized for not choosing him. Scorbunny was your Pokémon of choice in this battle because he had learned other moves in the meantime, and these were advantageous over Wooloo. Hop wouldn't fall so easily into the same hypnosis trap again.**

  * _“Your move!” *_ (Hop urged, clearly confident)



_*[GENERAL KENOBI! Sorry. Huge Star Wars fan here, I had to plant a reference somewhere]_

  * _“Scorbunny, quick attack!”_



**Your Pokémon was already speedy from the get-go, but quick attacking made it even safer to hit first. Your starter lunged at Wooloo at a speed that made him almost invisible, striking first.**

  * _“Defence Curl!”_



**Leon was amazingly surprised by his little brother's initiative and encouraged him in his action, making the latter turn crimson. Wooloo thus curled into a ball and rolled forward, reducing the damage taken by the quick attack. You gritted your teeth and assured him it was far from over. Scorbunny returned to your side in a somersault, in fighting stance, ready to pounce at your slightest word.**

  * _“Alright, how about this then?! Double-Kick!”_
  * _“Huh?!”_



**Scorbunny indeed pounced, striking first without letting time to Hop to plan his next move. He ran so fast he left a flaming trail behind him. Wooloo bleated in fear, confusion and perhaps a bit of sadness when two hot feet met his face in full force. He was ejected out of the inner circle and landed at Hop's side, flat on the back. He rubbed his head and congratulated his Pokémon anyway, then in a more-or-less graceful spin he sent his second Pokémon: Rookidee. Leon held back a grimace at the feeble attempt to mimic him. Magnolia wasn't paying attention to the battle, unlike what she said earlier. Instead, she was looking at you steadily, as if to assess you.**

  * _“Rookidee, teach that bunny some manners! Use Peck!”_



**The bird's beak began to glow and then it flew away with its little wings. It did a full spin and swooped down on Scorbunny.**

  * _“Dodge!”_



**He tried to avert a few blows, but eventually caught a few as Rookidee wouldn't stop pecking him. Leon pleasantly noted that unlike your first match, this one was a close one and that the two of you had already started to develop your own strategies.**

  * _“Nice one Hop!”_ (You congratulated him) _“At this rate you might not fail the first Gym”_



**Hop patted his cheeks to stay focused in the game and not respond to your taunts. Still, you didn't intend to lose, so you ordered your starter to fry his enemy's wings, just like he did in the Slumbering Weald. Rookidee crashed to the ground but tried to get up again at which Scorbunny finished him off with a quick attack. And that was it for Hop's second Pokémon. You watched as his jaw dropped and his hopes slightly faded. It wasn't over yet, even though he was at a disadvantage he still had Grookey! Oh…**

  * _“Blimey! 'Hate that nasty little bugger!”_



**You chuckled and Scorbunny struck a proud pose. Hop gritted his teeth and resigned himself to sending his last Pokémon. While afraid of putting him in a position of failure, Grookey seemed fully confident, which lifted his master's spirits.**

  * _“All right, Grookey, let's show them what we're made of!”_



**Having learned from his failures, Hop ordered a scratch this time. The little monkey held out his paw and it began to glow at once, stretching out slightly. Grookey then got down on all fours and sprang to his opponent. He jumped nimbly into the air and in one perilous move attacked his enemy. Scorbunny countered with his feet, which were also glowing, and the two exchanged multiple blows, injuring one another from times to times. Scorbunny feet began to heat up due to the tension and the pads underneath, which allowed him to take the advantage and in one upper kick send the monkey waltzing.**

  * _“Nicely done!”_



**Leon fitted in the conversation, providing information on Scorbunny's physiology.**

  * _“The special pads on the back of his feet and nose can generate heat once it is ready to fight. As you've just witnessed Hop”_
  * _“Thaaaaaaanks ~”_ (he sarcastically replied)



**Grookey landed more or less gracefully at his owner's side and waited for his orders. You could see that Hop was really pushing the envelope, but since he was taking too long, you interrupted him.**

  * _“Ember!”_



**Grookey automatically evaded the fireball, but Scorbunny repeated his attack several times until he hit him right in the gut. His opponent grimaced and went down, despite his competitive spirit.**

  * _“Grookey is out! The winner is Zera!”_ (Announced the Champion in a solemn voice)



[Leon cheers up on the newbies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98F__aFf9cQ)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**Hop sighed and supported his head with a stupid look: he had just lost a second time, in front of you, the girl he loved, and under the watchful eyes of his brother whom he adored. He couldn't feel any worse, whereas you felt properly chuffed* for increasing your winning streak. Your Gastly affectionately rubbed his head against you before retreating, his gas making you a little nauseous.**

  * _“Oof! Gutted that I lost… But I'd expect nothing less from my rival!”_



_*[British expression of pride at your own actions or achievements]_

**He drew towards you and handed you half a grand for beating him, then he slumped over himself.**

  * _“And I even got my Pokéball throw perfect, too!”_
  * _“Uh, no you didn't…”_ (You inadvertently let out, making him feel worse)
  * _“The sting of defeat and the joy of victory… I guess going through both is the key to the two of us getting stronger right?”_



**Thank God, a soothing hand came to ease your best friend: It was Leon, who had a broad smile on his face. Did he enjoy the match? You were about to find out**

  * _“Zera! Hop! Well, after seeing a match like that one... I suppose I've little choice but to give you both an endorsement as Champion!”_
  * _“FOR REAL?!”_ (Hop bursted with joy)
  * _“'Course. I'm a man of my word lil' bro”_



**And as promised, Leon handed you two letters supporting your candidacy for the Gym Challenge. But something was off. How could he already have his letters if he was still hesitating to endorse you? You readily seized it in your hands but studied it for a moment as Hop rushed into his arms, praising his brother once more. You and Magnolia glanced at each other and you nodded. “Ah...” You now understood**

  * _“You may both be young still, and plenty rough around the edges, but it was a proper battle. Charizard and I were both feeling the excitement in every last cell in our bodies!”_



**The Champion addressed his brother and began to compliment him, which you could only assume was an attempt to reassure him to some extent.**

  * _“Hop, you've always tended to get caught up in things like how you throw your Pokéball out... Things that have nothing to do with real strength. Honestly, I'd been worried about you still obsessing over that sort of nonsense, but it seems you really have grown a bit, Little Brother!”_
  * _“Really?! B-But I feel like it all went to pot*, a-and with Zee and'…”_
  * _“Hush now. This was a proper match and I enjoyed every bit of it. Besides, you almost cornered Zera at one point. Trust in your skills, you can do it!”_



_*[‘All to pot’ refers to a situation going out of your control and failing miserably.]_

**Hop glanced at you, as if to make sure Lee was telling the truth and you shook your head significantly, even though at no point did you feel cornered. Sometimes friendship also meant knowing when to lie when you had to.**

  * _“And I'd like to see some more thrilling Pokémon battles out of you, too, Zera”_ (Leon punctuated)



**You pressed a smile on your lips and turned your attention back to a Hop so excited he was hopping in place.**

  * _“All right Zee! You and I are going to train up against one another to aim for that Champion's title”_
  * _“Absolutely!”_ (you assured)
  * _“The more we keep battling against one another, the more our Pokémon will grow'… HUH, WHAT'S THAT?!”_



**A red-light trail ran across the sky until it crashed near the bench overlooking the lake. Only then did you realize that it was already past four o'clock in the afternoon. The sky was beginning to glow with the colours of a summer that was coming to an end. The sight of the bench washed another wave of nostalgia into you.**

**Hop rushed to the crash site where there were two glowing beads; you followed quietly. He crouched down and picked them up against your warnings.**

  * _“They're not hot*. See?”_ (He said as he held your hand and let a bead swiftly roll into it)



_*[Lord of the Rings reference. Where's Gandalf when you need him?]_

**You winced and braced yourself for pain, but against all odds the sphere wasn't even hot, in fact it was quite cool. Had it fallen from the Sky? From Space?**

  * _“Would you look at this, they're Wishing Stars!!!”_ (Hop said excitedly, examining his own from every angle)



**The mention of Wishing Stars brought back yet another memory of yours: A maple desk, a stack of documents crammed on top of each other, with the exception of one sitting in your lap that read: "ET Project."**

  * _“Trust you to pull something like this! They say Wishing Stars fall down for those who have a true wish in their hearts, you know”_ (Leon interrupted you in your train of thought)
  * _“I will be the greatest trainer ever!”_ (Hop then repeated three times, increasingly loud before being cut short by a little tap of yours on his head)
  * _“Twit! It won't happen now that you said it out loud!”_
  * _“Ouch!”_



**Magnolia finally got into the conversation, having been watching you from the beginning.**

  * _“Don't be silly Hop. Those Wishing Stars are composed of a curious sort of rock containing unknown power… They are one of the most precious resources we have here in the Galar Region. But they won't do a thing for you in that state. Give them to me now, and I'll have you sorted”_
  * _“Ah right. You've done heaps of research on the Dynamax phenomenon, haven't you Professor? Then please, give Zee and I the power to Dynamax our Pokémon!”_



**You didn't know why, but the idea that Hop could Dynamax his Pokémon scared you a little. You imagined a gigantic Wooloo roaming around in Postwick and it made you giggle, earning a squint from your foster brother who continued nonetheless his rambling.**

  * _“First, we got to battle against that mad Pokémon in the Slumbering Weald, and now this… It really feels like we're getting caught up in the adventure of a lifetime!”_
  * _“I do understand your excitement, young man”_ (The Professor spoke in a posh voice while fixing her glasses) _“but don't get carried away. You want to save your energy for tomorrow's journey”_



[Just chillin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f8EIwLi6kA&t=183s)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**That's when Sonia's all-too-familiar voice echoed behind you. Everyone turned to greet her.**

  * _“Seems I came back home right in time!”_



**And against all odds, she offered you to stay home. After all, it was already getting late and travelling all the way back to Postwick guaranteed you'd be home by 7, if not 8 o'clock. You and Hop gladly accepted on the condition that you called your mother to reassure her. Leon was adamant on this. And so, you all went home**

**As soon as he got home, Hop threw himself on the couch and before he could even lift his feet*, Magnolia glared at him, which was enough to calm his temper. He then proceeded to make the call, his RotomPhone exiting his pocket for the air. You made a video call and explained your affair. Your stepmother seemed worried that she hadn't seen you since the morning, but was reassured to see Leon standing behind you, as were you... You omitted to mention your little misadventure in the woods... It would have only freaked her out.**

_*["FEET OFF THE TABLE", Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the Weasley twins wreaking havoc]_

**In addition to be a world-renowned Professor, Magnolia was an excellent cook. She spoiled you that night with a Sunday Roast like you'd never eaten before. No wonder why Leon loved Sonia's cook so much, she must have been as gifted as her gran. Roasted lamb and potatoes where assembled in a plate that was threatening to spill. Gravy lightly poured over the stuffing and vegetables. You ate all of them: carrots, beans and even broccolis, but you kindly turned down the Brussel sprouts. You hated it then, and you still hated it now.**

**After filling your stomach to the brim, you helped Sonia clean up and do the dishes. You exchanged a few words and you felt that she was trying to get to know you a little better, but you stood firm. Meanwhile, Hop was feeding your Pokémon with the leftovers from the roast. Grookey was particularly fond of vegetables, while Scorbunny curiously preferred meat. Wooloo was content to finish the Brussel sprouts that no one wanted, whilst Gastly gulped down the gravy that was left in a bowl.**

[Closer than siblings…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRxcyPyehOg)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

_*[Ready the tissues my friends…]_

**You stupidly smiled at the sight and sighed, a real sigh of relief, for the first time in a long time. Then, unexpectedly, you left the house to get to the bench you knew only too well. That was the place where you had revealed your name to Leon, your false name: “Zera”. It was an abbreviation of “Marcella”, your real name. Given the Champion's ties to your father, you couldn't afford to tell him the truth at the risk of endangering yourself. Nevertheless, even though you'd changed your name, you were still the same person as before. Your sarcasm and cynicism knew no bounds, and in fact, worsened as you grew up. However, you knew how to show kindness when required, even empathy, because you could so easily put yourself in other people's shoes. In another life you would have become a nurse*, but the consequences were such that you had to take a different path…**

_*[Slight reference to me and my job hehe, don't mind me…]_

**The sun was long gone, giving way to the moonrise. The latter was full tonight, a flawlessly glowing orb illuminating the darkest of nights. A feeling of dread ran through your spine in the face of such eerie beauty. Slowly, you made your way to the bench, each step getting heavier and heavier until you fell smoothly onto the seat. You took a deep breath and brought your legs back to you, imprisoning them in your embrace. A gentle breeze swirled the trees around you, twisting your image in the clear water of the lake. Only your eyes remained clear, an intense mauve in the face of the ripples of life.**

_[↘️ **1:10** = use this exact timer on the music]_

  * _“'Knew you'd be there”_ (You heard a voice breathing down your back...)



**You turned your head slightly to the side without looking at the person addressing you. You knew very well who it was. Who else but Leon could it have been? You hummed in response and he closed the gap between the two of you, sitting beside you. He drew a deep breath and remained silent for a while, letting the wind carry your silent words.**

  * _“Takes me back”_ (He finally scoffed after weighing his words)
  * _“Yeah…”_ (You whispered)
  * _“It's already been seven years”_ (He carried on; his eyes fixed on the moon)



**You didn't reply. Remembering hurt you. Leon reached out and wrapped an arm around you. Normally you would have appreciated it, but right now you just couldn't. It was as if Marcella had crawled out of you, rendering Zera obsolete.**

  * _“You were just a kid when I found you…”_
  * _“…”_
  * _“And a feisty one at that”_ (He chuckled, yet his face showed no sign of laughter). _“If not for Charizard I wouldn't have found you in this bloody forest”_



**Over time you had grown to know Leon, and you knew when he addressed his facade, how and even when, on the rare occasions, he took it off... Of course, in Galar's eyes he was their hero, their Champion, their chosen one, but in your eyes, he was so much more than that. People only loved him on the surface, whereas your love knew no depths.**

  * _“I'll never thank you enough…”_ (You finally let out, your throat slyly clenching)
  * _“What for?”_ (Your love asked, deigning at last to look at you)



_[↘️ **2:05** = use this exact timer on the music]_

**You returned his gaze, your eyes brimming with tears…**

  * “Giving me a shot at life”



**Leon's face dissolved instantly, hardly able to bear to see you cry. He delicately supported your cheek and you carried on.**

  * _“I owe you my life… I owe you everything Leon…”_



**He jerked his head, distraught.**

  * _“What… What are you hiding from me…?”_



**You gently stroked his cheek and grinned sadly. He froze as your tears continued to flow.**

  * _“A truth you cannot bear right now”_



**Your Champion grew exasperated, getting carried away in his words, as this vision was so unbearable to him.**

_[↘️ **2:34** = use this exact timer on the music]_

  * _“Tell me! Whatever it is, I can help you! I've…”_ (He paused and resumed in a low voice) _“I've a lot of influence… I-I can'…”_
  * _“YOU CAN’T!”_ (You screamed as you rose up)



**He stared at you dumbfounded, as if you had just committed the worst of the abominations. You sighed, shaking your head slightly in denial. The urge to tell him was burning your throat, but you just couldn't. Not yet. You were too weak at the moment, nothing if not another mot of filth in Postwick. You sat back down, following a long silence on both parts…**

_(If you haven't cried already, here have some more)_

[Everyone Likes Apples](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPFBCJ1T6OU)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**The Moon had now fully risen, bathing the lake in bright lights like a mirror. Although you had calmed down, your tears returned at once, as if drawn to that sombre night. Then you felt something wrapping around you: a hand that was soft and warm, comforting yet firm. A tear eluded you and landed on your intertwined hands. Leon leaned forward to get a better look at your face.**

  * _“I just wish I could help…”_ (He confided, helpless) _“Don't you trust me?”_



**Words tore you like blades, and yet you found the strength to hold on. Of course, you trusted him, but you couldn’t let all your efforts go to nigh. You closed your eyes and drew a frail breath, shaking your entire being in the process.**

  * _“I'll tell you…”_



**His eyes widened and a glimmer of hope filled him.**

  * _“Really?”_



**But you continued your sentence, much to his surprise.**

  * _“When I beat you”_



**After bottling up all his emotions, the Champion bursted out laughing. You? Beating him? It was one thing handing you a few Pokémons, but if she'd thought she actually had a shot at him? HIM?! She was delusional.**

  * _“Do you really think you can take me?”_
  * _“I must”_ (You replied so seriously that it jolted him...)



_[↘️ **1:01** = use this exact timer on the music]_

**Leon's smile faded to give way to concern. Alas, he found no words to shoot you back at. So, he did what he did best: inspire people. With his spare hand, he put a strand of your hair back in place and encouraged you to watch him. You stubbornly lifted your head up and he smiled at you.**

  * _“What's so funny?”_ (You asked, almost irritated)
  * _“You're still as impressionable as ever”_ (he murmured as he looked down at your hands).



**An apple was now resting in your hands: crimson in colour and smooth in shape. It seemed perfect on the surface, but you knew all too well how deceiving beautiful things could be...**

**You grinned like a child, going back to the time where he had done the same trick to a muticate you, and simply repeated the words he’d said then:**

  * _“Everyone likes Apples”_



**Leon then brought your head to his lips and kissed your forehead**

[Reborn ](https://youtu.be/wkuHJlKRiCQ)

_[Listen on repeat 🔁]_

**The next day, you and Hop woke up early, excited about the prospect of going on an adventure. You had slept surprisingly well last night after exchanging these words with Leon. And it was hardly surprising that you kept your head in the clouds for the rest of the day. Hop was in such a hurry to leave that he left the house still putting on his shoes, a toast in his mouth. Sonia sighed at this haste and you couldn't help but laugh. Magnolia pretended she needed something, and her granddaughter bolted immediately, leaving you in the sole company of the Professor. She held you for a few moments, confining your young hand in hers, old and crumpled.**

  * _“It has been my utmost pleasure to see you again dear”_
  * _“You too Professor”_ (you assured with a sly smile)



**She smiled warmly at you and probed your face around.**

  * _“I hope you'll find what you're looking for…”_
  * _“I hope so”_
  * _“Oh, but where are my manners? I forgot to give you your Dynamax bands!”_ (She exclaimed abruptly, shifting her personality at once) _“Would you please give this one to Hop? The other one's for you”_



**You nodded and she set you free. Before you left, however, you asked if Leon was still around: you wanted to see him before you left, but she replied negatively.**

  * _“He took an urgent Flying Taxi. He had some business in Hammerlocke it would seem”_
  * _“Oh...”_ (You just blurted) _“... Never mind I guess”_



**You then started trotting up Route 2, your RotomPhone floating beside you. You rang Hop and let him know that you were going home to get some stuff. You asked him if he needed anything, but he immediately turned you down, blaming you for wasting his time.**

  * _“Every second lost is a rare Pokémon that disappears!”_
  * _“Pff, whatever”_



**And you hung up. However, you didn't want to run the marathon to Postwick, so you stopped on the way to call a Flying Taxi. You had a season pass after all, and that made life here so much easier. The villages in the area were so far apart from each other.**

**While you were resting against a low wall, a shadow suddenly shrouded you and you looked up to see your transport; a magnificent Corviknight with a severe look on its face. The driver invited you in and you settled into the cabin. The ride took only a few minutes and, on the way, out you tipped the gentleman for his speed.**

_[↘️ **1:50** = use this exact timer on the music]_

**Once home, you explained the situation to your stepmother who seemed a little overwhelmed by the speed at which the events had unfolded. She mumbled a "good luck" before holding you by the sleeve. You blinked your eyes and looked at her more closely. She seemed to be begging you**

  * _“Please, please, please, please... Take care of Hop”_



**You nodded your head slowly, a little uncomfortable and she set you free. Then you ran upstairs, going up the steps four at a time. Once in your room, you put down your bag and opened all your drawers. You took out a change of clothes suitable for all seasons, not knowing how long you were going to be on the road. Then you grabbed a raincoat, an umbrella and a pair of boots because the Wild Area didn't seem like fun in the rain. Afterwards, you went to the bathroom and took your toothbrush and Hop's: the fool was planning to leave without it. You also took what you imagined to be his razor (even though, in all honesty, you'd never seen him shave). You took your cosmetics and slammed the door behind your back.**

**Finally, you approached your bed, but not before making sure your door was locked. You checked your surroundings one last time and lifted your mattress. Somewhere in the middle, you found a pocket that you had sewn up yourself and opened it dry with your brute force. You plunged your hand into the mattress and pulled out a yellow ochre folder filled to the brim.**

_[↘️ **2:35** = use this exact timer on the music]_

**This was the fulfilment of your life. Which would hopefully send your father to prison for the rest of your days. Inside were some research you'd conducted meticulously when everyone was asleep at night. It didn't take you long to crack the password to your stepmother's computer. Using flour, you lifted up the most frequently used keys and made up some anagrams. Then you spent an entire night figuring out which ones were the most appropriate. You always tried twice to enter the password, not being able to risk the third one at the risk of being unmasked. So, every night you tried your luck again, until after a month you were able to find her password: "Ilovemyboys77", what a hassle. Good thing she didn't safekeep nuclear codes. Within this very binder remained files on mysterious accident of his employees, journal cuts about various strange events in Galar that always tied back to him. Basically, all stipulations at this point, but one day you would make the truth shine.**

**You shove the file into the inside pocket of your bag and close it immediately. You had everything at your disposal now. Your bag didn't weigh as much as you might have expected. You still had room for your camping-gear that your mother had left aside for you. You put it at the bottom of your bag and put Hop's things in a cloth bag.**

**Finally, you took one last look in the mirror. You arranged your raven hair over your shoulders and put your cap back on tightly. That's it. There you were. There it began…**

**Your _Odyssey.._.**


	3. Remnants Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zera boards the train on the way to the wild area with Hop, she recalls on her previous life at Rose Manor, remembering painful memories that she'd rather forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO-HELLO EVERYONE
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay ! I had started my new Semester at school and it was hectic. Added to that, the Coronavirus started showing itself off and since I'm a nurse I've been mobilized in an Intensive Care Unit to relief the medical staff. Which left me little time to write...
> 
> Anyway! HERE IT IS, AS PROMISED. 
> 
> Let me warn you though, I haven't been kind on little Zee and I might make you cry quite often...
> 
> As always, take your time reading the chapter. Listen to the music. And let yourself be carried through
> 
> Oh yeah... It's 30K long... oops, I did it again
> 
> Once you've finished reading through, I invite you to read my Behind the Chapter post here as to see if you've picked on all my references, and there are many believe me => https://ghostly-thorn.tumblr.com/post/614502792713945088/behindthewriting2
> 
> THERE WILL BE RAIHAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. LADIES, CONTAIN THINE ORGASMS 
> 
> Take care, love you all !

**_“Midway upon the journey of our life, I found myself within a forest dark, for the straightforward pathway had been lost”_**  
― Dante Alighieri, Inferno, Canto 1, The Divine Comedy

[Street. Horse. Smell. Candle.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxs3wR1J8Xo) _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **Joy. Naivety. Carelessness. These were the words that sprung to your mind when you remembered these days. There was a time when you didn't have to hide, nor wear a mask, a time when only your happiness mattered. Gone were the days when you wandered through the endless gardens of your Manor, frightening the maids by your lengthy absences only to come back with a triumphant smile on your lips as you presented your latest discovery to your parents : a rock, a leaf, whatever caught your attention. Already as a child, you had a penchant for adventure, much to your father's delight. You spent your days at home as opposed to most children your age. Unlike them, you had the privilege of being the daughter of renowned parents, which came with certain benefits. Thus, you remained under the tutelage of expert teachers. Maths, Galarian, Biology and even Kalosian, all subjects you studied with passion, but nothing quite as intensely as History. You had always taken a special interest in the people who had marked our society.** _“Galar is a glorious country and it will long continue to be so”_ **said your father; an adage that you would unwittingly come to represent someday.**

**Until the age of nine, you led a relatively comfortable life. Your mother was always at your side, retired from her title of Unovan Champion and currently Ambassador of said country. She had platinum blonde hair that she used to style elegantly, whether it was in cascade or held into a severe bun. Sometimes she would even give you the chance to comb it, which you adored. You could spend whole afternoons with her, putting her makeup on, coddling her, simply showing her how much you cared for her. In exchange, she would teach you how to behave like a lady; how to stand, how to talk, but most importantly, how to defend your ideals to the bitter end. You had inherited her eyes: almond-shaped, rich purple and covered with long eyelashes. Most of the time they shone with delight at the wonders of life, but sometimes they could be astute or sardonic even, knowing when to throw a bit of sass into life. You admired her for that, as she was everything you aspired to be someday. Instead of the usual bedtime stories, you preferred her to tell you about her toughest battles and how she got through them, especially when cornered. Every once in a while, her Pokémon would even come and rest on your bed. Her Zoroark had developed the sweet habit of camping at the foot of your bed, which you could only find adorable despite what your mother said.**

**Your father, on the other hand, was something completely different. He exuded austerity and stringency yet knew when to show kindness. Sometimes you didn't dare approach him lest you disturb him, but he knew how to handle you. He liked to pretend he hadn't seen you sneak into his office, before taking you by surprise and locking you in his arms, tickling you to tears. When you think about it, real tears come to your eyes. He was the perfect father despite his frequent absenteeism. As you grew older, he was increasingly withdrawn. It started with missed dinners, then life milestones such as losing your first tooth, escalating to empty birthday parties. Yet, you understood, or you thought you did. He had climbed up the ranks of society at an incredible rate. Once the hands dark with coals as a result of his laborious work, he had risen from the rank of a simple proletarian to that of a company executive. He had traded his miner's outfit for the costume of a burgess. Even so, he remained slave to his job...**

**Your father occupied at work, your mother busy running the family home, there wasn't much left for you to do except explore your surroundings. Rose Manor was located at the western end of Motostoke, along the hills leading out of the industrial town. By car, you had to drive through a dark forest to reach this fortress, following the winding path through the hills. Thinking back, you remember those late wintry nights when your parents and you would come home from a gala in the city. At night, you could see red eyes peering out of the woods, active Pokémon roaming the place. It frightened you, oddly enough from a future ghost type trainer, but your mother always had a way of soothing you. A simple caress, a gentle breeze, or simply holding your hand, she could chase away all your unpleasant feelings. Your father was understanding at first, but over time he became harsher, almost ridiculing you for being afraid of such things. A grimace would stain your mother's porcelain face each time, hardly understanding where this gratuitous meanness came from. Afterwards a painful silence would settle in, which you preferred to fill with thoughts you secretly kept. In your mind, you were free to do whatever you wanted. You could be in a position of strength, hardly having to stand like a lady and pretend as well as your mother did how easy life was. No. You dreamed of independence, truthfulness and adventure. You wanted to pack up and escape from that golden prison of a home, explore the world for years and return only after you'd collected enough whimsical stories to tell. Some place far from your father…**

**And there you were, suddenly emerging from the darkness of the woods into a pale moonlight. As your turned right into a wide driveway, you could see your home looming at the corner. Large impressive iron gates opened up as you drove by. The path leading to your property was paved with beige gravel, matching the ochre-coloured house. Rows of bushes enhanced the feeling of seclusion by enclosing the whole place with their height, like a sombre barricade. On the outside, the Manor gave off a feeling of grandeur, tinged with a certain disdain, as if the building was looking down on you. Two towers overlooked from above, one of which held your bedroom. Acres of landscape extended on the outer edges until they were no longer seen, with the forest serving as a second natural barrier. With the acquisition of this mansion, Rose had also been able to secure access to the surrounding grounds, which when you think back, he most likely acquired through bribes: these places belonged to the national heritage after all. There was, however, one part of this property that led elsewhere, beyond the fields and woods, beyond the cosy lifestyle and into the exploits. A section of the land led to a wide crimson-tired brick wall running perpendicularly along the west façade of the estate: this was the wall surrounding Motostoke. Although you were living away from the town, it still followed you. These huge walls were the result of the laborious work of proletarians a few hundred years ago, during the industrial revolution. Over 60 meters high, these walls dominated the area in addition to providing you with a magnificent sight at dawn. While the servants used to hasten you to the tasks of the daily life, you would often remain planted before your window, admiring the view of a purple sun rising from behind these bricks. This greatly piqued your curiosity to the dismay of your maids.**

**Diamond-paned windows ornated the whole property, cold, big and empty, like the eyes of a Sableye. At night, lights would glint through them with an eerie feeling like a Chandelure. Being traditional, your father favoured candles over electricity, although most of the time the building was powered by it. Simply, late at night, when he was again confined to his office, assailed by his projects, he preferred to use candles. It reminded him of his childhood, when he was still living in squalor with his parents. Sometimes he would lose himself in his thoughts at dinner, as you and your mother sat on either side of the long maple table. Silver candlesticks adorned the piece there and there, lights flickering on your meal as you waited in silence. You wanted to pretend everything was fine, but you couldn’t; you were too caught up in the Chairman's actions. Through your childish eyesight you could see his emerald eyes fading into the primal and stark beauty of the flames, nearly bewitched by them. And the next second he was back to his burgher ways, encouraging you to say the blessings with that usual nickname of yours – a nickname you hated. You were after all a family of believers, raised in the faith of the Anglican Church even if, over the years, that faith was fading away.**

- _“Marcie…”_ (He would start, her lips frozen in a mechanical smile) _“Would you indulge us, please?”_

**Throat tight and tears threatening to elude you, so you would rise each night, reciting the Graces and thanking your Lord for bestowing upon you these blessings. But something was off. As the years went by, this same speech, this same habit, had turned into an automatism: your father always wound up lost in the flickering lights, whilst your mother painstakingly savoured a glass of wine so red it made you queasy looking at it. Her mauve eyes had lost their lustre, reflecting tumultuously inside the** _“Romanée Conti”_ **she had been sipping since 2pm. After a meal burdened with small talk, you would head to your room for a well-deserved night's sleep. 7:30 p.m. sharp you would ask your father's permission to leave the table, which he never refused as long as you finished your plate: God knows he hated waste... So, you started climbing the stairs of the main hall. Long crimson tapestries graced the immaculate white tiled floor. Still, you would lean against the marble handrails, your small fingers nimbly running across the statues of flying off Corviknights at the entrance, your footsteps getting heavier as you went along. Sometimes you would stop along the way to study the paintings that hung on the walls. Most of them were unsurprisingly historical figures, Winston Churchill, Alfred the Great, Joseph Banks and even Adam Smith. However romantic as he was, Rose had granted himself the luxury of owning the Nightmare and Dante's barque, which you found rather ironic in retrospect.**

**After climbing the stairs that parted on two ends, you would follow the dark carpeting to find your way around. Through many rooms, each grander than the next, you made your way to your chamber. From the drawing room, through many lounges, through a party hall and the library that you knew all too well as your safe haven, you continued until you reached an intersection that you took. Your mind wandering, you ran your fingers over the tapestries depicting the story of Galar: Two kings, an everlasting night, a fabled dragon. These were just legends to you, just scary bedtime stories that your father used to love to tell you about in the old days. Under no circumstances did you ever think you'd experience them, and yet...**

**You were brought to your senses by a maid who had bumped into you, leaving your father's colleague room rather quickly. He was fixing his tie as he exited the room, still looking goofy in the face, before he shot you with his eyes and ordered you to stop nosing around. You mumbled an excuse and ran away. A few servants would pass you by sometimes, hastily reverencing before reverting to their work: they were alert beside your parents, but with you they seemed to be more relaxed, which honestly you couldn’t be bothered with : you already hated your status.**

**As you entered your chamber, you were greeted by a little girl with ashen hair and crimson eyes you knew all too well. A smile gradually returned to your lips as the girl pounced on you, metamorphosing into a large ball of dark and scarlet fur: your mother's Zoroark. Many children would have been terrified at this sight, but not you. You had grown accustomed to sleeping beside this little devil, despite your mother's objections. He seemed to possess some sort of Second Sense that allowed him to know when you were miserable, and most importantly, how to rekindle joy in you.**

- _“Ah-… a-ha… Z-Zoroark’… stop!”_ (You tried to stop the demon as it licked your face profusely)

[Guardian Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIM9UoyxlPQ). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**A firm voice brought the beast to an instant halt, making you startle as a result. The Dark Pokémon stopped in its tortures and returned to its owner, your mother. Here she stood before you, clothed in a dark purple gown. She looked weary and worn out, but her cheeks were still pinkish, presumably due to the alcohol she had been consuming.**

_\- "I thought you said you were going to bed”_ (She began inquisitively, with a raised eyebrow)

 _\- “I-I… huh…”_ (you faltered)

**She stared at you more and more intently as you lost your words, trying to fend for yourself. It's true you got a little side-tracked in the meantime... You felt yourself sinking into the floor… Drowned by the parquet and overwhelmed by the foul smell of wood preservatives as your mother's gaze was so strong. Then she grinned, dropping all hints of harshness. Your eyes lit up at this sight. Your mother then invited you into your room, saying she would read you a story if you would behave. You rushed immediately to the bathroom to brush your teeth and almost leapt onto the bed on your way back. Your mother giggled at this and tapped a spot next to her. As you dug deeper into your blankets, she tucked you in, leaving no empty spaces. Her Zoroark laid behind you, resting its head against its broad grey paws.**

_\- “Mommy?”_

_\- “Hum…?”_

**You didn't know where to start and your eyes wandered as your mother had just pulled your favourite book from the nightstand. Over the years, you had made a habit of getting your parents to read you a story. At first, your father was happy to do it. Underneath his appearance as a cold and calculating businessman, Rose also knew how to show genuine kindness. He would tease, tickle and even scare you sometimes by imitating a Pyroar, before kissing your forehead and wishing you goodnight. Then he got busier and busier. First promising you a story every other day, then every week, until one day he stopped coming at all. Many nights you found yourself staring at your bedroom door, teary eyes and fists clutching your velvet blanket. Since insomnia struck you early in your youth, you learned very quickly that appearances were deceiving. While your parents seemed like the perfect couple on the outside, you would often hear them arguing, their voices echoing through the floor of your bedroom. Broken glass, bitter words, and a miserable child caught in the crossfire. You thought it couldn't get any worse, but you were wrong.**

[ **↘️ 1.50** = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “Does Dad hate me?”_ (You finally dared to ask)

**Your mother's face decayed, struck by your youthful maturity. How she wished you could have been blind a little longer.**

_\- “Honey’…”_

_\- “Don’t lie to me, please”_ (You pleaded, your face half covered by your blanket, your voice slightly muffled) _“I need to know……… so that I can’… I can’…”_ (You let a frail sigh leave your lips...) _“I just want to make him proud”_

 _\- “What makes you think he hates you, dear?”_ (Your mother asked, as she was stroking your hair absently. She seemed to have regained some semblance of posture. Yet you felt like her eyes were looking **beyond** you)

**That was a fair question. You hadn't really thought about it until now. Apart from an increasingly intrusive absence, you didn't have much to blame your father for, did you? There was that time you snuck into his office two weeks ago. He used to like to play hide-and-seek with you, but then he immediately kicked you out of the room, screaming at you in a rage you didn't know he had. That; that was an example alright, but it wasn’t enough. You silently cursed your mind for being so slow, and a little voice reminded you of another incident. A month ago, you caught him in conversation with the mayor of Hammerlocke in the guest room. Your father seemed insistent in his request, but the man refused to hear. Your naughty curiosity got the better of you and while leaning against a buffet you knocked over a vase, which immediately alerted your father. He lectured you properly and ordered a maid to take you back to your room, dragging you by the arm as you tried to fight in vain. In fact, he even encouraged the use of force against you...** _“Teach her a lesson”_ **He had said while fixing a strand of his hair.** _“Make it memorable”_ **. You still remember the sound of the belt… You squinted your eyes shut and a tear spilled out, worrying your mother.**

_\- “Honey?”_

**More tears eluded you, now pouring in a stream. Finally, one last item occurred to you. It was a document that you had found on the dining room table yesterday. It mentioned the procedure for the adoption of a new daughter into the family; a certain Lena something. It was early in the morning that day, the few rays of sunshine filtered through with difficulty on this rainy day, as your hopes of being a worthy daughter did.**

[ **↘️** **0.40** = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “Do you hate me that much?! Am I such a disappointment that I need replacement?!”_ (you lost your temper)

_\- “What are you talking about?”_

_\- “You know it. Don’t lie to me, it only hurts more”_

_\- “Marcie, I have no idea what you’re on about’…”_ (Your mother tried as best she could to calm you down...)

 _\- “DON’T CALL ME THAT!”_ (You erupted, mad beyond belief) _“I HATE IT!... I HATE THAT LIFE! I HATE THAT WORLD! I HATE MYSELF” ……… “But I can’t bring myself to hate you…”_ (you finally gasped, your figure hunched back)

**A heavy silence set in afterwards, both you and your mother not knowing what to add to these more than revealing words. To your surprise, you were struggling to catch your breath, hiccupping at times in-between tears, the joints of your fists turning white as you clutched to your blanket. In this terrible time, all you could think of was "** _Why?_ **" What did you do to make him despise you like that? You were his darling daughter, the one he held on his lap during long gala evenings, the one he lovingly tucked in every night, the one he called "** _my beloved Marcie_ **"... So why change today? Why replace you...?**

**Your mother knew nothing about this adoption, but she intended to ask her husband for explanations alright. But for the time being she had to find a way to reassure you. To her great sorrow, you had inherited her wit and sharp mind, which opened your eyes to things she would have rather spared you.**

_\- “… No… Daddy’s just tired…”_ (She whispered)

 _\- “Is he tired of me?”_ (You dared to ask, scowling beneath your covers)

\- “Oh honey… It’s a bit more complicated than that’…”

\- “You always say that.” (You blamed her) “You treat me like a child, but I know better. I’m smarter. I’m stronger. I’…”

\- “You’re my daughter” (She cut you off in your stride, holding you in a motherly embrace) “All of this I know… And I’m so, so, proud of you…”

 _\- “But Dad…”_ (You tried as best you could to insist)

_\- “Dad…”_

**Your mother began, as she gently petted your ebony hair...**

_\- “Your dad... I’ll handle him”_

_\- “What does that even mean?”_

**She stood up and smiled sweetly, caressing your cheek with her soft hands. Her gaze was both strong and gentle, showing an iron will**

_\- “It means, that some things are going to change”_

**She kissed you one last time and exited the room, glancing at you one last time before she left. You merely nodded your head in gratitude, and she took her leave, her smile vanishing at once. Zoroark closed the gap between the two of you and you rolled to the side to face him. He laid his snout onto your shoulder, tickling your neck with his warm breath. Your mother would make an exception for tonight, you thought. How you loved her so much. She meant the world to you, your guardian angel...**

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

[There is a place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSFoIAmsBEE). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **The next few days elapsed smoothly, although you felt some discomfort; the prospect of another person coming to live with you disturbed you. You were sympathetic and gentle, but you could not help but regard this new girl as a rival. To your surprise, she would eventually grow to be like a sister to you. Sometimes you would run into your father in the hallways, but he wouldn't even bother to stop by. He would just greet you with that usual nickname you hated, and then he'd brush over your shoulder and carry on his way.** _“It was best to be ignored rather than be the centre of attention”_ **, you thought. As for your mother, she remained your moral support. As the end-of-year festivities approached, you were excused from school, or at least your teachers no longer came to the house, being on holiday. Instead, you were free to do what you did best: explore. Since your father didn't pay much attention to you, you were could do whatever silly things you wanted. It even seemed that the maids ignored you, except for the usual morning routine.**

**When it snowed, you would spend your afternoons in the library, reading books categorized far above your age; books such as the** _Divine Comedy_ **,** _King Lear_ **or** _Frankenstein_ **. Whereas man's horror frightened most, you found it fascinating to see their baser instincts at work. God knows you were going to experience them first-hand... Nevertheless, these were still forbidden readings, and you often pretended to read something else when a maid came into the room. Looking as Wooloo-ish as you could, you would quietly wait for her to leave while pretending to focus on a children's book that you kept at all times. Once she was gone, you returned to the words of** _Shelley_ **and** _Dante_ **. In your thirst for knowledge, you would even read romantic poems, finding most comfort in the words of** _Clare_ **:**

✧𝕴𝖙’𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖘𝖍𝖊’𝖘 𝖇𝖔𝖗𝖓 𝖇𝖗𝖆𝖛𝖊✧

✧𝕴𝖙’𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖘𝖍𝖊’𝖘 𝖇𝖔𝖗𝖓 𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖔𝖓𝖌✧

✧𝕴𝖙’𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖚𝖓𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖘 𝖉𝖊𝖈𝖎𝖉𝖊𝖉✧

✧𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖌𝖗𝖎𝖙 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖋𝖎𝖗𝖊✧

✧𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖑 𝖎𝖓 𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖇𝖑𝖔𝖔𝖉✧

✧𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖔𝖓𝖊✧

✧𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖜𝖆𝖘 𝖇𝖔𝖗𝖓 𝖙𝖔 𝖋𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙✧

**When you weren't busy gulping down pages for dinner, you would often go out to explore the area around the mansion. You would get up early in the mornings, even beating the clock of the maids, to get ready for the snow. As you wore your ebony white-collar dress as usual, you would put on woollen tights to keep you warm. Then you would wrap yourself in a dark brown scarf made of Bouffalant fur. One last tiny detail, you would put on your mother's trainer's cap. Of course, a cap wouldn't do much against the cold, but it had more of a sentimental value to you.**

**That way, you were ready to face the winter cold. You grabbed on to your flashlight and exited your bedroom. With Meowth-like footsteps, you made your way to the hall of the house, turning right once you were downstairs to proceed to the impressive ground floor of your home. As it was still dark, everyone was asleep except your father, who still seemed to be working on his projects. Getting past his office was always a challenge for you, but you managed it anyway. In this world of darkness, only the frail light of a candle shone from Rose's desk, a light that reminded you of how traditional your father was. Once you got past the terrible office, you walked through the kitchen to the door that led outside. This door was never closed because of the astronomical number of times the cooks would go outside to have a smoke. If your father would've gotten wind of this... But thank God he didn't know about it.**

**It was time to put on your boots, which you had carefully kept hidden under your beige coat. You put them on one by one, hopping awkwardly on one foot before latching onto the steel counter. A slight squeaking sound ensued, which was your signal to bolt. Closing the door behind you, you ventured out into an ocean of white. You drew a deep breath and threw your arms to the sides, absorbing as much as you could from this beautiful nature.**

[Common Red Fox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFFR2a9ywac). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**The outside of the manor was grand and the land surrounding it vast, filling many acres. Those acres contained numerous types of trees: Alders, Elms, Hawthorns, Oaks and Pines. Many names you’d learn during your Biology lessons. Your teacher had realized that you were curious by nature and so encouraged you to learn the things you liked. During the holiday season, the gardeners were busy growing Holly around the property, creating a barrier of crimson berries. They looked so tasty, cradled in those spiky leaves, that one dac you couldn't hold back and ate a whole bunch of them. You ended up the rest of the afternoon in bed with an incredibly preachy but sweet mother. In between vomiting you gave her a feverish smile, which warmed her heart as she patted a cold cloth over your forehead.**

**The cold finally hit you as you let a hot breath escape your lips. You shivered for a brief moment before setting out on your quest. One by one, you advanced into the immaculate snow, your feet sinking into it with such ease that it was difficult for you to lift them up. The kitchen led to the west side of the mansion, so to get to the gardens you had to go around the property. A hand curled up in your pocket as the other was holding your flashlight, you followed the hedge of bushes for a few minutes before turning off to the right. A terrace was in front of you, next to which was a gate leading to the inner garden and a hedge maze you would often explore. In November, the terrace was covered and turned into a winter garden for the rest of the season. You would have gone through it if you could, but as it was relatively early the door was still closed.**

[ **↘️ 1.04** = use this exact timer on the music]

**A glowing aura loomed over the brick wall surrounding Motostoke, indicating the impending sunrise. This sight never ceased to amaze you, creating this warm lump in your heart; a feeling that you had never been able to explain until now. It took you longer than you thought to get here, so you decided to hurry it up. You set your torch on the snow-covered table and walked towards the centre of the square. In front of you was a circular red brick courtyard with the terrace behind you, and in the middle of it stood a fountain. A majestic stony Dragapult formed the fountain, two arches in the dragon's back led to Dreepys that seemed to fly above their relative. Your father could afford it, so he brought stones from his homeland to dress the Pokémon. The dragon's green mantle was made of emerald. To cover the flat side of the head, he used red Chhatarpur granite and cut it with black marble for the middle. Finally, the Pokémon’s chest was made of a simple yellow limestone whose surface had been polished to give it that tired complexion. The Dreepys had earned the same treatment.**

**To your immediate left was an old Beech tree whose usually bright red leaves had fallen away. In the summer you often came to rest under its shade, enjoying a** _“Sitrusade”_ **beside your mother. In your memories you could still imagine her by your side, but now she was being called. A disembodied and fruity voice that belonged to none other than your father.**

_\- “Emily... The Ambassador's here”_

_\- “...I'm on my way”_ (she would reply with a forced smile, seeing clearly that her departure was affecting you)

[ **↘️ 2.02** = use this exact timer on the music]

**You almost felt her graze your shoulder and your memory faded. You held back your tears lest they freeze in the winter cold of that December morning. No... you'd be strong for her. That's what she taught you and that's what you would do. Things may have gotten worse over the years, but you still had some good memories among the many bad ones. Still, when you thought about your father, you longed to cry. In some ways, you secretly blamed yourself for stirring up his rage, whatever caused it. All you wanted in the end was for him to be proud of you. You got involved in all the things he suggested you to, always giving the best of yourself to please him. That's where your thirst for knowledge, your desire for adventure and your daredevil spirit came from. And he liked that... for a while. Then it wasn’t enough anymore, as his taste of approval would never come. A lot of people tend to think that abuse necessarily involves physical violence. No, it doesn't. The worst kind of abuse is silence.**

[Nocturnal Danger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCvsKUZDhD8). _From Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**A rustle brought you back to yourself, your thoughts vanishing like a cloud of smoke. Somewhere behind the Beech tree, within a line of berry bushes something throbbed with feeble movements. You blinked and wondered what could be causing this. Then you grabbed your flashlight and, lighting up the ground, moved cautiously towards the source of your attention. The shaking intensified as you approached until a black mass emerged from the bush: medium-sized, shiny, and shrouded in a purple haze, it was a Pokémon; a Gastly.**

**Surprised by the suddenness of its gestures, you fell backwards, illuminating the Pokémon as it passed, and its eyes glowed red. At first, he hid behind the large tree, hoping that you would eventually flee; everyone fled in the face of ghosts, but you didn't. Instead, you decided to approach him. Vaguely touching the ground to find your marks, you hoisted yourself up (not without slipping once or twice). Then you walked over to the little creature, now flashing its teeth to try to scare you... to no avail.**

_\- “Hey...”_ (You called out in a reassuring voice as you held out your hand).

**But the ghost was unwilling to cooperate, instead changing his hideout to retreat behind the bush from which it had emerged. In the summer, the bush was home to Oran berries that you enjoyed so succulently, tinting your tongue and teeth blue. In winter, however, the tree would become rough and frail. It wouldn't die like its more exotic counterparts like Tamato berries, but it was still infertile, or so you thought. As you lit up the bush you realized there was a perfectly preserved berry in the centre, encircled by thorny branches. The Pokémon had probably tried to grab it.**

[↘️ **1.00** = use this exact timer on the music]

**Without hesitation, you took off your woollen gloves, jammed your torch between your knees, and retrieved the secretive berry. You were somewhat scratched by the branches, lacerating your wrist as you pulled it back, but it didn't matter to you; what mattered to you was to do the right thing. The Pokémon stared at you all along, its eyes now formed into black beads, watching you from behind the bush in silence. Mistrust was the most appropriate word that came to mind when you saw it like that.**

_\- “Here…”_

**You reached out your hand to the ghost, waiting for him to come to you. He seemed bashful enough by nature, any sudden move would make him run away, or worse, attack you. That said, something told you that you and he had potential to become friends. So, you waited on him until he left his hiding spot. His long white eyelids wrinkled into a squint, as if to gauge you. His eyes retracted into two black beads, rapidly shifting from your hand to your face. You merely smiled back at him. After a while, the Pokémon finally figured what strategy he thought was best, and with no warning, snatched the berry from your hand, gulping it down in one go. You felt a strange sensation as it went through your chest, and a faint lingering smell made you nauseous, probably due to the gas in his body. You rejoiced over this gesture and drew closer to embrace him, but he mistook it for an aggression and hypnotized you. Pinkish rings of light emitted from his spherical body, and before you knew it, you fell headfirst to the ground.**

[Dorian Gray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqxlMGJfSdA). _From Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **You woke up lying on the deep red sofas of one of the many lounges in the mansion; this was the centrepiece. Widely proportioned, it had a 30 feet high ceiling upholstered of one great crystal chandelier. The room had a large chimney whose fire was constantly fed in winter. Long rows of sofas adorned the west side of the room in an arc. Wherever one looked, one could see valuable paintings,** _“Johtoseries”_ **placed here and there over the Mahogany wooden furniture. A 20-meter long table centred the room by its imposing presence, a table to which your father often led galas in the excellent company of the high society of Galar. On the other side of the room, behind the table, was an identical replica of the mini salon, with the sofas arranged in the same shape.**

**With some difficulty, you forced your eyes open, your eyelids seeming heavy and sticky: this was a side effect of the hypnosis you had just experienced. The sunrise seemed dazzling through your frail pupils. As you rubbed your eyes, you gently straightened up when you heard a voice that chilled your blood. Your father... and he didn't seem too pleased by his tone...**

_\- “Can I know what you were thinking going outside...”_

**You gritted your teeth, hoping he was done, but he was nowhere near...**

_\- “Alone... In the cold... And at this hour”_

**Each of his pauses made you feel like you were being stabbed, each time driven deeper into your flesh. You wanted to explain yourself, but you couldn't find anything to say in your defence. He was right, and somehow you were happy about it. It meant that he cared after all, right? As you nervously grasped the edge of the couch, a smile appeared on your lips, a smile that he did not fail to comment on.**

_\- “And you’re laughing on top of it”_

_\- “N’. That's not it'…”_

[↘️ **1.08** = use this exact timer on the music]

 **You began to argue, and it was only then, as you looked up, that you realized you weren't alone in the room. Right in front of you, on the next corner of the couch was another girl... "** _The_ **" girl... At his side, staining the sofa, sat a small Trubbish. You widened your eyes**

_\- “Oh, right... Forgive me, with all this fuss I forgot to introduce you. This is Oleana, from now on she will be...”_

_“Your replacement”_ **your heart answered silently. You didn't hear your father's other sermons, too busy watching the one that would lead to your downfall.**

**⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔**

[Severus and Lily](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMqU9duX9Do). _Alexandre Desplat_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**What followed was not pleasant. Whereas you thought you'd been struck by your father's wrath before, it was nothing compared to what you were about to experience these next few weeks. There stood the object of your fears, embodied in a little girl with tired green eyes. She appeared to be a few years older than you, maybe 4 or 5 years but it was hard to tell, her features were stretched out, her face plump against all odds. Her clothes, a classic schoolgirl's uniform, seemed to have troubles containing the shape of this overweight girl. Her face was perfectly round, highlighted by a double chin whenever she moved her head down (which is what she was doing, fidgeting nervously about). Her fingers were pudgy, her nails dark from the filth she had probably lived in until now. As you watched her more intensely, your father appealed to your good manners, ordering you to introduce yourself. You wavered and stepped hesitantly towards her, reaching out your hand to her. As you did so, the young girl peered at you with an uneasy look on her face before she shook your hand sheepishly. You held back from wincing with all your might, her hand seemed moist and slightly sticky (God knows with what). You cracked a painful smile and welcomed her under your father's watchful eyes.**

_\- “… ‘m ‘Lena…”_ (She mumbled, avoiding your gaze)

_\- “It’s… so very nice to meet you…”_

**You tempted the devil and allowed yourself a glance at your father who was standing behind you, to which he answered with a simple but effective nod.**

**Although repulsive on the outside, you soon discovered that Oleana wasn't ugly on the inside: quite the contrary, she was delicate and tender. The first few moments in her company were difficult, to say the least. Rose had assigned you to your room for the rest of the day after your little night getaway. Still you couldn't resist escaping and getting to know this new girl better. So, when the maids had changed shifts at 11:00, you made your way out, easily locking the pick with a hairpin: another trick of the trade your mother had taught you, “** _But only in emergencies_ **”. Your footsteps painfully squeaked on the floor as you got out. Carefully you walked up the north aisle to the centre of the house. The mansion, from the first floor, opened onto a large open space, in which resided the ballroom that your father cherished so dearly. Vast marble ornaments carved the ceiling of this room, engraved with the faces and Pokémons of legend, Arceus marking the perfect setting in the middle. Your little hands deftly wandered along the immaculate barricades when voices caught your attention, instantly making you hide behind a pillar. You waited until you were sure they weren’t coming your way and allowed yourself a peak downstairs. That’s when you witnessed the preparation ritual of your adopted sister. Here she was, sitting on an armchair at the long guest table while maids were engaged in making her somewhat presentable. On either side of the table they were busy washing her hands, while another was untying her hair. Long, rough and weary brown hair. One maid dared a comment, her hands painfully running through your sister’s hair while the other went on with her work. Oleana remained silent, having long learned that she wasn’t pretty.**

[⏳ = Play back from the beginning]

**Replacement or not, you couldn’t help but feel for the girl. As you began to drift off in your thoughts, your eyes fixed on her, you found to your great surprise that she was now returning your gaze, trapped in the cruel hands of the maidservants. They didn't seem to notice. So, you and Oleana stared at each other for a few moments. Whereas you thought you would behave miserably with her, you found yourself pitying her: In a sense she had not chosen to be here, and clearly, she was not used to this lifestyle. You pursed your lips and anxiously squeezed your hands around the pillar. A thought suddenly struck you, reminding you of something you had forgotten: your mother. Where was she? Didn't she say she'd take care of it? Or had she also abandoned you to your fate? It's true that you hadn't seen her for a few days... a few weeks, but why? Answers would come later as footsteps threatened. You then left your hiding place and rushed back to your room.**

**In the evening you went to the dining room as usual, only to find Oleana sitting at your chair. You asked for an explanation and Rose made you understand that from now on it would be “** _her_ **” place. In return you could sit in your mother's seat, which he kindly invited you to with a gesture of the hand.**

_\- “And when is she coming back?”_

_\- “It's none of your business”_

_\- “but...”_

_\- “Sit. Down”_ (He ordered you firmly, his face tensing up, before smiling at your new sister) “You wouldn't want to keep our guest waiting”

**You frowned. So, this is how it was going to be, huh? Although determined, you were weak at the time and couldn't understand the psychological torments your father was subjecting you to. Today, you could certainly stand up to him, but at that time you couldn't.**

**In the days that followed you had to get used to the idea that Oleana had no one else to talk to, so you had to show her around and explain how things worked.**

_\- “I'm counting on you”_ (your father had said) _“The family’s honour is depending on you. And I won't tolerate any more out of line behaviour from you”_

**You gulped at his words, your father marking his warning with a long silence.**

_\- “Have I made myself clear?”_

_\- “Yes ‘father...”_ (you muttered)

**He leaned over you and you repeated your words in a more pronounced manner.**

_\- “Yes father”_

_\- “Good.”_ (He punctuated as he left, your shoulders dropping like they'd just endured a ton)

**Thus, after the usual morning torture of the maidservants, you had to go every day to her bedroom (which, for some reason, was at the other end of the house) and accompany her throughout the day. Your first contacts were awkward to say the least: she avoided your gaze, and you were burned with the iron of shame.**

[ **↘️ 1.05** = use this exact timer on the music]

 **Still, your kindness prevailed, and you tried to befriend her anyway. Oleana always seemed to be a late train, not quite understanding your jokes at times. She was relatively more serious than you, however, calling on your common sense when you were about to do something rash or foolish (Mostly tricks and pranks). The two of you often went to the outer gardens of the mansion, playing hide-and-seek in the hedge maze: No matter how far Oleana hid, you always found her eventually. No matter how many times she switched hiding spots, there was an inextricable bond between the two of you that led you to cross her path every time... Her faithful Trubbish kept following you lot at first, which unsettled you. Asking your father, he had simply said she came from the orphanage alongside the Pokémon and that separating them would cause a great deal of anxiety to your** _“sister”_ **You sometimes slept together in the same bed, too stunned by the daunting day of adventure you had gone through. At dawn, you would sneak off to the winter garden, hoping to cross paths with the little ball of gas you had met a few days ago. At first, nothing, but after a dozen days, it reappeared for your greatest pleasure. Hiding behind the fountain, you observed with interest that the Gastly was coming from the brick wall to the west. Did it come from beyond? Recalling what happened last time, you set out to approach this wicked ghost with food. Thus, before coming here you stole some berries from the kitchen stock. The chef wouldn't notice it, having whole crates stored in the fridge, or at least you hoped he would, otherwise you'd be in deep trouble.**

[ **↘️ 2.08** = use this exact timer on the music]

**The first time, Gastly flashed his teeth at you before fleeing. At your second attempt, he stiffly stood guard, motionless as you reached out your hand to him. In a last attempt, he finally deigned to approach you when you had ceased all movement. The ghost fluttered smoothly to your side where he came to sniff the delicious Pecha berry. With eyes squinted in a suspicious glance, Gastly tasted your offering before flying in a hurry to his hiding place. Laughing out loud, you ran after him, which only annoyed him. Though repelling on the outside, you could feel how this little ball of gas was in dire need of love, and you were apt to give it to him. Hence, throughout the mornings that ensued you continued to eclipse from your warm blankets for the winter cold of December. As the days approached Christmas, you and Gastly developed a strong bond. Your favourite activity was to rock back and forth on the swings located in the centre of the hedge maze. Gastly took pleasure in swinging you by grasping both strings with his ghostly imprint. But even though you had made a new friend, you remained nonetheless empty... You missed your mother dearly, and you were worried about her. Not a word for almost three weeks and everyone pretended like nothing happened.**

[ **↘️ 3.00** = use this exact timer on the music]

**Christmas had passed and your mother still hadn't returned. Something wrong was going on at home, but you couldn't quite put the words on it, insidiously stirring from within. Attempting to question the maids, they would only give you a heavy silence in return. Your father, let's not even discuss it, he was completely oblivious to you, but even in his absence you could tell that he was on edge; maybe it was the way his jaw tensed, or that incessant ticking of his hair back into place. On the outside as well as the inside, your father had to control everything, but there were signs that didn't lie... Coupled with that, he had discovered that you and Oleana were sharing your bed, and he didn't take kindly to that. One afternoon he mercilessly separated you, dragging you by your collar through the corridor. Many people had witnessed this incident, but nobody talked about it. After that, nothing was the same. Your adopted sister learned to avoid you out of self-preservation, knowing full well that it would upset your father. Whenever you tried to get in touch with her, she would run away from you like the plague, running faster than her form would suggest.**

[ **↘️ 3.45** = use this exact timer on the music]

**Nevertheless, in these times of great sadness you could rely on your companion Gastly to comfort you. The servants had noticed that you seemed to be talking by yourself in the gardens and eventually referred to your father. It was actually just you and your Pokémon talking about mundane things, but Gastly had the ability to turn invisible, so no one noticed. Upon catching you red-handed Rose had forbidden you to go out. After that, you were confined to your room for the rest of the vacation. School was about to start again soon, you thought, maybe it would take your mind off things, but the way things were going, you doubted you could go back to your normal routine. Oleana had clearly become your replacement, growing more and more confident as you fell apart. At dinner, you would leave the table prematurely, forcing yourself to gulp down the contents of your plate before throwing it down the toilet. Afterwards, you were escorted to your room by a maid who would lock the door behind. In these dark times, you wished you had Zoroark by your side to reassure you at night, but he had left at the same time as your mother. However, one fine night you heard a bang at your window, small pebbles flung against it. You tried to ignore the noise at first until you finally got up. In the darkness of the night you could see two red eyes floating on the other side of your window. A toothy grin on your face you invited your ghostly friend inside. It was the only thing you had left when all social contacts were restricted to you.**

[ **↘️ 4.32** = use this exact timer on the music]

**One day, your mother came home as if nothing had happened. Her once warm and welcoming face seemed cold and distant to you, as if she had been wearing a mask until now. She had often been complimented on her porcelain face, now it seemed fractured to you. Still, through the cracks you could perceive a semblance of hope. As you rushed into her arms, she apologized and gently repelled you before passing you by. Your heart capsized, ravaged by the waves of realization: even her? What had you done to deserve such treatment?... What you were unaware of at the time was that your mother had found out about Rose's plans and set out to defeat them. In doing so she would commit the greatest act of self-preservation of all: sacrifice. A sacrifice that would brand your mind for the years to come.**

[ **↘️ 5:11** = use this exact timer on the music]

 **Until now you had held out, relying on your mother's teachings and your strong will, but after she had abandoned you, you had lost all interest in things. Everything seemed bland compared to your former life. Where were the times when your father pushed you on the swings, when your mother dressed you with dignity for a gala, when your parents kissed your forehead before you fell asleep? Long, long gone were those memories, now drowned in an ocean of darkness that threatened to engulf you at any moment. No hunger, no thirst, nothing gripped your stomach as much as the bottomless pain you now felt. Would there be a way out? Could you ever escape from this darkness? There was a night, that fateful night, when the thought of finishing it all crossed your mind. It would have been so easy. Here you were, already perched on your window, giddy at the sight of the ground twenty meters below.** _“You'd be doing everybody a favour”_ **a little voice in your head whispered,** _“At least they wouldn’t have to deal with your weakness”_ **. The cool night breeze caressed your legs with a cold embrace, making you shiver from head to toe. Your thoughts left you as you already had a foot in the void.** _"It would all be over soon"_ **, you wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Then a wave of relief hit you, feeling really well for the first time in weeks. Unexpectedly a dark ball threw itself against you with all its might. You landed painfully on the ground, immediately bringing your hands to your stomach as you were gasping for air. When you looked up, you saw that your saviour was none other than Gastly, and you could not hold back your tears anymore, bursting into sobs the next moment as you were holding him dearly in your arms.**

**At that very instant, a few feet below, your mother was getting ready to confront your father, come what may.**

_\- “Adam……. We need to talk”_ (She spoke with a determined, clear and distinct voice)

_\- “Yes…… I believe we've withheld ourselves from having this conversation for far too long…”_

✧𝔼𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍✧

[False mirrors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_J5BsRbFaw). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You had been preparing for this encounter, hell-bent on confronting your husband for all the wrongs he had inflicted upon you and your daughter until now, and yet here you stood before him feeling giddy. There was such a presence emanating from him that you could almost have wobbled out of it. An obscure aura radiated from him like a dark heart beating at the whim of others. You were in the main salon of your mansion. Going down the wide stairs at the entrance, you just had to turn left to find a wide arch overlooking the main hall. As you entered, a row of windows loomed before you, with the exception of a few spaces which were complemented by priceless paintings. In the middle sat a large fireplace, whose fire burned with passion, and beside it stood your dear husband. He was dressed in a dark grey suit devoid of any motifs. He was wearing a white shirt with a crimson tie fastened to his collar in an Eldredge knot. Black loafers, meticulously waxed and polished, fitted his feet. Silver cufflinks rested on each of his sleeves, formed into two hexagons intimately flirting with each other. A relatively expensive watch adorned his left wrist, golden and large in appearance. Although right-handed in his everyday life, Rose was actually ambidextrous. Something you were bound to experience in the next few minutes, but you weren't aware of it yet… From a distance, a faint stubble was forming on his face, a sign of carelessness that was rare for him: for as long as you had known him, you had rarely seen him like this. He always kept his goatee strictly tended. In fact, you had often seen him in the bathroom shaving; with a sharp blade, traditional as he way. But that seemed a long time ago in the light of recent events. Events that you were about to enumerate to him**

_\- “I've had enough of you and your temper. This has to stop”_

[ **↘️ 0.50** = use this exact timer on the music]

**Rose scoffed as he leaned against the fireplace, observing the primal beauty of the fire that fed it. A glass of absinthe laid in his left hand. The beverage was the same colour as his eyes: an intense peridot green in which one would get lost.**

_\- “That's rich coming from you...”_ (He let go as he sipped his glass elegantly) _“you who abandoned your daughter in pursuit of your own selfish goals...”_

 _\- “I had to do it. Distancing myself from Marcella was the only way to get to you”_ (You tried as best as you could to convince yourself)

 _\- “At what cost…?”_ (Your husband inquired, knowing full well that the answer would tear you)

**A silence heavy with answers set in, both leading to a psychological standoff without any words being uttered. He still had his back to you, watching with a distant gaze the flames dancing in their glass prison. It would have been so easy to strike him that way. Already your eyes slid over the fireplace poker next to him, your mind showing you one of the many alternatives where you would kill him before he did. And make no mistake, he would... You saw yourself ravaging his skull with the wild beating of the poker when your illusion was disrupted by the voice of a little girl,** _“your”_ **little girl. You would never... You could never do that to her... But at the same time, you had to protect her, and the mansion was no longer safe.**

_\- “Where’s the woman I once admired for her wit and skills?”_ (Your husband's sultry voice piqued you out of your schemes)

[ **↘️ 1.39** = use this exact timer on the music]

 **Looking up, you saw that he was returning his gaze to you, a glazed and warm look concurrently. He seemed to pity and mock you at the same time. He excelled at it. After all, he was a born orator. There was a reason why this once young man of a foreign ethnicity had propelled himself to the ranks of high society. It wasn’t luck, it was** _“this”_ **. And now you were paying the price. You clenched your teeth, ready to put him off in his speech when he interrupted you: not violently, but delicately, a finger suspended in the air.**

_\- “Talking is your greatest talent… It is time I taught you when to listen”_

**You could only bend to his will as he reiterated the tale of your encounter, an encounter that wasn't so fortuitous at first glance. But before that, you had to come back even earlier to see how far you had come. So, it is 23 years ago that we begin this narrative...**

✧𝕺 𝖗𝖔𝖘𝖊, 𝖙𝖍𝖔𝖚 𝖆𝖗𝖙 𝖘𝖎𝖈𝖐!✧

✧𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖎𝖓𝖛𝖎𝖘𝖎𝖇𝖑𝖊 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖒✧

✧𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖋𝖑𝖎𝖊𝖘 𝖎𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖓𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙✧

✧𝕴𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖍𝖔𝖜𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗𝖒✧

-

✧𝕳𝖆𝖘 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉 𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖞 𝖇𝖊𝖉✧

✧𝕺𝖋 𝖈𝖗𝖎𝖒𝖘𝖔𝖓 𝖏𝖔𝖞✧

✧𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐 𝖘𝖊𝖈𝖗𝖊𝖙 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊✧

✧𝕯𝖔𝖊𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖞 𝖑𝖎𝖋𝖊 𝖉𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖔𝖞✧

_SONGS OF INNOCENCE and SONGS OF EXPERIENCE, The Sick Rose, William Blake_

**⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔**

**𝟚𝟛** **𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤** **𝕒𝕘𝕠** **,** **ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕒** **ℂ𝕚𝕥𝕪**

[Mind if I cut in?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AK6ORal6aWs) _Hans Zimmer_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

_“The city of Grandeur”_ **, so it was called. But you knew it by a different name:** _"City of Despair"_ **. A place where only the elite could rise, where the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. A city of gold and silver built on appearances, where people jostled each other to get to work. Everywhere, at any time, crowded - again and again so raw and harsh: alive. For many Castelian this town had a soul, it was indelible. Situated in the centre of the Unovian Peninsula, this city gave the impression of being a point dropped in the vast ocean, solely linked by the infamous Skyarrow bridge. A port city bound by many piers, this steel giant was also the economic and cultural capital of the country: a melting pot of some sort. Huge skyscrapers roamed the sky like a forest of glass, a cruel jungle where only the strongest won.**

**Constantly illuminated by day and night, it remained nevertheless dark. In its most remote alleys one was engulfed without ever coming out... Perhaps it was a Gengar who had preyed on your soul, or a Garbordor who had added you to his diet. There had been a few reports of groups of Scrafty going after humans who had ventured too far. But the worst known sightings to date were of mute children with a prankster's mind. To the tourists it was just a scary story, but to the natives it was the deed of Zorua. However, native or not, it was impossible to determine who had come first: the child or the Pokémon?**

[ **↘️ 1.00** = use this exact timer on the music]

**It is in this context of urban jungle that you learned everything you needed to survive. At the age of 9 your mother had died of an overdose. Two years earlier it was your father who had left home and never returned. And so, you found yourself alone, abandoned, doomed to disappear like those children of reckless parents. But you weren't planning to do that any time soon. Where others would have let themselves succumb to death, you found strength in the pain you felt, resisting the injustices of life. Very quickly you learned how to cope in this world: starting with petty thefts here and there, never staying in the same place, assuming different identities so as not to be found. Of course, you could have gone to an orphanage, but considering the rumours in your neighbourhood you preferred to wallow in your solitude... Over the years, you perfected your technique, refining your preys as well. You no longer stole from the little working-class citizen, but from the rich men whose eyes were caught by their phones. A little distraction here and there and their watches disappeared, their rings vanished from existence, their cufflinks gone astray. All this was the work of your clever little hands, stealing from those who had the most but needed the least. You were smart, calm and swift, moving in the shadows of the city like a deadly cross between a Snivy and a Purrloin, stealthily sneaking up on your targets and striking from behind before they had a chance to react. Unlike a Purrloin though, you weren’t smart enough to check your foe’s strength and avoid battles you couldn’t win. Your oval face and blonde pigtails gave off a deceptively innocent look, look that you knew so well to play when you were caught red-handed, which eventually came to be the case one day.**

[ **↘️ 2.00** = use this exact timer on the music]

**As your hands were delicately grasping a gentleman's watch you were surprised when your elbow was firmly grabbed.**

_\- “Don't pick on someone smarter than you, girl”_

**And that's how you met the man who was going to change your fate. Tall, with features marked by the years and ashen hair, Mr. Caine was going to become your adoptive father as well as your saviour. Relatively well-to-do, this courteous gentleman had chosen to take you under his wing, struck by your sharp and shrewd mind, determined to bring out the best in you. Therefore, since you were 13 you have spent great times in his company, and he had given you gifts you never hoped to obtain. Alas, he became seriously ill and eventually died, leaving you a fortune upon his passing, but a bottomless void. As a result, you embarked on a Pokémon adventure like any other youngster your age. You met a multitude of people, took on difficult challenges, and rose to the rank of Champion of the Unovan League. People everywhere were fighting for a second of your time, you were a celebrity, a star that shouldn't be missed, but you would never forget your roots. People loved you for your beauty and strength, your sarcasm sharper than a Bisharp's blade, yet you were as gracious as Virizion's bottomless goodness. With such attributes, it was difficult for you to evade invitations to the lavish parties of high society. In spite of this, an endless boredom eventually overtook you, having lost taste for the delights of life. You had known poverty, you had known wealth, but you had yet to know love....**

**⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔**

𝟙𝟞 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕘𝕠, ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕒 ℂ𝕚𝕥𝕪

**It was on a May night that you had the peculiar encounter with the man who was to become your husband. Your predecessor in the Pokémon League had thrown a fund-raising party you couldn't miss. So you reluctantly put on your** _“battle gear”_ **as you liked to call it: long gold curls glamorously addressed on your shoulder, a smoky eye, a red velvet lipstick, a sublime crimson dress... you were devastating in your beauty, a porcelain face with fine but ravaging features. Many had tried to seize your heart, but none had ever succeeded. You found men bland and shallow. Until now, no one had been able to hold a meaningful conversation with you, no one like Mr. Caine, but Mr. Caine was your foster father, he wasn't on your potential list. So that's how you resigned yourself to your fate: nobody would rival your wit, nobody would be worthy of your heart... until tonight.**

**You were at the top of the highest tower in the city, the Central Park Tower, a glass building with silvery reflections overlooking the whole city. Despite your innate sarcasm, you were enjoying the view, physically reminding yourself of how you had risen up the social scale. All around you were a plethora of people, all dressed up in their finest clothing, feeding this financial hypocrisy. As you scanned the room, it was hard for you not to feel contempt for these people, the same people who looked down on you not so long ago... Enjoying a glass of Romanée Conti, a priceless wine, you suddenly felt a stare freeze on you. Even though your back was turned, you could feel eyes staring unapologetically at you, like a snake sinuously slithering up your spine, your back both physically and mentally exposed. Suddenly the music stopped, no, rather it muffled, as if you were on a different plane of existence. Turning at last you could see what being had had so much effect on the impenetrable you. You weren't ready for this sight.**

[Never say no](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCHGxY28Tfg). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Tall, handsome, a tawny complexion, you felt like this man was from another world. His eyes were so intensely green they reminded you of granny smith apples, in accordance with the contents of his glass that he held so elegantly. He sauntered over, closing the distance between the two of you with a ghostly stride. You held his gaze all the way, highly defensive in the face of this potentially worthy opponent. From a closer look you could further appreciate his features: His face was rectangular, his jaw so squared it seemed it could cut through steel. It was topped with a neatly trimmed ebony beard, carved into a Goatee. His hair was of medium length, formed into a side-parted shot. A dark strand stroked the right side of his face. Upon analysing him in a split second, your brain was already sounding the alarm: you were in danger girl...**

**You held his gaze, but didn't attack him... yet... Despite having lifted all your defences, he got through so easily. He was already so close to you, his face just inches away. You could smell his cologne for your greatest pleasure: blood orange, cardamom and... was it grapefruit?**

_\- “My name is Adam Rose”_ (The man intimated)

 _\- “Emily Thorne”_ (You answered in a raspy voice)

 _\- “It’s a pleasure Miss Thorne.”_ (He gave you a tiny smile, flashing his white teeth in the process)

**You gave the slightest resistance, delighting yourself on men’s struggles to keep up with you. It was only a matter of time before he’d fail miserably too. But Rose wasn't so dim-witted, on the contrary, he excelled in that discipline. Hence, he didn't stop at your silence to carry on your conversation, undisturbed by no means.**

_\- “I’d say we’re quite the pair”_ (he remarked, referring to your surnames)

 _\- “That remains to be seen”_ (You snubbed him properly for his trespassing)

**Where one would’ve given up on this fight already, he remained, earning your intrigue in the process. There you were belittling him and yet his smile grew wider by the minute. You had to admit it, it ticked you off, but you were nowhere near finished, this was just the appetizer.**

_\- “I’m sorry. I’m still fairly new to this world. I must have come off as rude”_

**Oblivious to his apologies, you lingered over his unusual accent. He spoke in an elliptical, flowery manner, which deepened the mystery surrounding him. Despite this, you were able to determine that he came not only from Galar, but from the north of the country where his accent was most commonly known as an estuary English.**

_\- “You’re a long way from home, Mister Rose”_

_\- “Quite so, I’m afraid…”_ (He concurred) _“Will that be a problem?”_

_\- “Depends on you”_

**You then indulge yourself in a subtle whirl of the head that only the most skilful would recognize as sarcasm.**

_\- “What brings you here?”_

**Rose had endured enough up till now, on account of gallantry, but he was about to return the favour. If you wanted to play, he'd play you. Rather than drink your words this time, he was content to let you wait, taking his time to answer you. The silence was by no means embarrassing, but strong, nonetheless. You stared at each other intensely, although not strangely, there was a certain elegance in this battle of wits you were waging. The first one to flinch would be the one to lose...**

[ **↘️ 1.38** = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “Long-term investment”_

**His choice of words was not random.**

_\- “And have you found what you’re looking for?”_ (You carried on, unfazed)

**He returned you that delicate disdainful look and smirked.**

_\- “That remains to be seen”_

**A crack in your mask appeared and you allowed yourself a smile, a genuine smile. It was the first time anyone had ever stood up to your...** _"attitude"_ **. And he had just used your own words against you. Faced with such a feat, all you could do was welcome him into your world...**

_\- “Welcome to Castellia City, Mister Rose, where one can live the Unovan dream”_

**There was no escape now. Whereas you thought you still had a chance, armed with your sarcasm and irony, Rose thwarted you at every turn, almost playing with you as a Liepard would with an Emolga. And you liked that... No matter how hard you defended yourself, your head screaming to stay on guard, your heart wanted to be seized, almost beating out of your chest to reach this mysterious man.**

**Finally, someone could rival your wit, someone who, unknowingly, had lived in the same poverty as you. It wasn't hard to imagine that he was best placed to understand you in this lavish setting. These verbal foreplays threatened to exhaust you, and after a few minutes Rose apologized and took his leave, a relatively effective tactic as you held him by the sleeve. Instantly his hand slipped over your wrist, ascending to your forearm, your shoulder, and finally your cheek, which he gently caressed.**

_\- “One shouldn't abuse the good things”_

[⏳ = Play back from the beginning]

 **In that moment, your eyes carried all the messages he needed, a sign that he had succeeded in his endeavour. Needless to say, after this event, you searched relentlessly for a way to get in touch with him, using your resources extensively in the hope of finding him, but with no success. You may have remembered his name, but it was not registered anywhere, neither at the town hall nor in the city. You tried at Galar's embassy, but even there no one had heard of him. He was like a ghost, appearing at the least expected moment and vanishing at once.** _"At least ghosts left an ectoplasmic trace"_ **, you thought... Eventually you found him a few months later, only of his own volition: he had allowed you to... What more could you say after that? That it was love at first sight? You would chuckle about it. It was much stronger than that, much more intense. You needed him, he completed you, both physically and psychologically. You loved him so much that you came to give him the gift of what you held most dear: your virginity. One fine night, he made you woman, hiding his cruelty behind a mask of gentleness and concern. You could only fall for him. With your head in the clouds, it came as no surprise that you lost your champion title sometime later, beaten by a young teenager named Alder.**

**Having nothing more to accomplish here, you decided to leave the country for a while, accompanying this man of mystery on a journey around the world. Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn, you travelled to all the most romantic countries in the world, until one fine day Rose knelt before you and proposed to you. How could you refuse? Things went on from there. You and Rose went back home, Galar, to settle down. After a successful contract in Kanto, Rose had officially started his small company, Macro Cosmos. Specializing in advanced technology, he soon made a profit in a country that was sorely lacking in it. Money was flowing in, allowing you to acquire a beautiful mansion outside of Motostoke. The company grew in size and importance very quickly, eventually rising to the top of a long list of rivals. Surprisingly, the CEOs of these companies always ended up getting some dirt dug up unexpectedly, but no one paid any attention to it, only the rise of this once proletarian mattered.**

[ **↘️ 1.38** = use this exact timer on the music]

**It was at the age of 26 that you were told you were pregnant, something neither you nor Rose were ready for. Still, you decided to take up the challenge together and he accompanied you throughout your pregnancy, even as to hold your hand as you gave birth in the master bedroom. With a desperate cry, a little girl emerged from your womb, crying loudly until she heard your voice. Skin-to-skin, behold, this little being was resting against your chest, its head rising as you breathed in. Rose was ecstatic, just like you, his peridot eyes gleaming with tears. He kissed your forehead so fervently that you almost lost your balance. Caressing your daughter's ebony hair, you then whispered to her.**

_\- “Your name will be Marcella... For you were born from strong parents leading an everlasting war.... My beloved Marcie”_

**Rose wrapped you in his arms, genuinely happy for the both of you. His eyes were fixed on the window overlooking the exterior. Suddenly, he was overcome with anguish and his smile crumbled. He couldn't afford it, or could he? He didn't know what to do. Eventually he decided to give himself a break: his plans could wait, he had a family to start building in the meantime, to cherish, to protect. And that's what he did for the next ten years, savouring every moment with his two ladies. You had become involved in the public management of the company and, as a result, often held lavish banquets in pursuit of funding. Your skilful tongue, combined with your husband's devastating charisma, formed a deadly duo that could only milk the wealthy Galarians' pockets. You were rolling in gold, and you were over the moon, but this happiness did not last ...**

[⏳ = Play back from the beginning]

**When your daughter began to grow up more, you noticed that Rose was distancing himself. At first you had taken it as a mere stage in his life: it was obvious that Macro Cosmos had become a giant of industry and running such a vessel could be exhausting. So, you had given yourself the sacred mission to cherish your daughter with all your heart, spending as much time with her as you could give her. Driven by the desire to pass on your life experiences, you would tell her about your most difficult moments in battle, both physical and psychological, always empowering her. Like you, Marcella had the unfortunate tendency to underestimate herself, but with the right words she had the potential to blossom into a rose as prickly as you were. She wasn't a Thorne for nothing you told her, which always made her laugh. Days went by, then weeks, then months, the situation at home got worse. Rose no longer showed up in bed with you, mostly falling asleep on his desk, on which you would find him in the morning. Despite this affective dissociation, you couldn't help but still have feelings for him. Often you would lovingly run one of your hands through his hair while he was still drowsy.**

_\- “Hunny. You fell asleep”_

**He was playing dormant for a moment, and the next instant he was kissing your hand, his eyes staring deeply at you. You would have found it arousing if he didn't look at you so... disdainfully? He got up abruptly and left the room, claiming he had things to do. That's when you noticed a strange folder on his desk: wide, dark red, and full to the brim, you couldn't resist being inquisitive, but before you could satisfy it a hand firmly clasped you, constricting your wrist into a painful grip. Your husband did not like you rummaging through his things, and from that moment on you resigned yourself to finding out whatever he was hiding. Using your skills as a former thief, you lockpicked every one of his drawers, cabinets and so on in the hope of finding something.**

[ **↘️ 1.38** = use this exact timer on the music]

**During the search, Marcella noted that you had also distanced yourself from her and that wounded her greatly. She had told you that Rose was planning to adopt another child, and this reinforced your suspicions that something was wrong. Unfortunately, the reason why you and he were such a good match was because you were both just as equally clever as each other, so it was not surprising that your investigations had been unsuccessful. He had probably moved his most sensitive documents to a more secure location, such as his office in Motostoke. Thus, one fine day you disappeared like mist in the morning, unannounced. Three long weeks went by until you came back with the proof you were looking for...: Rose was planning to awaken an ancient Pokémon with devastating powers. He thought he could harness its powers for the sake of Galar, but this was folly and you intended well on telling him. The problem was Marcella would obviously be caught in the crossfire and some part of you wasn’t ready for this collateral damage…**

**When you returned, your daughter had rushed into your arms, desperate for the attention and love she'd been craving all this time, but you couldn't give it to her now. You had returned to your roots as a resourceful thief, as a ruthless girl with no mercy for the devastating deeds, to embrace her in your arms would ruin that image, and Rose watching you perched on the top of the stairs, you couldn't grant yourself that pleasure. You pushed Marcella to the side and hastened up the stairs, brushing past your husband as you went by.**

_\- “Hubby”_ (You called him lovingly, although your voice was devoid of emotion)

 _\- “Darling”_ (He responded)

**And that's how we arrived at tonight's events. Whatever was going to happen, the main priority was to guarantee the safety of Marcella: Galar could wait. Alas, you were going to fail both of them, as Adam was so eager to tell you...**

[Such Is Our Power. Such Is Our Kingdom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCjucbK17IM). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You were back in the living room, confronting your devious husband. He didn't even bother to hide his real emotions anymore, his face a caged show of madness. For the last few minute, he had been reminding you of your disgraceful origins, serving himself a second glass of Absinthe in the process. He made a pretence of offering you a drink, but you remained firm in your posture, which did not fail to make him smirk.**

_\- “Calm down, Emily, I'm not going to poison you”_

**You remained silent, preferring to gauge him with your amethyst eyes. Rose placed the heavy bottle of liquor back on the table and swiftly turned to face you, delicately inhaling his glass with an air reminiscent.**

_\- “I must confess... I thought it would take you less time than that to find out the truth”_

**A spade. So that was his first strategy. You walked up to the fireplace, running your fingers along the grey marble. Fine, if he was going to play, so were you. Surprisingly, you were confident at the idea of turning your back on him: you would kill each other later on, for now it was time to demonstrate your intellectual superiority.**

**You could feel your hatred surge within you, burning the depths of your throat, ready to burst out on him, and yet when your resentment reached your mouth, all that surfaced was a hushed** _“Why?”_ **. Your love made you weak, and he would be foolish not to take advantage of it. Rose watched you mockingly, in no way threatened by your presence. To him he had already dealt with you, you were just a nuisance that was soon to vanish...**

[ **↘️ 0.58** = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “Why do people do anything?”_ (he retorted in a question, tilting his head to the side)

 _\- “Power. Money. Fame. Anything that would give them some semblance of authority in this life”_ (You replied immediately, your words flowing briskly).

**There was something wrong with it, though. Rose wouldn't do this for any of the things you mentioned. You frowned and confronted him**

_\- “But you don't. You already have all these things. There isn’t a single soul in Galar that doesn’t know you. Your assets exceed all expectations. And your company hasn't known the sting of defeat in years. You have a family that loves and cherishes you, despite all the SHIT you throw at them. Then why?! Adam tell me! Why would you this ?!”_ (You raged)

**Again, with that damned expression ... He mocked you without so much as a word. How you wish you could punch his words down his throat, but a sentimental cage was holding you back... for now. Rose shut his eyes for a brief moment and simply sipped his drink, savouring the explosion of flavour in his mouth. Then, quietly, he whispered to you...**

_\- “You wouldn't get it”_

**Was that all? You couldn't possibly understand, so he refused to explain? Did he underestimate you that much? Although your ego was insulted, what remained your main concern was your daughter's well-being...**

_\- “I don't give two shits about awakening a thousand-year-old monster or bringing the apocalypse to this world. All I care about is Marcella. I want and DEMAND to understand why you've been behaving so miserably towards her lately”_

**A semblance of intrigue appeared on your husband's face as he tilted his head to the side. You went on**

_\- “Everything she did. Everything she EVER did was for you. Even when she didn't like it, she still did it for you. All of this for a taste of approval that would never come!... You sicken me…”_

[ **↘️ 1:35** = use this exact timer on the music]

**Rose knew exactly why Marcella was a threat to him. That was the reason he'd distanced himself from her, but you ignored that. No. All you saw was the abhorrent behaviour of an absentee father with megalomaniac tendencies. In the same way that you ignored him 16 years ago, he returned you the same treatment**

_“Fine”_ **Rose thought. You'd be gone very soon anyway; he could at least afford to reveal his plans to you. Having finished his drink, he put it on top of the chimney, having closed in on you without you realizing it. You immediately stepped back, bringing your hand to your right pocket where your pokeballs were resting: You could feel Zoroark shaking in it. Your husband observed your gesture with an interested face before brushing it off. Seeing that his physical presence was disturbing you, he decided to retire to the other side of the room, watching the exorbitantly priced paintings there. He noticed with annoyance that there was a light film of dust on the frames. He could hardly be upset, he had dismissed the servants a few days ago, so that only he, you, Marcella and the new little girl, Oleana, remained in the manor.**

_\- “I’ve never loved you”_ (He began quite strongly)

**Your heart crumbled, but you did your best to pretend otherwise. Alas, Rose could see it in your eyes, and you were unable to hide it.**

_\- “As long as I've known you, you've only served one purpose...”_

_\- “And what is that?”_ (You inquired your voice imbued with irony)

 _\- “Investment… I told you so after all.”_ (He highlighted in a sarcastic tone of voice.)

**Your mind reflected that famous meeting at the top of the Central Park Tower. So, his games went back that far?**

_\- “Investment for what? You seemed just as wealthy as I was then.”_

_\- “Appearances... Appearances can be deceiving, Emily. You of all people should know that by now.”_

**Silence was your only answer, but your face twisted into an expression of contempt... He smirked it off and continued his monologue.**

_\- “Do not fret, Miss Thorne... you are still special to me.”_

_\- “How?”_ (You asked him, no longer hiding the contempt in your voice)

 _\- “You're the only woman in my whole life who's ever held my attention. Whereas others tried so hard to win me over, you were the only one to reach me... I nearly gave it all up for you”_ (He confessed)

 _\- “Then why are you behaving like this?!”_ (You tried, a glint of despair in your voice) _“I know you. I know you love me! I've seen it, you've shown it to me many times!”_

**You shook your head, distraught, and carried on**

_\- “I don’t get it! Why wake that godforsaken beast? What’s your endgame? What do you want? Don’t you already have anything your need?”_

**And for the first time since the beginning of this battle of wits, Adam looked away, his eyes getting lost in the flames dancing behind your back. For the first time, he was showing a vulnerability... no... an angle of attack.**

_\- “It's not too late... We can still go back to the way things were... Just you, the girls and me... w-we can'...”_

_\- “ENOUGH”_

[ **↘️ 2.19** = use this exact timer on the music]

**He interrupted you so abruptly that you were startled. You halted your progress at once, now standing three meters away from him, still with the chimney in the background. From a distance you could see the internal struggle your husband was waging, his face writhing between grief and anger. Suddenly a he pointed at you, and with the other hand he was hiding his face. A sinister glow shone in his one remaining eye...**

_\- “This… was my focus all along. Everything else, means to an end. Whatever feeble thing you hope to achieve, you know deep inside that you cannot succeed”_

_\- “That’s not you… You’re not the man I fell in love with…”_ (You finally acknowledged the truth you were trying to escape from)

[Rose’s battle theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fL4TXDXQqPk&t=67s). _Minako Adachi & Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**A broad smile won his lips, your words strengthening his self. Dexterously he grabbed one of his pokeballs and watched it for a few seconds, like an unknown artefact. You did the same and grabbed your first pokeball. The two of you, ready for battle, exchanged a long glare of contempt. There you were. One of you would trespass tonight in any case.**

_\- “Your striving is insignificant… Let your death be the same!”_

**He sent his Escavalier into battle, to which you retaliated by sending your faithful starter: Seperior. The serpentine Pokémon landed gracefully on the immaculate floor, uttering a refined cry. Escavalier stretched himself out to demonstrate his power. From a distance, its spears seemed terribly sharp, its armour shone as brightly as the chandelier above your heads. As you and Rose stared at each other, your Pokémon did the same with its opponent. Serperiors were known for their pride: they would only give their 100% abilities against worthy opponents. How could such thing be ascertained? Quite simply really, any Pokémon that could withstand its glare was worthy, and the Steel Pokémon had no problem doing so. The Snake huffed in a haughty manner and you immediately ordered an attack.**

_\- “Hidden power!”_

**You may have been at a disadvantage because of your type, but given the nature of your starter, his attack would be fire type. His body became outlined in green energy, the structures on his tail glowing in yellow. Then the next moment the snake stiffened briefly before suddenly attacking, abruptly rattling its tail with a blade of energy. Because of the suddenness of the attack, Escavalier could not dodge it and received it head on. You couldn't hold back a resolute** _"YES"_ **, clenching your fist, alas when the smoke cleared your opponent hadn't flinched. You had forgotten that his shell armour ability reduced super effective attacks. Almost loitering on the counterattack, Rose let go nonchalantly...**

_\- “Megahorn”_

**The Pokémon’s blades shone and lengthened at his command, and the next instant it pierced Serperior. You shouted his name out of fear, but Serperior retaliated with a grunt, landing at your side in a perilous crash. He coiled into himself, no doubt to relieve his pain and prepare himself to pounce again. Rose scoffed**

_\- “Swords Dance”_

**You knew that the next attack would be fatal if it hit you, so you ordered a full blast of hidden power, no matter the odds. Understanding his master's intentions, Escavalier set out to attack as well. The two Pokémons found themselves battling each other at breakneck speed, your serpentine Pokémon skilfully dodging Escavalier’s multiple spear strikes while retreating with wild tail slaps. Eventually, both Pokémons auto-KO-ed each other and it was with dismay that you recalled your starter, holding your pokeball dearly against you with your eyes shut. Rose hardly cared, already sending Ferrothorn into battle. You returned with Swoobat. The large bat flapped its wings and the windows trembled. Knowing full-well that Ferrothorn would be resistant to your Pokémon’s flying attacks, you ordered him to use calm mind to increase his attack and defence. Rose ridiculed your tactic.**

_\- “Commendable, yet futile”_

**He ordered a gyroball and the steely Pokémon began to rotate on itself, retracting its spiny tentacles. It then spun forward at fast speed, green-ish light surrounding its body. It tried hitting its opponent with the top of its head, slamming multiple times into the ground before giving up on trying to reach that nimble bat of yours. It wasn’t as strong as your other teammates, but damn it was fast. You ordered a second calm mind and immediately followed up with an**

_\- “Air Slash!”_

**It was super effective. The power of the strike made Ferrothorn bend upon the impact, groaning in a mechanical voice. It wasn't over yet, the next attack, Power Whip, grabbed Swoobat firmly by its tail before suddenly bringing it to him. With a violent headbutt, Ferrothorn bumped into him, its iron barbs hurting your Pokémon. Then, before giving him any respite, he wrapped his thorny tentacles around him, choking him in a painful embrace. You gritted your teeth, finding your husband's tactics to be disloyal. Swoobat was struggling to breathe and would have lost consciousness very quickly if you hadn't reacted promptly, your composure saving your life once again.**

_\- “Stored Power!”_

**A pink aura began to emit from the snout of your Pokémon, at first softly, before exploding in the face of Ferrothorn, knocking him out on the spot. Due to the power of the blast, Swoobat was blown against the wall and landed miserably on the ground, its wings trembling in clutches. You praised him and called him off. Rose, hitherto silent, indulged in a mockery.**

[ **↘️ 2.36** = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “Things are really getting interesting now, wouldn’t you say?”_

_\- “You’ll lose. Give it up”_

**He chuckled, as if you'd just told a joke.**

_\- “Fine. Have it your way!”_

**You screamed at him before summoning one of your most powerful Pokémons, and undoubtedly, your best asset against your husband's steel team... Volcarona. But not just any Volcarona. This one had the rare characteristic of being shiny. So, when he released from his Ultra ball, a burst of fire engulfed your surroundings, bathing the room in an unbearable heat. The moth-like Pokémon sprung its large leaf-like wings and golden scales fluttered from them. It had green compound eyes and a purple abdomen, topped with a smoky white mane. It’s normally red wings were of the opposite colour, a nice shade of gold and yellow, black spots freckled over them. Truly, it was a magnificent sight to behold and your greatest pride. By comparison, your husband's Perrserker looked poorly...**

_\- “Teach that filthy moth a lesson. Screech.”_ (He commanded)

**Opening its mouth, the Pokémon released a high-pitched screech into shockwaves that distorted the air. To complete his torment, he began grinding his daggered hands as he walked closer to the moth. Volcarona fluttered feverishly, shaking its head due to the attack. The hairs forming his mantle were extremely sensitive, which explained his intense reaction to the screech. Perrserker, barbarian as he was, seized the opportunity to strike at his foe, extending his talons into a shadow claw with which he sliced Volcarona's abdomen. It wasn't very effective, though. Recovering his senses, your Pokémon vigorously shook his head and body, quiver dancing, and obeyed your next command.**

[ **↘️ 3.30** = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “Flamethrower!”_

**Drawing a strong breath in a strange hue, Volcarona inflated his abdomen before suddenly releasing the pressure, unleashing a torrent of ardent flames that made your eyes squint. Perrserker was agile, certainly, and he tried as best he could to avoid the blazing stream, leaping if and where he could, passing even so close to his Master that Rose had to step aside to avoid being burned on the spot. The fire then spread over the walls, feeding off the expensive paintings with their so flammable frames. Eventually, the cat was struck head on by the torrent, knocking him out in one blow, or so it seemed. As he painfully knelt under the sheer force of the fiery torrent, the latter, in a last attempt, hurled himself against the moth with an iron head, hardly effective, yet damaging your Pokémon, nonetheless. He collapsed immediately afterwards.**

_\- “Look what you’ve done”_ (Your husband congratulated upon glancing around, fixing his tie in the process)

_\- “You’ve brought that on yourself”_

_\- “What happened to “It’s not too late”?”_ (He questioned fairly)

**Despite your newfound hatred for him, you had to admit he had a point: YOU were the one setting the place on fire, not him. What would Marcella think of it? Marcella… Was she even safe?! Fear gripped your stomach, giving the edge Rose needed to surprise you.**

_“Wild charge.”_

**His now summoned Klinklang surrounded his steely body in yellow electricity, flying towards your Volcarona before tackling him violently, sparkling electricity exploding upon contact. And that's how you lose your best asset. You now had three Pokémons left, and Rose only two more. There was still a chance... But your next Pokémon would very easily fall to Klinklang if you weren't careful. So, you grabbed your Net Ball before throwing it into battle in one spin. A large turtle emerged from it, shattering the ground under its own weight as it landed. He gave an incensed cry before crouching down, ready to leap...**

_\- “Carracosta, avoid his every move, you hear me?”_

**He nodded his head firmly and growled. Rose simply smiled and closed his eyes. It would all be over soon enough. That said, he figured he'd take the time to give you the taste of defeat, so instead of using the same attack, he asked Klinklang to switch his gears. You immediately took the opportunity to strengthen your water-type Pokémon.**

_\- “Shell smash!”_

**Its defence would certainly drop, but its attack and speed would increase sharply. And in a fight like this, that could make all the difference. Carracosta stretched every muscle in his body, shaking under the sheer pressure before exploding most of his shell in a scream. A blue aura surrounded the panting Pokémon: he was ready. Once again, Rose reiterated his previous strategy with a Wild Charge.**

_\- “Avoid with Aqua-jet!”_

**The Pokémon executed, dodging Klinklang's attack at the last moment. It was now right underneath the Pokémon, the perfect place to retaliate with**

_\- “Superpower!”_

**With his long fins, Carracosta spun on himself and hit the bolts hard, making them regret ever being so confident. It was super effective, alas Rose's Pokémons had the nasty habit of never going down without a final blow, and so it was with regret that your proud turtle fell in battle despite his Solid Rock ability. Upon fainting, Klinklang’s very own core disassembled. You hissed, unawares; you didn’t like the way things were going, but you had no choice but to keep up. At least your two remaining Pokémons might stand a chance against Rose’s.**

**At first holding your Dusk Ball dearly against you, you finally sent it into battle. A greenish ray emitted from it before materializing into a dragon of over six feet tall. A long yellowish tail wagged fervently as the Pokémon stretched out in all its splendour: it was a Haxorus, and a great one at that. Its long crimson tusks threatened from afar, something Rose could not deny from the slightly worried expression on his face. After all, it was said that these Pokémons' tusks could cut through steel, and although initially benevolent, they could prove extremely voracious in defending their loved ones, including Trainers…**

**Knowing full well that you had nothing left to lose in this fight, you ordered an overpowering attack on the next round. You could only hope Marcella was safe... possibly in her room at the other end of the mansion.**

[ **↘️ 6.37** = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “Earthquake”_

**For the first time since the beginning of this game, you saw Rose's eyes widen.** _"She didn't think--?!"_ **You could read the look on his face to your delight. Damn it, you didn't become Champion for nothing! It was your risky tactics that won you the title, not the fear of getting cold feet.**

**Haxorus then slammed its red claws against the ground, creating a powerful earthquake that shook the whole ground and rippled all the way to your opponent and its owner. Rose shot to the side at the very last moment, evading, but Klinklang simply hovered above : it had no idea what was happening. The ground before them had cracked in half like a gaping mouth, a shame Klinklang could levitate. Or could it be-…? Although weighing over a hundred pounds, Haxorus had leaped into the air and, using the same tail that had propelled him, swung forward to punish the Steel Pokémon, and with phenomenal strength, he sent him into the bowels of the earth (which in itself was laundry). Your husband's Pokémon responded just in time with a Gear Grind so that both fell KO at the same time. That really bugged the hell out of you. How could he stand up to you like that when his team was monotype?! You were a former champion, with a diverse team whose every weakness had been reviewed and defended, and now you were knocked down by your damn husband.**

[ **↘️ 7.30** = use this exact timer on the music]

**The floor crumbled in a few places, forcing you to change your location. All around you, the walls were engulfed in fire, rendering the atmosphere stifling. Both of you, Rose, were sweating profusely, droplets apparent on his forehead. With the rise in these temperatures, it had become harder for you to breathe, so it was no wonder you were panting. At least on that matter, you and Rose were equals. Before you sent your last Pokémon, however, you stopped for a moment to catch your breath.**

_\- “Had enough?”_ (You provoked him, hoping he'd come to his senses)

 _\- “I’m...”_ (He began in between breaths _) “just getting started.”_

 _\- “You're beyond saving.”_ (You huffed, leaning on your knees) _“You and your wretched plans… I will see to it that they fail. And if I don't, someone else will… I promise you this Adam, you can win this fight, but you could never win against life itself. Because life will always find a way”_

 _\- “Feeling sentimental as death looms?”_ (He taunted you, having at last resumed his posture)

_\- “You wish!”_

**Grabbing your last ball, a Luxe Ball, you whispered something to it and swiftly threw it onto the field. A silver ray emerged from it before materializing into a Zoroark, your ultimate Pokémon. Rose did the same, summoning his trusty Copperajah. Your Pokémon landed gracefully, which your enemy was bound to cause the ground to shake with its monstrous weight. Not wishing to waste any more time than you'd already had, you ordered your Dark Pokémon to boost itself with a Nasty Plot. He then got down on all fours and let out a dreadful howl, shaking his hair from head to toe. Rose immediately interrupted you with a High Horsepower that sent your Pokémon waltzing against the wall. An orange aura surrounded the steel elephant as it returned to its hind legs. Frightened that Zoroark was no longer answering your call, you thought you'd lost when all of a sudden some gravel crumbled from the wall before it was violently propelled forward. Uplifted more than ever, your Pokémon emerged with a chilling scream.**

**It snarled viciously. Seeing that sheer force was clearly in Rose’s advantage, Zoroark resorted to his original power, illusions, to distort reality. Your surroundings changed, suddenly engulfed in a mighty fog. You couldn't see straight ahead, barely distinguishing the shape of Copperajah in the distance. Copperajah, anxious but confident in his master's tactics, remained still, watching his surroundings. He thought he saw a shadow dancing on the walls and attacked it with a Zen Headbutt, but the form disappeared immediately, vanishing into the portraits. Whereas you and your husband had exchanged some banter during this battle you now remained soundless as graves, watching for whatever next move would happen. You didn’t even need to exchange any orders, you and Zoroark were in complete symbiosis. It needed only one thing : to know that you were safe. He wouldn’t stop fighting until all his opponents were down or he’d give his last breath.**

**Figuring it had toyed enough with his foe, Zoroark finally decided to reappear in Copperajah’s legs, bursting flames from its maw. The attack lodged itself right on the abdomen of the elephant who bitterly regretted not having dodged. The latter jerked sharply before attempting another kick with his hind legs, which Zoroark avoided in a perilous manoeuvre. He came to your side immediately, the fog having now somewhat lifted. That said, you noticed that your Pokémon’s left arm was dangling weakly in the air, a sign that he had probably broken something**

_\- “Zoroark...”_

**It snarled at you, reminding you to stay focused on what mattered right now. You shook your head sharply, agreeing with him. Rose complimented you for nearly cutting him off in his final moments…**

_\- “Sadly, I’m afraid this little brawl of ours needs to end”_

_\- “Finally, something we can agree on”_

[Monster of God/World Flows Into Death River](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JvmVilCQV0). _Hellsing Ultimate OVA OST "Iscariot-Style"_

**That's when the unthinkable happened. Throwing his finger in the air, Adam ordered a Heavy Slam. Given the difference in weight between Zoroark and Copperajah, this attack would prove dangerous if not deadly. Your Pokémon tried its best to dodge it but despite his multiple evasions, the elephant ended up landing abruptly on the Dark Pokémon. The dust rose up, blinding you momentarily before granting you a dreadful sight... Copperajah sat on his hind legs, one leg remaining on your Zoroark's chest struggling fiercely. His other paw was on his throat, slowly suffocating him.**

**He tried as best he could to escape his enemy's iron grip, clawing, biting, scratching Copperajah's paw, but to no avail. Finally, savouring his victory, Rose then whispered in a raspy voice.**

_\- “Kill him”_

[ **↘️ 0:25** = use this exact timer on the music]

✞𝕻𝖆𝖛𝖎𝖗𝖊 𝕸𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖔✞

(𝔖𝔱𝔯𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔘𝔭𝔬𝔫 𝔍𝔲𝔰𝔱𝔦𝔠𝔢)

**A sinister crack warned you that Zoroark's neck had broken, his body instantly becoming limp. You let out a cry so intense that your whole soul quivered, tears burning at the corners of your eyes.**

✞ **𝕻𝖆𝖗𝖎𝖚𝖓𝖙 𝕺𝖘𝖈𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖆𝖇𝖚𝖓𝖙** ✞

(𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔶 𝔒𝔰𝔠𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔞𝔱𝔢 𝔄𝔰 𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔶 𝔖𝔭𝔞𝔴𝔫)

**You immediately rushed to the side of your now dead companion. Grabbing hectically his dark fur, you tried desperately to revive him, calling out his name over and over again.**

✞𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖒𝖆𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖚𝖒 𝕮𝖔𝖓𝖋𝖗𝖎𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖙𝖎𝖘✞

(𝔅𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔖𝔲𝔭𝔭𝔬𝔯𝔱)

**Rose was content to gaze at you with a haughty expression, revelling in your pain like an exquisite nectar.**

✞𝕬𝖓𝖎𝖒𝖆 𝕬𝖗𝖙𝖚𝖘✞

(𝔒𝔣 ℭ𝔬𝔫𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔢𝔡 𝔖𝔬𝔲𝔩)

**The flames were dancing on the walls, painting an unforgettable spectacle. You were weeping so much you thought you could extinguish them with the sole strength of your tears.**

✞𝕼𝖚𝖆𝖒 𝕸𝖔𝖗𝖘 𝕺𝖈𝖈𝖚𝖗𝖎𝖙, 𝕻𝖆𝖛𝖎𝖗𝖊 𝕬𝖗𝖆𝖙𝖚𝖘✞

(𝔄𝔣𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔖𝔱𝔯𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔘𝔭𝔬𝔫 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔓𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔡 𝔏𝔞𝔫𝔡, 𝔇𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔒𝔠𝔠𝔲𝔯𝔰)

**That's when the situation you were in came to your senses. You had to run, you had no other choice, you were in danger. Resigning yourself to leave your daughter behind, you suddenly got up and ran to the lobby, much to Rose’s entertainment.**

✞𝕹𝖔𝖒𝖎𝖘𝖒𝖆 𝕴𝖚𝖘 𝕻𝖗𝖎𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖆𝖗𝖚𝖒✞

(𝔒𝔣𝔣𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔍𝔲𝔰𝔱𝔦𝔠𝔢 𝔄𝔰 𝔗𝔯𝔦𝔟𝔲𝔱𝔢)

**That said, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to you in that fashion. So, he pursued you to the hall, blocking your way when you rushed to the door. All around you, flames engulfed the mansion, spreading from the walls to the ceiling. There wasn’t much of an escape left but through him**

✞𝖁𝖎𝖗𝖎 𝖁𝖎𝖗𝖌𝖔 𝕻𝖊𝖗𝖙𝖎𝖚𝖒 𝕮𝖔𝖗𝖔✞

(𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔏𝔦𝔳𝔢𝔰 𝔒𝔣 𝔐𝔢𝔫 𝔄𝔫𝔡 𝔚𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔫 𝔄𝔰 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔓𝔯𝔦𝔠𝔢)

**Only then did you realize that there was but one way to escape this grim fate: to fight. Resolving to do so, you attacked your husband with one of your knife-like hairpins, hoping very much to hurt him before he hurt you. Your attacks were swift, precise and disciplined…**

✞𝖁𝖎𝖛𝖎𝖉𝖎 𝕮𝖎𝖓𝖎𝖘✞

(𝔉𝔬𝔯 𝔙𝔦𝔳𝔦𝔡 𝔈𝔪𝔟𝔢𝔯𝔰)

**… but useless. After you severed his cheek, he violently grabbed your wrist before forcing you to let go of your blade. Then he rewarded you with a monumental slap that knocked you to the ground...**

[ **↘️ 1:34** = use this exact timer on the music]

**For a moment, time stood still as a tyrannical figure loomed before your frightened eyes. There was nothing more to be done. No one could stop it. Frozen by terror, you could only let yourself be taken in when broad hands found their way onto your neck. You began to suffocate even though part of you had already died alongside your Zoroark. At least you wouldn't have to endure that gaping hole in your chest anymore. The air began whistling down your throat before it was silenced forever as your beloved husband put more pressure on you. Your eyes rose, stopping at the sight of a burning ceiling threatening to collapse: was this how you were going to leave? What about Marcella? Did he have the same plan for her? A spark of loathing shook your body, you couldn't let Rose triumph! Not like that! Your eyes rolled back down on him as your lips were drawn in endless hatred. Whereas Rose had been belittling you not so long ago, here he was in heaven: At last, the woman he had fallen in love with resurfaced. At last he could see her one last time before he bid her farewell. He smiled his bloodied teeth out**

_\- “That's my girl…”_

**You grabbed his wrist firmly in the hope that you could lessen his grip, but it had little effect. Then Rose finally decided to get rid of you, resting on his knees as he leaned more and more against your neck. The strain became greater and greater, you could now see your vision lighten, hear your heartbeat in your ears, and feel your head lose all awareness. A stranglehold slipped from your mouth until you were completely unconscious, the world suddenly blackening before your eyes.**

**Then, to Rose's surprise, a child's voice called out to him.**

_\- “Daddy?”_

✧ 𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕒'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍✧

**After your suicide attempt, you stayed in your room wallowing in self-pity, holding Gastly tightly in your arms. But with all the commotion that followed, you couldn't sleep, something was bothering you. So that's how you walked through the mansion to find out what caused the ruckus. The smell of smoke titillated your nostrils until you found out what caused it. As you walked past the library, you realized it was on fire, the flames licking row after row of bookshelves. Fear struck you in the chest and you started running to the entrance, hoping to find someone who could help you. Imagine your surprise when you saw what ensued...**

[Abomination](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YkBuEiFB78). Abel Korzienowski

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Walking down the stairs at a thief's pace, you watched as your father squeezed the life out of your beloved mother, and you stood still. You were only brought back to your senses when a sinister crack escaped your father's hands as he leaned against your mother's frail neck and broke it with a sharp jab. Emily's legs jerked before they stopped for good...**

**The room ablaze with fire, an exhilarating heat radiated from the walls. You were struggling to breathe, but you doubted the flames were the reason why. Before your very eyes was a scene you wished you'd never seen... Your father was beyond recognition: his usual impeccable suit was covered in soot. Panting, a trail of blood flowed from his right cheek. A red gleam was staining his eyes as an eerie smile was forming on his lips.**

**Upon hearing your call, he straightened himself up by twitching a little, putting his wick back in place and wiping the bloodstain from his cheek.**

_\- “You always were a thorn at my side………. Marcie”_ (He sighed as he tightened the knot in his tie)

[ **↘️ 0:47** = use this exact timer on the music]

 **Then he turned to face you and fear gripped your heart. Your father stepped forward and you sank to the ground. He took a second step and you had already gotten up, tapping the floor before you ran away at full speed.** _“You were in danger. You were in danger”_ **Your brain kept alarming you as it gave you the strength to run as fast as you could. You didn't dare look behind you lest Rose would catch you. He was playing with you, teasing you with words he knew would hurt.**

**On the way to whatever relative safety you could find, the walls collapsed a few times, causing you to leap to the side to avoid them. However, your father was determined to end your life. When you finally reached your room, you rushed in and immediately closed the door, hurling yourself against it while locking it.**

[Secret Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPQXDy2bUKs). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 _\- “Come now Marcie, don't be silly. Daddy just wants to play”_ (he falsely reassured as his hand tried to pry open the door)

 _\- “LIAR”_ (You yelled at him as the banging was driving you insane)

**Changing tactics, your father had begun to slam against the door when a section of the ceiling collapsed. He barely escaped but banged his head against the back wall in the process. On the other side of the door you heard a muffled grunt and then a bloodcurdling sneer.**

_\- “You should've listened to your father, child. Now you're stuck here with no way out”_

_\- “Huh?!”_

**Sadly, he was right, a huge pile of rubble now lay at your front door, making it impossible for you to get out: you were a prisoner of your own bedroom. You, in turn, tried to bang against it, using all your might, but it only made the door shudder. On the other side, Rose relished on your struggle, reminding you for one last time how worthless you were.**

_\- “You were a disgraceful daughter”_ (He began as his voice drew nearer) _“Don't worry, I'll take good care of your replacement”_ (He almost whispered, his cheek pressed against the sparse gap in the door) _“Neither you nor you despicable mother will stop my plans now................. Farewell child”_

[ **↘️ 0:44** = use this exact timer on the music]

**And his voice vanished along with your hopes... No matter what he might do to you now, you'd rather have that than be burned alive. So, you kept banging at the door, shouting his name and promising him the moons and stars...**

_\- “I'll be good! I’ll be good! I'll...”_

**But no answers came ... Rose was already on his way to save his surrogate daughter. You could picture him holding Oleana in his arms,** _“escaping this nightmare”_ **and still standing tall as a hero. It was only a matter of time before the fire department would surround the house, the reporters as well. But for now, that was the least of your worries. You had to survive to tell the tale… But you couldn’t. You were weak. You weren’t like your mother: strong, fierce, smart. You were pathetic in comparison.**

**Your throat tightened as tears scorched your eyes. You feverishly clenched your fists and slid against the door as you resigned yourself to dying. Nothing mattered now, it would all be over soon anyway... At that moment, your surroundings began to shake, a sign that the house would soon collapse. The fire had been spreading for some time after all, and although it was mostly red brick, many of the ornaments in this luxurious mansion were made of wood. Bringing your knees back to yourself, you cowered and confined them in your arms, leaning back and forth to soothe yourself a little.**

**That's when your lifelong protector, Gastly, popped out the window. He was just as scared as you were, but unlike you, hadn't given up on the fight yet. He tried to force you to stand up, but you resisted, determined to do everyone a favour by disappearing forever. So, he bit your wrist, snarling and in his own way reminding you that when you first met him it was YOU who had saved him, now it was his turn. Your wrist was hurting, but nothing was throbbing as much as the pain in your heart right now. Resigning yourself to follow him, you straightened up fervently and ran to the window. You stopped for a moment to exchange a look with your friend, then both of you took the leap…**

**⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔**

𝔸 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣, ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕞𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕋𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕣

[House Of The Night Creatures](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCGGWinj1Zo). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You woke up suddenly with your head on the ground and a fusty smell teasing your nostrils. You were cold to the bones, trembling as you struggled up on your hands. You had no memory of what happened after the mansion, only the vision of your partner smiling at you as you were about to take the plunge. Your eyelids felt heavy, similar to the time you had been hypnotized... was that the case again?! You sat down and took a quick look around. You could hardly see anything. You were in total darkness, or almost, through the holes in the walls you could see the moonlight filtering through. A draught made you shiver from head to toe, making you regret having survived the jump: you were wearing a mere dressing gown after all. A strange feeling gripped your heart, but you couldn't quite put the words to it. You felt as if you were being watched, naked in the darkness, and yet you were alone. You tried to call your friend, but he didn't respond.**

**To warm yourself, you started rubbing your shoulders, hoping it would help. Then you finally decided to get up. If Gastly wasn't there, you had to find him, wherever he was. How else could you explain the way you had come all the way here? And where was** _“here”_ **anyway?**

**Your legs twitched a little when you got up but stopped after a while. Then you started to explore the surroundings. So that you wouldn't lose the direction you had come in, you found the nearest wall and hugged it. In the night, you could only assume the shape of certain things that stood in your way: dilapidated furniture, a faded sofa, even the floor seemed to have holes here and there, compelling you to be more careful in your steps. Eventually you made it to the top, climbing up a spiral staircase in the process.**

[ **↘️ 1.16** = use this exact timer on the music]

**A simple wooden door stood before you. You reached up to the handle, and then stopped just before. Your heart was beating so fast in your chest you could have sworn someone could hear it. Finally, you mustered the courage to face whatever would come and pushed open the door, which creaked eerily. Nothing... Nothing on the other side except a large empty room. The walls were made of rough purple stone, just like downstairs. Only a large chimney lay in front of you but given its pitiful state you doubted it would still be of any use. Again, you felt a cold wave, this time more intense and you shuddered. With horror, you realized that numerous pairs of red eyes were spying on you from the darkness, some blinking, others staring.**

**Terrified, you scurried back in the hope of grabbing the doorknob, but it was gone! The doorknob! The door! The wall! The room twisted into a dark den as you stumbled upon something soft. Straightening up at full speed, you saw that it was a Gastly;** _“your”_ **Gastly. To this day, you couldn't tell how you recognized it, you just knew. Not resisting this surge of emotions any longer, you hugged him tightly in your arms as you broke into tears.**

[ **↘️ 1.39** = use this exact timer on the music]

**The Pokémon happily cried, burying its face in your chest as you kept squeezing more and more.**

_\- “Gastly~! Oh, Gastly~!... I thought I lost you!”_ (You manage to mutter between sobs...)

**And he squealed, fervently rubbing his head against you, and you did the same. Until that day, you had never looked back on your relationship to this little ball of gas ; he was just a friend, someone to chase down the hedge maze, to rely on as he was pushing you on the swings, but that day he became your saviour and partner. You would never leave each other’s side again ; it was a promise.**

**Then suddenly you were as if struck by the reality of the events: everything you once knew was gone. You could hear again the sinister sound when your mother’s neck made when it ruptured. The urge to vomit rose so quickly to your mouth, you barely had time to turn away. The next moment you were spewing out the contents of your stomach, twisting yourself into strange stances. As you hunched down further, ghostly hands materialized and grasped your hair, holding it gently as you were emptying yourself. It was a Haunter who had unexpectedly appeared. An expression of sorrow crept across his purple face as he tried to help you somehow. Gastly, by your side, watched helplessly.**

**Your whole body was now shaken by spasms, each one like a blade reminding you of the pain you had felt. After a minute or two you were able to regain control, painfully swallowing a lump in your throat before you sat upright. You wanted to wipe your mouth, but your gown lacked lengthy sleeves. That's when you realized the Haunter was still there. It somewhat looked... embarrassed? and offered you a piece of cloth that looked miserable. You accepted it all the same, giving him a broad smile that he happily returned to you. He jumped for joy, rather…** _“hovered”_ **for joy.**

_\- “Where are we anyway?”_ (you finally asked)

**Your Pokémons tilted its head towards a crack in the wall**

[ **↘️ 2.35** = use this exact timer on the music]

**You followed his indication and moved to the only light source in the room. The red eyes moved out of your way, but you couldn't tell if the cause was your Gastly's proud demeanour or their willingness to do so. Resting your hands against the wall, you leaned forward and peered. Much to your surprise, you found out that the place you were located in was a tower. Before your astonished eyes stood the vast wild area you had heard so much about. A few hundred yards away you could see the entrance to the industrial town, Motostoke. A huge crimson wall was surrounding it from all sides, a wall that you used to dreamily gaze at from your window: in the night it looked rather purple though. A quick glance at Gastly and you realized that he had dragged you here, but how did he get past the wall? As if your thoughts had been read, a sinister voice echoed in your mind…**

_\- “With his powers, of course”_

**Immediately all eyes went out like candles and Haunter hid behind you: What could have frightened them so much? Gastly moved in front of you, flashing his teeth to protect you. A sneer made him lose all his composure, though. That's when you saw it: a broad grin hanging in the air, no face, no eyes, just an unhealthy wide-toothed smile.**

_\- “Show yourself!”_

**Slowly, your interlocutor revealed himself: large, a purple coat, and piercing red eyes, the latter was none other than a Gengar. Seeing that your Gastly was hiding in your legs now, he didn't fail to ridicule it. You began to converse with him and, to your surprise, realized that he was a telepath. Until now, you had never heard of Pokémon being able to talk, except for your mother's Zoroark when it took on human form, but that was different.**

_\- “Forgive their lack of trust...”_ (He began in a rich, deep and haunting voice) _“They’ve had some...”_ (he paused) _“somewhat unpleasant experiences with your kind...”_

_\- “My kind?”_

_\- “Humans”_ (Gengar retorted, articulating each letter with utter contempt)

**Little by little, the pairs of eyes materialized into different Pokémons: mostly Gastlys and Haunters. As far as you could tell, Gengar was the only one of his kind. Maybe that's why he was their leader.**

_\- “What do you want?”_ (You asked a tad defensively, your hand shielding Gastly in your legs)

_\- “What does any decent ghost want? Death. Mayhem. Chaos”_

_\- “Lovely…”_ (you murmured as you began moving closer to the door. Gengar was threateningly stalking you) _“I, uh… I thank you for your hospitality… U-Unfortunately…”_

**You inadvertently walked into a piece of furniture as you never got the Pokémons out of your sight: They were closing in on you, ready to pounce at any moment. Your brain was screaming at you to run away, but you knew that the moment you would start running it would be the end, so you refrained from it. Gastly was trembling like a leaf in your back.**

_\- “W-we must go”_

_\- “So soon?”_ (Their leader mocked, a false tone of concern in his off-world voice...) _“Come now, Child. At least spend the night with us will you?”_

 _\- “I’m-… I’m good thanks”_ _(You squeaked, faking good manners)_

**As you had walked along the wall until now, you were surprised to find that the door had vanished, your hand wiggling in the void as you tried to grab the handle. You turned around in shock, realizing that you were trapped, and the next second Gengar was inches away from your face. His breath was foul, his mouth so wide you could have sworn he could swallow you whole. Your eyes widened and you were paralyzed. Gastly tried to defend you fervently, but his elder easily knocked him off with a Shadow Claw.**

_\- “I just **love** children... They taste so good...”_ (The ghost whispered in your ear, his voice echoing)

**You squeezed your eyes shut, resigning yourself to your doom when...**

_\- “I'm joking”_

[Two Doctors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwgvhvPxlmQ). Murray Gold

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Then suddenly, a burst of laughter brought you back to your senses, seeing with fright and surprise that all the Pokémons had started laughing... was it a prank? Gengar was twisting and laughing in the air, pretending to kick the floor. You and Gastly exchanged a confused, terrified and dazed look... Their leader then sat up, seeing that you didn't understand the joke and tried to explain it to you, but with no success. you were too frightened for that. Gengar then threatened to wipe you out of existence if you didn't laugh, and suddenly you and Gastly were laughing maniacally, not without praying that you would survive at the mercy of this tyrant.**

_\- “There-there, much better!”_ (Gengar grinned, satisfied)

 _\- “Aha… ha…aha… uhm… Mister Gengar…_ _W-why are you mean to us?”_ (you dared asking)

 _\- “Mean?... MEAN?!”_ (He repeated and you knew you were in trouble) _“YOU CALL ME MEAN, WHEN I TOOK YOU IN, SHELTERED YOU, FED YOU?!”_

**He paused suddenly, confused as he tilted his head to the side to ask a fellow Haunter friend.**

_\- “Did I feed them?”_

**He shook his head negatively and Gengar changed his words, raising a finger in the air.**

_\- “FINE! I haven’t fed you yet, but I was getting there! You ruined my streak with your stupid fear! Can’t even get a joke right!”_

**He continued to lecture you for the next few minutes as you shrank by the second. Gastly's eyes were round at the sight of such...** _“versatility”_ **. Eventually, Gengar stopped, noticing that you were no longer talking...**

_\- “DON'T STAND LIKE THERE SILENT AS GRAVES!”_

_\- “S-Sorry!!!”_

**He squinted his eyes and floated to you, hunched back on himself before leaning over you, as if to sniff you out. He mumbled a** _"hum"_ **and you couldn't resist asking him what he wanted in the end. If he wanted to kill you, let him do it now! The ghost went into a burst of laughter before wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye.**

_\- “Don't be silly Child. If I wanted to kill you, you would've never woken up in the first place”_

_\- “Right… So, I was brought here...”_ (You carefully followed)

**Gengar nodded his head and turned his gaze to your Gastly, carrying on with the rest of the story.**

_\- “This little ball of death had the unfortunate tendency to escape from the tower during the day, while we slept. At first I didn't think much of it, after all I was young too”_ (He arrogantly pretexted, pointing his fingers at himself) _“What I didn't plan on, however, was for him to befriend a human.”_

 _\- “...me...”_ (you completed)

**Gengar glared at Gastly before continuing.**

\- That said, I also didn't foresee that this human would be so...”

_\- “Would be what?”_

**You felt like he was having trouble saying his words, like he was... embarrassed?**

_\- “…………… BEARABLE”_ (He finally figured out)

 _\- “Gee, thanks”_ (You commented sarcastically)

_\- “Kekeh…”_

**He got serious again**

\- “Winter is a terrible season for us because we can no longer get supplies from humans. Of course, in summer it's all fun and games to go and steal their picnic, but in winter nobody comes here. And the next town is quite far away.”

**He turned his head, but his eyes did not leave your side, which scared you a bit. His versatility was dangerous.**

_\- “On the other hand, you......... due to your… bearability”_

_\- “It's not even a word”_ (you corrected, annoyed that he couldn't say you were decent).

**But he ignored you**

_\- “You've managed to keep this little colony alive...”_

_\- “But how did you...”_

_\- “By feeding Gastly after all. When we saw him again, he had told us what you’d done, and nobody believed it. So, I ordered him to come back, several times, and each time you redoubled your kind--- ... BEARABILITY”_

_\- “THAT'S NOT A WORD”_

_\- “He then started stealing your supplies”_

**You looked for the first time in anger at your little Pokémon and it seemed to shrink.**

_\- “Whoever you are kid, you saved us. Least we could do is to save you”_

_\- “Really?”_ (You asked, cryptic)

_\- “JOKING”_

_\- “AH!”_

**Your face turned white and Gengar burst out laughing. Of course, he would.**

_\- “I'm joking-joking. You can relax”_

_\- “A strange Pokémon you are”_ (you mumbled)

 _\- “My, thank you little human”_ (It sneered as it was floating upside down) _“Now then, care to explain to me what brings you here?”_

_\- “If it means you’ll stop threatening us, then yes”_

_\- “Kekeh… I would be all ears if I had any”_

**You then carried on your chat with him, recounting to him your encounter with your faithful friend, who kept on thrilling with joy at your side as Gengar rolled his eyes. Together you crossed the tower back and forth, Gengar floating beside you as you told him your story. Tears came to you as you mentioned your mother, but you finally made up your mind that you should be strong for her and swallowed them, finishing your account of your father's actions. The elder ghost remained silent for a few moments, narrowing his eyes and staring at you. Then, as if shifting his personality, he lifted his hands in the air and said**

_\- “Told you humans were trash”_

_\- “Thank you, that’s very helpful”_ (You let go of your first sarcasm, and certainly not your last)

 _\- “Kekekeh”_ (He chuckled toothlessly as he was hovering upside down) _“I like you kid so I’ll let you live”_

**He then rushed towards you, wiggling his ghostly finger in your face, emphasizing his words.**

_\- “ **Just** this once though”_

**Then already he began to fade, his body sinking into the ground.**

\- “Don’t **ever** come back here… lest you have a death wish… **that** I can help with”

**And he broke out in laughter, his ghostly mirth echoing through the walls. You and Gastly gave each other a worried look and decided not to tempt the devil.**

[House Of The Night Creatures](https://youtu.be/UCGGWinj1Zo?t=210). _Abel Korzienowski_

[ **↘️ 3:30** = use this exact timer on the music]

**Then the unexpected happened. The other Pokémons from earlier emerged from all sides, at first seeming like an attack, but to your wonder you realized that their intentions were not harmful. Instead, you saw them bring you all sorts of goods: canned food, a worn flashlight, and many other useful items you’d only assume they’d stolen from campers in the area. At last the Haunter from earlier floated timidly to you, holding a leather backpack full of berries: there was the food Gengar promised you. This time you couldn't hold back your tears.**

_\- “Guys...”_

**You held him tight and thanked him over and over again: beside you, Gastly feverishly rubbed his head against his elder. The other Pokémons followed his lead and did the same. You might be wrong, but you'd swear you'd seen Gengar's vindictive eyes watching you from the ground in the distance, his head barely sticking out.**

**Your lips mumbled a** _"Thank you"_ **and you and your companion left the tower, the path before you no longer deceitful as before. You easily found your way out and enjoyed the fresh air. The moon was high in the sky and your adventure was just beginning. The call for vengeance rang in your head like an apocalyptic bell, but before you could resort to it you had to find out what your father's infamous plans were. For that there was only one possible destination... his office at Macro Cosmos Corp.**

**⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔**

𝕊𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕄𝕠𝕥𝕠𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕜𝕖, 𝕞𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

[Modern Age](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZkx8DaMM5Q). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **As you were making your way to said place, your head was messing with you again. What was the point? Even if you were to discover what he was up to, there wasn’t much you could, was it? Both your brain and heart startled a battle you didn’t want to take part in. When you thought you could triumph, you were struck by the reality that you were not your mother, you never would be. You weren't fierce, nor smart or clever. You were a rich girl raised with a silver spoon in your mouth** _... “But you had the potential to be even greater than her”_ **, a little voice reasoned in your head. It wasn't over yet.** _“You survived, didn't you?”_ **,** _“You could still keep fighting”_ **. You promised yourself you would try…**

**After leaving the tower you went to Motostoke, the nearest town, but it took you a good hour and a half to get there. Everything seemed infinitely smaller from that tower, you thought. It must have been about 2 am when you reached the city centre. Although it was a working day, a lot people were still on the streets surprisingly. Many of the pubs were open at that time. From a distance, you could hear the bawling of drunkards as well as glass shattering, no doubt having come to hands. The main avenue was almost crowded, mostly businessmen in the company of poorly dressed women. At the entrances to the small alleys along the way you could see that a few** _“unfriendly”_ **groups had gathered there. So, you preferred to keep your distance.**

**Then it began to rain, a common occurrence in Galar, but which you had never experienced before without a maid hurrying to open an umbrella for you. There was no umbrella, no servant now, just you. You shivered and huddled together, hoping it might warm you up a little, but your little gown made for a poor thermal protector. Within minutes you were already soaked, shaking from head to toe. And yet no one paid the slightest attention to you. Gastly leaned to your side and gave you an apologetic look, wishing he could help in some way. You gently stroke his head and carried on.**

**Paying no attention to where you were walking, you tripped over the cobblestones and fell headfirst into the gutter. Your head bled a little, but that's not what hurt you the most. No. It was the sheer abandonment you were feeling right now, left on your own, an outcast in your father's eyes. In spite of everything he had put you through, you couldn't help but feel a shred of love for him, but that was soon to change. As you sat up, you noticed that a group of people had gathered around a shop window. Making your way through a forest of knees, you were surprised to find a row of TVs on. They seemed to be broadcasting the news. A man in a suit presented the latest events in a solemn manner.**

_\- “Next, we just learned an hour ago of the tragedy that has struck Rose Manor. It seems that a fire broke out inside without anyone noticing. This was apparently due to a lack of staff, as the owner was planning to relocate soon”_

_"Relocate soon"_ **? You frowned. When did your father plan this? The man carried on**

_\- “It is with regret that we learned of the passing of Lady Thorne, our beloved Chairman's wife”_

[ **↘️ 1:23** = use this exact timer on the music]

**A picture of your mother popped up on the screen and you tried to touch her, but the bars on the glass prevented you. Even in death you could not reach her. Your tears poured down, concealed by the heavy rain. The photo dated from her time as a Unovian ambassador, hence her elegant clothes. As your heart was gradually being torn apart, the host went on to mention your name, which raised your watery eyes.**

_\- “Along with the tragic death of the young Marcella, trapped in her room at the time of the events”_

**He wasn't wrong, per se... It was then that he invited your father to express his feelings on the matter. He seemed to be present in a separate studio: his clothes were sooty, his face surprisingly unmarked despite the cut your mother had inflicted on him, and on his knees lay your little adopted sister, her Trubbish lying on her broad features.**

_\- “Chairman. Thank you for having me. You've just escaped tragedy. What message would you like to convey to the world right now?”_

**Rose shut both of his eyes, reflecting, before answering the question. He had already prepared for this**

_\- “I'd like to tell the world not to take things for granted... I came to this country when I had nothing, and it took me many… many years to establish my business… my marriage…”_

**He lowered his eyes, finding a sudden fascination with Oleana's hair as he stroked it.**

_\- “My family...”_

**Then he looked up again as tears expertly fell on his tawny face.**

_\- “I can't tell which affects me more: the loss of my wife, or the loss of my daughter. Both played a huge role in my life. To go on without them-...”_

**His voice broke and he immediately fell silent, shaking his head. The presenter thanked him for his testimony and offered his condolences before dismissing the broadcast. Immediately, the people around you exploded in a turmoil of emotions, laments and complaints as a picture of your family was displayed on the screen, a picture from 2 years ago at a winter gala.**

**Your eyes had changed. Your tears stopped flowing. When the screen went off you could see the contempt settling in your caged reflection. Someone had to put an end to this masquerade...**

[Snape to Malfoy Manor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqdZcpwyUEc). _Alexandre Desplat_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Shifting your gaze to the clock-tower above you, you branded the time and day in your head. This would mark the beginning of your journey: a path to revenge, and deceit. If you truly were to take down you father, you couldn’t afford to be the weak girl you once were you had to change, truly change. Use any means necessary. If need be sacrifice whatever you held dear. But you swore to yourself that day that you would never forget: the everlasting pain, the depths of your contempt, your crippling helplessness. This was only the first step, a cruel reminder of life’s call to order, but one that would project you into unforeseen horizons.**

**You were no longer the same when you left this alley. Now you had an objective, a target, all you needed was a way to reach it. And so, you went to the Macro Cosmos’ offices. That's where you'd find the answers you were looking for. Along the way, you had snatched various items from various owners... A cap, a jacket, a knife from an outdoor pub: anything that would help conceal and defend you in these dire times. By the time you reached the intersection with the main avenue you had already swapped clothes and face, having cut your hair short with the knife you had stolen, leaving only dark strands in your tracks. As you pushed your cap on your head, you briefly observed your reflection in a puddle on the ground: your face was impassive, devoid of an ounce of emotion, your eyes dim and your skin pale. Gastly beside you had no reflection in the water, though. You glanced at him before carrying on. It took him a few seconds to join you, possibly frightened by how quickly you had changed.**

**Macro Cosmos had a number of subsidiaries across the country, but Motostoke remained the epicentre. It made sense considering the fact that Rose had started his career here after years of service in the mines. A tower in Wyndon was currently under construction at the time, the future headquarters of your vile father's operations, a headquarters that you would eventually raid one day. Where one could imagine a building with a modern, futuristic look, the company's headquarters consisted of a large red brick u-shaped building, in keeping with the tones of the city. Gardens surrounded the infrastructure in various ways; a way of ensuring the well-being of all employees, or at least that was the Chairman's reason for doing so. Just like at home, sumptuous fountains were scattered here and there, most of them representing proud steel Pokémon, the trademark of this company. The building itself was located on the west side of the city, just before the forest that led to your mansion.**

**It must have been about 3:00 a.m. by now when you came face to face with the cold, wide gates leading inside. A man, seemingly drowsy at his post, was acting as a guard at the entrance. With a nod, you ordered your Pokémon to give him a well-deserved sleep, which he did. The next moment you were already climbing the gate. Your hands slipping somewhat against the wet metal, but your determination hardly failed you. Once on the other side, you let yourself fall and regretted not having climbed down completely, but the pain would have to wait you could already hear barking in the distance and that didn't bode well... Then you started to run, hugging the hedge formations, crouching, dropping to the ground and even crawling in the mud if necessary. It took you about ten minutes to reach building A, indicated by a large sign with an engraved map.**

_\- “A's the first letter of the alphabet. Might be worth a shot”_ (You shrugged to your companion)

**It firmly nodded and voices made you remember that you were not alone. Immediately you hid behind the large steel panel. Two guards recounting their latest sexual prowess passed you before walking away, not without you uttering an** _"ew"_ **to their words. You then followed the winding path indicated to reach building A. It was built on two single floors, with a third floor exclusive to a room you imagined to be your father's office.**

_\- “Must be it. Let's go”_

**The entrance was guarded, as expected of you. From a distance, lights were lit at a few windows in the building. Although Galarian, Rose had taken over the Unovian system to establish his empire, giving his employees the opportunity to work at night or day. Obviously, some preferred night, which you could understand as long as you could remember, you had always affiliated with that time of day, thinking it was more secretive. And considering your current situation, the night would soon become your ally, rendering you invisible to almost everyone.**

**You had stopped for a few minutes behind a bush in the hope that the guard would eventually leave his post, but he seemed to be a model employee. Then you turned to your Pokémon and asked him**

_\- “Hey. Can't you work your mumbo-jumbo on him?”_

**Gastly gave you a puzzled look, tilting his head to the side. You grunted, frustrated, and pursed your lips. It was one thing to put the guard at the gate to sleep, but if he was found asleep it would be suspicious. You took a deep breath and thought of a plan. If your mother could do it, so could you! After a few seconds the pieces automatically came together in your mind and that was it. You whispered to your Pokémon and it did the trick. He vanished into the night and went to sizzle the streetlamp in front of you. The guard was momentarily drawn in, but stood still. You then did your best to signal to Gastly to increase the intensity, and the next moment the fuses of the lamp post blew up in a spectacular flash.**

_\- “Bugger. Not again”_

**And that was it. Gastly quickly floated by your side and you entered the place, taking off your muddy shoes beforehand. Barefoot, you walked gently up the steps like a Liepard, sometimes stopping in full stride to hear if someone was approaching. Luckily, the inside didn't seem to be guarded. The stairs were carpeted in red velvet, matching the walls with exquisite wallpapers. The handrails were platinum plated. Everything in this environment exuded opulence. When you finally arrived on the third floor you felt your heart ache as you approached your father's office. Before you stood a large silver door where two hexagons flirted closely with one another: the symbol of your house. You had long been searching for the meaning behind it and only later you understood that it represented a mechanical rose.**

**Before you attempted to open the door, you stood against it to make sure that you were alone. This was not the case, and the next moment the door slammed open on your father. Your breathing had stopped as you hung from the window outside, having rushed towards it at an alarming speed. Lucky for you that the corridor leading to the office was narrow, a second sooner and your father would have seen you. Your hands were slipping from the pouring rain outside and you could barely hold your groans. When you threatened to let go, Gastly raised your feet slightly with the help of his psychic powers, but they weren't very developed yet and he could only do it when you were in trouble. He was already carrying your shoes**

_\- “I'm afraid I must insist, you NEED to rest”_ (A disembodied voice spoke)

**This last one fell silent for a few moments, noting that Rose was staring at a spot through the window. It was closed, but something strange was seeping out of it.**

_\- “Something wrong Chairman?”_

**Your heart was beating so fast in your temples that you thought he'd hear it. You were sure he'd flushed you out, that it was over, and yet the next thing your father retorted was a false excuse as he was holding the bridge of his nose.**

_\- “My apologies-- you're right, Lockhart—"_

_\- “Glad to see you're listening to reason.”_ (the young man replied)

**And they left. You could hear their footsteps drifting away and vanishing downstairs. Painfully, you forced yourself back up and were extremely careful not to drop heavily on the floor. You left the window ajar and wasted no time getting into your father's office.**

[Mother of Evil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfpHZDsWM9I). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **Before you was the seat of all your father's vile ideals, innocently presented in the form of a mere office. Well,** _“mere”_ **, that remained to be seen, the place was just as luxurious as what you had seen so far. Measuring approximately 5 by 9 meters, the office was spacious and elongated, with crimson walls and silver designs. On each side of the room there were numerous bay windows looking out: on the east side to the inside of the town of Motostoke, and on the west side to the forest that would ultimately lead to your mansion. The wall could be seen over the sea of pines if you had a keen eye. But you didn't have time to enjoy the view, you didn't know when your father would return, so you hurried straight to work. You and Gastly split up, you took the desk while he was busy going back and forth through the large cabinets made of Mahogany, a rare wood. Rose's desk was organized, as expected of him, a cleanliness that was almost disturbing. Given your small size, you had to sit in his chair to hope to reach the top of the desk. Rather than tackle his computer directly, which you had relatively little control over at the time, you decided to look in his drawers. One after the other you pulled out, finding row after row of boring documents on logistics and economics. You weren't sure you understood everything, but that wasn't what you were looking for. At the end of the third drawer you quit the left side, moving on to the right, which contained a sealed door with a lock. Thinking it would be the perfect place to keep secrets, you grabbed one of your hair clips and wringed it as your mother had taught you. By the next moment you were already skilfully fiddling with the lock. A** _“click”_ **notified you of your success and you gasped with joy. Gastly heard you and promptly joined you, hardly noticing that he had spilled a drop of mud on the floor.**

[ **↘️ 0.44** = use this exact timer on the music]

**To your greatest annoyance, all you found were a few old books and a luxurious bottle of Absinthe. You sighed, resigning yourself to the idea that you would never find what you were looking for. You dropped a book next to it, which made you cringe. You stooped to the side to pick it up when you noticed something was wrong. The cabinet was much shorter than the desk suggested. Something about the proportions wasn't right. That was reason enough for you to inspect the back of the closet which, as you imagined, was fake. Gastly looked intrigued over your shoulder as your hands tampered with the back of the closet. Suddenly, another click was heard, and you felt a piece of wood push against you. Slowly you pulled it out and put it on the floor. Then, leaning on the desk, you shoved your arms into the cabinet and pulled out a reddish binder filled in with post-it notes and other labels sticking out. It was a poorly ordered document compared to your father's usual neatness.**

[ **↘️ 1.15** = use this exact timer on the music]

**Just like your mother, it was hard for you to restrain your curiosity, so you settled comfortably in your father's chair before opening it. You weren't ready for what you found there... The pages seemed rough and heavier, slightly ochre-tinted from their age. There were many esoteric figures and symbols: pentagrams, crosses, mathematical formulas and other things you couldn't put a name to. Where there were no drawings, the pages were blackened with text incomprehensible in Gothic writing. You could recognise the shape of the letters because you had seen them somewhere before, but where...? You didn't need to look any further when, a few pages later, the answer came to you in the form of a monstrous creature: A long, dark crimson dragon was drawn on a four-page spread that you had opened. Smoke was coming out of its nostrils and it spew fire from its large mouth. It had scales like rows of shields, and teeth so sharp they could cut like swords.**

**Again, the same handwriting blocked you, but this time there was a post-it that, you assume, translated the words next to the maw of the mythical creature.**

✞𝕿𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝕬𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝕾𝖎𝖌𝖓 𝕬𝖕𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝕴𝖓 𝕳𝖊𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖓: 𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝕭𝖊𝖍𝖔𝖑𝖉, 𝕬 𝕲𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖙 𝕽𝖊𝖉 𝕯𝖗𝖆𝖌𝖔𝖓 𝕳𝖆𝖛𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝕾𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝕳𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖘 𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝕿𝖊𝖓 𝕳𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖘, 𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝕺𝖓 𝕳𝖎𝖘 𝕳𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖘 𝖂𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝕾𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝕯𝖎𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖒𝖘✞

✞𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝕳𝖊 𝕷𝖆𝖎𝖉 𝕳𝖔𝖑𝖉 𝕺𝖋 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕯𝖗𝖆𝖌𝖔𝖓, 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕾𝖊𝖗𝖕𝖊𝖓𝖙 𝕺𝖋 𝕺𝖑𝖉, 𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝕭𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉 𝕳𝖎𝖒 𝕱𝖔𝖗 𝕬 𝕿𝖍𝖔𝖚𝖘𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖘✞

**It was coming back to you now... The tapestries in your house. The dragon appeared there, but you never thought it could be real. It was just a way to hold the children in place, a scary bedtime story, and yet from the notes your father had made, it seemed real. Rose mentioned a thousand-year-old sleep in a buried crypt whose location he hadn't yet discovered. Page after page, you could see more and more things that disturbed you. Then towards the end the sheets seemed to get softer and softer until they were as soft as ordinary paper, upon which other mathematical formulas were written, with the addition of complex schematics of machinery and other elements that already felt more modern to you. Alas, you couldn't linger any longer because your father was already back! You put the folder back in place as quickly as you could, pushing the wooden plate to the back of the cupboard before closing the cabinet and locking it with your hairpin, but it was too late, he had already opened the door.**

[↘️ **2.00** = use this exact timer on the music]

**You instantly hid under the desk. Gastly had gone invisible immediately, but you could feel him at your side, his gaseous body flowing through half the desk. You heard a few footsteps and cursed yourself for leaving your hair clip on the floor. It was inches away from you, but having no idea how close your father was, you couldn't grab it. All you could do was pray that he didn't notice you. The footsteps came closer until they stopped about ten centimetres away from you. He was on your left; you knew it because the terrified look in your Pokémon’s eyes could not lie. Your breathing stopped as your head began to turn. Your heart climbed up to your temples where it pounded to the point of exploding. Suddenly the urge to vomit rose up and you had to hold yourself back by clenching your mouth tightly. Your eyes burned, but you couldn't cry. Rose placed his hand on the desk and leaned over when he heard his assistant call out. He turned around momentarily, and you took the opportunity to move out and around him, now resting against the right side of the desk. His assistant didn't answer right away, and the next moment Rose was looking exactly where you had been. If you hadn't moved, he would have spotted you right away and that would have been the end of it.**

_\- “Chairman!”_ (Lockhart called again)

**Your father sighed, mumbling an insult in a tongue you did not understand, before leaving the room again. You huddled at the desk hoping he wouldn't see you and waited for him to leave before doing anything. Your Gastly had followed Rose before coming back and materializing in front of you. He nodded his head and you allowed yourself to breathe again, gasping for air. You quickly picked up your pin as he ghost was already dragging you by your sleeve down the narrow corridor with his fangs. You were getting ready to go down the stairs when already the voices of your father and his assistant echoed again. You had no choice, you had to leave no matter what, so you did the impossible. Climbing to the window, you stood on the ledge for a few moments while your Pokémon made panicked faces and loud noises in your head: it could never hold your weight. But you left him no choice and immediately threw yourself into the void. The next moment, the two men arrived...**

_\- “Did you leave the windows open, Lockhart?”_ (Rose questioned)

 _\- “Um...”_ (Clears throat) _“No.”_ (he answered in almost a question)

_\- “...”_

[The Experiment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ii548h6E_hw). _Beyond Two Souls_

**By some miracle, it was the second time you had survived a fall that should have killed you. Alas, things weren't going to be that easy, because the place where you landed wasn't the most welcoming... Gastly may have been able to hold you off with his psychic powers, but he wasn't ready to face an army of Houndooms! And right in front of your own purple eyes stood their kennel. They seemed to be busy dozing off after a hearty meal, but the smell of fresh flesh titillated their nostrils, pulling them out of their slumber. One after the other, the bloodhounds opened their fiery eyes before staring at you in a haunting manner. They rose to their feet and began to snarl, flashing their teeth as drool dripped from their cruel jaws, making you wince. You took a step back and they followed. You tried to take another one but where stopped by a bump in your back. Without looking, you gently threw your hand behind and Gastly handed you your boots. Yeah, that would be a starter. Figuring the hounds would pounce on you at any sudden moves, you gently put on your shoes without breaking eye contact once. They mimicked your movements, lowering their horned heads before raising it up again. You tried to calm them down, showing off your hands but it merely upset them more and some started barking. You figured you had intruded long enough and immediately began to run. That's all it took for them to chase you down.**

**You were exhausted, yet your legs still managed to muster the strength to run. You didn't know how you got there, but if you could have done it once, surely you could again. So, you poured all your strength into each stride, almost bouncing off the muddy ground as you propelled yourself into the next step, over and over again. Unable to go back through the entrance, at the risk of alerting the guards, you ran along the side of building A to find yourself on the west side: it was the safest route, because you knew there was a possible way out for you: the forest. But you still had to find a way in. Wherever you went, there were walls more than two meters high. Climbing them would be impossible: you would slip immediately before you became the fatal meal of those hungry Pokémons, and that wasn’t on your bucket list. Along the way you tried to throw some things in their path, but these hellish creatures simply jumped above and redoubled in their growls.**

[↘️ **1.15** = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “OKAY. NEW PLAN!”_ (You exhaled)

**As you ran relentlessly, you allowed yourself a glance back and was terrified by the sight: an army of hellhounds, snarling, barking, and nearly biting your back. The mere sight of their teeth made you sick, but you couldn't dwell on it. You couldn't send your Pokémon into battle either, as it was at a disadvantage, both in number and type. Really, it seemed like there was no way out of this ordeal when you thought about it. Unfortunately, reality caught up with you very quickly when you looked back at the wind and saw that the property had come to an end and the wall forked at an angle. It was now or never. Either you will try the jump, or you will fail... Soaked, exhausted, but confident, you exchanged stares with your Pokémon, who shook his head solemnly.** _“We'll make it”_ **you promised as you leapt into the air.**

[↘️ **1.50** = use this exact timer on the music]

**You were now sitting on top of the wall surrounding Motostoke. The sun was slowly rising on another day. Scarlet rays tinged the sky in the distance, like brush strokes. You were out of breath, wet to the bone and dirty, but alive. Gastly by your side was resting after a great effort, his head resting against your knees as you contemplated a new day. In less than 24 hours, and by some miracle, you had managed to escape not only from the hands of your father, but also from the fire of your childhood home and an army of hungry hounds. If this was not a sign that you were destined to be strong, you did not know what it was. You secretly hoped that wherever your mother was, she'd be proud of you.**

**Your legs were dangling out in the open towards the wilderness area. You could see the tower that was your salvation in the distance, a purple aura emanating from it as some shadows swayed around it. You grew a smile and stroked the head of your Pokémon beside you. Then you glanced behind you were a forest of pines darkened the horizon. Beyond was the hellish place you had just escaped from. Now that you were safe, you reflected on how you had done it: You had made your leap of faith, having thrown yourself into the air as Gastly stood beside you. One of the dogs almost grabbed your leg as you struggled up the other side. The hungry pack of Houndooms barked at you afterwards, for that was all they had left to do with their escaped prey. And as you dug into the woods you once feared, you could hear the voices of the guards approaching and trying to calm their Pokémon.**

**Granting yourself one last glimpse of the landscape, you savoured for the first time the view to its true value. No matter how difficult a start you made in life, it wasn't the end. You smiled as you reflected back on one of your history classes...**

**_“Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning”_ **

-Winston Churchill

🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲

[In The Pines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nUKhWx95fE). Janel Drewis

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

【𝐋𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥, 𝐋𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥】

【𝐃𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐋𝐢𝐞 𝐓𝐨 𝐌𝐞】

**And so, the toughest moments of your life ensued. A past that would scar you by its cruelty and harshness but teach you one’s way to live through anything.**

【𝐓𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐌𝐞 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐃𝐢𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐋𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭】

**After leaving your perch, you set off for God knows where, so long as you were away from your father and his influence, you would be safe...**

【𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬, 𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬】

【𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐮𝐧 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬】

【𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡】

**You walked through forests, lands, fields, hoping to find civilization again. Most Pokémon ignored you on their way, but some came after you in the hope of getting a free meal. Looking back, you remembered narrowly escaping the deadly arms of a Bewear.**

【𝐌𝐲 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐖𝐚𝐬 𝐀 𝐑𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐧】

【𝐊𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐀 𝐌𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐀 𝐇𝐚𝐥𝐟 𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐞】

**And while you were killing yourself every day to survive a bit longer, your father was moving up the social ladder again, now Oleana at his side. There was no limit to this devil's ascendancy: seductive, charismatic and inexorable. He was way out of your reach.**

【𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐖𝐚𝐬 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐥】

【𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐁𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐖𝐚𝐬 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝】

**Your Gastly remained loyal to you, always on the lookout. He accompanied you on this difficult path without ever complaining once, protecting you when necessary, and comforting you when tears threatened to spill. Then someday they stopped, which frightened you. The longer you were out there, the more heartless you grew. What would become of you once you got out?**

【𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬, 𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬】

【𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐮𝐧 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬】

【𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡】

**You learned to make do with what you had. Stealing berries from a Skowvet’s tree before fleeing. Making a knife out of the remains of dead Geodudes. Avoiding contact with dangerous Pokémons, sometimes waiting for hours in your hiding spot. Whenever you would walk through a cave, Gastly acted as your light and guide. Every night, he would lift your body to the highest tree with his mind and set next to you as you were tying yourself to a branch for a night of well-earned sleep.**

【𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐌𝐞 𝐓𝐨 𝐖𝐞𝐞𝐩】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐌𝐞 𝐓𝐨 𝐌𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐧】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐌𝐞 𝐓𝐨 𝐋𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐌𝐲 𝐇𝐨𝐦𝐞】

**And in spite of all the misery. And the rain freezing your bones. And the wind whipping your face. An ounce of love couldn't help but remain in you. Somewhere deep within you hoped that the father you'd known still existed. But another part of you – new, strong, fitted for survival – disapproved, forcing you to punish yourself by scarring your wrists to blood. Your companion would help alleviate the pain by licking your wound off.**

【𝐋𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥, 𝐋𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥】

【𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐃𝐢𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐋𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭】

【𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐌𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐊𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬】

**You had no idea how long it had been since the beginning of your journey: days, weeks, or maybe months? All you knew was that the snow had finally melted and before your eyes stood a train station. After so much time spent in the wilderness where danger lurked at every corner, you were finally going to get out, and hopefully re-join civilization again.**

【𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬, 𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬】

【𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐮𝐧 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬】

【𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐖𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐁𝐥𝐨𝐰...】

**But what would you find when you get to the other side? There was no guarantee that you'd be safe. At least here no one would find you, but in any town or village, your father would ultimately get to you. In the end, wherever you went, you couldn't ensure a safe life, threatened as much by men as by Pokémons. As you approached the red brick building you froze at the entrance, shadows covering your eyes as you stared at the ground. Gastly leaned over your shoulder, worried as your fists clenched. It nudged you and you proudly raised your head, granting yourself one last look at the landscape that had welcomed you so recently. It was time for you to say goodbye. In the distance, you could perceive a black mark to the west: the tower that had welcomed you. You kept a minute's silence, quietly thanking those who had saved you, and finally entered the building.**

**Having no money, and seeing the skewed look the cashier gave you, you decided it would be best to bring yourself on board the train. With a nod, you ordered Gastly to hypnotize him. The man fell asleep instantly and you circled the counter to** _"borrow"_ **his belongings: money, drink, jacket. You had the pleasure of printing yourself a ticket and stuck your new possessions at the bottom of your leather bag. Then you slipped under the barriers leading to the platform. The next thing you knew, you were on a train leading to God knows where. Finding a place in an empty compartment, you sat down and immediately stuck your head to the window. Gastly came to rest on your thighs, and while you were petting him, you felt a tremor announcing your departure. You closed your eyes one last time and sighed...: ...it was over.**

**The train drove for hours, crossing field after field. The weather was shifting between rain and clear skies, as the snow had already melted in the south of the country. Every once in a while, the train was checked by the ticket inspectors. Your first and only time, the man gave you the same look as the cashier and you could only lie to him in the hope that he would believe you. Not even your ticket was sufficient enough to cover that lie**

_\- “Where are your parents, young lady?”_

_\- “Not too far sir”_ (You mumbled, avoiding his gaze)

 _\- “Where?”_ (He insisted)

_\- “…”_

**Your silence gave him more than sufficient answer and you cursed yourself for your foolishness. When you tried to escape, he held you firmly by the wrist. You fought fiercely until your Pokémon bit him and ran away from the current, busting through the doors of the coaches until you reached the end. The inspector tailed you and, to his surprise, found that you had disappeared at the end of the train. Out of breath and chilled, you pulled your legs to yourself as you were on top of the train. You promised yourself that you would get off at the next station.**

**And thus, with the help of a mere... common... controller... you would meet the man that would change your life forever...**

🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊🚊

𝔸 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕎𝕖𝕕𝕘𝕖𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕜𝕖𝕥

[I Never Woke Up In Handcuffs Before](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6cwgs51ZJE). _Hans Zimmer_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

_\- “COME BACK HERE!”_ (You heard a voice shouting in your back as you took to your heels)

**After scouting for a few moments, you had decided the right time to rob the local grocer. Until recently you had no idea where you were, but after getting off the train two weeks ago you had found refuge in the small village of Wedgehurst in the south of the country: a relatively charming place where it was good to live... and steal.**

**Small, clever and fast, no one could stop you and you were the scourge of the town. You always covered your face with a scarf you had** _"borrowed"_ **, preventing them from identifying you. Moreover, since you slept outside the village, within a forest, it was easy for you to elude them: they would always give up on their chase. Every day the Wedgehurst market was open from 9 am to 3 pm. As it was relatively crowded in the afternoon, you preferred to avoid it, waiting for the clock to reach 10 when the stalls were still full of goodies. This made you less visible, but at the same time gave you a harder escape route: most people would ignore you as you were fleeing, some though tried to stop you… with no success. A sudden stop, a quick leap to the side, or an invisible Gastly flipping some crates over your pursuer and they'd end up headfirst on the floor as you were laughing your head off. What you didn't plan on, though, was that someone would succeed today.**

**You had finally found clothes more worthy of you than a dirtied gown. You were now wearing a pair of boy's shorts and a t-shirt that was much too large for you, but relatively useful for fast robberies. After all, you weren't going to quietly fill up your backpack before the farmer's eyes. So, you got into the habit of tying your shirt up and folding it over your belly so that it acted as a sort of second pocket. These were usually filled with berries that your Pokémon treasured. So, when you would run at full speed, your pocket would jerk from left to right, threatening to spill out without ever doing so... until now.**

**As your head was turned back to mock your usual victim again, you crashed into something hard. The fall made you part of all your hard-won goods. Grumbling as you got up, you could hear the market gardener screaming behind your back.**

_\- “THIEF! THIEF! SOMEONE STOP HER”_

**Raising your head as you were about to take off at lightning speed, you momentarily froze when you saw the person standing before you. Tall, with long purple hair and amber eyes, you immediately recognized the Champion of the region, looking as stunned as you were. Your victim was getting closer and you couldn't stay to pick up your lunch, so he would wait for you as you started running again. Leon watched you, his eyes still wide open as his head swivelled. At last, the fat grocer caught up with the Champion. He struggled to recover his breath and explain the situation.**

_\- “Ah-… Ah-… Champion… It’s so good to see you… P-Please. Get this boy before his get away again”_

_\- “Boy…?”_ (Was his only answer as he was observing your figure fading into a narrow street) _“I-I don’t think-…”_

 _\- “Does it matter?!”_ (The man got carried away, now regaining his posture) _“Please stop them!”_

_\- “I’ll…”_

**Leon had just arrived in town, he didn't have the mind to chase little girls (Yes, he may have been blind 90% of the time, he still recognized your gender), but the market gardener was a friend of his mother's; he had to at least do him this favour, didn't he? The champion sighed at length and assured the man that he would capture this human scourge. The man was overjoyed, clasping his hands and shaking them slightly before taking his leave. Leon turned around and sighed again. What would people think of him, a 16-year-old boy chasing young girls like that? He was already picturing himself on the front page of** _“GALAR’S”_ **, even though looking back here in the south he was far from the Capitalist influence of the north. So, he'd be safe from making tabloid headlines again… hopefully.**

[Harry & Hermione](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySvXYETgOws). _Nicholas Hooper_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Leon then summoned his Charizard. The Dragon sprung from its ball in all its might and started sniffing the ground to pick your scent. As it was done, it then nodded to its owner that rode him and both took off at your search. You were a nasty piece of work, and a little Furret at that. You had already crossed the fields leading to the nearest village: Postwick. As Leon was sweeping the ground with his eyes, he finally saw you at the edge of the Slumbering Weald, climbing over a fence. Knowing that this would not bode well, he tapped the neck of his trusty Pokémon and they both landed a few yards from the gates leading into the forest. You had already entered.**

**It's a good thing Charizard was out there, or Leon would have wandered for hours in those woods. The fog made it difficult for him, and although his Pokémon was flapping its wings, it refused to lift up. No choice then, he had to advance blindly based on his partner's keen sense of smell. He didn't know it yet, but among the thick foliage, something was lurking, observing his every action and yours as well.**

_\- “Bugger”_ (The Champion complained as he hit a mosquito that had lingered on his neck).

[ **↘️ 0.28** = use this exact timer on the music]

**That's when he realized that he had set foot in some kind of sanctuary. The river flowed on his left and led to a body of water where a few stones were scattered in a path leading to a lonely island. In the middle of said island laid a single tree, under which stood the girl you were.**

_\- “Oi!”_ (He called out)

**This place had become your home for the last two weeks, a kind of refuge where no one would ever harm you and yet you had been followed. Immediately, you hid behind the trunk of the large tree. Intrigued, Leon began to approach, his head tilted to the side. He tried to call out to you a second time, but you only scowled in your hiding spot. Gastly was breathing over your shoulder, invisible but ready to attack if need be.**

_\- “…”_

_\- “You alright there lass?”_

**Hardly taking his eyes off you, Leon gave you an apologetic smile and started stepping on the stones leading to the island. Clumsy as he was, he almost fell into the water if it hadn't been his Charizard who had held him back. He thanked him with dignity and went on his way.**

_\- “You must be hungry, eh?”_ (he inquired) _“I can see no other reason why you’d steal.”_

**He hit the bull's-eye, as your stomach growled almost intently. He then finally reached the ground, which he scored with a proud scoff. You could've sworn his Pokémon rolled its eyes.**

_\- “It’s okay though, I’m here to help…”_

**He stepped forward, but something pushed him back firmly, like an invisible wall. Charizard growled but immediately calmed down at the gesture of Leon's hand. Leon was confident that he was safe, so his Pokémon would feel the same way. The Champion smiled, understanding that you were not alone. Before he set out to find you, he had made inquiries among the villagers and had heard many rumours about** _"The Scourge of Wedgehurst"_ **: some said you were a punishment from the gods, others a manifestation of the forest’s spirits, but he didn't buy it, he just thought you had a special friend... and what kind of friend wouldn't protect one of his own?**

_\- “Ah~… I see… That’s why the villagers were afraid of you… But I’m not”_

**In his defiance, he reminded you of you when you first met Gastly. But you couldn't let him near you, or he'd hurt you. Besides, you knew him, at least for the few times you'd seen him on TV, sitting on your mother's lap crying out in victory. He was your idol long before you lived under that same roof. But because of his ties to your father, you couldn't afford to befriend him, he could jeopardize all your plans... And yet you let him in anyway, just as your mother did with the snake so many years ago.**

_\- “Well!”_ (he began cheerfully as he clapped his hands) _“You’re in luck. I just happen to have exactly what you’re looking for”_

[ **↘️ 2.02** = use this exact timer on the music]

**And as if by magic, he made an apple appear in his hand: round, scarlet and smooth, perfect in every way. You cursed yourself innerly as you felt your stomach knot again. You scowled behind the tree and squeezed the trunk with your little hands. The Champion, still with a smile hung on his lips, shrugged and, placing the apple on the ground, pretended to leave. As he had turned his back on you and he and his Pokémon began to walk away, you jumped at the chance, scurrying to the apple with silent footsteps. Leon suddenly turned and you startled. He broke into laughter as you were mortified at the prospect of him hurting you. You had already swallowed half of the apple in your haste, leftovers stuck to the corners of your mouth while your cheeks were full to the brim. You looked like a Skwovet**

_\- “Someone’s hungry!”_ (He gleefully remarked)

**You got up quickly to return to your hiding spot when he had not moved an inch. Leon had crouched down in the meantime and looked at you amused. Seeing that he was not moving, you allowed yourself to watch him more closely: He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a diagonal bag across the middle, and jeans as trousers. He had taken off his cap and set it on the ground. His Pokémon, a large Charizard, was standing behind him and seemed uninterested. Lucky for you… You had had a bad experience with fire-type Pokémons a while back.**

_\- “Does my friend scare you? I assure you he’s very kind”_

**You just nodded your head silently, so he called his Pokémon back, much to the dragon’s annoyance.**

_\- “There. Better?”_

**You shyly hummed**

_-”Want another?”_

[⏳ = Play back from the beginning]

**Anxiously holding the trunk with your little hands, you evaded his gaze, his eyes reading you so well. He chuckled slightly and dipped his hand into his bag before pulling out a second apple. At his mother's request, he had stopped at the market before returning to Postwick for the holidays. So, he'd stocked up for her. You watched him suspiciously, judging whether or not it was wise of you to approach him. Finally, you deigned to tempt the devil and reached out your arm. Leon then rose to draw nearer to you. He stopped about three feet before, seeing that his presence was bothering you. Then he handed you the fruit, which you quickly grasped, your hands brushing at the touch. You immediately brought the apple to your mouth and began to happily munch on it: you hadn't had a decent meal for quite some time, and it's not as if the berries kept you from starving to death.**

**Leon was happy to see you at last, his eyes wandering across your frail figure: you were wearing torn boy's clothes, a red scarf around your neck and a jacket far too old to keep the winter cold from chilling your bones. His eyes wrinkled at such display of poverty, and, wishing to comfort you a little, he tried to stroke your head, but something firmly bit his hand.**

_\- “Ouch!”_

**He brought his hand to his mouth and gently licked his wound as your Gastly was regaining his colours, an angry look on that deadly gaseous ball. He snarled at the Champion who raised his hands in submission**

_\- “I surrender”_

**You burst out laughing inadvertently and, realizing what you had just done, covered your mouth with your hands, as if to keep quiet. Leon then went on**

_\- “It's good to hear your voice”_

**Then he introduced himself**

_\- “I'm Leon… the Champion of Galar. You must’ve heard of me!”_ (He let go in a somewhat arrogant tone, doing a quick Charizard pose as he used to do so often)

**You giggled a little, which broadened the smile of your newfound friend. But then… He asked your name, and you remembered how much danger you were in. All your senses switched to alert mode. Fear gripped your stomach and with a nod you ordered Gastly to put the man to sleep. Leon fell limp instantly, dropping headfirst to the ground. It was only a matter of time before his Pokémon realized what had happened, so you got moving very quickly. Skilfully, you scoured the Champion's pockets,** _“borrowing”_ **his possessions: notably the bag of apples, his few poke dollars, but discrediting his phone and pokeballs. As you straightened up, putting his bag back around your little figure, you winced at him, feeling bad for what you’d just done.**

_\- “I'm sorry...”_

**And you ran out of the forest. It was no longer safe for you, you had to find another hiding place. Since Postwick was relatively small, you couldn't stay here lest you’d be found. So, you decided to travel up to Wedgehurst, avoiding the main road. Instead, you walked along the river for a few hours, passing under a bridge leading to the town. You stationed yourself there for a while, ensuring that the voices above disappeared before moving on. It was already almost evening, the sun was setting, tinting the sky purple and orange. The sight seized you so much in its beauty that on a descent you didn't pay attention where you stepped and rocked all the way down to the bottom, where you bumped your head violently and fainted on the spot. Your Gastly, worried sick, tried to wake you up but to no avail. Then a light shone on him and your inanimate body, coming from a door that had just opened in the distance. In despair, he did what he thought was best to save you.**

**Your sleep was disturbed, stricken with nightmares as your father's voice haunted you. At one point, however, you managed to open your eyes again and were surprised to discover the place you were in: a young girl's bedroom, it seemed, with all the pink and green decorations on the walls. As you turned your eyes, you could see an old lady tending to you.**

_\- “Now-now dear, go back to sleep...”_ (She encouraged you)

**His Pokémon, a Mr. Rime, then vigorously rubbed his belly to force you back to Morpheus’ embrace. You were feverish and trembling, overcome by hot and cold puffs at the same time. You wouldn't know how long it had been until you came to your senses. You had woken up feeling refreshed and in perfect health…**

[⏳ = Play back from the beginning]

**Always wary, you walked down the stairs from with Meowth-like steps. A delicate scent of tea floated in the air, titillating your nostrils. Turning directly right once downstairs, you walked to the kitchen where the light and smell emanated. The room was snug and cosy with a small table on your left and the counter on your right. As you entered you could see the kettle containing the tea you had smelled. Curious, you leaned over to sniff the scent again when suddenly you heard the same voice that spoke to you earlier. She had an accent that was both brogue and posh, implying that she was from the north of the country.**

_\- “Camilia Sinensis...”_ (The Professor spoke) _“Chamomile... Simple, yet efficient. Would you care for some, dear?”_

**You almost leapt and nodded your head as the old lady joined you. You forced a smile on your face and started to hug the wall in order to escape. Your hands were already on the doorknob of the door you'd walked through before. To your surprise, you discovered that it was closed when you tried to pry it open. You then heard a clinging sound and turned your head to face the professor who was dangling the keys from her necklace.**

_\- “You're a slippery one, are you?”_ (She implied with a raised eyebrow)

**You dropped all hints of niceties as your face hardened and you looked around to find your Pokémon: you weren’t leaving without him! Magnolia seemed to read you like an open book as her next words were**

_\- “If you’re looking for your friend, he’s right there”_

**She banged her cane against the second kitchen door that led to some premise. The door swung open at once and you stared at the old lady. All she did was give you a nod. Then you frowned and ventured into this new section of the house. Walking over a doorway, you arrived at the room. There you found your Gastly, happily feasting on a meal with a Mr Rime, an Eevee, a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle. You felt betrayed that he could trust anyone, but you and it showed on your face. Gastly looked sad, which your saviour did not fail to comment on.**

_\- “He was exhausted, much like you when you arrived dear”_

**You raised your head to look at her. Magnolia then continued in a somewhat mocking tone as she leaned over her cane.**

_\- “Unlike you however, he knows how to thank his host”_

**You glared at her and she opened the door that led to her backyard. You could see the outer end of the lake and fields as far as the eye can see. Was she… inviting you to leave?**

_\- “Of course. If you wish you may run into the night, never to be seen again”_ (she whispered mockingly) _“But who knows how long you’ll last out there?... I believe you’ve already hit a hard spot today, quite literally. What makes you think you’ll make it until tomorrow?... on your own?”_

**She had a point alright. Fine, you would spend the night here, but nothing would prevent you from leaving tomorrow! You simply nodded and she smiled sweetly to you, as if she’d changed personality all of a sudden.**

_\- “Oh dear, the tea must have cooled by now. Best to get back to it!”_

**She swooped away at a speed you didn’t think her capable of given her old age, leaving you with the Pokémons. Gastly happily fluttered to your arms, rubbing his face against you. You then relaxed and returned his love, caressing him fittingly. Lord, you were relieved to see him again, you would never have left without him.**

_\- “You scared me. Don't ever leave me again”_

**He smiled at you, shutting his eyes and you scratched his underside, knowing full well that he liked it. Then you joined Magnolia in the kitchen where you enjoyed a good cup of tea and a decent meal. You swallowed the soup almost in one gulp, biting into the bread to the teeth and swallowing at a frantic pace. Then the doorbell rang. It was about 7pm. The professor went to answer, and the next thing you knew, Leon was there. He had a little bandage around his head, probably from his fall earlier when you had hypnotized him. You felt your face burning and stared at the ground: if only that was all you had done; you had robbed him as well... Your Gastly was resting on your lap, not sure which emotion to display. Fortunately, the Champion reassured you**

_\- “It's okay, I'm not mad”_

**And it was like the sun shone back into your life. He had such a beautiful smile. He then sat down beside you while Magnolia explained what had happened (she had also introduced herself in the process). She explained that after finding you at her door, she immediately took you to her granddaughter's room to take care of you. Her granddaughter was a student at Wyndon, so she wasn't there. Having a sharp eye, she noticed that the bag did not belong to you and proceeded to call Leon, who had painfully awakened, alone, in the Slumbering Weald. The Champion resumed saying that he was worried about you and wanted to find you, but apparently it had already been done. You were suddenly afraid that they had alerted the authorities, but Magnolia assured you that she had kept the affair a secret: she could really read you so easily. Was it you who let too much show, or was she so good at it?**

**The story ended at the same time as your meal, after which you remained sullen on yourself, avoiding the gaze of your saviour. He was intrigued, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at you.**

_\- “So, what's your name anyway?”_

**Magnolia lectured him about his manners, which scared him.**

_\- “Leon~. Give the girl a rest, would you?”_

**He raised both his hands as a sign of surrender, knowing which fight he couldn't win, then he winked at you before giving you some space. At the age of 16, Leon had clearly become more confident than he was in his early days as Champion, and you couldn't help but appreciate this charisma...**

[Back Hand Of God](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G4jJKMKOFc). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**And this marked the end of your ordeal. After that, you stayed a few days with the Professor. She took care of you: dressing you, feeding you and giving you a roof to sleep under. In exchange, you helped her with her gardens, turning over the soil to prepare to plant her flowers. She seemed to care a great deal about her collection, and she made sure you learned each of their names. She was pleasantly surprised to see that you knew some of them and learned so quickly: you were, after all, highly educated. Meanwhile, your Gastly was enjoying the company of the other Pokémons, opening up a little more each day, but you were always on the defensive, not knowing when you might wake up from this dream.**

**You still hadn't spoken in days; maybe afraid they'd steal your voice. You preferred it that way, and they didn't insist any further. Leon visited you often, which transcended you with joy. Each time you would rush into his arms with wild energy, so much that one day he fell to the ground with you.**

_\- “Ways to go!”_ (he was teasing you while stroking your hair)

**He was very kind to you, and you loved him for it. It had been quite some time since anyone had shown genuine kindness to you, so of course enjoyed any display of it despite your brain warning you It might not last: Your dad could come here at any moment and sometimes you could feel the dread clutch your heart in the middle of the night. Still, you had Leon to rely on, and he seemed quite unfazed with you lack identity: he just wanted to please you. One day he carried you back to bed and as he was about to leave when you held him by the sleeve of his sweater. His face changed from intrigue to sympathy. He sat on your bed and started to tuck you in. Then he gently pushed one of your strands to the side. It had grown back after you had cut it on Motostoke: an ebony cascade down your shoulders. Afterwards he caressed your cheek and whispered to you.**

_\- “It's going to be alright... You'll be safe here, I promise...”_

**He kissed your forehead and stood up to leave. You frowned, feeling like you were indebted to him. So, the next moment you finally revealed your name to him... at least part of it.**

_\- “Zera...”_

**He turned on the spot and looked at you with big eyes. You repeated with a faint smile**

_\- “Zera... That's my name...”_

**Slowly, his face wrinkled into a broad smile, closing his eyes and he said**

_\- “Nice to meet you Zera, I'm Leon”_

[ **↘️ 1.18** = use this exact timer on the music]

**Then he was gone, turning off the light and leaving you in the dark with your thoughts. You turned to the side and stared out of the window. There you could see a forest, similar to the one you had crossed before. It galvanized you, reminding you of your final goal. You may have found a new refuge, a new identity, but you had not forgotten your purpose. In the darkness of that February night you remembered your mother; so beautiful, so strong, so respected. You will do her honour. Never again would you cry or show signs of weaknesses. You would become even better than her so that, one day, you could face him… and win.**

**It didn't take long for Leon to come home one fine day with a paper certifying that you were part of his family. What did take long however was convincing his mother into adopting a young girl, a stranger at that, but he was able to demonstrate some… influence... his father had left home at the age of 9 and had never returned... ...the infamous** _“pack of smokes”_ **... Seeing that it would be difficult for his mother to keep the house and raise his little brother after that, Leon threw himself into the Gym Challenge and, well, won. Afterwards, his mother never had any more financial worries and he became the man of the house. So, she didn’t have much to say in the process**

**That's how you left Magnolia's house for Leon's in Postwick. As you had just left your Corvi Taxi, the door flung opened on an overexcited young boy who looked just like Leon.**

_\- “Hi! I'm Hop!”_

⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔ ⎔

ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪, 𝕎𝕚𝕝𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕖𝕒 𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟

[You Can't Stop The Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKaNo83Rw-c). Bebe Rexha

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Your body swayed slightly from left to right as you gazed out the window. You'd been on the train for hours with your foster brother and your Pokémons. Your Gastly and Scorbunny had gotten to know each other better while Grookey and Wooloo were already good friends.**

【𝐎𝐡, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐧𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐬】

【𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐧𝐚 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐨𝐟𝐟】

【𝐒𝐨, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐥𝐲】

**You had been in the dark for a few moments, going through a tunnel that seemed very long when suddenly you finally emerged on the other side. A wide panorama with a breath-taking view stood before your astonished eyes. It was even more beautiful than you remembered...**

【𝐀𝐧𝐝, 𝐨𝐡, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡】

【𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐝𝐨】

【𝐒𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐬 𝐛𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐦】

**As Hop was absorbed by his phone, you nudged him hard and with a nod let him know you had arrived. His face lit up along with yours and he stuck to the window with a wide contagious grin. He turned into a chatterbox as you remembered your memories of before, steeling your mind with an armour of pain, contempt and pride. You were finally given a shot at this, you wouldn’t miss it**

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠】

【𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞, 𝐨𝐡】

**The train started to brake, but not fast enough for your brother who was literally jumping on the spot. Just looking outward, you sought the tower that had once saved you with an ounce of concern. You were relieved to see its tip in the distance, still feverishly erect despite the age. Gastly sensed your intentions as it brushed against your chest.**

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠】

【𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞, 𝐨𝐡】

**Then you retraced all the way you had come so far: the manor estate, the tower, the streets of Motostoke, the steepest forests and the most arid fields, all this to crash into the arms of a certain man that who would change your life forever: your Champion. Your face travelled the same path, writhing in pain, sadness, anger and joy. The latter prevailed over that moment you didn't want to spoil. Hop was oblivious to it all**

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥】

**You had come a long way, and you weren't going to stop there, you silently scoffed.**

【𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐧𝐚 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐬】

【𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐧𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐬】

【𝐒𝐨 𝐰𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝, 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝, 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝】

**Your father will try to stop you for sure, but it will be too late for him by then. He will only find out who you truly were at the last moment, and you will make sure that you deprive him of everything that was dearest to him. Every word, every thought would be weighed so that nothing would transpire. With your mother's keen mind and your father's intelligence, you could not fail.**

【𝐀𝐧𝐝, 𝐨𝐡, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐧𝐢𝐧'】

【𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧'】

【𝐒𝐨, 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞】

**The train finally stopped as Hop couldn't take it anymore, dashing out as his Grookey leapt from seat to seat to keep up with him. Wooloo didn't seem to be in much of a hurry. Taking a look at your Pokémons, you stood up to join him (not without sighing that your brother had forgotten his bag).**

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠】

【𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞, 𝐨𝐡】

**Unable to remain stoic any longer to the vision you were facing, you started to run as well, joining your brother in a few seconds, making him grin widely. That's it, there you were, your adventure was beginning now. You climbed up a hill before arriving at an edge where a vast expanse stood before you. The Pokémon Tower was no longer a tip, but a reality. Everywhere your eyes set you could see areas of water, islands and in the distance the wide brick wall surrounding Motostoke.**

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠】

【𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞, 𝐨𝐡】

**Your Pokémons followed you at a run, so to speak, because Gastly was floating. He was dethroned by Scorbunny, who had joined you first, as he leapt on your shoulder before rubbing affectionately against you. Wooloo barely seemed to have gotten off the train when you and Hop called him away. The poor, panicked, thought he'd been abandoned before he heard your voices and trotted over to you. Hop shook his head as if he was proud of a mistake one of his children had made. You did the same... but with him.**

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥】

【𝐍𝐨, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥】

**It was then that at last, all together, Pokémons and humans, that you faced the vastness of the wild area. You threw out your arms on either side and drew a fresh breath of air. The Pokémons cried out as Hop shouted,** _"I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST"_ **and you raised** _“LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS”_ **. Whereupon the two of you set off on your way, singing the rest of the lyrics. Nothing could stop you now as you stumble down your way into the wild area. Not your father. Not this country. No one. You would raise yourself on the social ladder to a point none had ever reached**

【𝐎𝐡, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐧𝐢𝐧'】

【𝐀𝐧𝐝, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧'】

【𝐒𝐨, 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞】

**And for the first time in a long time, you were truly happy. You had lived your life on standby until now, but soon you were going to take the Tauros by the horns and go into battle. You might fall, you might stumble, but you will always stand up again because you owed it to your mother, and more importantly, you owed it to yourself.**

_“You just wait Daddy. I’m coming…”_


	4. Castling – Entering The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zera finally returns to the Wild Area after 7 years have passed, but she's not alone this time: Hop is at her side (and quite reluctantly, Sonia too). As she treks her way through, she runs into old friends and strengthens the power of her partner. She also gains a new ally on the shores of East Lake Axewell. 
> 
> Eventually, she makes it to Motostoke where she runs a few errands and finally attend the Gym Challenge's Entrance Ceremony. There she meets Bede, a poorly mannered boy bearing her Family Crest. She also encounters Marnie, a seemingly calm girl with a peculiar secret. But most importantly, she runs into her father after 7 years of revenge plotting. What will happen? Does Rose know about her true identity?
> 
> Raihan pops up at the end for a comedic moment and Zera can't help but to fall for him, rather she's trying not to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello-Hello my friends
> 
> I hope you're doing alright in those times of (soon-to-be) deconfinement. I've had a few issues with my school, hence I took some time to write. I also had to map out my whole fic, but now that it's done 50% of the job is done! I only have to write, and i've been farily inspired with this one (Took me a week to properly finish it)
> 
> As always, don't forget to check my behind the writing post after reading. You can find it here: https://ghostly-thorn.tumblr.com/post/616976739189637120/behind-the-writing-3-castling-entering-the
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

**_“When one with honeyed words but evil mind persuades the mob, great woes befall the state”_ **

― _Euripides, Orestes_

[Wild Area (Version 1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksdFGsw0Ib8). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **There it stood before you; the Wild Area: so big, so vast, so reminiscent of your past. You could still smell the damp scent of the decrepit tower, and the flowery scent of the grassy fields beyond your sight. In the distance, the walls surrounding Motostoke formed a thin crimson outline of which you had many memories. One detail you did not remember on your last trip was the many rays of light stretching across the sky, pinkish traces scattered here and there in the distance: Dynamax dens. Of course, these did not exist 7 years ago, or rather they were not awoken yet. Something you had not noticed as well was Hammerlocke, the City of Dragons, standing proudly in the background, the wings of its dark castle stretching proudly in a stormy sky in the distance, a golden crown sitting at its top. Your heart skipped a beat at the beauty of it. Eventually you would set foot there, you knew it, and you could not wait. It was after all the city of the Dragon Tamer as well... Someone you were eager to meet. However, it was said** _“Never meet your heroes”_ **for a reason, something you were bound to live in a few days. As your eyes wandered over the sight at hand, you noticed many more changes to the last time you were here. Now there were signs at every corner, indicating the directions to follow according to the pre-designed routes. To your left was a large metal board with a map showing an overview of the different areas. Already you looked for the tower that had welcomed you that fateful night 7 years ago and you were relieved to find it under the name of** _“Watchtower ruins”_ **. Gastly at your side exchanged a glance with you and you understood that he was thinking the same thing.**

**You threw out your arms on each side and took a long breath, savouring your freedom to its full potential. Scorbunny, sitting on your shoulders, gave a shout and Gastly did the same. It would have been a wonderful moment, should not you have been interrupted by a familiar voice... Disembodied indeed, but too pronounced to not recognize it. And from the way it accentuated its words, it could only have been**

_\- “Sonia, hiiiii~”_ (You stretched your words, feigning sympathy)

[🙅🔇 = Interrupt abruptly]

[Sonia’s Encounter Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQtqBPY6zKI). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You turned around and forced a smile at the gorgeous redhead. She was running up the hill towards you. She was wearing the same clothes as the last time you saw her, still wearing a beige raincoat with a pair of jeans and turquoise boots. Even though she was out of breath and her hair was tousled, she remained equally pretty; something you hated. She waved at you with a big gesture before she reached your feet, out of breath.**

_\- “Ah... ha... Z-Zera... Thank-thanks for waiting for me”_

_\- “You’re… welcome?”_ (You nearly answered in a question)

**She seemed to recover some composure as she straightened up and asked you next**

_\- “Where's Hop?”_

**You replied, pointing behind your back as a few excited shouts reasoned down the slope. The latter could not hold still and had already hurried down. You called out to him, ordering him to come back as a mother would with her child. The latter could only listen to you, as he was so terrified from this side of you. Sonia made an embarrassed smile, then decided to talk to you for the time being. She put her hand to her head and leaned forward to comment on the scenery.**

_\- “Look at that! That’s Motostoke way off that way!”_

_\- “Yeah, I figured”_

**It came out harsher than you thought it would, but she did not seem to notice as she continued with an excited squeal.**

_\- “Man, going back on the road sure feels good!”_

_\- “Why… is it that you’re here anyway?”_ (you finally deigned to ask her, choosing your words carefully this time)

_\- “Well…”_

**However, she was unable to finish her sentence as Hop threw himself against you, locking you in an embrace that threatened to detonate you. Scorbunny jumped off your shoulder in fright**

_\- “What did I miss ?!”_

**You forced a wide smile and Sonia returned it pleasantly, her cheeks a little rosy as she held her face.**

_\- “Aw… Aren't you two cute”_

_\- “You think so?”_ (Asked Hop, somewhat puzzled)

_\- “WE'RE NOT A THING”_

**You shook him off your shoulders, and he reluctantly let go, much to Sonia’s amusement. Scorbunny then climbed back up you shoulder as Magnolia’s granddaughter was chuckling lightly. Not long after, Hop's Wooloo joined you, bleating gleefully as Grookey was riding him. Sonia found them adorable, and it took her a few seconds to get back with you. Hop stretched out and crossed his arms behind his head, asking the same question you had not had an answer to.**

_\- “So, what’re you doin’ here anyway, Sonia ?”_

_\- “Eh…”_ (she sighed, straightening up after having stroked Wooloo's fur) _“Me gran… She gave me a proper earful in her own way”_

**Then she started twirling her hair nervously as she tried to imitate her grandmother with her brogue accent, cracking her voice from time to time like the Professor would… She was quite successful in her endeavour you might add.**

_\- “Those two young trainers are setting out on a journey, but what are you doing with your life?”_

_\- “Sounds like her alright”_ (You concurred in a grimace)

**After all, you had lived with Magnolia for a few days in the past, you knew how strict she could be when she wanted to. And although she treated you like family, you could imagine that she would be even more demanding with her own blood. So, you could not help but empathize with Sonia on that regard.**

_\- “Ah never you mind that. Nothing to worry yourselves over !... Besides, I had been quite curious about that Pokémon you two met in the forest. I’d been thinking I should look into it, so the timing works out fine.”_

_\- “Finally! Someone that believes us !”_ (Hop exclaimed)

_\- “How come?”_

_\- “Leon seemed cryptic when we told him” (You added)_

**Sonia grimaced slightly and waved her hand slightly**

_\- “Don't pay attention to him. He couldn’t tell the difference between a Jellicent and a Tentacruel”_

_\- “I know, right?!”_ (You let it slip away and both of you burst out laughing, in spite of yourself)

 _\- “Something I’m sure Hop has inherited as well”_ (She teased at him)

_\- “Hey!”_

_\- “It’s true, believe me”_ (You nodded strongly)

**And Hop playfully hit your shoulder as Wooloo bleated in confusion. Scorbunny merely cried back, now latching to your neck for fun. Sonia carried on**

_\- “If I discover something really huge, then maybe even Gran’ll admit I’ve got some talent”_

_\- “Yikes… being an adult has got its own challenges eh?”_ (Hop said apologetically to the redheaded girl)

 _\- “Life’s not all Pokémon battles you know.”_ (You shot back at your stepbrother)

_\- “Oh c’mon! Don’t be so gloom! Even you have to admit you like it!”_

_\- “Yes. But unlike you, I do know how to set my priorities straight”_ (You tackled)

 _\- “Eh… A buzzkill you are, that’s all”_ (he mumbled, looking away)

**Sonia scoffed and put the two of you back in place, much like a mother would. She even placed her hands on her hips, which gave her all the authority she needed.**

_\- “Hop! You’re being too reckless and naïve, which can be dangerous out there for Arceus’s sake”_

_\- “‘m sorry…”_

_\- “Whereas you Zera”_ (She looked at you) _“Your wit is to be commended, but never forget you have friends that care about you too. Try to relax and enjoy this journey of yours. You won’t take it twice”_

 _\- “Right…”_ (But you did not seem convinced, this was no leisure trip you were about to take)

**She kept staring at you and you admitted defeat, nodding at her words.**

_\- “Anyway! I’m glad to be on the road really, it’s been ages…”_

_“On the road”_ **... Right! She had travelled with Leon! She even mentioned that she had been rivals with him once. Curiosity took over, something you had inherited from your mother, and you could not help but bombard her with questions, but she evaded you as easily as a Barraskewda. Boy was she strong.**

_\- “It’ll be great fun to fish and camp and rough it outside again”_

**Suddenly you were struck with the reality of events: she had come camping... with you? Lord no, it was already one thing to contain yourself in her presence, but to have to put up with her all day long? No way!**

_\- “So, you’re… staying with us then?”_ (You disguised your contempt in a question)

_\- “Oh, dear no~”_

**You gave her the Drew Scanlon blink. The way she had said it seemed like she was just as annoyed as you to bear your presence. That said, she hastened to correct herself, sweating slightly.**

_\- “I meant to say. I would not want to disturb you lads with your… Trainer… shenanigans”_

_\- “Shenanigans?”_ (You repeated)

_\- “Right… You and… Hop… You’re going to…”_

**She seemed embarrassed and you might have some idea why. Did she just imply that you and Hop were going to get laid as soon as you were free? It was one thing to have clichés about young people, but it was another to insinuate that all they were thinking about was sex. Although... every night you made sure you thought about Leon... deeply...**

**Hop finally seemed to have understood what she was implying and he blushed from head to toe, stammering weak counterarguments. Finally, he found a way to respond correctly... or almost...**

_\- “W-Well… I’m off to go stick my head in as many of those red… glowing… dens,… a-as I can find”_

**And there he was already running away, his Wooloo trotting a few yards back as Grookey held on to his broad fur. Scorbunny let out a scream which you interpreted as a** _“Coward”_ **as Gastly cackled. Turning to give the redhead one last look, she apologized for the disturbance and offered you a small silvery box with a Pokéball drawn on it. You observed it for a moment, it was so small you could hold it in your hand.**

_\- “It’s a Pokémon Box link. It allows you to access the storage system while you’re on the road”_

_\- “Storage system ?”_

_\- “If you’re to catch more than 6 Pokémons, they’ll automatically be transferred to one of your boxes at the Pokécenter”_

_\- “But why would I do that?”_ (You asked, genuinely curious as to why people would enslave more Pokémons than they need)

 _\- “Beats me. I just figured you could use it”_ (She shrugged it off)

_\- “Thanks”_

**Then both of you shifted your gaze to the vast wild area that lay before you as Hop was tumbling down the hill at high speed, yelling something about** _“Battling a bunch of Dynamax Pokémons”_ **and** _“filling another page of his tale of Legends”_ **. At this point, Wooloo was just rolling on himself as Grookey tried its best to run on him.**

_\- “What cheek! Dynamax Pokémon are really on another level you know. You’d better Dynamax your partner Pokémon too if you want to take on opponents that strong.”_

_\- “Oh, I do intend to…”_ (You let on as you observed the band at your wrist, courtesy of Magnolia)

 _\- “I’m sure you’ll be just fine!”_ (She said gleefully) _“But please… watch after Hop, he’s a real Morpeko when he wants to, switching from one mood to the other”_

 _\- “I know. You’re not the only one worried here”_ (you replied as you were staring at your phone in your hand, thinking over Leon’s words to you)

**She observed you for a few moments, recalling the pseudo incident at the lab. She had asked you for your phone in order to tinker with some new settings, amongst other things to install the Pokédex. You were a bit resistant at first, and after playing around with your hands, she ended up stealing it and discovered to her surprise that Leon was your background. You wanted to bury yourself alive all the way down to Groudon’s crater if doable, and now she knew you had a crush on him… Which was perfectly understandable. Any girl in Galar had to have a crush on him, and if not him, then it had to be Raihan. Unlike any other girl though, you had the chance to be close to him, not as close as you would like to, but it was a starter.**

**She looked at you sadly and tapped your shoulder**

_\- “The Wild Area is waiting for you! This is the start of your real adventure!”_

**You girls exchanged a nod and went your separate ways.**

[Wild Area (Version 1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksdFGsw0Ib8). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You rushed down the hill, threatening to run into your Scorbunny that was trotting at your feet. Gastly floated by your side, spinning from time to time, admiring the view just as you did. Hop was already at the very bottom, at the foot of a large pine tree. He was waving at you with big signs you could not miss. After a short trot, you finally reached him. He was entranced, barely able to contain himself. His Pokémon were relatively calmer in comparison. Already, your half-brother was about to leave without your consent, but you held him by the collar of his jacket. He gesticulated somewhat before falling to the ground.**

_\- “Idiot. Let us take a look at the map first”_

_\- “R-right...”_ (He mumbled as he rubbed his head)

**You then ordered your phone to work its magic and your Purple Rotom happily took to the air. It was already displaying a route that you had plotted beforehand, with obvious landmarks and chosen resting places. Hop sighed deeply, but you could not tell if it was boredom or astonishment. To tell the truth, he was just fascinated by your ability to be orderly...**

_\- “Wow, Zee... You really are a neat freak”_

**You nudged him hard and he swallowed his words. You then told him on the map where you wanted to go first.**

_\- “Here. The Dappled Grove”_

**And so, the two of you embarked on your adventure. You turned left to take the path to the groves. Hop was always a few meters ahead, while you just followed idly. Along the way, you found your first berry trees, which you tackled quite easily. Having had experience with them in the past, you knew when to stop shaking the tree, which Hop did not given the struggle he was having with an aggressive Skwovet that was clawing at his face.**

_\- “Ow... OW! GET OFF!”_

**It was now standing on his head, pulling his locks as Hop tried to pull it off as best he could. You laughed out loud and he asked you to help him if that was not too much to ask.**

_\- “Scorbunny, Ember!”_

**The small flame did indeed burn off the fleeing squirrel but did not fail to scorch part of his hair. Hop did not notice right away. It was only when he smelled the burning that he hurried to the nearest body of water, sinking his head in it. Talk about a first adventure... You could not resist snapping a picture, just for the sheer humiliation he had just endured. It was not glorious indeed, but if it made you laugh, Hop was content with it. Afterwards, you collected the berries that you had left behind**

_\- “How in the blazes did you get so many?!”_ (Hop cursed)

 _\- “Eh... practice makes perfect?”_ (You blurted out)

**And he stared at you for a few seconds. Evading further questions, you hurried on your way, your Pokémons, your stepbrother and you. You were crossing a long field of tall grass when suddenly the grass began to tremble and jolt at full speed in your direction. Hop leapt up, almost jumping into your arms.**

_\- “AH-A! A SHARPEDO!”_

_\- “We're on the ground!”_

**You sighed and stood in front of him to protect him from whatever the threat was. Even back in the Weald, and long before that, you always were the bravest. The next moment, a proud Tyrogue emerged from the herbs and you sent your Gastly into battle. The latter played with him a little, taking advantage of his ghostly immunity, before blasting him away with his psychic energy. He was already getting better at it, you could tell.**

_\- “Nicely done Gastly!”_

**He sneered and returned to your side. Hop mumbled an excuse and you assured him in a wink that next time he would save you. That he would…**

**A little further on, a Vulpix fled at the sight of you and Hop did not fail to grumble**

_\- “Dammit! I could use with a strong fire-type”_

**It is clear he did not choose Scorbunny... That said, you were glad Leon allowed you to choose first. You desperately needed a mighty fiery Pokémon to take down your father's team. Your Father... Your eyes wandered for a moment, remembering all the atrocities he had committed, and Hop did not fail to notice.**

_\- “Zee?”_ (He called out quietly)

_\- “Yeah, I'm here”_

**He frowned but did not comment. Continuing on your way, you reached the top of the groves where one of those famous dens was. The crimson light was even more impressive up close, a great stream of light shooting up into the sky. You and Hop exchanged an overexcited look and raced up to it. You won by a narrow margin, after you had used an unfair tactic.**

_\- “Zera uses Sand Attack! It's super effective”_ (You said as you threw him a handful of sand in the face)

_\- “Argh!”_

**You got it. You were the first to reach it. Hop mumbled an insult as he rubbed his eyes fervently and you handed him a wet tissue. Even if you enjoyed teasing him, you still greatly appreciated him, taking care of him after taunting him for so long.**

_\- “Why you gotta be such a bad player...”_

_\- “What's that ?”_

_\- “N-Nothing”_

**He joined you and leaned his head over the then. The latter was made of pink stones, tangled next to each other in a circle of about 2 meters in circumference. Hop leaned over too much and nearly fell into it if you had not held him by his jacket. You gave him a frightening maternal look back and he apologized. Afterwards, you finally decided to touch the den and something incredible happened. The stones lost their glow as their energy was transmitted to your Dynamax Band, which now displayed** _“300 W”_ **.**

_\- “Oh, I heard about those”_ (Your little brother said) _“They’re watts. You can use them to trade with different people some rare items. Only in the Wild area though”_

 _\- “Ah, I see you’re a man of culture after all”_ (You taunted him)

**He blushed profusely and looked away, only to notice you were not alone. He started hitting you on the shoulder a few times before increasing in intensity, raising his cries for help. Turning at last, you saw that the Tyrogue from earlier had returned with friends... four in total. You and Hop stood back to back before sending your Pokémons into battle: You, Scorbunny, and him, Grookey. The Tyrogues stood in an arc before you. As if to top it off, your Rotom escaped from your pockets to comment on the appearance of these little pests:**

[Tyrogue, Scuffle Pokémon: It is always bursting with energy. To make itself stronger, it keeps on fighting even if it loses]

_\- “Not now Rotom !”_

**It was one of your first battles, and damn sure as hell it felt good. You and Hop were perfectly synchronized, as if combat had always been in your blood. His Grookey skilfully dodged attacks from the Pokémon fighters as Scorbunny ran around to warm his pads and retaliate with hot kicks. Once defeated, the Pokémon fled, not without your Pokémon shouting for victory. You and Hop did the same, hugging each other before pulling away, no doubt recalling what Sonia had insinuated.**

**Thinking that Scorbunny and Grookey had done a good job, you called each of them back, only to have them replaced with Wooloo and Gastly. Giving a last glance at it, you decided not to go in the den because it did not contain the Pokémon you were looking for. Returning to your walk, you marvelled at the number of Pokémon that were also in the skies. Wherever you looked, you could find flocks of Combee or HootHoot flying around. The latter seemed shyer, while the Combee had no problem getting close to you. One of them even offered you some of their honey, which you found adorable. You rewarded him with one of the berries you had picked earlier and Hop felt his heart melt. She and Gastly twirled in the air for the few yards that you kept going, after which the Combee had to take her leave and you waved her goodbye. Your ghostly partner threatened to cry and you reassured him with a caress under his chin.**

**Higher up, you met a large Vileplume whose scent alerted you to her presence. You befriended her and she rewarded you with a dance of her own making, before leaving gracefully. You told Hop it was female because of the large dots on its petals and he merely stared at you, deeply in love. Later on, he found a** _Pretty Feather_ **that he offered to you in a sweet gesture**

_\- “Hop… you don’t have to’…”_

_\- “Please! Take it! I insist”_

**You sighed and admitted defeat, much to his pleasure. He placed the feather in your hair and watched you in silence for a few seconds. You remember feeling weird upon looking at him and fled the first chance you had to. Then you came to the edge of a forest which you knew where it led: the Watchtower Ruins. You and Gastly looked at each other and did not notice that Hop was waving at a Bewear.**

_\- “Wow, would you look at that! You're huge mate!”_

_\- “Hop don't!”_

**But it was too late. The large Pokémon who was happily sipping honey on the bark of its tree let out a roar and started rushing towards you, making the both of you scream in terror. You climbed up the hill at high speed and manage to evade him by some miracle. Once safe, you nudged him hard and he apologised. A Shiftry walked past you and you decided not to bother him, you have had enough action for today. Speaking of, it was getting late. Checking your RotomPhone you realised it was already half past 4. Then suddenly you got a text from Leon, asking how things were going. You grinned and bit your lip at your screen**

✉ Well Hello, Champions in the becoming 👑. How’re things going ? 😁

✉ Quite alright. Hop nearly died… thrice 🙃

✉ Only? 🤔

**You burst out laughing and Hop finally noticed**

_\- “What’re you laughing about?”_

_\- “Nothing…”_ (You lied with a smirk)

 _\- “Yes thing! What is it?!”_ (He tried to take your phone, first playfully, but then more serious than ever)

_\- “H-Hey, let go!”_

**It suddenly buzzed again and Rotom displayed the text. Hop looked up and found out who could make you smile that much… Of course, it would be him. Who else?**

✉ It’s getting late. Got an idea where you will spend the night?

**Hop glared at you, but you ignored him, picking up your phone and quickly tapping an answer.**

✉ Already working on it 👌🙆‍♀️ We’re going to camp at the edge of the Dappled Grove

✉ Geesh, you are 💯 times more efficient than I was when I took the Challenge. I suck at Camping

✉ Maybe one day I can teach you ? 😏👀

**But he was dense as ever and did not pick up on your flirty attempt. Hop was already walking away, and you told him not to wander off but he did not listen. Why was he such a bother? It was his brother you were texting to right now. His golden brother. Couldn’t he be happy ?**

✉ Be safe okay ?

**You were about to reply, but he cut chase to you**

✉ Watch after my brother too. I am counting on you

✉ You got that 💜

**You dared writing a heart and waited anxiously for his reply, that never came. He merely logged off. You sighed and fumbled your phone back in your pocket. You ran after him and threw yourself over his back. He grunted and you tugged at his cheeks to give him some sense of joy. Eventually he bent to your will and his smile came back to him naturally. You explained that Leon had been asking about you, BOTH of you, and added that it might be time to camp. He did not seem to mind as the sky was getting darker. The sun was about to set, dotting the sky with a few rare orange and scarlet rays. After a few minutes of walking, you found the perfect spot to spend the night. You were close to a wide rock wall, surrounded by trees on the outskirts. Tall grasses stood in the distance, ensuring that you would not be disturbed by wild Pokémon.**

_\- “Seems like the perfect place”_

_\- “Let's get cracking, shall we?”_

_\- “First one to build his tent?”_

_\- “You're on!”_

[Living Death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8w1-aR7gWIA). _Nicholas Hooper_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **You both dropped your bags on the ground, hurrying to get the camping gear out: tent, stakes, footprints and your sleeping bag. Already you were hurrying to line up your things as Hop struggled to get the stakes out of his bag, shaking it sharply while muttering insults. It seemed like you were of a** _“by the book”_ **person, whereas he just wanted to go with his gut. You had nothing against it, it was a fine tactic of its own, but yours would win and you would show him. Then suddenly you heard a rattle and looked at him, realizing that he had torn his bag with the metal stakes. You laughed maniacally and taunted him, which made him turn as red as embers. Then you found the perfect spot to put your tent up. You lined up the fabric on the ground and methodically prepared stakes at each junction. In parallel with Hop, he was looking for the right direction to put the tent. Wooloo at his side was making for a poor assistant, while you and Gastly were two steps ahead of him. You then summoned your Scorbunny and ordered him to be ready to drive the stakes into the holes when the time came. Then, taking a last look at your work, you shouted**

_\- “Gastly, now!”_

**He closed his eyes and, using his psychic powers, lifted the large khaki canvas you were using as a tent, as well as the ropes and few metal stakes that were required to hold it still.**

_\- “Scorbunny, your turn!”_

**It happily cried and rushed to hammer the stakes into their holes. With his agile kicks, he fulfilled his mission with ease and you finished it by placing the central stake inside the tent. Gastly finally let go and that was it: your tent was set. And in record time you must say. All 3 of you exclaimed in joy as Hop had ended up crouching on his tent, while Wooloo was all four legs up in the air, rolling from one side to the other.**

_\- “Well, it seems that I’ve won”_ (You taunted, looming over him as he was lying down now)

_\- “Damn it Zee. Is there something you’re not good at?!”_

_\- “Social skills. I suck at them”_ (You confided)

_\- “Figures”_

_\- “So, what did I win?”_ (You asked fairly and he tricked you)

 _\- “My everlasting gratitude for bearing witness to such great feat”_ (He said poshly, pretending to bow even though he was lying down)

 _\- “Ha. Ha”_ (You merely replied as you gave him your hand to lift him up)

**He then summoned his other Pokémon, Grookey, and said he would cook that is the only thing he was great at. He implied that since he could not pitch his tent, he would sleep with you tonight... But you made it clear to him that he would not. He asked for help putting up his tent later, but you flatly refused, giving him a** _“And what are you going to do when I'm not there?”_ **which was a powerful argument to be fair. At your request, he looked into your bag to get the ingredients and was jealous of the sheer amount of berries you had collected: it was nearly twice as more! You started boiling the water as Hop was swiftly cutting Pecha Berries into the cauldron. Scorbunny sat on your shoulder as it was observing his every move with interest, even mimicking the way Hop stirred the pot. Gastly seemed to enjoy the fresh air as it was fluttering around in happy cries. Then without warning, your starter leapt off your shoulder and started racing around with Grookey. Gastly popped up in your back soon after, which you only assumed is what frightened your poor bunny. You thought Hop pretended to be Gordon Ramsay with his sleeves rolled up and his gestures, but you could not deny the resemblance. Thank God, he was not yet at the stage where he was yelling at you for no reason.**

_\- “Humm… Do you smell that? That’s the smell of glory”_ (He hummed, waving his hand over the cauldron)

_\- “Make us a Champion meal!”_

_\- “You’ve got it, boss!”_

**Since he was busy with keeping the fire, you turned to your Pokémons for a few games. For your 17th birthday, Hop’s mother had gotten you a feather toy for your Gastly, saying this gaseous ball could use some joy in its life. You gladly accepted but soon found out he was not really interested by it… Scorbunny though, as soon as he heard the bells jingle came racing at you and before you knew it, kicked you right in the face**

_\- “Bloody hell! You alright Zee ?!”_

**Hop came rushing at you and you reassured him. Scorbunny’s ear were almost touching the ground as he was so sorry to have hurt you. You were bleeding pretty badly from the nose, but It was nothing you could not manage. You gently stroked his head and told him it was fine. You came prepared after all, and within seconds you had already cleaned your nose and stopped the bleeding with haemostatic swabs. Hop complimented you and you continued playing with your Pokémons, including his. Wooloo seemed to greatly enjoy having the ball thrown at him. Maybe it is because they were both similar in shape. Whereas Grookey preferred the feather toy by far. You could see Scorbunny sitting next to Hop, his ears twitching to the call of the bell, but holding himself from answering it.**

[↘️ 1.15 = use this exact timer on the music]

**Finally came the time of the degustation and all of you held your breath. Hop added a pinch of sugar, and it was as if he were a chemist. You all exchanged hungry looks at each other as your stepbrother invited you to be the first to taste it. You gladly took the spoon he handed you and brought it to your mouth... Explosion of flavours! The sweetness of the curry was legendary, so much so that your mouth seemed to melt. Yet there was a spicy aftertaste, faint, but present. Hop watched you all along, confident, then when he saw you finally react he grinned: Hah! Hop - 1 / Leon - 0.**

**Needless to say, you stuffed yourselves afterwards, all sitting on the grass savouring your dish. It was getting darker and darker now and Gastly seemed to enjoy being cloaked in darkness. You had set out to force Hop to pitch his tent alone like a big boy, but since he had bothered to cook you such a great meal you decided to pitch it in his place... On the condition that he watched carefully how you did it (This time without Pokémons). He could barely stay awake; he was so down with that meal that it made him drowsy. Luckily, you had asked Grookey beforehand to** _Branch Poke_ **him if he threatened to fall asleep. Which he did all too often... Finally, when your two tents were set up and operational, you said good night and entered your homes.**

[A Window To The Past](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrZB9nPMvS4&t=142s). _John Williams_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **Must have been about 11 pm by now. You could not sleep, spinning around in your sleeping bag. It was your first night outside after, well, everything you had been through before. Maybe it was silly, but you felt unsafe sleeping on the ground. They say,** _“Old habits die hard”_ **and you could only sympathize... It seems you were not the only one disturbed, as your Gastly stared at you, floating idly from the other side of the tent. Scorbunny, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly. In the darkness, you could recognize the slender features of the eyelids of your little deadly ball, and you motioned for him to come closer. He flew up to you and you grabbed him delicately in your arms, your gaze getting lost through the thin cloth that made up the door of your tent.**

_\- “I know... Me too, buddy…”_

**And he scowled in your arms, as if to seek comfort. Like him, you could not help but think of the Watchtower Ruins. What had become of the Pokémon that had took you in? Sheltered you? Fed you? You let out a quiet chuckle when you remembered the Gengar you had once talked to. You wondered if he was still there and it seems Gastly shared your opinion on the matter. You tried to brush it off and tell him you should not pry on their privacy. They most likely would not remember you after all these years, and Gengar did warn you not to** _ever_ **come back there, but following the rules was not your strong suit after all…**

[↘️ 1.05 = use this exact timer on the music]

**The next moment, you were already out of your tent, putting your bag on your shoulders, Gastly by your side. It was not incredibly wise for you to leave in the middle of the night like that, but you had to see them again, you had to get those answers so you could move on with your life. After all, they were the only reason why you were still alive. They had given you the very same bag that you were carrying right now. How could you pass them by without even saying hello? Just before you left, you took one last glance at Hop through the visor of his tent and was reassured to see him sleeping peacefully. You froze for a moment and were content to appreciate the view, thanking the lord for granting you such a great surrogate family. You would never forget their kindness, and you hoped that, one day, you would be able to tell Hop the truth… to tell all of them.**

**After which, you headed for the tower. You had set up your tents on the edge of a wide stone wall, and all you had to do was follow it to a glade. It began to rain lightly, but you were not afraid of a little drizzle. There were dark clouds in the sky, except for a few holes from which the moonlight was emanating. Occasionally, between two clouds, you could see a discreet luminescent orb transcending the darkness, somewhat like you. Gastly seemed just as fascinated by it as you and his gaze remained fixed on it as you teased him. Being alone again in the wilds with him, it... it brought back a lot of memories, and you thought he was just as nostalgic as you.**

[↘️ 1.58 = use this exact timer on the music]

**He was happily twirling back and forth between the front and you when suddenly he ran into, or rather, crossed something wide. That is when you saw it: a large skull floating in the air, a single crimson eye hidden behind his bony mask surrounded by black robes. Your Rotom was quick to comment on the encounter, which reminded you that you had to find a way to shut him up.**

[Duskull, Requiem Pokémon: If it finds bad children who will not listen to their parents, it will spirit them away—or so it is said]

_\- “Bad children eh? Not sure if I fit the mold”_ (You said with a little bit of sarcasm)

**The latter seemed to understand you but remained still when Gastly had already come back to your side, flashing his teeth. That said, the Duskull did not seem to want to fight, on the contrary, he seemed sad. With a gesture of the hand you calmed your Pokémon and approached your new friend. He was now floating feverishly from side to side...**

_\- “You alright buddy?”_

[↘️ 2.31 = use this exact timer on the music]

 **But he did not answer. Seeing that your intentions were good, he suddenly threw himself into your arms in, what you assumed, could only be cries. Both you and Gastly were surprised, and then you relaxed. You crouched down and held the Pokémon for a few moments. Poor thing, it was shaking in your arms. But you could not tell what had put him in that state.** **With delicacy, you grasped your new friend's mask and made him raise his head to you. Then you peered at each other, and suddenly you remembered what they said about ghost Pokémon: how vile and dangerous they were, how they were real curses incarnate. And then you paralleled the little being you were cradling in your hands: so fragile, so sensitive, and almost very human... You reassured him then, whispering sweet words that Gastly seemed to translate for him. Then, you stuck your hand in your bag before pulling out a Pecha berry. The eyes, well, the eye of Duskull lit up and he looked at you with wonder.**

_\- “It's all yours. Take it”_

**He let a ghostly cry escape him and rushed to the berry, which he made cross his black coat before lodging it behind his mask and finally tasting it. The ghost let out a happy cry and made a sharp flip before rubbing himself against you yet again. You could sense that Gastly was a little jealous, but he understood. You have always had an affiliation with all these misunderstood creatures, and he loved to see you at work.**

[↘️ 3:28 = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “My friend and I, we’re looking for the Ghost Tower”_ (You told him, marking your every word, hoping he would understand you) _“Could you help us out?”_

**The Pokémon slumped into your embrace, and you finally understood that the tower was what it was afraid of. But why was that? It was supposed to be a refuge for him, wasn't it? You reassured him and the one eye of Duskull turned to your right. You did not see it at once, but then you squinted and noticed that in the distance, in the thick mist, stood the infamous tower you were looking for. You thanked your dear friend and rose to your feet. He seemed worried about you, but you reassured him and finally set off for the tower. What could possibly frighten you at this point?**

[Abandoned Thrifty Megamart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmAcj0Omffc). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**When you got to the entrance of the place, you were cryptic. There had not been a single Pokémon in the vicinity since you met poor Duskull. And yet, similarly to that night seven years ago, you could feel that you were being watched. Your Gastly was sensitive to it, too, as he stayed close to you. Glancing to the left and right, you decided it was time to get inside and pushed open the massive wooden doors. They creaked eerily and made your hair stand on end. Well... so much for discretion... But that would not stop you ! Clearly more confident than before, you entered the tower and after a few steps the doors violently slammed behind your back, making you nearly leap to the ceiling. Okay, maybe not so confident after all.**

_\- “Helloooooo~?”_ (You tried out)

**No answer. Figures. The ghost-type Pokémons were known to be pranksters... Something you found funny as hell, except when they put you through it. It was dark inside, and you could not even see three feet ahead. So, you had to use your phone to get a shred of light. It was fully charged (you had charged it at the camp with your Power bank) and yet the light was flickering every now and then; a treat from your hosts as you imagined. You tried to provoke them into showing themselves, but even then there was no response in return. It became almost distressing. You walked through corridors that seemed far too long to be in the tower, and assumed you were in one of their distortions of reality.**

_\- “Great, what a great idea, frankly. Visiting the ghost tower at such a late hour. Bravo”_ (You congratulated yourself sarcastically)

**Then, as you continued walking, you came to feel a hand on your shoulder. You kept pushing it away, but it persisted and you ordered your Pokémon to stop.**

_\- “Okay Gastly it’s not funny. Stop!”_

**He was flying in your legs, glaring in panic left and right, when he heard you and flew right in front of you, his eyes even wider now. Oh dear…**

_\- “Wait a minute...”_ (You noticed, knowing full well that something was in your back) _“You don’t have any hands...”_

**Slowly you turned and found yourself face to face with a little girl in a white dress. Her hair was the same colour as yours, ebony, and her eyes were purple, just like yours... Wait a moment... That girl WAS you! You let out a gasp and this alerted the girl whose face disfigured - her eyes now injected with rich black liquid as her jaw was twisting inhumanly. You and Gastly screamed at the same time, holding onto each other and fled at full speed. The hallway seemed to lengthen again and again as you had been running for several minutes now. Every door on the sides closed as you approached, forcing you to keep going straight ahead, wherever it led. Glancing behind you, you were rewarded with the nightmarish sight of this ghostly girl chasing you, her body twitching frantically in spasms as her jaw was distorted. You redoubled your screams in intensity and decided to pick up the pace, but when you looked forward again you were struck by a wide ghostly mouth that took up the width of the corridor. You let out a silent scream as your mouth could not utter a sound and both you and your Pokémon were swallowed by it. Everything went dark and you blacked out.**

[Us And Our Kin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thz_qHw8X1U). _Abel Korzienowski_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You woke up on the floor, cold and musty, aches and pains besieging your body from all sides. With difficulty, you sat up on your knees and looked around you. Total darkness, same as before... Except that this time you were not so helpless anymore, you had Gastly with you and he had grown stronger since then! You put your hand to your belt but could not find his pokeball, making your anxiety soar.**

_\- “Gastly?... Gastly! Where are you?!”_ (You called out, your voice growing more desperate by the second)

**But no response came back. You tried to use your phone for light, but it would not turn on. Watching the back of the case, even Rotom seemed asleep. You jerked it around, but to no avail.**

_\- “Dammit. Now you’re shutting up?!”_

**You could only blame yourself. But at the same time, bathed in this darkness, you could feel a familiar presence. You let the panic flow out of you, then, with a resolute expression, you lifted your head in the face of the darkness that threatened to engulf you.**

_\- “Show yourself”_

[↘️ 0.33 = use this exact timer on the music]

**And then, like a myriad of spotlights, the whole room lit up with a purple aura. Each of the candlesticks caught fire, with the exception of a few that burst out of the walls in the shape of Lampent or Litwick: Pokémons that were not there the last time you came. You looked around and noticed that the floor was a pathetic-looking old purple parquet. The wallpapers on the walls were peeling off and you could not tell what their basic motives were. Then, looking up towards the end of the room, you saw your Pokémon. You called his name, but kept your mouth shut as you realized the situation he was in... A Gengar... Potentially the one you had crossed paths with before, was holding your Gastly tightly, threatening to smother him with his ghostly grip. Your Pokémon seemed desperate for the panicked looks he was casting at you. All around you now appeared a multitude of ghostly Pokémon: Gastly and Haunter, Litwick and Lampent, even a Candelabra, but you saw no Duskull or other members of his lineage.**

_\- “Let go of him”_ (You threatened in an unpleasant tone, your face writhing in anger)

[↘️ 1.08 = use this exact timer on the music]

**The Gengar's eyes wrinkled into almost lines, then his smile grew larger, spreading out on either side of his purple body until it almost reached his ears. He spoke in a voice from beyond the grave.**

_\- “You're in no position to make demands, petty human...”_

**And all the ghosts burst out laughing. You took their humiliation upon you and cried out with clenched fists.**

_\- “Don’t you remember me ?! Gengar, please!... You… You saved me…”_

**The spectre then stared at you with curiosity before bursting into laughter, wiping a fake tear with the arm that held Gastly firmly.**

_\- “Me? Saving a human?”_ (He mockingly reiterated your words, glancing at his comrades from all sides)

**And his face immediately turned to contempt.**

_\- “Don’t make me laugh”_

_\- “Gastly’s one of yours, at least spare him”_ (You tried to smart your way out and Gengar listened) - _“I’ll do anything in exchange”_

**Gastly yelled at you, knowing full well the danger you were in, but Gengar silenced him by throwing him against a wall. Then, instantly, the broad spectre loomed over you, his disturbing smile making you shudder. Still, you showed a determined face, ready for an affront. Gengar seemed to appreciate this and he teased you, running his ghostly hand along your face.**

_\- “I could use for a Companion this strong-willed…”_

_\- “Let’s make a deal then”_ (You say in a voice threatening to tremble)

**The Pokémon chuckled darkly and leaned his head, implying he was listening to your offer. It felt like you were sealing a pact with the devil. You pulled your head back and took a quick look behind him where Gastly was emerging from the debris.**

_\- “Allow me to show you my strength. You’ll have no other choice but to listen to me then”_

_\- “And… If you fail?”_ (He purred)

_\- “Then you’ll have the Companion you were waiting for”_

**Your Pokémon returned to your side at that moment and growled at its elder who seemed amused. That is good. He already knew he would win anyway and was hastening to make you his sweetheart. You had heard the urban myths about the Gengars. It was said they were once human, and the reason they hunted after men was to get a companion in this sad existence of a spectre. These were just legends, and yet Gengar seemed deadly serious. You gulped painfully and Gastly gave you a panicked look: no doubt feeling like he were going to fail you. Gently, you laid your hand on him**

_\- “It's going to be alright… I trust you”_ (You whispered softly to him)

**You were not planning on becoming a ghost that soon! You had so much left to accomplish, and you were merely at the start. Yet, it seemed like the only way to knock some sense into your old friend. He was already standing on the other side of the room, waiting. In a mocking curtsy, he motioned to his friends to get out of the way, which they did. That was it, you had to win, lest you would become like them.**

[Battle! Giratina Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iy4WUVI7Lrw). Go Ichinose

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **It had nothing to do with the fine battles you had in before, here it was your life you were gambling and you could feel it in the air, this pressure. But you could not allow yourself to get caught up in feelings, you had to win no matter what and you were already disadvantaged enough as it was. Gengar was floating quietly on the other side, his body leaning forward, waiting for your every move. Knowing you were in a bad position, you thought a condition might help you win, so you ordered a** _Confusing Ray_ **from your Pokémon. Gastly began emitting circular rays of light that he projected against his elder, but he slashed the attack in half with a** _Shadow Claw_ **.** **You gasped, not expecting him to confront you this directly: was he that confident? Gengar used** _Mean Look_ **next, freezing your Pokémon in place, who next took a** _Shadow Punch_ **to the face.**

_\- “Gastly!”_

**He crashed down beside you, struggling to recover as a grimace twisted his face. He was in really bad shape and you were worried, but he refused to fail you now! He retorted with a** _Payback_ **and hurled a multitude of dark rays at his opponent. Gengar flinched a bit, but that was nothing compared to the damage he had dealt to your Pokémon. The smoke rose and the ghost still stood tall before you. He was clearly winning at this rate. In a fit of mockery, he brought his hands together and began to charge a dark energy within**

_\- “I commend your attempt, girl, but you'll lose all the same”_

**All of a sudden, a reddening halo emanated from him and you could tell that he was greatly pained by it. Then the next moment he materialized this energy into a large nail which pierced his chest. Finally, you knew what he was going to do, but it was too late as another nail already materialized in the back of your Pokémon, piercing it from side to side. The nail was coming out of your Gastly's mouth, who was now choking, and then it was gone. Gengar had just…**

_\- “Curse you!”_

**All he did was snigger. But it was not over yet, you could still fight! And he had just needlessly sacrificed some of his life to make the battle last a little longer. Well, you would give him a battle! Shoving your hand into your bag, you took out an Oran berry to heal your Gastly.**

_\- “Gastly!”_

**He turned to catch it with his mouth as you threw it, but it never reached its destination because a Haunter slapped it away.**

_\- “You’re cheating!”_

**And all they did was rejoice and laugh, the Haunter even clapping. They would not let you heal your Pokémon. Already you could see yourself corrupted by Gengar's evilness as your body was turning purple... it was over, you were going to lose and become one of them... As you lowered your head, you noticed the look Gastly was giving you: a strange look between trust and pity.**

[↘️ 0.55 = use this exact timer on the music]

**You could not take it anymore; the anguish was now suffocating you while tears were burning in the crook of your eyes. You were not ready to say goodbye to your partner, not now, not ever! When you began this journey, you told yourself that you would be willing to sacrifice whatever it took to reach your goal, but now that you were faced with it, you refused to do so. You called him by his name and begged him not to do anything, but he did not listen. The next moment, Gengar pounced on him with a purple orb in his hands. There was then a large explosion of light, forcing certain ghosts back into their holes. You covered your face with your arms, noticing that it was not the tint of a ghostly light, but rather...**

**Gengar's** _Shadow Ball_ **was still spinning in his palm as hands emerged from the light, firmly grasping each of his wrists. Hands that did not exist before... The light faded as quickly as it had come and then revealed a large Haunter. Your Pokémon had evolved! Gengar's crimson eyes widened, not believing what had just happened. Then soon his face twisted in fear and he tried to pull himself out of the grip of your Pokémon, but he could not. Haunter was not going to let him go that easily, and he smiled, oh he smiled.**

_\- “Tsk! This means nothing! I can'...”_

**But his words died in his mouth, replaced by gibberish while your Pokémon was hypnotizing him. Gengar was then placed in a trance, his eyes rising to the dilapidated ceiling. There, Haunter deigned to release him to charge his most powerful attack. Purple rays surrounded each of his hands, and the next moment he delivered a double** _Shadow Punch_ **to his enemy. Gengar was propelled across the room as all his comrades looked astounded. You had won.**

[One Day Soon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx8Nt12fjMQ). Abel Korzienowski

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**A hand waited for Gengar as he painfully held his head, sitting in a pile of debris. He looked up and was surprised at what he found: a human... helping him. Then his pupils, once vindictive, dilated and Gengar truly saw you for the first time. You could have been wrong, but you thought you saw a surge of humanity in him. He then admitted defeat, scoffing and looking down before taking your small hand in his. You had finally knocked some sense into him: literally.**

_\- “Long time no see, kid...”_ (he sighed simply)

**And you smiled at him, tears now streaming down your cheeks. Haunter loomed in your back, his hands gave you a fresh feeling on your shoulders as he held you. And so, it was, that your friend remembered you, and you partied all night long, telling them about your tale and what was to come. Those beings who once threatened you, merely defending their territory, had now become your best friends. But eventually you had to leave and some cried, sheltering themselves in your legs, begging you to stay. You told them you would be back from time to time, but you also had your own goal to pursue. They seemed to understand, and suddenly you felt hands in your back. Turning you saw that it was a Haunter, not yours, but the one who took care of you all these years ago. You gestured him to wait and reached for the old piece of cloth he had given you, all these years ago. He seemed entranced as he looped over and happily licked your face. You felt weird chills and Gengar lectured him, as his hand moved through you.**

_\- “Idiot. Not her”_

**You could only assume he had removed Haunter’s curse, as his lick was known to be deadly. You thanked their boss but then you felt tugging at your legs : it was the lonely Duskull from earlier. You motioned to him and gently caressed his skull.**

_\- “I found this poor guy outside… He seemed terrified”_

_\- “I…”_ (Gengar begun to say) _“I can be quite moody… sometimes…”_ (he looked away, almost flushed)

**You chuckled, understanding quite well that he could be frightening when he wanted to.**

_\- “Take care of him... of all of them...”_ (you told Gengar as you stood up)

**He scoffed at you, throwing his arms to the sides**

_\- “All children of the night are my family...”_ (he dragged out) _“including you...”_

**You caressed his face gently, sinking your purple eyes into his red ones. You could tell the fire in them had been put out and you were pleased. You patted him and took your leave, bidding them farewell for now. After that, you made your way to the camp where Hop always had been sleeping tight, holding his Wooloo like a pillow in dire need of love. You held back a giggle and looked up at the sky. The first rays of the sun were already starting to emerge. Haunter stood beside you, giving you a pleasant chill in your spine. You stroked his hand quietly and he purred. You were so proud of him; you did not know how to express it other than in tears. He wiped them off with his new hands and pressed his forehead against yours. You were at peace...**

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

**The next day you reunited with your stepbrother, oblivious to what happened last night. However, he did question your partner's new appearance and you simply told him it was a miracle. He stared at you for a long time, but hunger pulled him too tight to get to the bottom of his thoughts. Never mind, he would believe your word. Scorbunny, however, seemed frightened of the new appearance of the spectre. Whereas, ironically, before, it was Gastly who was afraid of the rabbit. Wooloo and Grookey were happy for him too. Rookidee was having fun chasing him through the air while you were making lunch. You enjoyed a worthy Galarian Breakfast together before you set off for Motostoke. You had reached West Lake Axewell and were so close to the town, but for some reason you did not want to go in yet. Hop agreed as well and took the longest road with you. It is not as if you were in a hurry. The Gym Challenge lasted 2 months; the two summer months, July and August. And each Challenger was given a week to tackle each of the Gyms. So, you spent another three days in the Wild Area, camping here and there. Hop even managed to beat you one night when he pitched his tent faster and you congratulated him by being on kitchen duty that day.**

[⏳ = Play back from the beginning]

**You also tackled on the Dynamax dens, but none of them seemed to contain the partner you were looking for. Admittedly, your Pokémon were gaining experience, but you were lacking something. Curiously, it was one morning on the shores of East Lake Axewell that you found what you were looking for... A shoal of Mareanie was about to set out to sea again, but something was bothering them. You had come to fill your canteen and to your surprise discovered these Pokémons. They were clawing and snarling at one of their own who had the unfortunate distinction to be different. Whereas the other Mareanie were coloured in pastel blue and pink, this one was glowing red and orange.**

_\- “A shiny”_ (you gasped)

**She was magnificent in your eyes, but to others, merely an abomination. And you could see that by the way they clawed at her. Poor thing, just because she was different. You gritted your teeth, not tolerating such injustice and summoned your Haunter who drove them off with a hail of** _Shadow Balls_ **. The Mareanies fled in screams before sinking into the water. Only the poor shiny remained, abandoned by his own people. You went up to her and knelt down. She raised her eyes to you, weeping under that fringe of tentacles. Gently, you passed your hand over it and raised it up to have a better look at her.**

[↘️ 0.45 = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “No one deserves such treatment”_

**And you offered her your hand.**

_\- “All misunderstood creatures are welcome here... Will you be my friend ?”_

**The Mareanie burst into tears and hurled against you. You held her, and gently petted her, being careful not to touch her poisonous thorns. Haunter pretended to give her some air, hoping it would make her feel better. It was the thought that counted.**

_\- “Let me look at you”_ (You said with a reassuring smile)

**Then you took the little creature in your arms and lifted it to the sky. It wriggled in your grip, but eventually adjusted to it, looking at you with teary eyes.**

_\- “You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”_

**She shouted for joy and you returned the favour, rising to your feet before spinning on yourself several times. That is when you heard Hop's voice calling you from afar. Your new friend seemed distressed, but you reassured her. You finally put her down on the floor and pulled out a Pokeball which you showed her. You activated it and it grew in your hand, then you stood still, waiting for her to do the first move. Mareanie took a step further and lovingly wrapped a tentacle around your wrist, giving you one last glance before bumping her head against the ball. She was immediately sucked into it as Hop joined you.**

_\- “I was worried, you weren't coming back so’... What's going on here?”_

_\- “I've just made a new friend”_ (You told him as the ball jerked one last time in your hand and a star emerged from it)

_\- “No way! Can I see him ?!”_

_\- “Idiot... It’s a She…”_

**Afterwards, you spent the rest of the morning in the outskirts of Motostoke’s entrance. There you met a certain Camper King, but he seemed rather strange and asked you some pretty intimate questions. He offered you to match the colours of your tent to your Haunter and you accepted as long as he left you alone after. He then summoned a Smeargle who, with a few brushstrokes, painted your tent purple. You asked the man if you owed him anything, but he wanted nothing. A simple smile was enough for him. Hop thought it was very strange and pushed you away, quickly mumbling a** _“Thank you no thank you”_ **. A little further on you met one of those famous Watt Traders, dressed in white. You wanted to buy TMs, but considering the exorbitant prices, did not buy anything in the end. Finally, you reached the stairs leading to Motostoke. Two massive copper-looking pipes acted as handrails to the wide stairs leading to the interior of the city. Lanterns had been fashioned on each side to illuminate the path at night, which you would have liked to have seven years earlier. This time, however, no one stood in your way and you could enter easily. At least you wanted to, but when you stood at the bottom of the stairs you froze. Hop had already come halfway up, his Grookey skilfully climbing the bars when he noticed you were not there.**

_\- “First to arrive wins! Looks like it is me this time! Too-da-loo Zee'”_

**And already he was running away. You sighed, telling yourself that it was fitting of him not to be able to stand still. Then, Haunter at your side, you began your first ascent.**

[Motostoke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOOvNhxzeC0). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**It was noon when you got to the top of the stairs. The bells of the Cathedral resounded throughout the city in a melody that was both soothing and upbeat. Your eyes opened wide to the beauty of the place, not believing that it was the same place you had desperately wandered in all those years ago. Now it was a city that was both modern and rustic. Each building was made of red bricks, varying in degrees of light or dark. Haunter seemed just as impressed as you were, as he was flying from one side to the other, trying to take in as much as he could out of his sumptuous surroundings. From the main avenue you were walking down, you could see the Gym Building dominating from the top of the most modern section of the city. The large clocktower was still standing in the background, an image that you remembered from your last visit when you branded the date and time of that fateful night. Everywhere, wherever you looked, you could see strange machines at work, digging their iron jaws into the ground. Dark smoke strewed the sky above them. In the posher neighbourhoods, there hung large posters of the Gym Championship and Leon: your Champion. You stopped by for a second to admire him in all his might, but then you saw you were not the only own gawking at him and you left, seemingly upset. Crossing a bridge (which you didn't even notice by the way, which is how much everything looked the same here) you saw a Mincinno trying as best it could to dust off the ledge on which it was standing, but it was a lost cause... Speaking of lost cause, you hoped that Hop hadn't inherited his brother's terrible sense of direction, otherwise you'd never find him in this mechanical jungle. Thinking it would be wiser to stop at the Pokémon Centre before looking for him, you did, but as soon as you reached the doors, you heard Sonia call you. Ugh, she really could not let go of you. You gritted your teeth and turned around with the sweetest face you could put on. Yamper was at her side, happily barking.**

_\- “Oh heeeey~”_

_\- “Real ace of you to make it through the wild area that fast”_

\- “I, took 3 days…” (You muttered)

**Though in all honesty, you could have taken less if you wanted to. You had been there before after all, though 7 years ago the paths were not indicated at all and it took you weeks to reach the station.**

_\- “Seems like your trek ran your Pokémons ragged though. You should pop into the Pokémon centre”_ (She noted, glancing at you and your muddied shoes)

 _\- “What a great idea !”_ (You let out ironically)

**That is when you finally noticed your Pokémon was missing. But you were not at all panicked because you knew what was in his mind. The next moment, ghostly hands covered Sonia's eyes, and she screamed out in distress. You broke into laughter and Haunter materialized, snickering beside you while your rival was flushed with shame. Unfortunately for you, she took it as a joke and laughed with you.**

_\- “My, look at that!”_ (She exclaimed, her hand brushing over Haunter’s body _) “You already evolved him!”_

 _\- “I-It was nothing”_ (you mumbled arrogantly)

_\- “Talk about a feat! At this rate, nothing will stop you! Anyway, care to follow me inside? There’s something in there I bet you’ll get a kick out of… if you’re a real trainer and all !”_

**You ignored her provocation, even though you doubted it was one and followed her inside. Yamper trotted in your legs as you walked to the counter, but she held you by the sleeve before. She then introduced you to the RIS: Rotomi Information Service, explaining all sorts of services the little guy could offer Pokémon Boxes, PokéJobs and even League Card making. She told you that you would need it to gain visibility in the Gym Challenge. Then she reached into her pockets and presented you with the Holy Grail: A Card from Leon! It was even signed! Your eyes lit up, but she hardly noticed as you froze, holding the card in your hands without moving for fear it might crumble. Here he was, looking so determined yet friendly at the same. Seating in what you assumed was a locker room. God. Just looking at him made your knees weak**

_\- “But Motostoke sure is big eh ?”_ (Sonia carried on, unfazed) _“Not to worry, Sonia is here to show you around. Come find me after you heal up your Pokes’ !”_

\- “R-Right…” (you muttered, not lifting your eyes from the Card)

**You did not even notice that you had accepted her invitation, which you regretted dearly later.**

_\- “The opening ceremony eh… I get a bit worked up when I think how exciting and moving it was to actually stand on a Stadium’s pitch for the first time! I’m sure you’ll love it!”_

_\- “Uh-huh…”_

**Then she finally noticed that you were caught in the middle of a fangirl moment and decided to leave you to it, indicating that she would be waiting for you outside. After a few moments, you finally came to your senses and hid your card in the inside pocket of your black sweater, close to your heart… When you opened your jacket, you noticed that you felt chilly with the air conditioning on. So, you promised yourself that you would buy some new clothes later. With all the goods you had amassed in the Wild Area, you made a bloody fortune selling them at the Market. You bought a few potions just to be sure and checked your Pokéball stock: you had enough, if you met other** _“friends”_ **. Then remembering them, you stopped at the medical counter to heal them. The nurse asked you to place them on a strange six-sided tray, so you placed your three Pokéball: Haunter, Scorbunny and Mareanie, having called Haunter back into his ball. You were a little anxious to part with them, but the nurse reassured you.**

_\- “Everybody feels the same way at first, it's normal”_

**You smiled nervously and she passed the tray through a large machine. Your Pokémons and their stats appeared momentarily on the screen above your head. Then immediately she returned your partners to you.**

_\- “There. Good as new!”_

_\- “Thank you”_

_\- “We hope to see you again!”_

**And your eyes widened for a moment. You excused yourself and walked away at a brisk pace. What was that for a reply, seriously! Passing by the Rotomi you tried to refrain from creating your own Card, not wanting to give in to Sonia's request, but you finally broke down and made your own. Rotomi, who had been asleep until then, woke up to your approach and asked which service you wanted. When you selected, he temporarily left his stand to scan you. With the help of his technology, he was able to digitally reconstruct you and you were impressed. You then chose your background and the effects you wanted to add. You took a certain pose and finally printed it out. Motostoke stood in the background as you were looking determined but happy. Your right arm was bent against you while your left arm was rising in the air. Small bubbles of light were scattered along the card, while at the bottom lay a black frame with your name and a single star. When you asked about this, Rotomi replied that according to your achievements in the Gym Challenge you would earn more stars as you went along. It made sense when you thought about it. He also explained that you would gain access to more filters. The one you were using now, a simple clear coating was the basic one, but you could get more. You hated to admit it, but Sonia was right to tell you about it. All of a sudden, your phone buzzed and came out of your pocket. A message from Hop: he asked you what flavour of ice cream you liked best and you answered Vanilla instantly.**

_\- “Good choice-Roto!”_ (Your phone spoke)

 _\- “Shut up!”_ (You shouted a little too loudly and people looked at you strangely)

**You blushed terribly and left the centre by screwing your cap on your skull. On the way out, Sonia received you and showed you the way to the Gym Building, but you made her understand that you could read a map. She apologized**

_\- “I’m sorry… Leon used to get lost all the time. Old habits die hard…”_

_\- “About Leon’…”_

**You tried pulling teeth, but Hop surprised you both, throwing himself against your shoulders as he had done in the Wild Area. In each of his hands he held a Vanillish-style ice cream.**

_\- “WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?!”_

_\- “Urgh, nothing…”_

**He pretended to be hurt and you used the opportunity to steal your ice cream and run away. Sonia let you know that she would go shopping in the meantime, but you ignored her. You and Hop were now racing all across town and you almost ran into an Onix without looking where you were going. Eventually you had to stop and enjoy your ice cream that had already melted in this summer heat. You told Hop you would go shopping and he let you know that he was not interested and that he would already go to the Gym Building. It was one o'clock and the ceremony started at 2:30 sharp. You had to speed it up.**

**Afterwards, you did some shopping, running through little markets. You saw a pair of hi-tech buds on sale in an electronics’ store and wish you had the money to buy it, but you saved it for something else. A bit further you passed a library with many books, including magazines and the most prominent of them all :** _“GALAR’S”_ **. The number one magazine in all of the region. You never thought one day you would get to feature in it, but you would… This month’s edition was all about the Gym Challenge and it covered articles about the 8 Gym Leaders and their mission. You bought it for the sake of interest. It might come in handy. Further on, you encountered an old lady at a flower shop. Everything would have been swell if she had not started praising your tyrannical father**

_\- “Mr Rose has a real love for the Galar region. It’s not enough to help keep us all supplied with energy – he even supports the gym challenge!”_

_\- “What a great guy!”_ (You lied to your teeth)

**And you fled as soon as you could. It was while crossing a shopping street that you passed in front of the old TV shop you had seen 7 years ago. It was now a clothing store and you felt a little twinge in your heart. With your newfound money, you bought black clothing that turned out to be a** _Motorcycle Jacket_ **, a pair of** _Leather Trousers_ **with iron studs, and a** _Leather Palm Glove_ **. You looked like one of Piers’ fan. You could not tell why, but black had always been your favourite colour and you now felt like a proper Trainer looking at yourself in the mirror. On the way out you also bought a** _Sport Rucksack_ **and** _Cap_ **with a** _Ghost_ **icon on them. Haunter seemed to greatly appreciate it, taking your hands and lifting them as if to cheer on you. You had brought him out to get some fresh air while he could. You doubted Scorbunny or Mareanie would enjoy the dusty town. You wanted to buy a Ghost Uniform, but the lady refused you as you were not a Challenger… yet. Fine, you would get it later on. Afterwards, you left the store and headed for the large platform that provided access to the upper town. As you approached the platform you realized that it was a Kliticlic that was operating it and you saluted his hard work. Then you heard a roar in the background and you knew who it belonged to.**

[Leon’s Encounter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98F__aFf9cQ). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You turned around and tried somehow to control your joy. Leon’s broad Charizard flew to you as your Champion entered the stage. You unwittingly let out a sigh and Haunter pinched your cheeks to bring you back to your senses. Leon proudly walked up to you before losing any semblance of confidence, mumbling something about how he would never have found his way into the city without his trusty dragon. Interrupting, you greeted him gleefully**

_\- “Oh, hi Lee!”_

_\- “…’ey Zee. You alright ?”_

**Your eyes shone and it was as if the world stopped, all the sounds around you muffled like in a movie. It was terribly cliché, but at the same time it was the reality that he was putting you through on a daily basis. You were desperately in love with him, and no one could blame you for that... Leon gave you a big smile and crossed his muscular arms.**

_\- “One look tells me that you’ve become a Trainer worthy of that endorsement I gave you eh? And look at that, already evolved your Gastly!”_

**Haunter applauded happily (God knows how he loved his newfound hands) and then he started playing with your hair. You blushed and Leon chuckled.**

_\- “He seems fairly happy”_

_\- “H-He is…”_

**He mumbled something in his beard, wondering what he was actually doing here and then it came back to him. You have never seen a Eureka this hot.**

_\- “And… yes I reckon you might be ready to use this. Here, try giving this to your fiery partner to hold”_

**He searched all his pockets while Charizard observed him with annoyance. Then after a few seconds of struggle, he finally found what he was looking for. You thought he would get anything and everything out of that pocket, even a ring (you never know), but you were not ready for reality. It was a piece of charcoal held in place by a metallic string. You stretched out your hands in an offering and Leon put the necklace on it. You were confused, but happy, nonetheless. Leon could give you wrapped shit and you would still take it.**

_\- “Thanks?”_

**He laughed again and explained to you that it served to strengthen the power of your Scorbunny. Then he went on to make scientific speeches that astonished you. You did not think he was that cultured.**

_\- “If I am not mistaken, about 95% of all Scorbunnies are born with the Blaze ability. It’s quite strong and can be useful when you’re in a tough corner”_

_\- “What about the other 5%?”_ (You asked)

_\- “Ah! Knew you would ask. You’re a clever little thing are ya?”_

**You flustered.**

_\- “Know the Kalos region, yes?_

_\- “Of course,”_

_\- “Well there they have this Pokémon, huh, Greninja. It has this weird ability that allows him to take the type of the attack it uses it, that means…”_

_\- “If he uses a fire attack, his type becomes fire, hence it’s strong use.”_ (You completed his sentence without even realizing it)

**Leon just clasped his hand together to congratulate you. But you carried on, curious as to where he was getting with that theory.**

_\- “But what about Scorbunnies?”_

_\- “Well,… it seems that some of them may develop the same kind of ability. It is called Libero, but we do not know much about it. So far, only a handful of Pokémons developed it”_

_\- “How can we know they have it?”_

_\- “Beats me”_ (He admitted in a shrug _) “I don’t know too much about fancy Poke breeding. Best to ask Sonia”_

**Of course. Always her. You stared at the ground and as if by magic she appeared behind your back. God, you hated her!**

_\- “Oh, Hey Sonia”_ (Leon nearly purred)

 _\- “Hey-a Lee, what’s up?”_ (She said with a dazzling smile)

_\- “Ah you know, the usual”_

**Their banter continued as you looked down and you could tell Leon was much chattier with her than with you. It drove you insane and Haunter felt it, slightly massaging your shoulder as if to calm you. They were so friendly and you knew if you were staying you were doomed to say something you would regret. So, you vanished, and they never noticed. You got on the platform and was surprised by its speed when it started moving. The fresh air did you some good as you were glad to leave Leon and the cursed Redhead behind. The Gym Building was standing proudly in front of you, a fiery furnace disguised as a Sports’ Stadium. A few people were gathered at the entrance, including some weirdo disguised in a Pokeball. As you approached him, he stopped you in your tracks, rather stood in front of you (rude) and offered you a Pokeball before shouting a** _“Tadah!”_ **. You gave him an annoyed look, not being in the mood and said**

_\- “Oh wow, a pokeball, how convenient”_

**He slightly moved his head, triggered, as if to** _“Listen here you little shit”_ **you but then he carried on his thingie, unfazed. Hop was at the entrance, anxiously waiting as his eyes were stuck on the Gym Challenge crest at the top. You were rather interested in Kabu’s Hoenn Helmet crest, almost feeling your feet burning upon walking on the fiery-patterned carpet. Hop turned on the spot to greet you, quite conveniently hopping around. He was excited at the idea of being broadcasted, whereas you hated it. It meant you were exposed to the eyes of the world, including His…**

_\- “Nervous?”_

_\- “Naw, this isn’t nerves… I am only trembling because I am so excited ! Come on Zee, it’s time the world learned our names !!!”_

[Gym Lobby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdxWm4B2pAw). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**A large TV screen took up most of the room directly opposite you. It was covered in red and blue shades with the League emblem resting on it. The latest news from the Gym Challenge were scrolling on a black frame. Just below was the desk where a crowd of people had gathered. The rest of the room was set up like a lounge, containing multiple couches where Trainers could rest in the company of their Pokémon. You noted that they were all dressed in white sporty clothes. On either side of the room, huge posters more than 5 meters high covered the walls. The posters featured the Gym Challenge emblem, with a man standing proudly from behind, surrounded by red and blue Pokeballs. You could not help but sadly notice the Macro Cosmos emblem. Of course, this competition reeked of his money. Who better to finance it than him?**

**Hop was gawking at everything, his eyes bigger than a Sableye’s.**

_\- “LOOK! AT! THIS!... The place is packed with Gym Challengers ! Every one of these folks is another rival ! Gaaargh, this is going to be brilliant”_

**He could not contain himself and his excitement helped you overcome the dread you felt. You smiled apologetically.**

_\- “Alright Champ’ in the making, calm down.”_

_\- “I CAN’T!”_

_\- “Let’s get signed up first eh?”_

**The crowd had since cleared and only a young man remained at the counter. You froze when you saw him as Hop kept walking. Relatively short though, he must have been about 5'3" to 5'4", the boy was wearing a long pink coat whose mere sight frightened you, but it was not the colour that was responsible, although you had to admit it was flashy. No. It was the emblem on his back: it was your family's! The two hexagons flirting intimately together, framed in other hexagons. You gasped as the young man collected his papers. He ran a hand through his hair while turning around and you could see his face. Thank God he looked nothing like your father so you could hope you had not inherited a little brother. His hair was an off-white, dressed in sumptuous curls. His eyes were a purple similar to yours but much more pinkish. Without him even speaking, you already had an idea of the character because of the arrogance that emanated from him. And your theory was founded when he crashed into Hop's shoulder.**

_\- “Bugger, watch where you goin’ mate!”_ (Hop had the audacity to retort)

**The boy spun on his heels and spoke to the both of you. You could feel from the tone of his voice that he came from a high upbringing, much like you, although his words were rawer and harsher. Perhaps he was from Wyndon? Sonia also had the unfortunate tendency to go off in her tones when she was too energetic.**

_\- “How ‘bout you back off instead? I was endorsed by the Chairman himself”_

**That would explain the emblem on his jacket... you remained silent, watching the exchange as Hop was fuming.**

_\- “In other words, among all those elite enough to get an endorsement, I’m the most elite of all. So why don’t you clear off and not try talking to me again, would you?”_

_\- “Tsk, you little’…”_

_\- “It’s positively criminal of you, wasting the time of someone as important as I am”_

**Hop was about to jump him, but the voice of the man at the counter echoed throughout the room, inviting Challengers to come and present their endorsement. It was already 2:00 p.m. and the ceremony started in 30 minutes. Your stepbrother panicked a little, lest he miss his entrance, but not you. You were too busy staring at the young boy. He seemed to notice as he scoffed and then said to you**

_\- “Didn't your parents ever teach you it's wrong to stare at people?”_

**Your eyes narrowed and you retorted with a dangerous voice.**

_\- “They taught me other things that were far more useful...”_

**He did not even bother to answer and left, while you kept your eyes on him. At least you did not lie**

**The atmosphere calmed down afterwards and Hop apologized for getting carried away. You absentmindedly told him that it was nothing, but your gaze were still on the exit where the young man was heading curiously. Why was he leaving now? Unless he had an appointment with... Your eyes widened at the sheer though and Hop called your name, waving his hand in front of you.**

_\- “Are you competing with a Hypno or something? Come and sign up before it's too late!”_

_\- “R-right...”_

**You spun around and presented the League Staff with your letter. Hop did the same and received it with interest.**

_\- “Fancy that… This is the first time we’ve had a challenger endorsed by the Champion himself…”_

_\- “Well now you’ve had two, because I am as well!”_ (Hop corrected proudly)

 _\- “W-what?! Two of you at once?! I wonder what’s come over Leon this year…”_ (He muttered in his beard and you poorly appreciated)

 _\- “I can call him if that’s a problem”_ (You tackled the worker and he assured you it was fine)

 _\- “N-no need… I can clearly see the two of you are special…”_ (He emphasized on the “special” and you gave him a smug look) _“I’ll get working if you’ll just give me a moment”_

 _\- “Good !”_ (Hop added dryly, as if to rub it in his face and you held back a sneer)

**He tapped nervously at his computer, no doubt fearing for his job since you were friends with the Champion and processed your file faster than ever. His hand trembled as he returned your letters.**

_\- “T-There, you two have been successfully registered as Gym Challengers. You can now choose your preferred number for your uniform. If you’d be so kind…”_ (He let on with a little bow) _“It’ll be displayed on the back of the uniform you must wear for any official match.”_

**You were given 3 numbers at choice, but only one mattered, 7. Hop later chose 189.**

_\- “Number 7 is it? Very well. And here. Please wear this challenge band at all times to identify yourself as a gym challenger. You can also get discounts at all Starbucks in the region.”_

**You and Hop exchanged excited looks at the prospect. All those Caramel Macchiato waiting for you…**

_\- “The opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge is to be held here soon. All the trainers taking part have been booked a room at the nearby Budew Drop Inn”_

_\- “That’s the League Chairman for you! Even booked us all hotel rooms !”_ (Hop said overjoyed)

**And you felt betrayed he could ever be grateful to your evil father. The League Staff kindly invited you to go change and you did. The girls were led to a locker room and the boys to another. Hop shouted at you that he would meet you afterwards and already he vanished into the crowd. In the locker room you didn't know anyone, and a lot of the girls made you pay for your luck... Word had spread very quickly that a girl had been endorsed by the Champion and all sorts of crazy rumours were circulating about you, some of which you would have liked to be true, though. Some said you were his girlfriend, others claimed you were pregnant, in other words it was a real Drama. You tried to ignore them and moved away hoping to find a decent place where you could stay. At the very end of the room you saw a bench where a single girl was sitting. The latter did not seem to participate in the fangirlesque commotion of the others. She looked a bit like you with her black hair, except that it was tied up in two ponytails. Her eyes were turquoise green and reminded you of the pond in the Slumbering Weald. She sat cross-legged as she was leaning her head against her hand. She seemed more annoyed to you than anything else. She did not even look at you**

_\- “Mind if I sit down?”_

**No answer. You repeated your question louder, but still nothing. The group of girls in the distance sniggered and you decided you had been humiliated enough as it was. You turned on your heels, but suddenly felt a cold hand holding you by the wrist. It was the girl on the bench. She took off one of her headphones and apologized in a loud voice...**

_\- “'m sorry Pumpkin. Didn't hear ya”_

**And she pointed to her ears. Now you understood. Music was coming out of it and it did sound familiar, but you could not put the name on it.**

_\- “Please sit”_

_\- “Thanks”_

_\- “What’s yer name?”_

**Then she asked your name and you were amazed at the way she spoke. She had a strange accent that you had never heard before.**

_\- “Zera”_

_\- “Noice t’meet you Miss Zee. 'm Marnie”_

_\- “Nice to meet you too”_

**And you chatted a bit, befriending each other, but you could tell that she was keeping her distance a little, understandably. You did too. She seemed so calm it was almost disturbing. You exchanged your numbers and soon afterwards the Challengers were called to enter the pitch. Everyone got up to leave the room, but you were still screwed on the bench. Marnie asked you what was going on, but you reassured her. The girls teased you, saying you were waiting for your lover. God knows you would have liked it... but then Marnie shouted** _“Shut yer gob”_ **at them and they fell silent much to your delight. She winked at you and left, leaving you alone at last. You sighed and looked up at the screen: it was finally broadcasting the event. So, it began…**

[Gym Challenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVteaFEAp_A). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**The lights were flashing all over the place: reporters, RotomPhones, you name it. The public was on fire at the idea of attending the beginning of this new session of the Gym Challenge. Many RotoCam were filming the event using their drone form. The lawn looked so green; you could almost smell it in the depths of your locker room. Then he appeared... The man behind all your misery, the modern hero of Galar: your father. He greeted the crowd with his most fearsome weapon: his smile. You were nauseous at the sight of him. An incredibly beautiful woman was standing beside him, you recognized her as his assistant, but you had no idea that she was your adopted sister. Rose walked up to her before turning around and presenting himself to the crowd, throwing his arms in the air. His voice, like liquid gold, was intensified by the microphone.**

_\- “Ladies and Gentlemen!”_

**The crowd broke into cheers, and suddenly you felt like a pariah to this devil-worshipping nation.**

_\- “I am Rose, Chairman of the Pokémon League. I know that everyone gathered here and everyone watching from home have all waiting for this big moment!”_

**The TV switched between the real Rose and his magnified reflection on the wide screen inside the stadium, reinforcing his image as an unreachable tyrant.**

_\- “It is my pleasure to announce that finally- the Galar region Gym Challenge will now begin!”_

**Avalanche of screams and you could see the micro-expression of a smirk on his face. If the cameras had not noticed, you had.**

_\- “Yes, the Gym Challenge! Participants must defeat the eight Gym Leaders and gather their badges to prove their skills as a Trainer! Only the worthiest will have the honour of challenging the greatest Champion in history!”_

**Your eyes wrinkled at these words. Beyond this hypocritical competition, you would climb your way to him and dethrone him. You almost shivered in your seat. Afterwards, Rose turned to the north entrance of the stadium, as if to make way for the newcomers.**

_\- “Now I would like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves!”_

**And as much as you hated the man, you could not help but be excited to see these legendary Trainers in person. You stood on the edge of your seat, leaning forward to relish on their glorious entrance. You recognized them immediately. From left to right stood Gordie, Kabu, Bea, Raihan, Opal, Nessa and Milo. You noticed that Piers was missing and wondered why. Even though knowing the character, you suspected that he poorly appreciated standing in such bright lights, whether he was a singer or not. Rose then introduced each of the Leaders and their stage names. Milo was pleasantly friendly and greeted everyone around him, while Nessa sent naughty kisses to the camera. Her hair rippled like waves and you were nearly jealous, instinctively holding your hair in defence. Kabu stood stern in front of the camera and you could only admire such spirit. The screams redoubled for Bea, the Karate champion. Contrary to her predecessors, however, she was less friendly. After her, Opal was announced and you wondered how she could keep up with these youngsters at the age of 88. Gordie was next, doing cocky smiles and greeting his beloved fans with finger guns. Urgh, you hated him already. Then finally came the Dragon Tamer, whose name did not even need introduction anymore. An explosion of female screams took over the stage and Raihan grinned even more, posing for his RotomPhone. He was such an attention diva, but you could not help but love him for it. Sure, you loved Leon. You were madly in love with him! But Raihan had taken a piece of your heart this past year, growing like weeds against your will. In fact, if you had to choose between the two right now, you would not know who you would take.**

_\- “Unfortunately, we’re missing one…”_ (Your father said bitterly) _“But these are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar region are proud to call our own!”_

**They then invited the Challengers to enter the pitch and you took a moment to reflect just before.**

◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓◓

[Hear Me Roar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ej7dg3zrxMs). _Ramin Djawadi_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Calm, and yet so troubled, you felt as if you were standing in the eye of an invisible storm, danger lurking at every corner, ready to punish you should you be too eager. You could not feel the winds tumbling your body, shaking you to the very core of your soul. Instead, you were replaced with a strange feeling of dread and joy. Your intertwined fingers were shaking feverishly while you were frantically jerking your leg up and down, a reflection of your inner turmoil. The waiting was unbearable, every second increasing the tension that coursed your body like electricity. Sitting alone, on the benches, waiting to be summoned by your name, you looked at the wide TV screen in front of you.**

[↘️ 0.30 = use this exact timer on the music]

**Your father, your vile father was there, so smiling, so bright, bathed in the lights of this masquerade that was the Gym Challenge. His simple vision was enough to oppress your heart, not out of sadness, but out of hatred. As he set out to reintroduce this annual competition you stared at him with contempt. Everything, whether in his appearance or in his gesture was a lie. It made you bitter, but at the same time steeled your mind to the aim you had set for: to bring down this tyrant. And make no mistake, you would. But you were not ready for the cost. At the beginning of your journey, you were adamant on succeeding come what may. You had lost everything: your mother, your home… hope. And so, with only Gastly - now Haunter - at your side, it was not hard to imagine the lengths you would go to achieve this feat. But in the meantime, you had been adopted, raised and fed into a home that was not yours. Though you did your best not to get attached, you ended up falling for your foster brother. And deep down you knew that the second your father would find out who you were he would play that string to lead you to your doom.**

[↘️ 1.10 = use this exact timer on the music]

**You had been through too much to fail now: that is what you kept telling yourself. The misery, the cold, the hunger, you had been through it all, so much so that you almost had lost hope in mankind. Then one fine day, you had run into the stranger who would offer you the unique chance to rise to his rank: the beloved Champion, Leon. And there he was on the screen, so eager to take part in the Challenge again. It was a vision you would have been satisfied with if your father had not so possessively laid his hand on him. It made you grit your teeth and caught the attention of your partner, Haunter, who was resting on your lap. He looked up at you, worry over his ghostly features. You smothered the fire in you and reassured him with a touch. Then finally came the moment when the Challengers were called to enter the stadium. To enter the game…**

[↘️ 1.40 = use this exact timer on the music]

**You straightened up firmly and walked with a determined stance out of the room, each step propelling you towards another. Fists clenched. Heart heavy. Soul damned. You walked through the tunnel that lead to the pitch: you had nothing to lose now. As you had been in the dark for so long, the light blinded you when it emerged from the outside. You halted just before then. Bathed in darkness, you closed your eyes and satisfied yourself with the thunder of cries. You will certainly be exposed. In danger, indeed. But that was the price you had to pay to defeat your megalomaniacal father. And so, it was that exact moment that you took the plunge, accepting the heavy price of exposing to the eyes of the world. Not as Marcella Anne Thorne, daughter of Adam Rose, but as Zera, Gym Challenger.**

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

[Gym Lobby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdxWm4B2pAw). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You found Hop at the exit, pacing back and forth until he saw you and rushed to your side. You had summoned Haunter back in the meantime**

_\- “Standing there on the pitch… in the stadium… in front of everyone… There is really no words for it, but… I can barely contain myself! My heart’s racing!”_

_\- “Easy now Champ’, we’ve yet to take our first Gym”_ (You tried to calm him)

_\- “Aw bugger that! Live the moment with me Zee!”_

**He cried out as he took your hand and hopped on the spot. You accompanied him for a few moments, swaying your arm up and down, chuckling at the sight. Haunter applauded for the both of you, just as happy. Then you heard voices in your back. The first melted your heart, and the second instantly froze it like the winds of Winter. Hop kept hopping, but your arm remained limp as your eyes widened in fear.**

_\- “You’ve made it at last, Hop! And you too Zera”_

_\- “So… You’re the two trainers our Champion endorsed himself?”_ (Spoke that rich, honeyed voice of your father's)

[🙅🔇 = Interrupt abruptly]

[Chairman Rose Encounter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMwd1ro2rvo). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You do not know how, but you found the strength to face him. That said, you did not let go of Hop's hand, on the contrary, you squeezed it even more. Leon noticed, but simply thought that you two were finally coming out as a couple. Haunter was grasping your shoulder firmly, as if to reassure the both of you. Before you stood your father, towering over you from the height of his six feet. He wore a dark grey suit with no pattern. Under his jacket he wore a nearly dazzling white shirt that he emphasized even more with a crimson tie fastened in an Eldredge knot. At his feet he wore black loafers in which you thought you could see your reflection should you ever take your eyes off him. At last, after all these years he stood before you, completely oblivious to your identity. You were so close to him, it would have been easy to stab him in the heart or slit his throat, probably what your mother had tried to do with no success, but you had to restrain yourself. You had to! Otherwise you would have failed her. Your brain was waging an internal battle over how best to deal with this formidable foe, and as you were about to come to your conclusion, Rose fixed his tie and you frightenedly remembered that this was the outfit he was wearing the day he killed your mother. Tears welled in your eyes as the Chairman finally deigned to look at you and your Pokémon. He reached out his hand but you did not move. Haunter’s ghostly hands somehow found a way to dig in your shoulders even more.**

_\- “Welcome, and it’s a delight to meet you! I’m Rose, of course”_

_\- “…”_

**Seeing that the silence was becoming more and more embarrassing, Leon was about to furnish the discussion when suddenly an inhuman confidence took over you. You put on your most delicate smile and extended your hand to him.**

_\- “Chairman… It’s, **such** an honour”_

**He smiled and shook your hand firmly. You felt as if he was crushing your bones, but did not flinch, never taking your eyes off him. He seemed to notice this and flashed his teeth for a moment. The grip lasted for a few seconds and when you wanted to retreat, he stopped you, pulling you suddenly back to him as he was stripping your wrist.**

_\- “What’s this?”_ (He nearly whispered as his hand was brushing over you)

**You felt like throwing up but contained yourself. You knew what he was doing: Intimidation. Amongst your stepbrothers and you he noticed you were a step ahead, or rather higher. You were a player, much like him, and it was so rare these days, how could he deny himself that pleasure? At least that way he could assert his dominance.**

_\- “My apologies”_ (He finally let go of you) _“I see you’…”_

**But he quiet down as he noticed you Haunter was now threatening to leap at him and you had to put your hand on him.**

_\- “What’s with him?” (You father fairly asked)_

_\- “He’s uh… not used to Celebrities”_ (you made up a lie and forced him back into his ball)

 _\- “I don’t consider myself much of a celebrity, but I’ll take it.”_ (He let out with a fake chuckle) _“Anyway…I was about to say: I see you both already possess Dynamax bands”_

 _\- “Curtsy of you Chairman!”_ (Hop added, trying to put a stop to the unease that had taken place)

_\- “Please. I only do what’s best for Galar”_

**He replied, but his mind was elsewhere, fixed on you and how you could hold his gaze without flinching. Then he continued talking, almost in absentia.**

_\- “How wonderful. It seems you two have been led here by the guiding light of the Wishing Stars”_

**He spoke, his voice changing in tone and intention. This exchange you had lasted a split second, but that way Rose was able to convey all the messages he wanted to you. You wondered if he knew who you were, but you doubted it. If he did, he would have done much worse to you…**

_\- “And Lee’s endorsement!”_ (Hop added, oblivious to what was happening at the moment)

 _\- “Tell me…”_ (Rose begun with a quiet voice, implying that he could not remember your name)

 _\- “Zera”_ (You completed, trying as best as you could not to faint)

 _\- “Zera…”_ (He repeated your name in a purr) _“What do you know of the Wishing Stars?”_

 _\- “Merely that you’ve granted us with their power, Chairman”_ (You simply answered, feigning innocence)

**He did not believe in your facade and you saw it on his face. You do not know how you held back the dread on your face. He blinked and you realized that he hadn't until now: was he even human? Then he rubbed his beard to give himself a scholarly look.**

_\- “By the way, it was my wonderful company that invented those Dynamax bands, did you know?”_

_\- “I didn’t, Chairman”_

**Constantly referring to him by his title was a way of reminding you that you should not think of him as your father. He did not seem to bother.**

_\- “I daresay this year’s Gym Challenge is looking to be an absolute blast”_

_\- “I couldn’t agree more”_ (Finally something you did not have to lie on)

**He smiled and closed his eyes, disguising himself in a mask of decorum. He did enjoy your spirit**

_\- “Very good-very good indeed! That means the whole Galar region is in for some excitement!”_

**You would have liked to add a layer to his words, but you preferred not to. Too much self-indulgence might seem strange, and you were already in enough of a rut as it was.**

_\- “The Gym Challenge is an excellent opportunity to show off your Dynamax Pokémon’…”_

**Then all of a sudden his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. You noticed that surprisingly it was not a RotomPhone, but a normal phone, all the simplest. Your father was a traditional man, but you suspected that he was hiding another reason behind it. Perhaps was he afraid to be spied on? You could imagine a man of his…** _“posture”_ **would have a lot of enemies to deal with. His eyebrows frowned as he read the message and then he smiled at you again, putting his façade back on.**

_\- “Now I am terribly sorry, but there is some urgent business I need to attend to, so I must be on my way. Best of luck to both of you”_

**But he did not even look at you anymore, stepping away to the exit, his eyes fixed by his phone. Oops, was there a commotion going on? You sure hoped so, you would cause some soon enough anyway.**

_\- “Wow, the Chairman’s so cool”_ (Hop exclaimed)

 _\- “He seems to be in high spirits”_ (Leon commented as he had been silent up till now) _“Now listen closely you two. Since you’re finally beginning your adventure as Trainer I’ve prepared a special surprise for you tonight”_

[Motostoke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOOvNhxzeC0). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 _“A special surprise”_ **?** _“Tonight”_ **?** **Your mind would have drift off to something naughty if you were not so scared at the moment. Still, you knew you could not show it to your boys so you merely shrugged it off and pretended you were loads intimidated by the Chairman. Hop playfully nudged you and Leon said he always had that effect on people. That, you were sure about… Then Leon told you he had some things to prepare for tonight and he left. You and Hop exited the building as the bell rung 4 pm. You were stopped on the way out by a League employee. You feared the worst, thinking your father had unmasked you, but no, he merely wanted to offer a year's subscription to the Flying Pass to all the Challengers. You sighed with relief and accepted his gift, as disgusted as you were. Then you headed to the Budew Drop Inn, the place your beloved father had reserved for all the participants. On the way, many people applauded you and wished you good luck with the challenge, which you were not used to be honest, Hop on the other hand seemed to love it. Curiously, you ended up crossing the same street as you had as a child and you felt wings growing in your back. Who cared about that ridiculous meeting? Your father would not stop you now.**

**And while you almost felt yourself flying, you immediately lost your wings when you saw Sonia's figure turn her back on you, inside the Hotel. Indeed, the latter was waiting for you, camped in front of a large golden statue holding a sword and a shield. It was already 3 times that she harassed you today, would she finally let go of you? As if she had developed a 6th sense, she sensed your presence and turned on the spot (It was impossible to get around that one...)**

_\- “Hiya! Looks like you both got yourselves registered”_

_\- “Oh, hey Sonia. What’re you doing at our hotel?”_ (Hop fairly asked and you nearly nodded at his words)

_\- “I’m researching the mysterious Pokémon that are said to be in the Slumbering Weald. I reckon if I look into some of Galar’s legends I might figure something out. Care to join me ? You’re here already anyway”_

****

**That you were, otherwise, you would have very nicely told her you were exhausted and just wanted to sleep. It is not like you had a choice. Also, you planned to party extremely late with Leon so…**

[Galar Legends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT6P-BUPbcI). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You approached and Hop asked what it meant. You were too tired to talk, so you just listened for now.**

_\- “What’s this then?”_

_\- “It’s a statue of the Hero who once saved the Galar region. I could run through the legend right quick if you fancy”_

_\- “The **short** version if you please”_ (you begged)

**She nodded her head and faced the statue that was proudly brandishing a golden sword and a shield which were encrusted with two gemstones. As she spoke you remembered the tapestries your father kept at the manor. Everything she was about to say you already knew, since your father used to count them to you at night... used to…**

_\- “Long ago a great black storm covered the Galar region. People called it the Darkest Day. The land was assaulted by gigantic Pokémon, but they were defeated by a single young hero bearing a Sword and Shield. This statue here is meant to depict the young Hero of that legend”_

**You felt your heart clench at the mention of Hero but ignored the sensation. You had long learned there were no such thing as heroes. They were just urban myths to keep people in place and feed a false sense of hope, a way to control people and keep them in the dark. That is what you thought. But at the same time, you remembered your father's notes in his office: he seemed deadly serious about resuscitating that creature. If he was convinced it existed, what was there to prove that this Hero did not exist too?**

_\- “We still don’t understand what kind of Sword and Shield the Hero actually had”_

_\- “So, it’s just a load of crap”_ (You finally broke free and Hop corrected you. Sonia's face hardened to your words)

_\- “You’re free to believe whatever you want.”_

**You stared at each other intensely until your brother intervened between the two of you, paradoxically enough, acting as a** _Shield_ **... You both swallowed your venom back and decided to fight another day. A silence ensued, and Hop filled in by referring this hero to Leon. Of course, Leon, always Leon. You sometimes wondered if he really worshiped his brother or if he was just following the masses.**

_\- “Huh. I suppose that hero must have been as strong as Lee then !”_

_\- “That he was I’m sure”_ (Sonia asserted seriously) “. And what this black storm is supposed to be is just another mystery”

**The Darkest Day…** _“The Serpent of Old”_ **flashed in your mind: a row of scales like shields, fire gaping from its mouth, teeth as sharp as sword as smoke flared from its nostrils. You instantly reached for Hop’s hand and Sonia noticed. He blurted out a somewhat excuse to divert the topic that was about to start**

_\- “L-Looks like you’re going to have y-your **hands** full with plenty to research though Sonia ! Black storms and swords and shields and whatnot!”_

_\- “…”_

_\- “You’ll be alright I’m sure”_ (you pressed on)

_\- “Thanks! I’ll muddle through somehow- don’t you worry !”_

**She only retorted with a forced smile (proof that you were not the only one who could do it) and cordially invited you to check in.**

_\- “You two are staying here at the hotel tonight aren’t you ? Shouldn’t you check in?”_

_\- “Oh, right! We totally should!”_ (Hop exclaimed, realizing that Rose had not planned everything for you after all)

 _\- “Say Hop, do you have protection?”_ (Sonia quietly continued)

_\- “HUH?!”_

**Did she just insinuated you and he were going to…? AGAIN?! Already in the Wild Area she annoyed you with those assumptions, heck even back to the lab she was already shipping the two of you. Was it so hard to imagine you wanted Leon instead? Both of you flustered like crazy and she laughed out, as Hop was trying his best to imply what he wanted**

_\- “P-probably so”_ (He admitted and you slapped him hard)

**That was enough. Another minute with her and you might have sewed her body to that bloody statue. You grabbed your little brother by the ear and dragged him away as you said in your sweetest voice.**

_\- “Now if you will excuse us, we’ve been gone all day. Look out for you Sonia byeeee~”_

[Team Yell Encounter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56XwzuknlMc). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You climbed a few steps to reach the hotel lounge, still dragging Hop from behind. You were running out of patience, and the slightest person who would say something wrong to you was destined to eat your fist. Needless to say, then, when you found a bunch of punks harassing the receptionist, you exploded. A few Challengers had gathered around you and were watching with interest what was going on.**

_\- “Oi you lot!”_

**They all turned on the spot, not expecting anyone to go after them, let alone a halfling like you. They were a band of four friends, two of whom were girls. All of them were wearing Spikemuth colours and you recognize some of them as Piers fans. They had come a long way to pick on a poor working man. The latter faxed himself behind his desk and you never saw him again until the end of the fight. One of the grunts cracked his fingers as he approached you, trying to look as threatening as possible, but he was nothing compared to the Bewear that had almost killed you a few years ago.**

_\- “What’s that? Some twat wants to pick on a fight?”_

_\- “I’ve had a really long day and I’m tired of everyone slowing me down. You want a fight? FINE. I’ll give you one”_

**Hop slipped next to the grunts and gave a shy wave of his hand, clearly uncomfortable. He would rather watch you this time: he knew you were going to butcher them anyway. Thus, a battle exploded in the middle of the hotel. Your first opponent sent out a Zigzagoon and you, Scorbunny. He fought valiantly, his Pokémon threw** _Headbutts_ **all over the place, but yours was faster and managed to dodge his every move. He retaliated with two** _Quick Attacks_ **and the case was closed immediately. You won 720 SP. The man appeared downcast, which made him look like a wimp.**

_\- “Oi! Gimme a break ‘ere. Team Yell, get revenge for me wouldja?”_

****

**Another grunt approached, one of the girls, and her friends made a thunderous roar. She mocked your style, saying it lacked a bit of red and that she would gladly give you some, implying blood. She sent a Nickit, and your Scorbunny spat an** _Ember_ **at her. The Pokémon ducked at the first blow and the desk caught fire, which your Starter quickly choked with his pad feet. You let a sigh of relief when he put it out and responded with a** _Quick Attack_ **and an up-close** _Ember_ **. The match was immediately won and Hop cheered on you, which was quite funny considering he was standing in the middle of the punk gang.**

_\- “Aw man! The swanky sophisticated air in ‘ere had me off me game! I couldn’t keep me cool”_ ( She justified herself as she angrily grabbed her flag from the ground)

**The two remaining men then approached you in a threatening fashion and Hop intervened, trying as best he could to fend them off with his frail arms. But the opposite happened, and Hop slipped on the waxed floor of the hotel in a dramatic whirring. So much for virility, he would save you in a Pokémon battle. He joined you, a large smile hanging from his lips.**

_\- “I wasn’t expecting checkin in would be such a big fuss Zera! Lemme join in on the fun”_

_\- “Gladly!”_

**Then ensued your first double-header against Trainers. Your foster brother sent his trusty Wooloo into battle and you kept your fiery partner. The others in turn sent a Nickit and a Zigzagoon. Well, at least they were creative on their team... Hop was the first to attack with a** _Tackle_ **. Wooloo curled up into a ball and rolled to his opponent. You then ordered Scorbunny to attack and he did something amazing. Taking Wooloo's fur as a support, he leapt to the ceiling before violently crashing his knees against the Zigzagoon. The** _High-Jump Kick_ **was super effective and you praised him enthusiastically. Even the trainers around you applauded you. Hop joked that he did not like you taking all the credit, so he finished the Nickit with a last** _Tackle_ **and you won. You squealed with excitement and highfived your stepbrother as the punk band was wallowing in self-pity.**

_\- “Guess ‘t was a defeat that I heard comin’… I think I’m about to cry”_ (mumbled one of the grunts)

[Marnie Encounter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyeOooJAEgk). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Suddenly a familiar voice emanated from behind and you turned in its direction. It was the girl you met in the locker room! The one who had deigned to give you a seat when no one else would. You gasped her name as the punks melted into apologies.**

_\- “Marnie!”_

_\- “Hiyah pumpkin'”_ (She greeted you cordially with a little smile before turning to her fans) _“WHAT'RE YOU LOT DOIN' 'ERE?!”_

**Hop gulped painfully, not believing that this adorable girl could be so scary. He then glanced at you and made himself exceedingly small: his life was ruled by girls like that alright. She approached then, a small being at her side that your Rotom identified as a Morpeko, already churning out his Pokédex entries.**

[Morpeko, Two-Sided Pokémon, Full-Belly mode: As it eats the seeds stored up in its pocket-like pouches, this Pokémon is not just satisfying its constant hunger. It's also generating electricity.]

**You silenced your phone, holding it firmly in your hands as his mechanical voice tried to escape in a muffle. Hop sneered and you slapped him in the back of the head. After that, Marnie was happy to put her band of fanboys back in their place. For such a calm girl, she did quite an efficient job, you wondered if she did not have an imaginary whip. You took a moment to observe the girl and noticed that, like you, she was wearing a leather jacket, tackling a punk style with a certain elegance. Red ribbons ran through her hair.**

_\- “I know you all’re terribly curious ‘bout the other Gym Challengers, but you gotta show a bit of restraint”_

**Behold how these so virile men feared for their lives now: quite rightly. Marnie shut her turquoise eyes for a moment and then opened them again, an uncompromising look in her eyes.**

_\- “NOW OFF WITH THE LOT O’ YOU’. DON’T MAKE ME REPEAT MESELF!”_

_\- “Y-YES MISS MARNIE”_ (They apologised profusely, granting her a small bow before fleeing to their heels)

**She pretended to rub her hands together with a smirk on her face before turning to you. Her Morpeko climbed up her leg and settled on her shoulder. He watched you with interest as you and Hop got closer.**

_\- “Geesh. Talk about dealing with grunts. That was bloody brilliant!”_ (Hop complimented)

**Marnie merely blushed and looked away, seemingly embarrassed. You found out later on that she found your stepbrother to be quite attractive…**

_\- “Thanks…”_

_\- “Thanks Marnie, I owe you”_ (You added and she just nodded)

_\- “Sorry ‘bout ‘em. They are just a bunch of me fans... Call themselves Team Yell and whatnot. They follow me around, cheerin’ for me… They’re just so caught up with wantin’ to support me ‘n all that they tend to get a bit shirty with other Gym Challengers. Me bad. Sorry if they caused any trouble”_

_\- “Quite alright! You even got your own cheering squad, that’s wicked mate!”_ (Hop gleefully said as he held his neck) _“I could totes use one!”_

**You slapped him in the back of the head and started lecturing him as the girl was watching you. You did not notice how her face cracked when she saw how well Hop and you matched. She then pretended to scratch her face nervously as Morpeko leapt against you. You landed him awkwardly, not without screaming and Marnie giggled. You held her Pokémon like a baby; your arms stiff and outstretched, not really sure what to do with it. The rodent gave you a big smile, which you thought was adorable nonetheless.**

_\- “Sorry”_ (She spoke, rolling the r in her sentence) _“He’s a bouncy one”_

 _\- “That I can tell!”_ (You said as you handed her Pokémon back)

 _\- “Such a motherly embrace Zee”_ (Hop taunted)

**You glared at him and he gulped back his words. Marnie crossed her ankles nervously and finally mustered the courage to ask the name of the boy at your side, disguising her embarrassment as a pseudo confidence. Morpeko was hiding behind her leg, peering at you.**

_\- “So, what’s yer name chap?”_

_\- “Me?”_ (he said, pointing a finger at himself)

_\- “Yes you, duh”_

**He chuckled and gave her his brightest smile**

_\- “I’m Hop! Champ’ Leon’s brother and future Champ in the making!”_

_\- “Yeah right”_ (you mocked)

_\- “C’mon Zee, even you have to recognize my greatness!”_

_\- “Not today”_ (You let out with a long sigh) “I’m knackered”

_\- “Yeah, me too actually. We prolly should check in…”_

[Budew Drop Inn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo5DBpSqnV4). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You and the dark-haired girl exchanged a determined look, then she took her leave, presumably having checked in at the hotel. She wished you good luck for the rest but refrained from saying anything to Hop. Morpeko trotted behind her back as she sped off. Your foster brother commented on this strange encounter and you explained to him what had happened in the locker room. He was beside himself that people thought you had been pushed in by Lee (in every possible and unimaginable way…), and although he kept it to himself, it made him envious to know that you were being shipped by girls with such impunity. Never mind, he would win your heart in the end! So, you went to the desk and were surprised to find no one there. Then you leaned over the desk and found the poor receptionist in a sweat.**

_\- “Um... sir?”_

**He screamed in terror before he realised it was you. He cleared his throat and promptly straightened up, solemnly welcoming you to the Budew Drop Inn. He rubbed the edge of the desk that had previously caught fire, making Hop sneeze with the ashes. You then gave him your papers and while he was typing on the computer he thanked you for saving his neck. You were not used to people being grateful to you, needless to say you felt unwell. Hop was teasing you about it by the way. The man ended up handing you a key card for the two of you, indicating that you shared the same room but that separate beds were in it. You could see the annoyance on Hop: when will he finally be able to spoon you?! He wanted to be the big spoon: your big spoon, though careful he might not stab you in the night…**

_\- “If I might… Young miss Zera, Master Hop, since you’ve helped us out of a sticky situation feel free to order anything from our services. It’s on the house”_

_\- “Wicked!”_ (Hop let out)

 _\- “Thank’ssss…”_ (you forced it out. You really were not used to this gratitude thing)

**Finally, you and Hop were freed from all your restraints as your phone was displaying 5pm. So, you hurried to your room, which was on the 15th floor, the last floor. You hated to admit it, but your father had really performed for his Challengers... That said, you were wondering if your reservation had not changed in the meantime, given the special meeting you had had with him? Argh, never mind that! It was not the time to think about it, you were too tired for that. Indeed, after having wandered in the wild area for 3 days, trekking every day and crossing back and forth across Motostoke, you had the right to be so. Not to mention the many times you were harassed by Sonia (Leon did not count; it was always a pleasure to see him. A pleasure far too rare…). Ah. At least you'll see him tonight, won't you? Hopefully, he'll even hold you in his arms. So, you hoped.**

**When you left the elevator, you arrived in a hallway with pastel yellow and green colours, tuned in a modern mix with bright bars for lighting. You crossed the corridor until you reached room 1408. You figured it was a weird number for a small hotel but did not bother to think too much about it. You swiped the card and the door unlocked in a beep. As soon as you entered, you and Hop raced to choose the bed and it was no surprise that you won the fight, getting the bed closest to the window. From the window you had a view overlooking the old town of Motostoke. Below you could see the same metal jaws digging into the ground as a crowd of people were leaving their jobs after a hard day's work. The sun was setting in the distance, orange rays invading the top of the brick wall. A vision that was familiar to you and brought back many memories. Instinctively, you pulled together as if to reassure yourself. Hop called out to you, but you did not hear him. He shouted at you, which snapped you out of your trance.**

_\- “I'm going to take a shower. See you later.”_

_\- “Uh-huh”_

**Then, as you heard the water running, you dropped your bag heavily on your bed. What a hard day. You wondered what your Pokémon were thinking, so you summoned them. Haunter was the first to come out, pretending to be ready for battle by jiggling his hands back and forth like a Black Belt. You forced him back into his ball during your meeting with Rose. It was normal that he was still on the lookout. You reassured him in a giggle, and rubbed him under his chin, which put him in a state of complete bliss. Then you summoned Scorbunny, who was almost jealously staring at you, before jumping on the bed and coming to settle on your lap, shooing away the ghost with his little paws.**

_\- “Easy now. I have plenty of love for you all”_

**And finally, you summoned your last partner, the newest addition to the family: Mareanie. The latter exited her ball a little anxious (it was the first time she did it after all) but you reassured her. Slowly, she crawled on the ground before propelling herself in the air with her tentacles and coming to sit next to you. That was, it, you could not move! With Scorbunny on your lap, Haunter in your back holding your shoulders, and Mareanie wrapping one of her tentacles around your wrist, you were finished! You explained to them what had happened and gave them all the affection they needed. Then, once you had freed them from their fear, you grabbed your bag and took out their food - canned food for Pokémon. You bought it earlier while shopping. You prepared this for each of them on a plate and put it on the ground. You took the opportunity to explore the apartment a little. From the entrance there were two single beds and a balcony with a view of the city. To the left was the bathroom, and to the right, through an archway, there was a small stove with a dining room and a living room. The living room contained a large sofa, an armchair and a flat TV that was worth a look. It pinched your heart to know that you were indebted to your monster of a father, but at the same time you appreciated the gesture... sadly.**

**The doorbell rang as Hop left the shower; a mere towel wrapped around his waist. You told him that you would answer because of his poor clothing and he smiled naughtily, noticing that you had blushed. It has clear that he was not as ripped as his brother, but he still had nice abs… You returned to the entrance and opened the door as the bell was ringing louder and louder, indicating that your guest was in a hurry.**

_\- “I'm coming, I'm coming”_

**Frustrated, you opened the door in one fell swoop, dropping an unpleasant** _“WHAT”_ **. You were not ready for what was on the other side... Tall, dark skinned, piercing eyes and a familiar outfit; Raihan, the Dragon Tamer was standing in front of you, rather LOOMING OVER YOU (he was over 6’ alright). You widened your eyes and remained stunned. The Gym Leader did not seem to notice you right away, busy scrolling on his phone when he realized the door was open. He rolled his eyes**

_\- “'bout time. ‘ve been waiting for ages”_

**It had literally been 10 seconds, but it was not what mattered, it was how he looked at you that did! The latter, upon noticing your presence, completely changed his expression. His once bored face became playful and flirty. He leaned confidently on the edge of the door, looked at you in a saucy way, and then purred.**

_\- “Well Hellu~ What've we here? You lost or sumthin' luv?”_

**You did not remember what happened next as you passed out.**

[Investigations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7XKvAijOCg). _Kevin MacLeod_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **Haunter caught you with his ghostly hands as you fell backwards. Raihan scoffed then and, fixing his collar, noted a** _“Still got it”_ **. Hop then called out to you, realizing that he could not hear your voice anymore. Worried, he decided to join you after getting dressed. As he was pulling down his shirt he saw you on the floor, Haunter rapidly venting you in the hope that you would awake. He rushed to your side, demanding to know what had happened. He was more worried about you than why the fucking Dragon Tamer was in his living room. The latter seemed unbothered, looking around while fiddling with his phone.**

_\- “Now where in the blazes is Leon? ‘Lad told me to meet ‘im ‘ere, but can’t see him nowhere”_

_\- “Don’t stand there! Help me!”_ (Hop pleaded as he was grasping the back of your head)

**Raihan seemed confused and replied with a mere** _“Why”_ **as if he were asking for something that made no sense whatsoever. Hop cursed and tried to wake you up. Haunter was still worried, but now he had stopped venting you, sadly realizing that his hands were useless to him: he stared at them with horror. Meanwhile, the thought of kissing you went through Hop's mind, and he almost would have if his damn brother had not gotten in at the last moment. Indeed, Leon was now standing at the entrance with a ton of errands in his arms and a broad smile on his face, dropping a** _“What did I miss?!”_ **with an almost contagious joy. Almost... It was then that he realized what stood before him: his best friend leaning against the window with a bored look on his face while Hop was kneeling beside you. He dropped all his bags and hurried to your side, asking what had happened while staring at Raihan.**

_\- “Sorry mate. Can’t help it”_

**Hop would have jumped him should Leon had failed to stop him. And now the little brother seemed quite pathetic against the Champion's muscles.**

_\- “Don't!... pay attention to him, he's...like this ...”_ (Leon tried to excuse his friend by restraining Hop with one arm)

 _\- “What's that?”_ (Raihan teased, pretending not to have heard)

_\- “Tsk! I’m gonna bash his head in!”_

_\- “Fine!”_ (The older brother gave up) _“You guys keep measuring your dicks, meanwhile I've got better things to do”_

**Then Leon slid his arms under your knees and back. In a grunt, he stood up and carried you with such ease that any man would be jealous. Then he went to the living room and gently laid you down on the sofa. Damn, now that he was finally paying attention to you, here you were unconscious. Talk about some luck. One of your locks darkened your face and Leon gently put it back in place. He then returned to the living room to introduce the two men. It was a miracle these two had not ripped each other’s heads in the meantime. The Champion motioned to the both of them.**

_\- “Raihan, this is my little brother, Hop”_

_\- “Uh-huh…”_ (The Dragon merely replied, ogling at the young man from head to toe)

**Hop glared at him, then Leon continued.**

_\- “Hop this is’…”_

_\- “Yeah I know”_ (He said dryly)

**He bumped into his shoulder and went to care for you. Leon sighed, holding his face: things had not gone as planned, but he hoped he could make up for it. He went to get his bags and put them on the counter and put them on the counter. Raihan followed him, watching with interest as his gaze shifted from time to time to the younger brother and you. Your Pokémon had joined you and lay at your side. Leon took two beers out of the bag and handed one to his old friend. Raihan gladly accepted. As he opened his bottle, a pleasant sound emerged and then he skilfully sent the cap waltzing into the trash can in a strike. With his other hand he took off his icy blue shades.**

[⏳ = Play back from the beginning]

_\- “So, what’s the deal? Who’s missy back there ?”_

**Leon leaned against the ledge, hunched back. He did not like being questioned about his relationship to you, it made him... uncomfortable. Maybe it was a sign that he did not know how to treat you: a sister, a friend, a girlfriend?**

_\- “She’s huh… my **sister** ”_(He had trouble letting it out)

**Raihan nearly spit out his beer.**

_\- “You didn’t tell me you had a sister this hot!”_

_\- “Raihan!”_ (Leon outraged, nice shades of red on his face)

**The Dragon sneered and teased the Champion.**

_\- “Whoat? Ye know it’s true. Don’t tell me I’m not the only one to see it. Your lil’ bro sure seems to have seen it”_ (And he beckoned to him with his beer in hand)

**Leon glared at him while his friend was smirking more and more. He glanced at you for a brief instant and saw that Hop was holding your hand: Maybe Raihan was right, maybe Hop loved Zera. But what did it matter to him? It was not like he loved you, was it? Argh, for God's sake Raihan, he had only been there a few minutes and already he was turning his head upside down. Leon ran a hand through his hair to soothe him and looked at you again. Boy, you looked like you were on your death bed.**

_\- “Please Rai’. Be nice to ‘em, especially Hop. You’ve had a wonky start, but I hope you can settle things like grown-ups”_

_\- “Of course,~”_ (Raihan purred, not meaning a word of it)

**Of course, he would help, he was extremely gifted in social skills, as the incident earlier had just proved…**

_\- “Good! And about Zera…”_ (Leon trailed off rather flushed) _“She is a big fan of yours… I figured since you were in town you might as well pay a visit, but I didn’t expect such a reaction”_

 _\- “ **Ladies** my friend”_ (The Dragon said solemnly as he placed his hand on the Champion’s shoulder) _“They're all nuts about me”_

**Leon scoffed**

_\- “I do have a decent fanbase as well”_

_\- “Come now Lee’, we all know I’m the Champ’ in that regard”_

_\- “Fine. I’ll give you that win”_

**Raihan clenched his fist in a silent cry of victory and then winked at his friend.**

**You had no idea how much time had passed when you emerged from your sleep. You felt something touching your cheek and you could not help but enjoy it, hoping it was Leon or, who knows, maybe even Raihan perhaps since he had spoken to you? Kyaa! The Dragon Tamer had talked to you! And in such a... such a... flirty way. You thought you were so lucky, and yet when you saw him again you were reminded with the sad reality that he was a real arsehole.**

_\- “She's coming to”_ (Hop alerted the two friends.)

**They left the kitchen to come and see you. Hop continued stroking your cheek, which made Raihan roll his eyes. Urgh, young love, how boring. He pushed him aside, telling him to** _“Let the experts handle it”_ **and then he grasped your neck, lifting you up with a surprising delicacy. So, you woke up, your eyes fluttering, struggling to adjust the focus until you saw Raihan... so fucking close to you!!!!**

[⏳ = Play back from the beginning]

_\- “You alright?”_ (He said, rolling the r with this welsh accent of his) _“Gave us quite a scare, luv”_

**You swore by Arceus, you turned red from head to toe, suddenly feeling ridiculously hot. Leon and Hop stood in the background, the first with an apologetically smile and the other terribly annoyed by the Gym Leader's disloyal tactics.**

_\- “Y-you… you…”_

_\- “Me… Me”_ (Raihan repeated to tease you, even as to motion his head like you did)

 _\- “Yeah sorry”_ (Leon said, joining in on the conversation before it derailed again) _“I told you I reserved a surprise for you”_

**He gestured to Raihan in a poorly dramatic manner, uttering an anticlimactic** _“Tadah”_ **. The Gym Leader returned you with a mocking hand salute and a grin.**

_\- “Knew you were a fan so, figured he should pop up since he was in town for the ceremony”_

_\- “I-I’m,… not a fan”_ (you blurted out)

**Raihan snorted, throwing his head back and his fangs flashed. Hop crossed his arms, waiting for the right moment to join in. He did hate the attention seeking.**

_\- “Yeah right, and I’m the bloody Queen of Galar!”_

**Your Haunter came to rub his head against you, then he stuck his tongue out at Gym Leader. You giggled a little and retreated back to yourself, holding your knees in an embrace. You could feel the studs of your new trousers against your hands, flattened pyramids with a silvery look.**

_\- “Uh… you’re… different than I expected?”_ (You let on shyly)

 _\- “Better looking? More charming?”_ (Raihan completed with interest)

 _\- “Rather more annoying”_ (You admitted)

_\- “It’s ok luv, you’ll grown on to me”_

_\- “I doubt so.”_

**You were now harder as your face could show, but Raihan did not seem discouraged, on the contrary, he loved that you resisted him! It was so rare! Most girls used to leap at him, but here you were almost running away. Oh, how he would love to twist you around... Seeing that the conversation had finally died down, Hop joined you, wondering how you were doing, tweaking his hands over your body!**

_\- “You're not a Doctor Hop!”_

_\- “Not yet!”_

**And you finally bent to the will of the future Professor. Meanwhile, Leon placed two packages on the table: one in blue, presumably for Hop, and the other in purple, for you. He encouraged you to open it. You found two boxes inside: a large, wide one, and a smaller one in the shape of a square that you could hold in your hand.**

_\- “What’s this?!”_ (You said with round eyes)

 _\- “Open it”_ (Leon said in a smile)

**Meanwhile, Hop was rocking his with fervour, you feared he might damage his package. But never mind him! That was the second gift Leon gave you today, you could not contain yourself! You tore the wrapping and were overjoyed when you saw that it was the pair of high-tech buds you had seen in the shopping avenue earlier. Your eyes turned into stars and you stared at the box in your hands as if it was the Holy Grail. Hop was happy too and was about to thank his brother when you threw yourself at him. Leon was barely able to contain you in his arms.**

_\- “H-Hey~ Easy!”_

_\- “Thank you~”_ (You muffled in his arms)

**He sighed, and you felt his chest drop, against which you merely held him tighter. You were in heaven. A sight Hop had difficulty to bear and Raihan noticed, much to his amusement. Oh dear… This was going to be fun… Leon patted you back and gently asked you to let go of him, which you reluctantly did. Then you were struck with the realization that you had no idea what these buds were for. You asked your Champion**

_\- “They’re used by every Trainer in the world. Battling in crowds like this can damage your hearing over the years.”_

_\- “Ooooh…”_ (You trailed out, every word of his were music to your ears)

**But then Raihan had to interrupt and you felt like dropping out of your fantasy.**

_\- “Even got some meself, thought me brand’s the best unlike Champ’ ‘ere.”_ (He nodded to Leon)

 _\- “I’m sponsored by Macro Cosmos. They’re the best at everything”_ (the latter defended)

\- “Everything my arse! If you ask me, they are just a bunch of uptight bastards in suits”

\- “Raihan!”

**Then he gave you a devastating wink that you could not resist: belittling your father’s company? You would get on well after all... Fine, you would grant him this victory for today.**

[Up The Wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H10mhHNW1Rs). _The Mountain Goats_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Afterwards, you and Hop finished unwrapping your remaining gifts: the latest Nintendo Switch with Super Smash Bros as game. Leon was hardly able to claim that he had thought about you and how much he wished he had had a console on his trip, when you both threw yourselves at him. This time he could not hold out and collapsed as you were laughing out loud: a golden brotherhood, but one that would not last ...**

【𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐭】

【𝐍𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞】

【𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬】

【𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞】

**Haunter was leaning over your shoulders while you were crouching, trying to wire your new console. Hop was on the other side of the cabinet, his head barely sticking out. Raihan was lazily giving you instructions in the distance, his legs crossed on the coffee table. He was waving at you with one hand while he was enjoying his beer with the other.**

_\- “Aren’t you going to help?”_ (You demanded, holding your hips)

_\- “Come off it luv. Where’s the fun in that?”_

**You pouted and he could not help but think it was adorable. You turned to resume your work and he noticed that your phone was on the table: a mere RotomPhone with a purple case and, would you look at that, a drowsy face. Raihan smiled wickedly...**

【𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫】

【𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐲 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲】

【𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐡】

【𝐋𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐢𝐫】

【𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐲? 𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐲? 】

**Still, in your predicament you felt happy. Here you were, once again bossing around Hop like your child, while the latter apologized every time. Here he had banged his head when he got up and you laughed at him, struggling to contain your burst of laughter. He smiled timidly, rubbing his head with an embarrassed look. Raihan could not see your quarrel, too busy tampering with your phone. He dropped an** _“Urgh”_ **when he saw that Leon was your background and had fun turning all your icons into dragons. But not only that, he took a selfie of himself with a peace sign that he selected as your wallpaper. Finally, he added his number to your contact list with the acronym** _“Bae”_ **.**

【𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐛𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐑𝐨𝐦𝐞】

【𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐥𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞】

**It was then that Leon emerged from the living room, a pile of pizza almost higher than him in his arms. Only his cap could be glimpsed above this mountain of junk food. You and Hop rushed to his side to unload him, Hop already opening his pizza.**

_\- “Is that Diavola ?! That’s gotta be Diavola!”_

_\- “Careful Hop. Remember you're allergic to red peppers…”_

_\- “Argh, who cares?! I’m starving!”_

**Raihan brought his hands to his mouth and cried out dramatically.**

_\- “Where's me bloody Pepperoni?!”_

_\- “Oops...”_ (Leon winced)

**Raihan's shadow grew bigger and bigger until it loomed over the Champion who was getting ridiculously small...**

【𝐖𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐰𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐬】

【𝐓𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧】

【𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐧𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬】

【𝐈𝐧 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬】

【𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐰𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞】

**Much like Hop, Leon got a hell of a sermon for failing to remember Raihan's pizza. Apparently it was a common thing, and considering how forgetful Leon could be at times, it was not surprising. Poor Gym Leader, he had to eat at your racket to survive. It would have been fine if he had just sat next to you, but no, he could not do that. Here you were quietly eating your Margarita when suddenly you felt that you were being lifted up by your hips, and the next moment you sat in Raihan's lap. You blushed so badly that you had to hide your face from him.**

_\- “It's alright luv. I don't bite... usually”_ (He whispered, pressing your head against him)

**You sank deeper into it, hoping you could disappear from the universe. You could smell his fragrance, something musky and wild, woody in the scent: everything that suited him. You felt like your head was spinning, your heart almost beating out of your chest. You could not put words to what you were feeling: a strange mixture of fear, joy and... arousal? Thank God, Raihan seemed to have mad control, otherwise you would have felt something poking at your legs very quickly...**

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐦】

【𝐒𝐜𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐮𝐧𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐝𝐯𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐞】

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐬】

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐝𝐠𝐞𝐬】

【𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐞】

**And although this pissed Hop off, it was quickly over once Raihan gobbled up your pizza. You were not hungry anymore because your belly squeezed so tight and Butterfrees were swarming inside like it was the goddamn mating season. Still, in all your embarrassment, this was the happiest you had felt in a while. It did not take long for Leon and his brother to go down as well, and Raihan was happy to finish the leftovers, sucking them one by one like a Garbordor. How could he eat so much and be built like a God? It made you wonder if he was half dragon with a stomach like his.**

【𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐛𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐑𝐨𝐦𝐞】

【𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐥𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞】

**To recover from that hearty meal, you spent the rest of the evening playing Smash Bros. Leon and Raihan being in a contagious rivalry. Shouting and cheering fuelled your speech as you threw fists in the air. In a Battle Royal you even had to team up with the Gym Leader who playfully teased you.**

_\- “Don't fail me luv. We cannot let 'em brothers win!”_

_\- “You got it!”_

**Leon, Hop, Raihan and you spent one of the best evenings of your life: eating, laughing and playing in a joy you had not felt in ages. Although you were extremely shy at first, you ended up being comfortable with Raihan. Well, as comfortable as one could be... He always had the knack of saying something that made you flush, to his great delight. Regrettably, that evening had to come to an end when the clock reached midnight.**

**You and Hop walked your seniors to the door and exchanged some banters. Hop promised that he would make his way up to his brother while you and Raihan were looking at each other. He watched you with his draconian pupils, a strange look in his eyes. Then he relaxed and opened his arms to you: an offer you could not refuse. You stared back at him for a few moments, as if waiting for the way to be clear to throw yourself at him. He caught you and lifted you up with his muscular arms and landed you afterwards.**

_\- “You'd better win this up to me. I want to fight you”_

_\- “I never disappoint” (You said confidently)_

**That you did…**


	5. The Turrfield Gym - Uplifting Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zera wakes up in Motostoke the day after the Opening Ceremony. Everything would have been swell if she hadn't been blackmailed by Raihan threatening to spill the bean about her crush on the Champion.
> 
> She does a bit of shopping and rejoins with her best friend Hop with whom she has a fiery battle. She then heads on Route 3 but encounters a few obstacles in her path, one of them being Sonia (aka, Deus Ex Assistant).
> 
> Later on, she runs again into the boy with the pink coat. They have a kick-ass battle in the Mines and Zera prompty avenges her stepbrother
> 
> She reaches Turrfield just in time to take on the Challenge, but before that she must indulge Sonia's curiosity yet again. 
> 
> Finally, she faces Milo in a uplifiting battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top of the morning to you! Or evening, depending on when you're reading. Though I doubt that as any AO3 reader the best time to read is at 3 am...
> 
> I hope you're all doing well. Coming faster than expected is this 5th Chapter. As I've mentioned in the previous one, I've already mapped out all my Fic so all I have left to do now is write, hence why it's released so quick. However I must warn you that the next Chapter might take more time to release. I have an essay I have to surrender by June the 12th and I haven't even started it! I wanted to finish this Chapter before then and so I did.
> 
> As always, once you've finished reading through, I invite you to read my Behind the Chapter post here as to seee if you've picked on all my references => https://ghostly-thorn.tumblr.com/post/618327486268375040/behindthewriting4
> 
> Take care, love you all !

**_“No tree, it is said, can grow to heaven unless its roots reach down to hell”_ **

― _Carl Jung_

[Motostoke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOOvNhxzeC0). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You were awakened by the sound of bells this morning announcing 8:00 a.m., time at which many of the citizens had already begun their work. But that was not the only reason behind their tolling, no, it used to be an old tradition. One would ring the bells to wish a good day to the miners set out to work. Some way to protect them from what awaited them in the depths of the earth – It did not protect your father however... Of course, nowadays in the digital age, mining was nothing like it used to be. Today there were machines digging at the will of men, often guided by the watchful eye of Rock, Steel or even Ground types Pokémons – all working in harmony. Your father was once amongst these very same workers: waking up at dawn, putting on that awful orange outfit and walking all the way to the mines only to kill himself a little more every day. But he managed to rise above this devastating circle, and in his ascent he eventually became the head of all the corporations involved in mining throughout the entire region. He seized control of each of the companies, using deceitful subterfuges to buy them off through intermediaries until he finally controlled the entire market. Today he was a giant in the industry: not only in mining, but also in the construction field, in the economy and recently even in pharmaceuticals. No wonder why he was everyone’s hero. Golden blazon or not, you will be happy to shine the light on him someday... but for now you wanted to sleep another 5 minutes. As if the almighty Arceus had heard you, your phone rang at that very instant, flying over your face to annoy you. You swore something was off with that damn phone.**

_\- “Hop is calling-Roto! Hop is calling-Roto!”_

_\- “Tell him I’m unavailable…”_

**You grunted as you turned to the other side, hoping he would leave you alone... no way, that was not his style. He stuck to your face and your beloved stepbrother appeared on the screen, the light blinding you in the darkness of your bedroom. He seemed to be in great shape while you were still tangled up under your much comforter, nicer and warmer bedsheets. He spoke in an accent that was not his.**

_\- “Top of the morning to ya, rival!”_

**You merely groaned in reply, burying your face in your pillow.**

_\- “How was my **Turffy** impression?”_ (He asked, gleeful as ever)

 _\- “Dreadful”_ (You mumbled)

**Which was true to be honest. You assumed he tried impersonating Milo, but he did not do so well. Of course, you were heading to Turrfield today, but you did not mind sleeping until 1 pm if doable. You had spent the whole night in Leon and Raihan’s company (Now that sounded like a wicked party alright, alas it was not what one could think of…), so you could use for a few hours of sleep. Still, electric as ever Hop refused to give you any rest. The later cringed at your bad mood and remarked ironically.**

_\- “Someone’s happy”_

_\- “What do you want?”_ (You grumbled)

_\- “Merely to see my friend, duh! And also, to let you know Leon wanted to walk us out of town before we left…”_

_\- “WHAT?!”_ (You cried out, rising up straight as an I)

**Hop just burst out laughing, writhing his belly in front of your stunned face. Of course not, Leon had already headed back to Wyndon as he told you last night. Still his little brother had found the perfect way to get you out of bed, which he did with great success. Ah, why such deceit? It was one thing to third wheel him, but another to play with your feelings. You promised yourself that you would make him pay later on, and so you promptly grabbed your phone, threatening to choke Rotom, whose eyes were wide open between your fingers.**

_\- “Listen to me you little’…”_

**Already you were rocking your Rotom in your hands, shaking the image of Hop who now looked terrified at the prospect. But something interrupted you. You finally noticed that your phone had nothing left of what you knew! Your theme was now midnight blue and orange instead of purple and dark. The edges of the call window were like scales that were embedded in each other. And that was far from it all.**

_\- “Zee?”_ (Hop called, tilting his head to the side as if to evade something you would throw at him. Distance or not, you would not miss him from the hotel’s balcony)

**You did not believe it. Your phone had completely changed its appearance without you realizing it! Sure, you were tired (and a little bit in heaven) when you went to sleep last night, but to think this had been unseen up till now? You truly were blinded by love. You raised a finger, which was enough to shut the boy up.**

_\- “I'll call you back”_

_\- “B-but’…”_

_\- “I'll meet you on Route 3”_

**And you hung up on him, finally discovering the extent of the damage that had been inflicted on your phone. Only one person could have been behind this heinous crime, and that was the person who was now acting as your wallpaper.**

_\- “Raihan...”_ (You completed your thought with fury)

**There he was as the main background of your phone: making a proud peace sign and one of those smiles he knew the secret of. If it made him laugh, you certainly did not! All your apps had switched places and names, and it took you about twenty minutes to reorder everything. He had even come to rename each of your contacts: Hop had become** _“Who cares?_ 🙄🥱 _”_ **and Leon** _“Not Your Champ_ 🙅🏽♂️👑 _”_ **. Marnie was simply renamed** _“Goth Waifu”_ **as you assumed he had read her profile. He had not touched your stepmother's number however, but you found a number that did not exist before. Simply labelled** _“Bae_ 😏 _”_ **you had a little idea who might be behind it... You sat in bed and started texting him as Scorbunny was emerging beside you, stretching his whole body, and twitching his ears in the process. Haunter had stayed in the corner of the room where it was still dark. As for Mareanie, she had fallen asleep in the bathtub after you had filled it with hot water last night. They were after all natives to Alola and you could only assume she preferred hot waters.**

How dare you ?! ✉

Do you have any idea what you've done?! ✉

**Instantly, the contact appeared online, its icon was that of the 8th Gym of Galar: the dark blue Dragon's head. Three small dots indicated that you were being replied to, then they stopped, a sign that your recipient had erased his message. You stirred your phone with impatience, as if to encourage him to answer you faster, and you then received**

✉ Took you long enough luv 🤷🏾♂️ 👀

I was bloody knackered last night ✉

I didn’t notice ✉

✉ You didn’t notice a hell lot of things 😏

**He referred to his many flirtatious attempts, although you did notice them very much! You had sat in his lap for the whole night! That was not something you were bound to forget anytime soon. Still, you knew he was playing you so his words made you bitter. Urgh. How could he be so’… so… freaking annoying?! He was everything you thought he was not. Sure, from his matches and interviews you had remarked he was the cocky kind, but you never expected him to be this disrespectful. And yet, in all your complaints, you could not help but to bite your lip in anticipation, waiting anxiously for his next reply**

✉ Meowth’s got your tongue? 😜

**Crap. You had not replied. What was he thinking now? You were not falling for him! You would not allow it!**

You wish 😒 ✉

**He took a few moments to answer you, erasing several times his message which made you curious in the sense: what could he fear that you would not bear? You hardly knew each other, so why was he so methodical with you? Especially coming from him!**

✉ Come now, pet

✉ Aren’t you happy to have earned the Dragon Tamer’s **personal** phone number? 😏

Couldn’t care less 🤷🏻♀️ ✉

And I’m not your pet ✉

**Your Tsundere persona tried to defend you from the increasing shades of red on your cheeks.**

✉ Think of the many girls who wish they were at your place now

✉ Pet*

**He replied, just to annoy you even further. You gritted your teeth and threw away your Rotom who came back flying at you in fright. Haunter had squinted an eye open from his slumber and he did not seem happy to have been disturbed. You mouthed a** _“Sorry”_ **and collected your phone**

Look ✉

It was very nice ‘n’ all to make your acquaintance last night ✉

(Thank you again 🙏🏻) ✉

But that's it. ✉

Don’t expect anything from this ✉

✉ “This” ? 👀

**He had tricked you. Now you had to actually admit he was flirting on you. Somehow, you felt as if you did not mention it it would not be real, but it was. Raihan actually flirted on you last night, and even now he kept at it. And he was hitting on you with all the delicacy of a Gurdurr.**

Just ✉

Leave me be ✉

Please? ✉

**Pleading the Dragon was not a very smart move, as he was about to wreck you with his next words**

✉ Alright

✉ I get it 🤷🏾♂️

You do? ✉

✉ Of course 😊

**You were already writing a** _“Thanks”_ **out of relief, but he dropped a bomb on you**

✉ I get it

✉ You love Leon

✉ Makes sense you would not be interested in a Number 2

WHAT ?! ✉

**He then sent you an animated gif of him blowing a kiss with hearts in the background. The caption read,** _“If you want your secret safe, then you’ll have to stick with me”_ **. Damn it. He had you cornered. You could feel the panic boiling all over your body, the nausea seeping into your head as you wobbled. You really could not afford yourself to tell him now. You promised yourself you would confess to Leon once you became Champion, only then, and now Raihan was threatening to spill the bean. That was unfair.**

✉ Friends? 🤗 (He teased with a light-hearted text)

🖕🏻 (You let out your mind speak) ✉

✉ I love it when they resist

You’ll pay for this ✉

✉ What's that?

✉ I think Leon’s calling me

✉ I’ll get back to you in an instant…

**Urgh. There really was no way out. Fine. You would grant his request, for now.**

🤝🏼 (You replied, disgusted) ✉

✉ Don’t delete this number ☝🏾

✉ Don’t block me ☝🏾

✉ And answer my every text ☝🏾 

✉ Or else I’ll have no other choice but to let “ ** _your_** ” Champ’ know… 🤷🏾♂️

Fine! Fine! ✉

I get it… 🙇🏻♀️ ✉

✉ See you around pet 😉

**And he logged off, leaving you to your dismay. Scorbunny had at last emerged from his sleep and had come to rest his head against your thighs. You absentmindedly petted him as you kept staring at your telephone, the only source of light in the darkness of your hotel room.**

_\- “What a jerk...”_ (You huffed, still not believing what had happened)

**Well, note, it could have been much worse than that. He could have told Leon without warning you and you would have realized it the next time you met him. How would he have reacted? Would he have avoided you? Ignored you? Kissed you? (You never know). all this made you uncomfortable and to get these cheap love stories out of your mind you remembered your father. Yes, that was good. Think of your goal. That is how you would get out of it. You could settle the romances afterwards.**

_\- “I'm sorry Haunter”_ (you finally apologized to your partner, whom you had woken up before)

**He opened one eye, gauging you for a second, before closing it again. You scoffed, smiling a little at the ghost’s behaviour. Afterwards you got up and went to open most of the shutters, making sure to leave a patch of darkness for your ghostly partner. Everywhere else the morning light would brighten the room. You walked past the kitchen coffee machine, but did not want to make one, remembering the words of the League Staff at the Lobby: 10% off all Starbucks in the region, you might as well start this adventure right! Lucky you, you had spotted one right after the hotel yesterday, just on the other side of the street. You would stop there on your way out. In the meantime, you had to freshen up after a long night's sleep and so you went to the bathroom where you found Mareanie folded up into a spiky ball, floating idly in the bathtub. You called her name and she bloomed open like a flower, crawling up the tub wall to come and wrap a tentacle around your arm.**

_\- “Well hello there”_ (You spoke in a little voice) _“Slept well?”_

**She screeched more beautifully, spinning on herself in what you imagined to be delight.**

_\- “Today marks the day of our very first adventure you and me. I’m counting on you!”_

**She splashed you in excitement and you giggled**

_\- “The first Gym is Grass-type though…”_ (you let on more quietly)

**And she cowered in her thorny embrace, scared as you reckoned. She was half Water-type after all, even if she had the means to stand up to her enemy with poisonous attacks. You reassured her in a pat.**

_\- “Don’t worry! I'm not going to fail you”_

**She cried back in a** _“Me neither!”_ **. Or so you thought.**

_\- “Good! That’s the spirit!”_ (you clenched your fist)

**Afterwards, you went to take a shower in the cabin nearby while Mareanie was climbing up the sidewall with her suction cups. In the middle of your shower you heard a** _“plop”_ **and deduced that she had let go of her grip. Poor thing. You would help her afterwards. When you finally exited the cabin, you found her sitting proudly on the bathmat with a small smirk under her pinkish fringe. You then applauded her effort and stood in front of your mirror, not minding being naked before your Pokémon: she was a girl too. The mirror was steamy and you had to wipe it off so you could see your reflection in it. You observed yourself for a few moments, being careful not to have any pimples or spots: you had to take care of yourself in case you ran into Leon again! Then you started to comb your long ebony hair on the side. Your mother was gifted with curls, but not you. You had inherited your father’s hair, both in colour and texture. It was smooth and silky, apparently a common thing in the country he originally came from. When you finished drying it, it fell straight onto your shoulders like a dark cascade**

_\- “Very beautiful-Roto”_ (Complimented your dryer)

 _\- “Thank **you** ”_ (You said, emphasizing on the you)

_\- “Do you need help combing it-Roto?”_

_\- “I’ll be fine”_

_\- “Bzzzt”_

**And it shrunk back to its base. Convenient these little things… Afterwards, you dried off and put on your clothes. You still wore your Dreepy shirt but looking at it again you wished you could have replaced it with the Ghost Uniform you saw on sale yesterday. You had been turned down because you were not a Challenger (at that time), probably now that you were, you would be fine? You had your Challenger Band after all, curtsy from your father. At least one thing that was good coming from him! You decided you would make a quick detour by the shop to get your uniform. After that, you gathered your Pokémons and gave them a speech for the rest of the day. They all seemed excited, except Haunter, who was still sleeping on the spot. You then called him back to his Ball, just as you did with Mareanie. Scorbunny would be your partner today, and he seemed quite thrilled about it! Already he had climbed onto your shoulders and found himself a comfortable spot to rest on. His frame felt like it was boiling over you, probably due to his high body temperature.**

_\- “Excited are we?”_

_\- “…'bunny!”_

**You chuckled**

_\- “Thought so! Me too!”_

**And so, you left the hotel, returning the key card to the receptionist who was still bowing to you for saving him yesterday. You took a quick getaway and went to buy your uniform. On the way, Hop asked you what took you so long to meet him and you simply replied** _“Girls...”_ **. He did not question your answer. At the store you were greeted with open arms, unlike yesterday when they seemed to be pouting. The Gym Challenge was national event and people’s mores were changing during those few weeks. Something you were not going to forget anytime soon... You possessively took your uniform from the cashier's desk and went to change in one of the booths. When you came out, you looked at yourself in the mirror, enjoying your ghostly style, which you know all too well that Haunter would have appreciated. But since he was still asleep you did not want to disturb him. Afterwards you went back up to the new city via the lift (you had gone down the stairs before). You bought yourself a Starbucks as promised on the way, enjoying that sweet 10% off, then you stopped at** _Tesco_ **to buy food for your Pokémons. It was all well and good to capture them, but you had to care for them too! It took you quite a while to figure out what would be best for Mareanie since she was exotic. Yesterday she had calmly eaten her canned food, but you could tell that it did not suit her. Scorbunny seemed to have found it before you, as he leapt off your shoulders and hopped in front of an ocean-styled can.**

_\- “Melemele seafood...”_ (You read carefully) _“That's it! Nicely done, partner!”_

**Indeed, it was what you were looking for. You traded a high five as Scorbunny bounced to your height. You then finished your errands by buying food and water supplies. Route 3 was not that long, but still you wanted to be prepared. Afterwards, you promised yourself that you would not do any more shopping, because you were starting to get broke. Luckily, a lot of deep-pocketed Trainers were just waiting to be beaten by you! Finally, after a good hour had passed, you found Hop at the entrance of Route 3 at 10:00 am, jerking his leg at a frantic pace. When you called out to him he spun on his heels and screamed**

_\- “There you are! I’ve been waiting for ages!”_

_\- “Yeah… sorry ‘bout that…”_ (You grimaced)

**You would not even bother to explain to him what happened with Raihan. Already texting with Leon was upsetting him, so texting the Dragon Tamer? That would piss him off alright...**

_\- “Don’t stand there like this! Let us have a battle, **you** , and **me**! We’ll get in a bit of training!”_ (He said, throwing punches in the air)

_\- “Urgh… already?”_

_\- “Not my fault if you’re still asleep! Come on! Better get used to it! I’m not letting go of you for the whole Challenge!”_

**You sighed and reached for your belt, admitting defeat, there was no swaying him.**

_\- “I knew you’d be up for it! We’ve got to stay keener than anyone else if we want to steal the spotlight from our rivals!”_

_\- “Definitely gonna steal it from you”_ (You taunted; your coffee had finally kicked in)

_\- “You’ll try!”_

[Battle! Hop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kny-md1LZZs). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Hop stretched like an athlete before sending his Wooloo into battle. The ball threatened to land in the bushes which reminded him he still had to work on his aim. Poor Wooloo emerged completely lost, wondering where he should go. Hop rubbed his face, visibly embarrassed, and shouted at him to get to the centre of the field. You giggled and sent Mareanie into battle. Scorbunny was still perched on your shoulder and watched your fight attentively. Hop was amazed to see your new partner, and exclaimed**

_\- “Wow! Is that the infamous “She”?!”_

_\- “Yep!”_ (you say a little too proud, holding your hips)

_\- “Wickeeed! You caught a Shiny, I’m so jealous!”_

**Mareanie seemed a little lost as to what she needed to do but you reassured her, your voice having a soothing effect on her. Wooloo would make a great opponent for her debut. It should be noted that this little sheep, as adorable as he was, was quite easy to defeat... Throwing your finger before you, you shouted.**

_\- “Poison sting!”_

**An attack you assumed Mareanie already had, which she did. The latter, confident, leant on the tip of her limbs before launching herself in the air. She latched on to Wooloo and wrapped her tentacles around him as he was trying as best as possible to escape her grip, bleating in confusion. Then, the next instant, Mareanie stung his body with her poisonous spikes. She had to insist a little further since Wooloo’s mantle was so thick.**

_\- “Nicely done!”_

**She returned to your side in one leap, and already you could tell that she was moving with more ease. Admittedly, land wasn't the aquatic Pokémons' best friend. Fortunately for Hop, the attack did not poison his trusty sheep. He then rolled up his sleeve and with a determined step cried out**

_\- “Tackle!”_

_\- “Mareanie, evade!”_

**But she took it head-on, sending her waltzing right up to you. She folded back to absorb the shock. In the end, it was mostly fear that had struck her, she was unharmed.**

_\- “Are you all right?”_

**She shook her tentacles, as if to recover, and nodded at you.**

_\- “She's pretty tough, your friend!”_

_\- “I told you. Hop! Girls... There's no stopping us!”_

_\- “We’ll see about that! Wooloo, use double kick!”_

**You could feel Scorbunny's feet on your shoulder twitching at the call, almost wishing to join the fight in a single leap. But no, this was the newcomer's opponent and he would respect that.**

_\- “Mareanie!”_

**This time she responded to your order and leapt up in the air to avoid being kicked by her enemy. Then she retorted with a** _Peck_ **, using the height to increase the power of her attack. Wooloo wobbled back and you ended up with a** Bite **. Mareanie opened her mouth wide, but when she threw herself at her enemy it had no effect! She was too small to reach his thick coat and Wooloo threw her off in an angry bleat. Mareanie landed, digging her claws into the ground to hold her fall. You could not give a second order since your Pokémon was already back on the offensive. She squatted down and began to groan. A purple liquid oozed out of her orange crown and the next thing you know; rays of light were pouring out of her at full speed. It was not a poison sting, but rather...**

_\- “Venoshock! You learned Venoshock!”_ (You gasped in surprise)

**Wooloo was unable to stand up to the attack and was thrown back to his master where he landed all 4 legs in the air, X's instead of eyes.**

_\- “Landing a critical hit like this… You’re pretty tough when you get serious !”_

_\- “I’m always serious!”_

_\- “THAT’S WHY YOU’RE SUCH A BUZZKILL”_ (He cried through his hand)

**Hop smiled and called back his friend**

_\- “You fought well Wooloo. Rest now”_

**You and Mareanie were over the moon, but the fight was not over. Your stepbrother then sent Grookey into battle and you held your breath. Mareanie was still too young to face a disadvantage. You looked at her anxiously, but she gave you an air of resolve: she wanted to try. Fine, you would grant her wish. It would be good practice for the Turrfield Gym if you were ever in a pinch. Although, you were counting on your Scorbunny to save you the trouble. Grookey landed in a flip on the ground and instantly grabbed the branch stuck in his fur.**

_\- “Have a taste of our green power! Grookey, Branch Poke!”_

**The little monkey started to run very quickly and before Mareanie had a chance to do anything, he struck her with his sharp stick. Your Pokémon grunted but then grabbed the branch in its tentacles and snapped it in half. Both Grookey and his owner were in shock.**

_\- “Y-You're cheating!”_ (Hop pointed at you in dismay)

_\- “There is only one rule that matters: To win!”_

**Hop smiled sarcastically and retorted**

_\- “I wholeheartedly agree!”_

**Grookey then grabbed two of Mareanie's tentacles and launched a** _Razor Leaf_ **up close. A rain of leaves materialized and hit your Pokémon head on which landed roughly beside you. That was the end of her for now.**

_\- “Yahoo!”_ (Hop exclaimed, jumping up and down)

**Mareanie, grumbling, already wanted to return to the battle but you held her back, momentarily interrupting the fight to crouch down beside her. You delicately put your hand on her and said in a reassuring voice**

_\- “Losing is also part of the game... Get some rest. You fought well”_

**She nearly melted at your touch and calmly returned to her Pokéball. You then stood up and glanced at your fiery partner who was still sitting on your shoulder. He cheered and rushed into battle, overexcited. Grookey seemed more defensive now, rightly so. Scorbunny was hopping on the spot, and he leapt the next instant when you ordered an** _Ember_ **. He spewed first one, and then many from his mouth when he saw that Grookey was dodging them. He had grown more agile since last time, but this was not enough to stop him. He hit him dead on and Grookey was defeated. Hop was starting to sweat now, but he disguised his anguish as irony.**

_\- “Well, look at you! Seems you’ve finally learned your type matchups!”_

_\- “You’re one to talk Hoppity-Hop!”_

**_He sighed. That you were right about: you were always two steps ahead. Regardless, he was not going to sit still and let you win. He still had his latest partner to count on._ **

****

_\- “It’ll be a close one! But that's exactly my sort of match! Rookidee, I chose **you**!”_

**The bird sternly emerged from its Pokéball and leered at its enemies, making you and Scorbunny uncomfortable. How could that little ball of feathers perspire such austerity? Hop sneered, enjoying the intimidation and immediately followed up with**

_\- “Fury attacks!”_

**Rookidee flew to Scorbunny and repeatedly pecked him. Your Pokémon poorly appreciated and eventually retaliated with** _Swift_ **, the TM you had taught him on the train, but Rookidee was too small to reach. The fight continued between** _Peck_ **and** _Swift_ **exchanges to try to reach each other. Surprisingly, this time it was you who was the one in the jam. You still had Haunter, but you feared more for your life than losing the battle: He seemed to have become moodier since he had evolved. That is when you had an idea, desperate yes, but you had nothing else to lose.**

_\- “Scorbunny!”_ (You called to your Pokémon)

**His ears twitched, a sign that he was listening to you.**

_\- “Use Quick-Attack and Ember”_

**He tilted his head to the side, clearly puzzled by your request.**

_\- “Don't think! Just do it!”_

**He shouted with determination and did it. He began to run, his body cloaking in flames, bursting with ever more passion. Hop ordered Rookidee to be on his guard, but it was too late, the next instant a luminous ball hit the Flying-type who was defeated on the spot. The light finally faded and you saw that your Pokémon had evolved. Hop's eyes were just as starry as yours.**

_\- “Wooooooow”_

**Before you could even think to stop it, your Rotom swiftly exited your pocket to comment on the event – Of course he would.**

[Raboot, Rabbit Pokémon: Its thick and fluffy fur protects it from the cold and enables it to use hotter fire moves]

[Route 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu9qBr8iR3s). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You watched your fiery partner's evolution with awe. You had not even made it to the first Gym and you had already evolved two of your Pokémons! You truly were Champion material. Frozen on the spot by wonder, it was only Hop's voice that brought you out of your trance.**

_\- “Just what I’d expect from my rival!”_

**You blinked and nodded mechanically. Then you approached Raboot and knelt down to hug him, but he slipped away and your arms closed on nothingness. Huh? What was that? Hop was equally stunned and you promptly stood up and asked your Pokémon what you had done to deserve this. He seemed to ignore you at first, so you insisted.**

_\- “Hey! Answer me!”_

_\- “…'boot!”_ (He protested, crossing his arms, and angrily glaring at you)

 _\- “Excuse me?!”_ (you were already fuming)

**Hop sneered, joining you as he had just recalled Rookidee in a flash of light.**

_\- “Talk about some angsty teen. Looks like you’re in for some fun, Zee”_

**The rabbit seemed to understand your best friend's words, as the next moment his feet were on his face in a blazing kick. Hop melted to the ground, holding his nose as he bled profusely. You could not believe it. Just this morning he was an adorable partner, climbing up your leg, standing on your shoulders and even playing with your cap every once in a while, and now he was behaving like... like... like an angsty teenager, precisely as Hop had said! You commanded your Pokémon to apologize, but it did not care and ran away. You tried to recall him back to his Pokéball, but he dodged all the light rays before leaping into a bush and vanishing. Damn it! That is why you did not want to consider yourself lucky. It was by being overconfident that this kind of thing was bound to happen. Your father had often told you about karma when he was still... himself. You hated to admit it now, but he was right. You would clearly just experienced bad karma.**

_\- “Bloody hell…”_

**Hop spoke in a pinched voice as you had already handed him a handkerchief and applied pressure on him. He played the drama queen by saying he was unable to breathe and needed mouth-to-mouth, but you swiftly put him back in his place with a slap.**

_\- “Ow!... I'm not sure that's how you treat people, Zee...”_

**He opened his mouth again but fell silent at the sight of your raised hand. Too bad, he would kiss you some other time... You sat on the ground for a few minutes while you held Hop's head back, pressing a tissue to his nose. He teased you from time to time, asking you how it looked with winks, but you only pinched his nose further, which tweaked his voice. After a few minutes, the bleeding finally stopped and you freed him from your maternal and medical hold. He gladly thanked you and offered you his** _League Card_ **in exchange - a reward for winning against him. You gave him yours and he seemed to be entranced by your beauty. But you did not notice as you were already summoning your Mareanie, whom he was happy to heal, as well as his Pokémons. Meanwhile you were staring at the bush where Raboot had disappeared, worried that you would never see him again. Hop reassured you: evolution could sometimes be traumatic for Pokémons, and maybe that was the reason why he ran away. You complimented him on his scientific knowledge and he flushed. You felt somewhat reassured, hoping that he would come back to you or else you would be in deep… you did not want to be labelled as a bad Trainer cause you certainly were not! You cared for all Pokémons, even the misunderstood ones. Hop interrupted your train of thoughts as he was flexing his muscles.**

_\- “On that note, our Gym Challenge starts right now, from here on Route 3 !... Although the first Gym Leader we’ll have to challenge is in a town way far off from here...”_

_\- “I think I can make it in a day or two, but I’ll probably stay on the Route to train a little”_ (you confided as you were extending your arm to Mareanie)

**She crawled to you and climbed up to your shoulder. Her touch was fresh and she exuded a pleasant ocean scent. She settled behind your neck, using her tentacles to steady herself. All you had to do now was pray that she did not poison you with her thorns.**

_\- “Good! So, will I!”_ (Hop carried on, back to his old ways) _“I can’t keep losing to you like this in such fashion”_

**You giggled and so you parted. You told him that you preferred to stay in the area, hoping to find your Pokémon, and he wished you the best of luck with it. Wooloo was in great shape bleating at his side with delight, and Mareanie waved him goodbye from the back of your head, her thorny crown protruding from your hair. If you liked her smell, she certainly seemed to like yours as well. You sighed and stretched, causing some of your bones to crack.**

_\- “Well. Looks like it's just you and me now...”_ (you said to your water-type Pokémon)

**And as luck would have it, Haunter finally emerged from his Ball: stretching with a contagious yawn that Mareanie could not resist. You gave him the** _Drew Scanlon_ _blink_ **treatment and he just raised his hands in disarray. Even at fault, he was adorable and you forgave him soon enough for his behaviour. He had evolved recently, and according to Hop's words, there were still some things he needed to adjust to. Together you began to explore the surroundings as you told your ghostly partner what had happened: both Raihan's blackmail and Scorbunny's evolution. He noticed your new shirt and applauded for you. He could not seem to believe that Raboot had abandoned you and preferred not to think about it, but you were worried all the same... Arriving at a clearing, you enjoyed the cool summer breeze with a sigh. A little Vulpix ran around your legs before scurrying away at full speed. The thought of capturing him crossed your mind, in case Raboot did not return... but you refused to believe it. He would come back! Further on, a Gossifleur welcomed you and your Pokémon cleanly with a graceful dance. Mareanie cowered behind your back, fearing the advantaged type Pokémon. Fields stretched as far as the eye could see in front of you with a few villages scattered there and there.**

**Remembering then that Milo also owned a Gossifleur, you took out the** _GALAR'S_ **magazine you bought yesterday and started reading it as you carried on your way. You read the page on the Grass-type Gym Leader very attentively. The latter had two pages dedicated to him: the first one was just text counting his backstory as the** _“Farmer’s boy”_ **, while the second one displayed a picture of him in a field, carrying two Wooloo at each arm with a faraway look on his face. For a 24-year-old man, he looked noticeably young with his childlike face. His face was covered with freckles and his ginger hair waving under his straw hat. He gave a secretly virile air behind this innocent picture. Not to mention the fact that his muscles were... bulging... You blushed at the thought and shook your head sharply. No! You were already in love with Leon, and you had a pseudo crush on Raihan. You were not going to add Milo to the mix!**

**After about fifteen minutes, you were interrupted by a Lass who wanted nothing more than to fight you, thus you obliged her. Her Vulpix was soon defeated by your Mareanie and** _Bubble Beam_ **he had just learned. Your opponent whined like a little girl before fleeing, much like the Vulpix from earlier. You found some Heal Balls further on and saved them preciously. A schoolgirl then attacked you, jumping from the 15 cm ledge in a non-dramatic** _“Hiyah”_ **. She still had a long way to go if she wanted to be like Bea... She then sent a Pancham whose** _Circle Throw_ **went through Haunter: using fighting attacks against him was a common mistake it seems, one you always delighted on upon seeing the Trainer’s shocked face... Your Pokémon raised his eyes as you would your eyebrows to mock someone, and then he blasted away the little Pokémon with telekinetic energy. She caught him in her arms and vowed she would get her revenge when you least expected it.**

_\- “Kids these days…”_ (You told your Pokémons as you watched the girl running away)

**You then crossed a long apple orchard and on the way out the little girl from earlier was waiting for you, accompanied by another schoolboy who claimed to be her boyfriend.**

_\- “Aren't you a little young to have a girlfriend?”_ (You told the boy, cryptic)

 _\- “I don't care! You hurt my girlfriend and now you're gonna get bruised”_ (He screamed, trying to sound as menacing as a 5-year-old could be…)

**You and Haunter exchanged a shocked look before bursting out in laughter, to the dismay of the boy who just wanted to be respected. His Zigzagoon did not last long in the face of your Mareanie who was becoming more and more agile on land. And now they were both in tears, running back to their mother's petticoats. Seeing that the latter was leaving the small house in the nearby village, you decided to flee. As you ran, Mareanie found it difficult to hold on to you and nearly poisoned you, but Haunter lifted her up with his psychic powers. She flew at your side and swam through the air with such grace, you could only admire her for it.**

**It was already late afternoon when you reached the first half of the road, at least according to your RotomPhone... It could not resist commenting on all the encounters you had with wild Pokémon. Even to the extent of learning your reactions to evade your hands when it left your pocket. It was learning... Climbing to the top of a hill, you found a semblance of modernity with a driveway in the distance leading to a large, factory-like building. You already knew what it was, but the wicked redhead Sonia simply could not resist the call to bother you. She waved at you and suddenly your footsteps became heavier than a Wailord’s...**

_\- “Heeeey”_ (you dragged out)

 _\- “Hey-a Gym Challenger. You looked real ace out there during the Opening Ceremony”_ (She said, gleeful as ever) _“Feels like you were born for this”_

**To tell you the truth, she was not wrong. Your mother was the former Unovan Champion, and she had cradled your entire childhood with the tale of her battles. How could you not learn type advantages ? Or special Pokémon abilities? It was obvious you were destined to follow in her footsteps. Still, this remained a detail you could not share with your** _“friend”_ **.**

_\- “Huh… thanks ?”_

**She gave you one of her brightest smiles and rested her hand against her hip, asking where Hop had gone off to. You told her that he had vanished into thin air and she was not surprised. Then, noticing that something was stirring in the back of your head, she made a terrified face, slowly raising her finger to warn you in a quiet voice. Haunter could not have been the one causing it, since he was floating by your side**

_\- “Girl... Don't freak out, but... there's something behind you...”_

_\- “I know. She's my new partner”_

**You folded your arm and Mareanie slid unto it nimbly. Sonia nearly leapt before melting in awe.**

_\- “You caught a Shiny?!!!!!!”_

_\- “Uh-huh”_ (You simply replied, boasting a little)

**Sonia approached to pet her, but the little urchin hissed and ruffled. You gasped at this attention and the assistant decided to keep her distance. You pretexted that she was merely wary of strangers and Sonia implied that you were already great friends.**

_\- “Suuuuure…”_

_\- “Anyways. Let me tell you about something a bit interesting”_ (She said as she leant on the edge of the stony wall ahead) _“See that building over there? It’s a company owned by Chairman Rose”_

**You already knew that. After all, you had conducted extensive research on your father's company's subsidiaries. His influence spread across the country like the arms of a Tentacruel. Which in itself, at times, discouraged you. You wondered how you could bring down such a tyrant, but you were determined to do it no matter what. Sonia continued talking, not noticing your internal monologue.**

_\- “Just past Route 3, there’s a mine where they dig up ore. That building over there processes it into energy”_

_\- “Energy, my ass…”_ (You mumbled)

_\- “What’s that?”_

_\- “N-Nothing”_

**She blinked and returned to her much-needed explanation.**

_\- “In other words, the Chairman is responsible for providing the Galar region with its energy too”_

_\- “He’s such a swell guy, our Chairman”_

**In your irony you congratulated yourself: you were really starting to improve on your lying skills. Not that it was a good thing, but it might come in handy should you ever get in a tricky situation. And considering what had happened at Motostoke, you were certain that you would run into your father again in the coming weeks.**

_\- “Quite so!”_ (The ginger brightly replied) _“Can’t say I really get him, but the Chairman seems like a pretty brilliant guy right?”_

**This time you did not have the strength to lie and settled for a simple nod, forcing a smile to the best of your ability**

_\- “Here. A lil’ something for having chinwag with me. I’ll heal up your Pokes’…”_ (She said then, letting some of her Wyndonian accent slip out of her mouth)

**For a mere assistant, she had quite a pharmacy in her pockets: potions, revives, total heals, and even antidotes. She handed you a couple in preparation for Turrfield's Gym. You did not want to discuss the disappearance of your Pokémon, but the subject came to the attention when she noticed that your Scorbunny had not been summoned. You evaded the subject for a long time, trying not to answer, though she was insistent. So, you reluctantly explained what had happened, fearing that she might label you a bad Trainer. Instead she laid a hand on your shoulder and encouraged you to look at her.**

_\- “I’m positive he’ll come back. Scorbunnies are so rare in the wild, he's in danger out there. He’ll have no other choice but to return.”_

_\- “Yeah about that…”_ (You trailed off)

_\- “Huh?”_

_\- “…He evolved”_ (You finally let out)

_\- “HEEEEH?! ALREADY?!”_

**Now it was your turn to fiddle nervously with your hair. Sonia could not believe it: between Haunter and Raboot it was only a matter of time before Mareanie was next. Although you were planning to find other partners before she evolved... Your rival reassured you about your Pokémon, reiterating the words that Hop had told you, and then she took her leave. Checking your phone, you realized it was already 5pm and decided to camp for the night. Without Hop by your side it was a little less fun (especially since you used to preach to him). As you lined up your stakes near each of the tent strings, you realized with pain that Scorbunny was not there for the pitching and it broke your heart. Mareanie watched you from the stone wall, while Haunter was ready to obey your word. You commanded him to raise the tent with his powers, and it was with ease that he pitched it without you even having to lift a finger. Evolution really did make a difference in terms of power. You congratulated him and started cooking spicy curry. You took out one of the oceanic cans for Mareanie who now had clung lovingly to your arm. After packing away all your gear, you went back to your tent and had one last look at your phone. Texting Hop, you let him know your research was fruitless. He spammed you with an avalanche of emojis and memes, hoping to cheer you up, which he did**

Goodnight Hoppity-Hop ✉

✉ Night babe (He tried to impersonate Raihan, or so you thought.)

**You huffed at your screen and shook your head. A lot could be said about Hop: that he was clumsy, that he was not good at battle, or that he was naive, but despite all this he remained your best friend and that was priceless. Speaking of Raihan, he seemed to have let you off the hook for today and you were quite pleased, even though part of you was longing for him to write to you… It was certainly not you who was going to text him! You were too proud for that! You had undoubtedly changed your wallpaper, switching back to your Champion doing one of his infamous poses, but** _“For safety's sake”_ **you had kept Raihan’s picture:** _“You never know...”_ **You laid down in your sleeping bag, Haunter at your side and Mareanie at the end of the tent, your last thoughts going to your fiery partner as you were holding that piece of** _Charcoal_ **Leon had handed you. Heat was radiating in your hand as much as in your heart.**

**You woke up the next day around 9am and set off on your journey, fighting young schoolgirls and a postman on the way, but also picking berries and the TM** _Beat Up_ **. One of the girls sent a Purrloin to the fight, which reminded you of your surrogate mother, Hop and Leon’s. You wondered how she must have felt after you and Hop went off on your adventure. She did not seem to care a great deal about you, having proven it from the first day she barely spoke to you. As you grew up, you even overheard a conversation between her and Leon where she said she regretted adopting you. Luckily, your knight in shining armour had set out to defend you... still… It did not matter. She would never be as good as your real mother. She would never be worth the** _“beautiful but prickly_ _Lady Thorne”_ **...**

**It was a long day and your Pokémons gained experience, but still no trace of Raboot and you were beginning to despair... You had a week to tackle on the first Gym, after which if you did not get the badge you would be disqualified from the competition. During that week you could retry the Gym as many times as you wanted, so long as you did not get discouraged... You loved your Pokémon with all your heart, but you owed it to yourself to continue the Challenge in the hope of one day reaching your father. So, you decided that you would stay on Route 3 for three more days, leaving you just two days to challenge Milo. It would be short, but after that you really had to keep going. When you arrived at the entrance of the notorious mines Sonia was telling you about, you decided to camp for the night.**

**3 days later, you were dozing off in front of your phone in the tent, Mareanie already asleep when Haunter rose sharply, perceiving a presence outside. You blinked and quietly tucked your phone away. Then, sticking yourself to the door, you took off the visor and unexpectedly found Raboot on the other side. He had crossed his legs, and his hands were hidden in his back. He seemed to avoid your gaze, most likely embarrassed to have fled. In all your anger, worry and sadness you would have punished him with the mighty wrath of Arceus, but instead you held him in your arms and pirouetted until you grew nauseous. He tolerated your outburst for a few seconds before groaning and so you put him down, but still holding him by the waist for fear that he would leave. Haunter floated above you and pretended to squint, crossing his hands like** _Aladdin's genie_ **.**

_\- “Where **have** you been?! What happened?! Why did you leave?! Do you have any idea how much pain I was in?!”_ (You bombarded him with questions and he only shrunk)

**His ears were almost touching the ground by now and with his** _Puss in Boots_ **air you could only forgive him. Reaching for your back pocket, you took out the gift Leon had given you and quickly tied it around Raboot's neck. Raboot seemed puzzled and sniffed the** _Charcoal_ **with interest. Then he grabbed it in his little hands and the item began to glow due to its inner warmth. He was just as astonished as you were.**

_\- “A gift from the Champion”_ (You whispered to him while caressing the crook between his ears) _“... from **my** Champion...”_

**He seemed intrigued and Haunter merely rolled his eyes. Thus, on the 4th day of this week you had reunited with your companion and embarked for your next destination: the mines of Galar.**

[Galar Mines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEhfGJTmFko). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **At sunrise, you came face to face with the entrance to the mines. A red brick arch with a tired hue served as the entrance. Vines ran along the walls, giving a poor impression of the place. At the entrance, a woman offered to heal your Pokémon, explaining that she was a nurse and that she and her sister had spread out on the road to heal as many Pokémon as possible. You found the act charitable, but you did not need it for now. Finally entering the mines, you were almost dazzled by the clarity you found inside. Lanterns hung from every corner, while solid wooden pillars supported the ceiling. Precious stones were embedded in every wall, almost tempting you to go and dig one or two out. But Timburs were patrolling around with their owner, so you refrained. Your mother may have been a thief, but you were not... at least not unless needed to. A Carkol almost rolled over you whilst you were too busy reading what your RotomPhone had to say about the place. You insulted the Pokémon, and it attacked you. Nothing your Mareanie could not handle. A little Worker of a man cheered at you with great applause for defeating the Pokémon, but he let you know that it would greatly delay his work and that he was not willing to work overtime. So, he challenged you and your Raboot knocked down his Roggenrola with a** _High Jump Kick_ **.**

**After that you ventured deeper into the mines, walking along the rails to the deepest section of the place. Your hands deftly moved over the stones-encrusted walls, which you could feel rippling under your fingers. Raboot was your partner for this morning, and although he came back to you last night, you were still anguished that he would leave again. Thus, after meeting your second opponent, a beast of a woman named Georgia who was at least 6 feet tall, you called him back to his ball and summoned Haunter instead. Haunter seemed to enjoy the enclosed atmosphere of the mines. Her two Timburr could not stand up to your Haunter's overpowering** _Psychic_ **, and she congratulated you and your team. For the occasion, she shared one of her energy bars with you, claiming that she liked you and had to take her break anyway. Then she rose from the wooden planks she had been sitting on and bid you farewell. Haunter waved at her as you were taking one last bite of your bar.**

**You continued on your way through the mines, being careful where you put your feet for fear of upsetting a Rolycoly. Their single eyes frightened you... Which was funny considering your best friend was a ghost. Then you dug deeper into the mines and came to a bridge over a large quarry that spread all the way to the end of the place. A woman stopped you on the way, just as massive as the previous one. She reminded you of a** _character from one of your favourite TV shows_ **... Her Digglet was a bit of a nuisance, dodging all the attacks by sinking into the ground every time. Haunter had to redouble his efforts to reach it. But eventually he grew tired of it and gave up on trying, glancing at you with a shrug.**

_\- “Lazy twat”_ (You commented before calling him back)

**You summoned Mareanie who, surprisingly, succeeded in imprisoning the Digglet in her embrace. You could not tell what had happened inside her, but when Digglet came out he was no longer able to fight. It reminded you of Alola's famous Pokémon Mimikyu, which was said to hide something terrible beneath his disguise. You shivered as you imagined that your danger urchin could hide some unpleasant things underneath.**

_\- “I can see how you've made it this far_ ” (The beastly woman spoke) _“Though I must urge you to leave as soon as you can. This is no place for children”_

 _\- “Ch-Children?”_ (You blew a fuse and your eyes started twitching)

**Haunter vented you as you were growing bigger by the second. That being said, you deflated when she offered you a pair of** _Heavy-Duty Boots_ **as a present. Well… it might come in handy… You would not throw a tantrum then and merely nodded when she accompanied you to the other side.**

_\- “Follow the light and you’ll reach the exit”_

_\- “Thanksssss…. Urgh”_

**You carried on your path, walking up some stairs carved in the ground to the exit when…**

[Bede Encounter](https://youtu.be/6plcCtmPJTo). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **You found the guy from Motostoke with the pink coat on the other side. He was standing at the exit of the mine, the light emanated from behind him like an angelic aura, although Lucifer was an angel as well. He had his back to you, so you could now again see your family’s crest on his outfit. It was already a hard sight to bear as it is. On top of that, you remembered how miserable he had been with Hop, which sent you into a state of cold rage. Haunter seemed to agree with you as he tightened his grip on your shoulders. He had now made a habit of holding on to them and letting himself be dragged by every step you took. So, whenever you tensed up, he could feel it too and react accordingly. As if by magic, the young man sensed your presence, or perhaps that of your ghostly partner, since he was a Psychic-type Trainer: a kind of human** _Anticipation_ **. He spun on his heels and shoved one hand into his pocket. He wore a gold watch on his other wrist, a sign that he steeped in your father's money.**

_\- “Coming this way? I’d advise against it”_ (He disdainfully warned you)

_\- “How’s that?”_

_\- “Any Trainer with a Wishing Star is in for a beating from me and my Pokémon!”_

**A Wishing Star? What could he possibly do with it? He already had one since he was a Challenger. Unless he was collecting them for some other dark purpose. Upon realizing this might be the reason why, you made up your mind on teaching that brat a lesson.**

_\- “We’ll see about that jerk”_ (You resolutely said, taking that one step he needed to attack you)

**He glared at you and fixed his hair in one smooth movement.**

_\- “ **You** …”_ (He uttered in pure contempt) _“You’re the Gym Challenger endorsed by the Champion aren’t you?”_ (He scoffed) _“What a joke. You’re aware that the Chairman is more important than the Champion right?”_

**You refrained from strangling him, satisfying your mind by imagining how his voice would die down in his throat. But you could not afford to respond so brutally, so you contented yourself with hard, cold logic. Maybe he would understand. Or perhaps he was too daft for that.**

_\- “Still, the Champion brings all kind of **goodies** to your Chairman’s **biiiig** pockets, so I’d say Leon’s more valuable”_

**It triggered him badly, and you heard him grit his teeth from across the room. One of his eyes was twitching.**

_\- “How **dare** you…? Insulting the Chairman like this…?”_

**You mockingly brought a hand to your mouth and sneered slyly.**

_\- “Oh dear, have I hit a nerve ?”_

**He was threatening to explode now, shaking all over which reminded you of the old kettle Magnolia used to have. When you were still a child, you had spent a few days in the care of the old Professor. She looked after you like her own children and often spoiled you with chamomile tea as she made so well. It was already one thing to see her get up and walk so strenuously, but it was yet another to witness the nearly subatomic explosion of her teapot. The latter was solely holding on by the will of the Lord, threatening to explode in the face of your foster grandmother at any time. Curiously enough, it used to redden until it almost melted, which was exactly what this young man was experiencing at the moment. With his fists clenched, his shoulders raised and his face twisted in fury, the boy then replied**

_\- “ **I** was chosen by the Chairman, **himself** ! So that makes me more amazing than you!”_

_\- “Delusional are we? I’ll knock some sense into you”_ (You huffed as you took stand, holding your hip much like your Champion-Mother used to whenever she was challenged)

_\- “Tsk. I suppose I should prove beyond doubt just how pathetic you are and how strong I am”_

[Battle! Bede](https://youtu.be/Um6nsk0JLdE). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**The arrogant boy cleverly spun a Great Ball on his fingers, posing so smugly with a smirk on his face. Then with grace, he sent a Solosis into battle. Psychic type, huh? That ought to be easy enough: you would wreck his team in no time! With a raised finger, you sent Haunter into battle. He cackled in excitement and in one flip floated into the battle. The Cell Pokémon looked awfully small compared to your ghostly partner who must have been at least five times its size. Not to mention that Haunter's nasty smile was somewhat unsettling. That said, his enemy did not seem to notice. He was simply hovering quietly in the air.**

_\- “Confusion!”_ (Ordered the boy dismissively)

_\- “Haunter!”_

**The mere mention of his name was sufficient to let him know what he had to do. Your Pokémon abruptly shifted to the side to dodge the pink ray. He retaliated with a** _Shadow Punch_ **so powerful that the capsule containing Solosis exploded. A greenish liquid began to leak out as the Pokémon painfully whined on the ground. You felt for him, realizing you might have been too harsh, but it seems the boy treated his companion even worse**.

_\- “You useless wretch!”_

**If Chairman Rose was his trigger, then injustice was yours. You cried out.**

_\- “He tried his best!”_

_\- “He’s not good enough. But that’s the least of your worries right now!”_

**Haunter snarled, having inherited your aversion to unfairness, and swore that he would beat his opponent. He would make you proud, that was a promise! The boy then sent his next Pokémon into battle. A little Gothita girl who barely seemed able to walk. She staggered out of her Pokéball, as if searching for her whereabouts. Then when she saw the large figure of Haunter looming over her, she fled to her master's legs in baby steps. You would have mocked him if you did not feel so sorry for this spectacle. The embers of your anger had been smothered, saddened by this ill-treatment. The boy growled an insult and kicked the Pokémon back into battle.**

_\- “Don't embarrass me. Fight back”_

**Gothita crashed to the ground but could not get up again so he hit her to force her into battle again. You felt the hatred encapsulate your heart.**

_\- “You’re not worthy to be a Trainer...”_ (You murmured in a dangerously calm voice)

_\- “Don’t grow over your head twat. I’m just giving your Pokémon a little chance to shine, that’s all”_

_-_ “To shine?!” (You angrily reiterated) _“Is that why you’re behaving so horribly with your Pokémon?!”_

_\- “That’s none of your bloody business”_

**You huffed and lowered your head for a second, your hair enclosing your face in an ebony cage.**

_\- “You're right! It's none of my business to meddle in the education of your Pokémon...”_

**Then you suddenly straightened your head, an inhuman passion burning in your amethyst eyes.**

_\- “However, it is the duty of every good citizen to kick the arse of lousy Trainers like you!”_

_\- “You little’…”_

_\- “I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll remember for the rest of your life! Haunter, use Hex!!!”_

**Your Pokémon began to charge a myriad of dark purple rays into his hands, and the next instant he cast them violently at his enemy. Poor inexperienced Gothita received them head-on and was hurled against the wall beside the boy. She fell limply to the ground before she was called back to her ball. The boy was fuming on the spot now, muttering words you could not understand probably insults. Then all of a sudden, a wave of calm washed over him, putting out the fire that burned inside him. He looked much more civil now.**

_\- “Oh dear, what have I been doing? Well, whatever. Let us just get this over with”_

**He finally sent his last Pokémon into battle, a little Hatenna who** _shuddered_ **as she entered, no doubt having perceived your Haunter's dangerous moves. The latter was just waiting for your word to end it all.**

_\- “Confusion!”_ (He ordered again)

**Surprisingly, the blow hit your Haunter despite his many evasions. Never mind, you may as well allow him to touch you just** _once_ **after you had slaughtered his other two partners. You wryly applauded him as your Pokémon shook his head sharply to recover from the attack.**

_\- “Well done. Not so lousy after all”_

_\- “I'll teach you to underestimate me!”_

**But his words died in his throat the next moment when Haunter KO-ed his Pokémon with a mighty** _Shadow Punch_ **. The little Hatenna landed at the feet of the boy who seemed more shocked than upset. Was this the first time he had experienced defeat? You could not sympathize with him since you had won one victory after another until now. You had totally wrecked him, yet after the utter shock cleared out he still found the courage to sound smug. He seemed to boil from inside, before throwing his head to the side and raising his fist in a clench**

_\- “I see… Well that’s fine. I wasn’t really trying all that hard anyway”_

**You gave him a murderous look as Haunter waited only for your order to strike him down. Accidents to Trainers were a common occurrence. Often young boys and girls could be been found dead in the wilderness, or in the dark streets of a major city. What could one more body possibly change? That said, it was a line you never expected to cross one day, so you cooled your rage. Instead, you would settle for pure idle revenge. And so, when the boy opened his mouth again you shut him up by violently bumping into his shoulder, just as he had done with Hop. Haunter stretched his face with his hands until he made the worst possible grimace, and then you finally left the mines. He was not worth your time. Still, you were curious as to why he was gathering the Wishing Stars. Knowing your father that could not bode well... The fresh air swept away your bad thoughts as you finally set foot on Route 4.**

[Route 4](https://youtu.be/cu9qBr8iR3s). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**It was quite a descent to the little village of Turrfield. From the exit of the mines you could see the Gym Stadium sprouting in the middle of a green valley. Cottages were dotted in some places on the hills before concentrating closer to the village. It was even more charming than you had imagined. You felt as if you had set foot in another country. The Pokécenter was visible from afar because of its red roof, although its foundations remained rural and tuned to the tone of the other houses. Crops of wheat fields stretched on the horizon until the eye could no longer see, forming rows of yellow and green meddled together. It was quite a sight to behold and Haunter seemed to enjoy it as much as you did. Rotom commented all of it and curiously you allowed him to, too absorbed by the view before you.**

**Having wasted enough time on Route 3, you decided to head straight into town since you only had a few days left to challenge the Gym. For that you would first need to find a place where to sleep, and then drop by the Gym to see if they had still room for a battle today. As you were walking, the ground, initially dirt, was slowly growing into cobblestones that paved the way to the village. Vines were running alongside the cottages, no doubt a sign that this was indeed the town of the Grass Gym Leader. Speaking of him, you were not expecting to meet him so soon when all of a sudden you heard**

_\- “Wooloo, where'd you think you’re goin'?”_

_\- “Beeeeeeeh!”_

_\- “Watch out!”_

**But it was too late, you had already fallen flat on the back, seeing your life flash before your very own eyes. The sky was so intensely blue, your last moments felt somewhat pleasant… Suddenly a hand interrupted as a jolly voiced asked**

_\- “You **arite** sham? You took that Tackle head on!”_

**You blinked, as if you were seeing for the first time. Your vision was blurred, and then it focused on a boy and his Wooloo, but not just any boy... it was the Gym Leader, Milo! He was looming over you from his six feet height, his shadow covering your face. He had little grassy eyes that radiated an overwhelming joy. Freckles streaked across his face at the bridge of his nose as a priceless smile hung on his lips. His hair was a Slowpoke-looking red, topped with a large white hat in contrast. He was quite a sight to behold, and from the bottom like that you could only breathe heavily as you could see in all their beauty his mighty muscles. Sure, he was known to be thick, but goddamn…**

_\- “Y-you’re M-Milo…”_ (You blurted out, trying to repel those nasty thoughts)

 _\- “Bang on you are! My name’s Milo indeed”_ (The ginger replied with a weird and colourful accent)

**He offered you a large hand to get up. You obliged and he lifted you up in a split second, almost turning your head over heels. He caught you in his broad arms when you threatened to stumble again. You felt like you were cheating on Leon somehow, enjoying some other man’s embrace like that. As you were leaning against him you noticed a proud 831 written on his outfit, at the bottom of his shirt near his… you blinked in a flutter and grew as red as his hair. You tried to evade him, hoping to chase away this naughty spirit of yours, yet your head was still wobbly, thus Milo held you firmly. Meanwhile Haunter and Wooloo had engaged in a staring contest, completely oblivious to your inner struggle.**

_\- “Easy there **sham**. Might have **banjaxed** something”_

_\- “Banjaxed?”_ (You repeated in a high-pitched voice)

**He chuckled lightly and tried to find the best explanation to his words. He finally let go of you when you collected your spirit again. Then he rubbed the back of his head, feigning embarrassment. Wooloo was now hiding in the legs of the Gym Leader, Haunter having frightened him too much. He had probably won the staring contest.**

_\- “It's like... breaking something?”_ (He reiterated in a semi-question)

_\- “Like bones?”_

_\- “That's it!”_ (He replied, slamming his fist against his hand) _“Still, you look pretty fine to me”_

_\- “Eh, I’ve been through worse”_

**That you did. It was then for the first time that you really took the time to get a good look at one another. A light summer breeze caressed you briefly.. Milo was dominating you by at least a head, if not two, even though for a 17-year-old girl you were taller than the norm with your 5’8. He smiled at you the whole time and ended up asking you who you were, even though he remembered spotting you at the entrance ceremony.**

_\- “Hmmm? Oh. You must be one of those Gym Challengers eh?”_

_\- “That would be me”_ (You responded with a mocking but kindly curtsey)

 _\- “Ah! Thought so! I saw you at the Opening Ceremony”_ (He replied as he clasped his hand together)

 _\- “There were many other Challengers…”_ (you remarked in an off tone)

_\- “Well, I’ve an eye for talented people. What’s yer name again?”_

_\- “Zera”_

**He extended his hand to you, this time to shake it, and you willingly took it, letting your pale, frail hand vanish into his larger, slightly more tanned hand. He had a firm yet delicate grip as he smiled up to his ears. God, you had a crush on Leon, but you had to admit Milo was adorable. Now you understood why his fanbase was so reluctant to side for the Champion or the Dragon Tamer. They had found their happiness in this thick, precious, Irish boy. On top of that, he did not give a damn about his celebrity! Here he was just as much the same as any other villager and you loved it. Finally, someone who was not bragging about his title. You could sympathize with him, when you were young you hated to be referred to as** _“Miss”_ **or** _“Lady”_ **, but that was from another time...**

_\- “You know it already, but my name’s Milo”_

_\- “Y-yeah…”_ (You muttered as he kept awkwardly shaking your hand) _“You’re quite famous”_

_\- “Think so? I don't think much of myself to be honest. I’m good with raising me pokes’ in peace”_

_\- “Sounds like the best life”_

_\- “It’s a peaceful life”_ (He retorted in a childish grin) _“Besides, I’m just a **Culchie** ”_

 _\- “What’s… a Culchie?”_ (You asked, still shaking his hand as you tilted your head)

_\- “Ah’… I really ought to work on me words… sorry. It’s just we don’t get many visitors ‘round ‘ere…”_

_\- “That’s alright. I reckon I must sound foreign to you”_ (You joked)

 _\- “Quite!”_ (Milo admitted in a chuckle)

**Though you made yourself sound like you were from** _East Anglia_ **, the truth was that you came from a higher upbringing from which you had earned a** _Heightened RP accent_ **. You kept it hidden at all times but met with** _Milo’s Irish accent_ **you could not help but to want to let yours out as well. Something you could not afford yourself yet however… His Wooloo finally ceased to shiver and came to rub himself affectionately against his master's legs. Haunter did much of the same, though he thought leaning on your shoulders would be best. Milo then carried on**

_\- “A Culchie’s a person from a rural area, much like me. My dad’s a farmer and I helped ‘im ever since I was five. I was hecking strong to move those hays around, and no Wooloo could evade me. So ever since I’ve been known as the Farmer’s boy.”_

_\- “Yeah, I read something about that. Must have been some life you led”_

_\- “Still leading”_ (He corrected you) _“Whenever I’m not at the Gym I’m back home with me parents, helping them however I can”_

**It kind of stung you to see how close he were to his parents, but you did not comment. Still, you commended his closeness to them. He was not like most Gym Leaders that grew arrogant once they had earned their titles. This one kept a foot to the ground, which is one of the many reasons why he was really appreciated.**

_\- “I’m sorry. We Irish lads tend to befriend people too easily. Didn’t mean to stop you in your course”_ (Feeling he had kept you long enough at his side, he apologised)

 _\- “No-no-no! I’m fine! Actually, I’m glad I’ve met you!”_ (Which was the truth)

**He huffed and turned to look at the Gym Stadium dominating from afar. You were now really close to the entrance of the village**

_\- “I’ve been itching to see just how good the Champion-endorsed Gym Challengers are… Let me find out at the stadium”_

_\- “Will do”_ (You retorted in a proud salute)

[Turrfield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1D3Lo5_vqU). Go Ichinose

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**He chuckled and took his leave, Wooloo rolling by his side until it tumbled all the way down the hill, much to your laughter. You lazily followed and eventually ran into Hop at the bottom. You punched his shoulder to let him know you were here.**

_\- “Ouch!”_

_\- “This is supposed to be **our** trip! Don’t ditch me like that”_

_\- “You’re the one who wanted to stay behind!”_

_\- “Oh right. I forgot_ (You confided in a thoughtful face, holding your chin)

**He glared at you momentarily and you remembered why he had left you behind. It was because of Raboot! He had fled and you wanted to ensure you could find him, and though you spent days on that Route, in the end he was the one that returned to your side.**

_\- “Did you find him?! How’s he?!”_

_\- “Hop…”_

_\- “Or did he leave for good?! Oh dear, the sheer abandonment… I cannot imagine such Shakespearean tragedy…”_

_\- “Hop…”_

_\- “Did you catch another Pokémon then?! Is it a fire-type as well?!”_ (He fused at full speed and you had to put a stop to him)

_\- “HOP”_

_\- “EEK”_ (he squeaked in fear)

**Already he was** _shielding_ **his face from a possible blow, yet you restrained yourself. You told him what had happened and he was greatly relieved everything had settled. In the meantime, he encouraged you to accompany him to the stadium. Unfortunately, it was packed with Challengers at the moment, so you decided to distance yourself from it. Too bad, you would try again tomorrow. And even if you could not make it tomorrow, you still had Sunday (it was Friday) to try again, even if honestly with the poison and fire types by your side you had extraordinarily little chance of losing... Instead of sitting around doing nothing, you and Hop walked back up the main avenue of the village. Many cottages surrounded the road on both sides, giving off fresh patches of shadows in the middle of the day – thing that Haunter greatly appreciated. Passing by a florist, Hop could not resist buying you a flower, and even though you tried to repel him, you were pretty pleased in the end when he tugged it behind your ear, causing you to blush. A** _Rose_ **of all flowers... how convenient.**

**Afterwards you settled down on the terrace of a bar - the only one in town - to enjoy a coffee. As expected, the locals were very friendly with you, even as to serve you a second and third shot on the house. Now you understood why Milo was such a treat. Of course, to be raised in such a place would turn him into the sweet man he is. It was now about 2 in the afternoon when you got a text on your phone… FROM SONIA. How the hell did she get your number?! Your faced crumbled as you remembered: right… you had given her your phone the other day. She must have invited herself in, much like Raihan did. Urgh, when would this habit die down? And how could Rotom not warn you about it. Maybe it was a revenge? Oh dear, to think your own phone would turn against you…**

✉ Hey-a Cutiepie! 😘

✉ Got some’ real interesting stuff to show you 🤭

✉ I will send Yamper in 🐕 🐾 ⚡

Gladly 🙂 ✉

**You forced yourself to answer. Hop asked if he should go with you, but you assured him that it would not take too long, or so you hoped. A few minutes later, you heard barking and Yamper tumbled down the hill before crashing in front of you, leaving a trail of dirt behind him. He looked so goofy like that. Then he suddenly stood up and started wagging his tail like** _the goodest boy_ **he was. You could not help but to love the little fella and pet him**

✉ I will be waiting at the monument ➡️🗿👋🏻

**Her message dropped all kind of niceties you were feeling at the moment and you stopped petting her Pokémon, much to his displease.**

_\- “Alright buddy. Show me the way”_ (You spoke ironically with a gesture of the hand)

**He happily barked, not picking on your sarcasm (innocent as he was) and started trotting the way back up the hill. You followed him and turn your head as Hop said he would look up for an inn to spend the night at. You insisted on having separate beds but he assured you he would not mind sleeping with you…**

_\- “BUNKBEDS HOP, OR I SWEAR YOU’LL SLEEP ON THE FLOOR”_

_\- “G-GOT IT”_ (he squeaked)

**You then followed the little dog on a trot, climbing up a winding path. Almost at the end of the village, you had turned right to follow the track that led to the monument. You had heard about this place and - of course - conducted researches about it. You thought it might be related to Eternatus, but you had no idea how to tie the two together. You hoped Sonia might have the answer you were looking for even if you were not ready to admit you needed her… Rows of bushes formed a walkway to the last platform that gave sight of the whole Geoglyph. Large stones were buried in the ground in random places - or perhaps not.**

[Sonia’s Encounter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQtqBPY6zKI&t=398s). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**There she was, leaning against one of the railings encircling the platform. Her ginger hair was rippling under the late afternoon summer breeze. Seen like this, she looked frightfully pretty, which could only infuriate you. Still, you owed her for the last time. She had reassured you after the disappearance of your partner and her words had proven true: Raboot had indeed returned to you. Thus, you decided that you would try to be civil to her… Just this once! Yamper barked to be noticed and the girl turned around, now resting her elbows on the barricade. She made a wry smile and thanked her faithful partner.**

_\- “Thanks, Yamper!”_

_\- “Bow wow!”_ (He barked back as he rose to his hind legs)

**He really was the goodest boy there is. Bless him... As you noted this in a part of your mind, you closed the gap between the two of you and settled by her side, sitting on the barricade. From afar you looked like two best friends hanging together, which you were not… yet.**

_\- “Thank you for coming so quickly, Zera”_

_\- “You're welcome”_

**You adjusted your buttocks on the ledge and turned your head to the breath-taking landscape.**

_-_ “I had you come ‘ere ‘cause I wanted to hear what you thought”

**So, your opinion mattered after all? Back in Motostoke she was not very fond of your remark. Well, all the better if she had gotten over it. Clinging to the bar, you leaned over to get a better view of the huge geoglyph that was carved into the slope. Whereas the hill was an ocean of grass greener than green, whitish lines patterned the figure of a man, or potentially a Pokémon. A circular-shaped cloud seemed to escape from its mouth like a foggy serpentine. Lightning shattered the ground into clear glyphs. Overall, this was a dominating piece that could not have possibly been made by humans alone.**

_\- “So, that Geoglyph… What do you think of it?”_ (She asked, not leaving her eyes of you to observe your reaction)

**You squinted and bit your lower lip, something you did a lot whenever you were thinking too much**

_\- “Well… One cannot deny the **sheer** size of the Glyph...”_ (You let on ironically) _“I doubt our ancestors would have busted their arses into carving such a huge piece to represent one petty human, or Pokémon – It’s hard to tell”_ (you mumbled at the end) _“Could it represent Dynamaxing then?”_

 _\- “Seems likely. It certainly looks like a gigantic Pokémon”_ (Sonia confirmed your theory before sighing) _“I suppose people **1000** years ago could not just have imagined this, but it looks too similar to Dynamax. It can’t just be coincidence”_

 _\- “There are no such things as coincidences”_ (you remarked a bit harshly)

**Yet she smiled to you and nodded. Rivals or not, seems like you both had a sharp mind to make great use of, and whenever the two of you teamed up no mystery could resist you. One thing was for sure, you could not be bullshit-ed into believing some whimsical stories. You were both detectives in the making. No stones were left unturned whenever you passed by. A silence fell as the two of you watched the large carving in the field. You reflected on the** _Great Red Dragon_ **: Eternatus. You wondered what role he had to play in this. Was he the villain as all the stories depicted him, at least the few remaining stories about him, or was he only what they wanted to make believe of him? Your thoughts instinctively turned to your father afterwards. You were more likely to forgive an apocalyptic dragon than your own blood. The latter was vile, corrupt, and deserved to be stopped… And you will be stopping him! You clenched your grip around the bar you were holding on to until your knuckles whitened.**

_\- “There is something wrong though…”_

_\- “Go on”_ (The redhead encouraged you)

_\- “They couldn’t have possible learn to harness that energy. It’s only been a few years since we’ve been able to”_

**Sonia returned you a peculiar look between suspicion and pride. She asked if you had taken interest in the subject and you pretexted a lie to get out of that predicament. The Professor's assistant may prove useful on your journey, but you could not afford to overindulge her either. She was too inquisitive for that, and at this rate she would unmask you before you even got your first badge! Seeing that you had fallen silent and that she could no longer squeeze the last drop of malice out of you, the redhead simply recalled what you already knew.**

_\- “According to the Legends, a long time ago a great black storm covered the Galar region. Giant Pokémons ran rampant. But what was that black storm they call the Darkest Day?... What connection does it have to Dynamax?...”_

_\- “…”_ (was your sole answer)

**She drew a sigh and hopped off the ledge, pacing back and forth while fiddling her hair in a familiar manner.**

_\- “Guess I’m the lucky lady who’ll be lookin’ into that. Gran sure gives me a lot to do”_

_\- “I’m sure she wants what’s best for you”_

**That was actually the first time you showed genuine kindness to your love rival, and she greatly appreciated it, thanking you in a curled smile. You knew Magnolia and owed her a lot, the least you could do was indulge this hellish ginger whenever she stopped you on the road.**

_\- “Thanks for your thoughts on the matter, you really are a clever thing”_

**You merely shrugged and she took on that sarcasm lightly with a chuckle.**

_\- “Oh, and here, as a thanks, I’ll give you a League Card. It is Milo’s. Maybe it’ll give you a heads-up for your match!”_ (she said in a wink)

**You gladly accepted and glanced at it as she carried on.**

_\- “Go on then! Get yourself to that stadium already!”_

_\- “… ‘fraid I'm going to fight him tomorrow. It was crowded today”_ (You confided now placing the card in your inside pocket)

_\- “Oh well, my bad. Found a place where to spend the night at least? I’m going home through a flying taxi”_

_\- “Hop’s lookin’ into it”_

**She gave you a side-look and reminded you to always wear protection. You rolled your eyes to the sky and back and hopped off the ledge in turn.**

_\- “Guess that’s my cue to leave. Goodbye Sonia”_

[Turrfield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1D3Lo5_vqU). Go Ichinose

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**And you quickly distanced yourself from her as she kept on rambling about safe sex. A mother covered her daughter's ears as she gave you a shameless look. Talk about first image! You practically ran downhill and almost crashed down the slope like Yamper did. You held on to your bag firmly doing so, swinging your back to the rear to steady yourself. Once you reached the bottom, you checked your phone and saw that Hop had texted you.**

✉ Coming yet?????!!!!!!!

**You scoffed and did not bother replying. He texted you the address of the hotel, which opened instantly on** _Maps_ **. Rotom then proceeded to guide you to the place, annoying you with his mechanical voice. Once there, you were more than happy to shove it back in your leather jacket’s pocket. You were surprised to find an inn instead of a hotel but considering the town you were staying at the moment, you thought it made sense. Milo had even told you that they rarely received visitors. A great pity though, they were so hospitable... The building was a cottage, bigger and wider than the others. It had two floors: on the ground floor there was a pseudo bar/restaurant with a pool table that had aged far too much and a bunch of wooden chairs and tables that had gone through the same treatment. Whereas the bedrooms were located upstairs in the form of small but cosy rooms. There was only one bathroom per floor though, which was going to be a problem as you could imagine... You found Hop at the entrance, leaning against the bar, trying, you assumed, to look as badass as he could. Without success.**

_\- “Took you long enough luv”_

**You blinked. Was he impersonating Raihan? Was he so desperate that he tried to imitate him? You giggled and hit him playfully, mocking his failed attempt. He retorted in a lie, saying this was his usual self. Right… You then made up for lost time by ordering food. You settled for a good lamb stew, while Hop ordered a traditional dish called** _“Champ”_ **. It was as to wonder why... Though you have to admit those mashed potatoes with scallion did look delicious! You ate until you were fed up: all services after the first one were free which did not help with your diet. After that you had a little trouble climbing the cramped stairs but were happy nonetheless once you had reached your room.**

_\- “I **did** find bunkbeds”_ (Hop warned with a raised finger, much to your pleasure)

**You patted his cheek to congratulate him and went in first. He froze at the entrance, his hand on the very spot where you had graced him with your touch...**

_\- “HOP, YOU COMIN'?!”_

_\- “C-comin'!”_ (he stammered before rushing in)

**Afterwards, you took a well-earned shower and summoned your Pokémons to feed them and spend some quality time. Raboot was sitting in the corner of the room, playing with the piece of** _Charcoal_ **that Leon had given you. When he held it in his paws, the charcoal would glow until it reddened, and then it would instantly fade when released. You figured he must have been amused by it. As for Mareanie, she could not get a state-of-the-art bathtub this time, so you made do with it and descended to the reception desk to ask for a bucket. Surprisingly, they handed you one quite easily, claiming that during** _St-Patrick_ **those buckets fulfilled another use… you were now looking at it with disgust. Still, you had no other option. You stopped by the bathroom to fill it up and dumped it heavily in a corner of your bedroom. Mareanie dived in, to her heart's content and nearly emptied the bucket.**

_\- “Watch out!... Moooh, you’re unsufferable...”_

**She rattled her tentacles and drenched you for fun. But when she saw your dark glare, she withdrew into herself and simply filled the rest of the bucket with her aquatic powers. You could hear her innocently whistling. As for Haunter, he seemed to be absorbed by the outside since he was glued to the window, one of his hands scratching the wooden ledge in an unsettling manner. When you asked what the matter was, he hardly acknowledged you, thus you left him in peace or to whatever he was doing... As you tried to turn to your stepbrother for company, he was playing on his new console, virtually leaving you on your own. Fine! You did not need anybody! You slumped on your bed and unlocked your phone.**

_\- “Welcome back Rot'...”_

**But you shut him up by switching to mute mode. Turning your case, you saw that he squinted at you. You gave him back a sombre look that made him regret ever crossing you. It was almost 8 p.m. now and the night had already started to fall. You had spent over half an hour checking the social networks: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and so on. It was some kind of ritual of yours that you would not miss. At some point you found the video of the Opening Ceremony on** _YouTube_ **and saved it to your favourites. Why did you do this? Because having a glimpse of your father in your pocket will help fan the flames of revenge in you. And vengeance you will have...**

**You spotted Raihan and Leon online and got nervous over the two men, wondering who you wanted to chat with first. But fearing the answer to the question, you refrained from texting them and set your alarm clock for 9 a.m. If all went well, by noon tomorrow you would have received your first badge. You laid down on your bed and took one last glance out the window. Haunter was still perched there, but you had no idea why. Then you announced that you were going to sleep and he seemed to snap out from his trance. Hop put away his Nintendo while Haunter deftly flew to your side, creeping under your blankets and tucking the both of you in. The last thing you remembered before falling into Morpheus' embrace was ghostly hands softly petting your head.**

[Gym Lobby](https://youtu.be/bkH3ycO94fo). Go Ichinose

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

 **The next day, Hop was already gone. You woke up with a start at about 10 o'clock and realized with horror that you were late! It was Saturday today and the gym would soon be crowded, if not already. If you did not hurry you would have to wait until Sunday to face Milo, and that would give you only one chance to win the match. You bounced out of bed, crashing to the ground two meters below.** _“Bunkbeds”_ **, you had forgotten. Raboot woke up in a jolt and glared at you. But you did not care you were late! You got ready in a flash and rushed to the stadium, barely having brushed your hair. Haunter let himself be dragged along by the rhythm of your frantic run, clinging to your shoulders as he loved to do so well. You found Hop at the entrance of the stadium, crouched down as his Wooloo was flat on the back, upside down. He was tying a bracelet to one of his legs. As he completed his task, Wooloo rolled over to the side and bleated with joy at his new gift, even as to wiggle his paw in a frantic manner. When Hop saw you coming, a grin stretched up to his ears and he stopped you in the middle of the race by pointing at you... no... rather he was holding something in his hand… something shiny... A BADGE!**

_\- “TAKE A LOOK AT **THIS** ZEE! THE GRASS GYM BADGE! I’VE GOT IT! I’VE GOT IT!”_ (He excitedly cried, hopping on the spot like a Scorbunny)

**You could not believe that he had outpaced you. He was always one step behind usually, but you were happy all the same. You smiled from the depths of your soul, your lips twisting into a naughty** _w_ **, and hugged him. He instantly ceased to move, frozen by your unexpected action. You then wrapped your arms around him and, grasping his head with one of your hands, whispered to him that you were proud of him. You felt his shoulders drop, as if a ton had just fallen off him. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, sniffing your scent profusely, and remained like this for some time. Haunter was clapping his heart out for the two of you, still as adorable as ever. However, when he saw that your hug was lasting too long, he grew concerned, even as to poke you to check if you were still alive, unlike him. Hop giggled and lifted you up in the air, supporting you by your waist.**

_\- “Calm down Hop!”_ (You tried somewhat to contain him after this display of emotion)

_\- “I CAN’T! I’M IN HEAVEN”_

**He finally put you down as he went to carry his Wooloo next. He spun on himself before falling to the ground, and you could not help but love this dork-ish side of him... He promptly got up and left at once, his voice fading into the distance with a stretched out** _“Good luck”_ **. You sighed and turned your eyes to the Gym building. This was your first Challenge, your first step towards revenge. A step that would lead you to your father's sides one day. You clenched your fist and exchanged a determined look with your Haunter, then having waited long enough, you entered the building, into the light, into the exploits. Once inside, you were greeted by a Ball Guy. You could not tell if it was the same one as Motostoke, but you doubted it. He offered you a Friend Ball as a welcoming gift, but you remained cryptic... Many of the Challengers had already taken their places on the sofas available at the entrance. Gym Challenge posters were hung on each of the walls in long banners of spring-like colours. You presented yourself at the reception and were told that the selection was going to take some time. You were then invited to take a seat on the couches.**

_\- “We'll call your name”_

_\- “Thank you”_ (you said as you took your ticket)

**You and Haunter made your way to the lounge and sat down. Most people were not paying attention to you, but you had noticed that the girls were giving you crooked glances. They probably still thought you and Leon were a thing... and suddenly you wished the rumours were true. Alas, they were not... yet. It reminded you of Marnie, the girl who had** _“saved”_ **you at Motostoke. You wondered if she had already earned her badge and promised to text her later that day. You had, after all, exchanged numbers. Like every good millennial, you pulled out your phone, having nothing else to do in the meantime. You were rereading your conversation with Raihan from the other day, wondering why he had blackmailed you if he was going to ignore you afterwards. Was it another one of his disloyal tactics to force you into his arms? Well, no! You would not fall for it! To hell with the Dragon Tamer. He was charming, but underneath his carnivorous smile was a despicable being and there was no way you would fall for him. Leon was quite sufficient. Speaking of him, you received several texts just now wishing you good luck for your first match. You almost squealed but tried to contain your reactions: the girls were watching you with a vicious glare…**

✉ Hey-a Champ’ in the making 👑🧗🏻♀️

✉ Got Hop on the 🤙🏽📱. He told me you were going to face Milo today 🌿

✉ Good luck! 😁🤞🏽☘️

**You sighed amorously and Haunter pulled your cheek until you came out of your trance.**

_\- “Ouch… Ouch… Ouch! O-okay, I get it”_

**He huffed and you hurriedly replied to your bae.**

Thanks!!! 😄💜 ✉

**You dared to add a heart, just like you did the other day in the Wild Area, hoping he would notice this time. He did not.**

Looking forward to facing him 👊🏻 ✉

And you 👀 ✉

**You sneered, but in a very real spirit: you were going to face him at the end of the summer, you knew it.**

✉ Hahah! 🤣

✉ Try earning your first badge ☝🏽, **then** we'll talk

**Leon promptly put you in your place for trespassing his safety zone, to which you merely replied with**

I evolved my Scorbunny 🤷🏻♀️ ✉

✉ Already ⁉️😱

**His response was instantaneous and you revelled in it: you felt like you mattered to him. You would have liked to keep chatting, unfortunately your name was called on the speakerphone. You thought it was strange to be summoned so quickly when you had just arrived, but you did not think much of it. You learned afterwards that Milo wanted to confront you as soon as possible - being endorsed by the Champion had its benefits... Even if you did not want to take advantage of it. You sighed and resigned yourself to abandon your Champion, teasing him.**

Showtime 😬… ✉

Keep that throne 🏆 warm for me 😉 ✉

✉ 🤞🏽🤞🏽

**You were about to get up when a young girl held you by the wrist. She had brown hair tied back into a ponytail. A Blipbug was wiggling feverishly on her lap. You returned her stunned look and she apologized for the interruption. She explained that she could not help noticing that you were writing to Leon, THE Champion, but she did not seem jealous. On the contrary, she thought it was great that you were friends with him. They called your name again, urging you to go and change into your clothes so that you would be on time. You apologized promptly and went to change in the locker room. A League member escorted you from the locker room to the entrance of the building containing the first section of the Challenge: the Gym Mission.**

[Gym Mission](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qTCoa0J-_4). _Go Ichinose_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**Exiting the inner tunnel, you descended long, lushly coloured stairs as you entered a dome of the same standards. An uplifting music began to play which gave a new impulse to walking. You were faced with a vast field of land ahead - The lawn was lush green as rows of bushes formed pens for the Wooloo. You crossed a verdant bridge of grass and came face to face with a pack of Wooloo lazily eating you were standing on a platform just a few meters away. You could see blocks of hay at least two meters high in the distance and you were already fearful for yourself. Luckily, the explanations came very quickly in the form of a short blond man with a large moustache and exorbitant eyes. He introduced himself as Dan, the Mission Manager of that first Gym. He must have been in his fifties or so and tried his best to use a bit of millennial humour... with no success.**

_\- “Your mission... should you choose to accept it...”_

**You blinked several times and he understood how cringey he was. He cleared his throat and continued in a more solemn tone.**

_\- “To chase our unruly Wooloos!”_

**A** _RotomCamera_ **flied in at just the right time to capture your helpless face. Talk about a mission! You were expecting something more concrete than that. You may have read the special edition of** _GALAR'S_ **, but nowhere did it mention that you were going to be a farmgirl. Although in retrospect, you remember Milo saying that this year he decided to** _“return to his roots”_ **. Talk about roots... You decided to (not) take that in a positive light and let a sarcastic comment escape you. You were already heading towards the lobby when you were held by the shoulder, Dan urging you to call your Haunter back. He clutched to your shoulder and wept falsely as you were about to bump your pokeball against his head.**

_\- “Sorry mate. See you later”_

**Your cunning ghost pretended to melt as he was being sucked into his Pokéball and Dan commented on his humour. Then he waved his hand and invited you to start the mission. You did not like being filmed however (you would be broadcasted live on** _Galar1_ **), but you had no choice but to deal with it. You walked to the starting line and waited for the signal. You were allowed a 10 second countdown so you could think about your tactics. Immediately in front of you there was a pack of about 20 Wooloo. They were oblivious to your presence at the moment, but that was soon to change.**

**Waiting for the numbers to drop, you clenched your fists and inhaled. A presenter's voice announced your name and origin as the mission was about to begin.**

_\- “Welcome everyone! My name is Caesar and I’ll be your host throughout the whole Gym Challenge. I’m accompanied here by Mr Crane”_

_\- “Caesar, it’s a pleasure as always.”_

_\- “Dear, the pleasure is all mine. Together we make the **Double C’s**! So…”_ (The blue-haired host said while rubbing his hands) _“What do we have here?”_

 _\- “This is one of the two Champion-endorsed Challenger”_ (Replied his coworker while reading his sheet) _“Her name is Zera”_

_\- “Zera what?”_

_\- “ **Just** Zera”_ (He insisted) _“We don’t know much about her except that’s she’s from the small village of Postwick”_

 _\- “Where in the blazes is that?”_ (Ceasar unnecessarily joked)

_\- “Eh. Somewhere deep in the South I believe”_

_\- “Well, Just-Zera-from-somewhere-deep-in-the-south, **good luck**!”_

**You felt like Katniss at the beginning of a Hunger Games, ready to run for the** _horn of plenty_ **, except your life was not in danger now. 4... 3... 2... As 1 was barely displayed you bounced forward, opening your arms wide to scare off the band of Pokémons. They were not very smart, so any shape wider than them would be enough to scare them off. At least that is what you thought, and you were right. They all raised their heads in a jolt and began to roll over themselves until they reached the haystacks on the other side of the trail. You did not lose a single sheep and they destroyed the blockade in one blow. It seems that the platform they were standing on acted as a scoring board, as you repelled them, numbers would appear on a panel next to it until they reached the exact twenty mark.**

**You were commented on your flawless performance, but it was implied that you would fail in the next round.**

_\- “Impressive, impressive!”_ (Ceasar praised)

 _\- “She might as well be a farmgirl!”_ (Crane followed)

_\- “Still, she has yet to complete the second task. We’ll see if she truly is Champion-worthy”_

**Oh you would show them! The next track was set up the same as before with the exception that a Yamper was acting as a herding dog. With his goofy face, he looked dumb enough to be fooled by any tricks you would play him. So, you hurriedly pulled a branch from one of the nearby bushes and whistled to get his attention. He rose his head abruptly and began to pant.**

_\- “Fetch!”_ (You then commanded by throwing the stick at the other end of the runway)

**He barked and immediately ran off, allowing you to repel the Wooloo to the next platform with ease. You had thrown the stick on the right side while you were herding along on the left. Your Pokémon arrived at their destination safely and destroyed the hay barricade effortlessly. They fled to the other section as Yamper had faithfully returned your stick, rubbing against your legs. You congratulated him but told him you could no longer play with him, which made him whimper.**

_\- “Well, well, well. Looks like our Challenger ran into a different kind of problem than we expected! What's she going to do?” (The blue-haired host mocked)_

**Urgh. You hated it when people commented on your actions like that, but you had no other choice but to bear with it. With all that ruckus, you did not even notice there was a Trainer waiting for you at the corner of the platform and he startled you when he challenged you.**

_\- “Welcome, Gym Challenger! Sorry, but I'll have to send you packing. It’s my job.”_

**The boy with glasses then sent a Gossifleur into battle, to which you replied with Haunter. You did not want to summon Raboot yet, preferring to keep the surprise. Anyway, now of all your Pokémon, Haunter was the strongest. So, you would just take a bite out of the boy and his Pokémon. Haunter was still snivelling in fake tears when he materialized, which inevitably embarrassed you. You hid your face and ordered your Pokémon to attack. One** _Shadow Punch_ **was more than enough to handle your opponent. The Trainer congratulated you and encouraged you to progress further. It was interesting to note that he had inherited Milo's bottomless kindness.**

**At the next track you found two rows of bushes in the middle with a Trainer waiting for you on the far right and a Yamper patrolling on the left and middle side. The pack of Wooloo was happily eating grass, oblivious to you again. They were dumb after all. You halted for a moment to time your attack so that you were unstoppable. You waited until Yamper started to take the left path to push the Wooloo back in the same direction. You walked rapidly so that you would not scare them too much and the dog would not notice them. You held your hands high in front, as if you were pushing an invisible crate. At the end of the row, Yamper almost reduced your efforts to scratch, but fortunately you kept the stick from earlier and threw it at him to distract him, giving you time to finish your task. The 20 Wooloo arrived at their destination, destroying one last blockade before leaving for their enclosure. You were now free to carry on your way and climbed the stairs leading out of the dome. Once at the top you turned and smiled for the camera, waving to your audience. Then you left the place as they commented on your flawless performance. You were commended for your sharp and calm mind even in stressful situations.**

_\- “Crane, I take back what I said. She truly is Champion-material”_

[Irish Party in Third Class](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBz_mMeSR7Y) _._

 _[_ _🔁_ _= Listen on repeat]_

 **You were now in the tunnel leading to the pitch. You could hear the crowd cheering, which lifted your spirits. Your heart was pounding. This was your first official league match and you were hoping you could live up to it. Of course, you had already devised a strategy to fight Milo, but nothing could prepare you for the cold reality of live battle. You could feel Haunter and Raboot shaking in their pokeball at your waist and you reassured them, cupping them in your hand. From your other one you pulled a small box out of your left pocket. It was the high-tech buds Leon had given you. You held them for a moment in your hand, small as they were, and smiled. You really owed your champion a lot... You hoped one day you could return the lift to him. You stuck your headphones in each of your ears and took a shaky breathe. The time had come. They were calling for you. With a determined step then, you entered the track where a thunder of applause greeted you.** _Irish Party in Third Class_ **from** _Gaelic Storm_ **started playing, the anthem of the county. The Farmer's boy was waiting for you in the centre, waving at you with big hand gestures that helped alleviate your anxiety. You walked up to him and stopped at his level, facing him. He seemed to speak, but you did not hear him, and you realized with dread that you had not adjusted your headphones! You nervously tapped the settings and his voice became audible. It was impressive, despite the screams of the audience, you could hear Milo as if he were talking into your ear.**

_\- “My Gym’s the first one people face, so we get a lot of Challengers. That’s why I try to keep the Mission challenging but… you did a hecking good job!”_

**You thanked him with a blush, suddenly finding an interest on the lawn you were staring at. He clasped his hands together and carried on.**

_\- “Proper job! Sure, seems like you understand Pokémons **r** eal’ well” _(He said, rolling the r in his sentence)

 _\- “I try to”_ (You confided, looking back at him)

_\- “Good. Thas’ the spirit!... I saw the way you handled those Yampe **r** s. Smart”_

_\- “Well… there wasn’t any rules to begin with so… I figured why not make the most of it”_ (you replied in a shrug)

_\- “And you did well!... This is gonna be a doozy of a battle! I’ll Dynamax my Pokémon, I invite you to do the same if you want to win”_

_\- “I will!”_

**Milo laughed and a surge of** _“Aw”_ **invaded the audience. He rubbed his face with his thick finger and invited you to distance yourself for the battle. You backed away until you reached a mark on the second circle of the track. As you stepped on it, a red hexagonal barrier rose up all around you before instantly disappearing. These were the standard protections for Pokémon matches. Some attacks could sometimes have the unfortunate tendency to miss, and since the Trainers were behind... Oof, there had been some terrible accidents. Luckily, your father's company had managed to develop this technology to ensure the safety of any self-respecting Trainer. At least something he had done right…**

[Battle! Gym Leader](https://youtu.be/iXGr_YeXaTg). Go Ichinose

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**An upbeat and electronic music started to play, which made you want to dance with every fibre of your body. Every year The Pokémon League would recompose their battle theme, for entertainment, and it was with great pleasure that this year they had turned to the electro side. With one hand, you pressed the buttons on your earphones to adjust the volume so that you could hear Milo and the music only. The screams of the audience were in low background to keep them as a quiet cheering squad, which you would need in order to defeat your first Gym.**

_\- “Nervous yet?”_ (Milo asked, genuinely concerned for your well-being)

_\- “Are you kidding? I’m living the time of my life!”_

[↘️ 0.18 = use this exact timer on the music]

 **The Gym Leader smiled tenderly and grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. He commanded your spirit, but said he was not going to lose to you, Hop had already been enough of a bummer for him. The music was reverberating throughout the whole stadium, which made you feel like you were attending a concert of some sort. With your fists clenched, slightly leaning forward as you bet your knees, you were ready to battle. A** _RotomCamera_ **passed you by, but you ignored it, too focused on what was about to happen.**

[↘️ 0.31 = use this exact timer on the music]

**He gently threw the ball into battle. A Gossifleur emerged from it in a graceful whirl. You retaliated by sending Haunter into battle which eerily emerged stirring his hands as if to spook his enemy. The latter seemed unfazed, merely waiting for his master’s command. The ginger bit his lip and sighed, holding his hip with one of his arms.**

_\- “You couldn't make my life any easier, could you?”_

_\- “Never!”_

**He huffed. You did bother him fairly good for choosing a Ghost-type Pokémon. Most of his movepool was normal type, except for the grass attacks, but since Haunter was half Poison-type, Gossifleur’s attacks would be halved. Truly, without even realizing it, you had just given him a hard time. Red beams charged into your Dynamax Band and you knew you could use it at any moment now. Leaving him no time to think of a strategy, you immediately ordered**

_\- “Haunter, Hypnosis!”_

**He began to stir his hands in a supernatural motion and circular rays of light began to radiate. They went to lodge against Gossifleur, or almost! The latter evaded with ease by pirouetting on himself. Milo then retaliated with a** _Magical Leaf_ **, the only attack that could potentially affect your ghostly partner. Haunter covered his face for protection and barely flinched at the attack. When the smoke rose, he emerged victorious in a mocking snarl. The commentator's voice echoed throughout the stadium as the resistance of your Pokémon was commended.**

_\- “Oh but look at that!!! Haunter is barely scratched! What will our Gym Leader do?!”_ (Ceasar screamed in a contagious interest)

**Milo seemed confident, though but you did not see it, too entranced by how well you were doing. Thinking this match was only a matter of time before you won, you then shouted**

_\- “Shadow Punch!”_

[↘️ 1.27 = use this exact timer on the music]

**A purple aura emanated from his fist as he hurled himself against his opponent, but a blue barrier resembling a bubble rose before Gossifleur.**

_\- “Protect!”_

**Haunter’s attack bounced against it which let his guard down. The Grass-type Pokémon then retaliated with a** _Pollen Puff_ **right in his face. Although the attack was Bug-type, it had a positive effect against Haunter, who started sneezing, which certainly made the audience laugh. But there was something else behind it. Soon, your partner's usually fluid movements stiffened to the point of painful spasms.**

_\- “It seems Haunter is paralyzed!”_ (Your fear was proven)

**And Milo went on to explain**

[↘️ 1.49 = use this exact timer on the music]

_\- “Effect Spore is Gossifleur's Hidden Ability. Any physical attack that affects him can potentially give his opponent a condition”_

**You gritted your teeth, but you were not done yet. The ginger teased you then, seeing how this infuriated you.**

_\- “You're not giving up, are ye?”_

_\- “On the contrary! I was getting bored!”_

**Your Pokémon winced, but you could tell it was trying to resist the condition. Were you going to use your one special item to heal him, or would you deal with it? There were specific rules for official matches like this. You could only use one item, any item, to heal your Pokémon. After that, if you had all your partners knocked out, there was no way to bring them back into battle. Would you risk it? You took a moment to think about it while a** _RotomCamera_ **was filming your face in close-up, a face that was projected onto one of the two screens in the stadium. On the other was Milo.**

_\- “What will our Challenger do now?”_

_\- “I must confess Caesar; I fear for her. She had started so well…”_

**Oh, for God's sake. How you hated being in full view of everyone like that, with your every move and gesture commented on. But at the same time, you could not help but secretly love it. The adrenaline was boiling in your veins, putting you in an ecstasy you had never known before. So, this is what your mother had been doing for years? What Leon did on a daily basis? Now you understood why it was so addictive.**

[↘️ 2.43 = use this exact timer on the music]

**You were now grinning your head off, remembering all the times your Champion mother was cornered. All those bedtime stories were going to help you win, you knew it! Remembering how much you knew about Pokémon, you decided to take the risk of not healing Haunter and retaliate instead with an**

_\- “Hex!”_

**Of course. He may have been paralyzed, but he could always counterattack with a special type move! Haunter charged violet rays into his hands before hurling them at his enemy. Milo did not seem to be expecting it as he yelled out his partner's name a second later.**

_\- “Gossifleur!”_

**The smoke shrouded the little Pokémon for a few seconds, and when it lifted off the Grass-type fell headfirst forward.**

[↘️ 2.52= use this exact timer on the music]

 **The audience began to chant for you after you had defeated your first opponent. You gasped as the commentator exploded with joy, shrieking at the microphone. Haunter tried a** _“Yay”_ **by raising his hands to the sky, but his movements were saccadic because of his condition. Wisely, you decided to call him back.**

_\- “You did well friend. Rest now”_

**He was sticking his tongue out at the Gym Leader as he got sucked into his Pokéball. Milo sneered, appreciating the peculiar spirit of your Pokémon, and recalled his own in turn.**

_\- “Simply brilliant”_ (He started in a quiet voice) _“But we’re not going to be done in that easy! We’re tough as weeds!”_

_\- “Then I’ll weed you out!”_

**The ginger grabbed a second Pokéball and threw it into the fight with more energy than the first one. A large Eldegoss emerged from it in a surprisingly soothed cry. He floated until he reached the ground he was hovering over. You, in turn, sent your Pokémon into battle, this time using your secret weapon: Raboot. The latter sprang out of his ball in one leap, and a roar of screams followed.**

_\- “Excellent choice of partner! But will Milo let it happen?!”_

**Raboot hopped on the spot despite his extremely serious expression. His ears were bouncing every time, indicating how excited he was. The pendant Leon had given you was hanging around his neck. You clenched your fists and raised them up against you**

_\- “Raboot! I'm counting on you!”_

_\- “Boot!”_

**Ready to take on the fight once and for all, you ordered a** _Flame charge_ **of your Pokémon. With a super effective attack like so you were destined to win on the first try. Milo ordered Eldegoss to dodge, but Raboot was too fast for him and hit the bull's-eye, taking his speed up a notch. However, since it was a physical attack, it released Eldegoss' spores, which reduced the speed of your Pokémon to its original level. Smart. But ability or not, you were still faster than him.**

_\- “Do it again!”_

**Raboot landed at your side in a somersault before bouncing forward for a second attack. He was repulsed by a** _Round_ **from his enemy. Eldegoss sang a note that multiplied into green rays that projected Raboot back to you. That is when the moment arrived. Milo threw his arm to the side, a white bracelet sparkling on his wrist. A red glow emanated from it and you knew what was about to happen.**

_\- “Come on, then! It is Dynamax time! You’re about to be uprooted!”_

[↘️ 2.43 = use this exact timer on the music]

**A large 831 appeared on the screens as Milo was filmed from behind, then the camera focused on his face more determined than ever. He called his Pokémon back into battle and harnessed the power of his bracelet. His Pokéball turned pink and indented, like the pieces of a puzzle, and then it grew, growing to at least five times its size. You wondered how you could achieve the same feat. Milo had the muscles to hold such a mass, but not you! There ensued an adorable moment when he held his Ball close to him, gently tapping its surface. Then he threw the ball behind him about 20 meters away. An eerie, almost magical sound was heard and the next instant Eldegoss emerged from his Pokéball, growing until it almost reached the open ceiling. You watched the spectacle with fright and haste as a shadow covered your face. Eldegoss uttered a scream that shook the stadium. He bathed in a glowing aura as crimson clouds floated over his head.**

**It was your turn now. You needed to Dynamax your Pokémon if you wanted to win! Raboot was miserably small compared to that large Cotton ball. It was swirling around in Milo's back, which made you sneeze. And suddenly the whole serious spirit of the fight collapsed for a moment.**

_\- “Sorry”_ (Milo apologized)

**You sniffed and assured him it was okay. Then you recalled your Pokémon with a determined face. You threw your arm to the side and Raboot's Pokéball began to grow in your hand, almost making you bend to the side. But you held on tight, digging your feet in the dirt. You grunted and then as you swung to the side you tossed the ball as far as you could. It landed about 15 meters further. It opened up like a wide, bright jaw, and Raboot emerged from it, growing steadily until he, too, reached the ceiling. Your mouth was round with wonder, awe, and delight and admiration. But you did not have time for that, you had to win! You received a notification to your bracelet which now displayed the names of your attacks, all denoted** _“Max”_ **something. They were even color-coded according to the type of attack. Obviously, you selected the fire-type attack and screamed at the top of your lungs.**

_\- “Max Flare!”_

**Raboot inhaled strongly before generating a large torrent of flame. Even about twenty meters below, you could feel their intense heat and you had to cover your face. The attack was so strong that Raboot had to take a step back, which made the ground shake. Eldegoss could only take it head-on. Given his massive size, there was no room to dodge anything. The attack was super effective as a heart-rending scream escaped from the Pokémon.**

_\- “And it's a super effective hit for our Challenger!!!!!”_

_\- “She might have a shot at this! She might have a shot at this!” (Crane repeated)_

**Suddenly you were as if blinded and looking up at the sky you saw that a** _harsh sunlight_ **was the cause. Max Flare had just caused a field condition. This was going to work in your favour, which was going to increase your attacks by 50% of their power. But Milo was not going to let you do it! He then launched a Max Geyser that surprised you. You were not expecting his Pokémon to know water-type attacks! Raboot was hit hard by the attack and backed off two steps, almost stomping on you. Fortunately, the barrier you had stepped on earlier saved you, standing over the entire height of the field and pushing Raboot forward. It was amusing to think that your father had just saved your life, but he had. You were not thinking about it, too focused on your battle. You were about to launch your second attack when you felt something tickle your face. Plock... Plock... You looked up at the sky, thinking loud and clear,** _“What now?!”_ **and this time you were stunned to find it was raining. And not just any rain! It was a torrential downpour, and within seconds you were wet to the bone. You mumbled an insult: your attacks would now be halved, at least all your fire attacks.**

_\- “So? How do you like Max Geyser?”_

_\- “A little cold” (You teased with a smile) “But I'm not done yet!”_

_\- “Good! That’s the spirit!... That will really leave you in shock and awe. It’s our Dynamax move, Eldegoss, Max Overgrowth!”_

**You frowned, wondering why he would use a Grass attack against you, but only then did you understand. Huge, green mushrooms sprouted up from the ground and hit your Pokémon head on. The Pokémon braced itself this time, having grown accustomed to its massive size. He did not lose any life but gained some! The ground began to bloom everywhere, even to your feet where roses had grown. You looked stunned as Milo laughed at your reaction, scratching his face.**

_\- “I don't like hurting Pokémon... so if there's anything else I can do to help it, I'm happy to do it.”_

_\- “Thank you!”_

**Thus, his attacks would be doubled in power, but it was useless against Raboot. On top of which, he had healed your Pokémon. But so, had his. You could see Eldegoss sucking the nutrients from the large mushrooms next to him. You refused to let him do it, so you immediately retaliated with an attack and the end came quickly...**

_\- “Max Flare!”_

**The wide torrent of water hit Eldegoss, but he did not move, still healing himself through his roots, so you improvised.**

_\- “Max Strike!”_

**Raboot nodded his head and started to run, at least, the few steps he could take in this small stadium. Then he grabbed his enemy by the collar. He dug his feet into the muddy ground and waltzed the enemy over him. The scene was incredible, to see these two titans face each other in hand-to-hand combat. Raboot almost slipped but managed to lift Eldegoss up and slammed him violently onto the ground. His enemy grunted and tried to pull himself up, but it was already over. Raboot rode over him and stuck to his face before charging one last Max Flare. The torrent of flame bathed his enemy for a few moments and when he stood up it was over. Eldegoss's burned face was all that was left after you had triumphed. Fortunately, the rain had helped put out his burning branches. Plus, the grassy terrain relieved his pain. Still, he was no longer fit to fight, so by deduction you had won.**

[↘️ 3.33 = use this exact timer on the music]

**The screams were inhuman now, shaking the whole stadium by their sheer intensity. In one leap, Raboot returned to your side. He shrunk down to the height of your legs and you burst out in laughs. He turned to you and was powerless as you rushed towards him, hugging him dearly in your arms. Your beautiful Challenger outfit was muddied all over, your socks soaked and your shoes burnished from the fight. A patch of mud streaked across your face as you lovingly rubbed your cheek against an annoyed Raboot. The latter, however, secretly appreciated your attention. Meanwhile, Milo had recalled his Pokémon with praise. The rain finally stopped and the music gently died down. The lights illuminated you in this late morning as you and your opponent drew closer. The hexagonal barrier had risen in the meantime, allowing you to leave your station. Milo smirked at you as he was fixing his hat. Your performance was commented on in the meantime.**

_\- “The power of Grass has wilted… What an incredible Gym Challenger!”_ (Everyone’s favourite host died in cries)

 _\- “Frankly, I’m in tears Caesar”_ (His partner confided)

_\- “Me too Crane, me too”_

**You ignored them and continued your conversation with Milo. The screams continued, fortunately you had your earphones on or you would have never heard him.**

_\- “Away on!”_ (He said in surprise) _“That must have been a fulfilling Pokémon battle for you!” (He confided)_

_\- “Oh yes!”_

**God, this came out naturally. Your heart was almost beating out of your chest as you could feel your blood boiling in your veins. It was an incredible and addictive feeling. You wanted more! You NEEDED more. But that was enough action for today. Milo looked for something in his short’s pocket and pulled out a badge, YOUR badge. It was covered in mud despite Milo's gloves and he apologized profusely. He wiped it clean with the inside of his shirt and handed it to you.**

_\- “As proof that you have defeated a Gym Leader for the Gym Challenge, allow me to present you with **your very own** Grass badge”_

**He shook your hand and the two of you smiled broadly for the cameras. That was it. You had just taken another step towards your father, now you had ten more to go. You still had the seven local gyms, the semi-finals, finals and finally... your battle with Leon. Afterwards you could finally honour your late mother. But for now, celebrations were in order.**

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

[Roots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4RMh7NLHPY&feature=emb_err_woyt). _Imagine Dragons_

[🔁 = Listen on repeat]

**You were happy to go back to the locker room after that match. You felt drained and took a nice shower to wash away all that mud. For a first fight, it was a pretty messy one. You hoped the next ones would be different, although with Raihan you expected to be spitting sand for weeks.**

【𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐞】

【𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲】

【𝐓𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐦𝐞】

【𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬】

【𝐇𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐟】

**You traded the basement of the stadium for the lobby where you had just arrived. You were greeted with applause and shouts you never thought could possibly be yours, and yet. Some of the girls were keeping their distance – still jealous in their minds - but most of the other Challenger were fair play and knew when to recognize a well-earned victory. The girl with the Blipbug from earlier joined you and introduced herself. Her name was Gina. She said she had taken an interest in you and would be following your career closely. You hoped she would be the only one so long as your father would keep ignoring you…**

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐰】

【𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦】

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐰】

【𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦】

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

**And all of a sudden you felt like you were being run over. It was Hop’s Wooloo. You picked him up somehow, holding this large cotton ball in your arms. You rocked it from side to side like you would with a baby, but your eyes widened when you saw what was hurtling towards you. Hop. He was running in great strides that would make Raboot jealous.**

_-_ _“Hop, wait! Wait’!...”_

**Nothing could stop him, because the next thing you knew, you were both on the ground laughing your heads off. Wooloo was licking your faces profusely as you giggled.**

_-_ _“Stop’… Stop!”_ (You begged for mercy)

 _-_ _“Brilliant! Bloody brilliant mate! I nearly teared up!”_ (Hop confided as he was hugging your waist dearly)

**You were burning with shame at the spectacle you were putting on for the others, fortunately a hand came very quickly to get you out of this mess, the same hand that was offered to you yesterday. Milo! Fangirl screaming for the Gym Leader, but he helped you get up first. He congratulated you again and gave you a gift in a hand-woven canvas bag.**

_-_ _“The TM, Magical Leaf. And a sample of our uniform”_

【𝐇𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐲】

【𝐓𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞】

【𝐓𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞】

【𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝 】

【𝐖𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐲 𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐯𝐞】

**He urged you to meet him at the inn where you were staying for a “proper Irish feast”. You promptly nodded your head and you and Hop left the stadium. You proceeded to the Pokécenter to heal your Pokémons and returned to the inn at once. On the way there you were greeted by the villagers, praised for defeating Milo their** _“Champion”_ **. Once there, the staff had decided to offer you the meal despite your insistence to refuse. You finally accepted and Milo met with you a quarter later, having found a way to escape from his fans. He hugged the two of you in his broad arms and you snapped a picture for the souvenir. You posted it on your social medias, tagging the Gym Leader in it and you won a good fifty new followers!**

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐰】

【𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦】

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐰】

【𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦】

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

**After a hearty meal and spending the whole afternoon in the company of the adorable ginger, you went back to your room, exhausted from the day. It was now 5:00 in the evening. Hop had gone out for a walk with his Pokémon while you remained inside. You were checking your messages and were surprised to find that Raihan had texted you, but you decided to ignore him for now. It was dangerous, but you hoped he would understand. You called Leon who answered in a split second. You brought your legs back to you as you watched the sun set through the window. Haunter stood in the same place as yesterday, still scratching the wooden ledge with his ghostly claws.**

_-_ _“Hey…” (You whispered)_

【𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐠𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰】

【𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰】

【𝐓𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞】

【𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐠𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰】

【𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰】

【𝐓𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞】

**Immediately he bombarded you with compliments, congratulating you on your victory, your strategy, your choice of attack and so on. You were happy that he considered you so, and you could feel your heart beating for him, but you were smitten with a wave of sadness. As you watched the sun set, you remembered the boy you had battled with in the mines. Rays similar to the colour of his eyes tinged the sky: a dark pink mixed with a cold purple. You remembered your confrontation as you responded mechanically to your Champion. The Wishing Stars... Why would he need more? And why was he wearing your family crest?**

_-_ _“Say, Lee?”_ (You interrupted him in his rush)

 _-_ _“Hmm?”_

 _-_ _“Do you know about the Challenger endorsed by the Chairman?”_

**Leon was crouched in his apartment in Wyndon, his shutters closed as he had paused his video game, a sign that he held you in high esteem. He would not pause his game for just anyone. He blinked, puzzled that you were asking such a question. It felt like it had come out of nowhere, still, he indulged you.**

_-_ _“Who? Bede? He’s just the Chairman’s **son** ”_

**You fell silent, nearly dropping your phone.**

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐰】

【𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦】

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫】

【𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐰】

【𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦】

【𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬】

_-_ _“Well. Stepson actually”_

**But the damage had already been done. You had lost your words, which Leon was bound to notice**

_-_ _“Zee?”_

 _-_ _“...”_

**It was only the scratching caused by Haunter's hand that awakened you from your trance. You blinked several times to chase your tears away and crawled back to your Pokémon.**

_-_ _“It’s nothing. I was just asking...”_

 _-_ _“What's that all about?”_

 _-_ _“I fought him in the mines. But he never gave me his name, would you believe that!”_ (You ended on a fake enthusiasm)

**Leon was silent. You pretexted that it was late and that you wanted to rest. He did not hold you back any longer. You hung up and the Champion remained bathed in darkness with the only light from his phone as an ally. He gazed at your picture on the screen for a long time. Kneeling on your bed, you found yourself at Haunter's side, delicately stroking his coat. It was then that you finally saw what had been bothering him all this time. Outside the inn, across the street was a billboard with your father's face on it, posing in front of the mining factory from Route 3. You chuckled and continued petting your Pokémon.**

_-_ _“Me too buddy. Me too…”_


End file.
